


Key Lime Pie, Visions & Secret Kisses

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen AU-High school seniors Dean Winchester and Castiel Singer have barely crossed paths but things are about to change, when Cas starts to experience debilitating migraines and having visions of people in peril. Dean is secretly being trained by his grandpa Samuel to become a hunter. The two boys end up working together to extinguish the evil forces of the supernatural world. They soon discover how their destinies are forever linked. Dean is not a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post the fic in its entirety. For the nitpickers out there, the vamps in this fic will be dusted a la Buffy and Angel. They will not be killed via Supernatural style. Dean will be a stubborn little bastard. Be patient for him and Cas to really get together. They will be with other characters but not for too long. I love Destiel and they will get their share of sexy times and of course a very much deserved happily ever after. 
> 
> As I wrote the character of Lars, I pictured him as a teen version of Eric Northman from True Blood. ;)

Key West, Florida  
Fifteen year old soon to be high school sophomore, Gabriel Singer breathed hard as he jogged home. He bent down and wiped the perspiration from his brow before opening the tall, iron gate, which surrounded Mastic Trailer Park. The Singer family’s abode was situated in the middle of the mobile home park. Castiel, his seventeen year old brother was going to kick his sweet ass this afternoon. Gabriel was late from making deliveries for their mother’s new pie business. The only car the family possessed was their dad, Deputy Bobby Singer’s rusty Bronco. He used it for work purposes. So that left Gabe’s feet as his sole mode of transportation for his deliveries.

The family was going through a tough economic crisis at the moment. Their mother, Amelia was fired from her job of six years at the Key West Aquarium. Bobby was forced to take a drastic pay cut. Thankfully, Amelia was an excellent baker. She came up with the idea to create her grandma Hester’s key lime pie and sell it to the public. At first she used her fellow Sunday church goers as guinea pigs. The people were hooked and word rapidly spread.

Now the Singers didn’t have to fret over buying all of their three offspring new clothes and materials for the new school year, which was scheduled to commence in two days. Castiel and Gabriel being the oldest helped their mother with her baking business. Besides baking the aforementioned pies, Amelia created heavenly lemon drop cookies and chocolate covered key lime pie on a stick. The trailer park kids flocked the Singers’ place to purchase the latter treat on hot and humid summer days.  
Gabriel stuffed his mouth with a Snickers ice cream bar while he unlocked the trailer’s front door. Castiel waited for him in the kitchen entrance with his arms crossed. “What took you so long?”

“Chill big brother. I had to walk almost a mile.” Gabe breathed in deeply.

Castiel scowled and walked over to where his brother panted heavily. Gabriel held on to the kitchen counter. “I told you to stop eating junk food.”

Gabe inwardly cringed. “I did. It’s been an entire week since I ate any candy.”

Cas wiped a smear of melted chocolate from the corner of his brother’s lower lip. He wiped it on the short boy’s red Old Navy t-shirt. “How did you end up with chocolate on your face? You tripped and landed on a discarded chocolate bar?”

“Sue me! Cassie, I’m so weak. You know I have a big ass sweet tooth.” Gabriel gave him sad puppy eyes.

“You’ve gained seventeen pounds during summer vacation. Gabriel, I’m worried about your health.” Castiel angrily wiped the counter with a Clorox cloth. “Heart disease runs in mom’s family. I already worry about her obesity. Now I have to deal with yours.”

“I am not fat! I’m pleasantly plump!” Gabriel huffed.

“You are 5’4 and weigh 180 pounds! Sorry to tell you but you’re overweight.”

“OK… stop rubbing it in Dr. Oz!” 

“I’m just looking out for you Gabe. Promise me you’re going to start a diet on Monday. You can accompany me during my morning jogs.”

Gabriel rolled his light amber eyes. “Fine, I’ll wake up at the crack ass of dawn to jog with you. There are you happy now?”

“Yes” Castiel gave his brother half a smile. “Help me box six pies for the Winchester white party. One of their sons is picking the order up any moment now.”

Gabriel sighed. “Those Winchesters are lucky as hell bastards. Must be nice being one of the richest families in the Keys.”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. He neatly wrapped a pink string on one of the pie boxes. “Many rich families hide a multitude of skeletons in their closets. I’m happy and grateful for what we have and you should feel the same way.”

“Come on, Cassie. Wouldn’t you want to drive your own car to school? We get blisters and corns on our feet due to walking so damn much all over the place.” Gabriel piled one box on top of a sealed one. 

“Walking is good for you, mister.”

The loud engine of a 1967 Chevy Impala was heard outside of their trailer home. “That’s probably Mister Moneybags himself,” Gabe stated as he headed to open the door.

Seventeen year old Dean Winchester turned off his baby’s engine. He turned to glance at his on and off again girlfriend Lisa Braeden. Her family went way back with the Winchesters. Their parents dream of Dean and Lisa getting married after they graduate from college. Lisa gagged.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Being in the proximity of so many trailers is making me nauseous. Please hurry up,” Lisa said as she covered her new nose with a handkerchief. For her sweet sixteen her father presented Lisa with a visit to a well-known plastic surgeon. 

“You can be such a fucking drama queen.” Dean rolled his eyes before exiting the shiny, black muscle car. 

“When you’re fucking around with me it doesn’t bother you.” Lisa grinned. “Hurry up, Dean. I have a hair appointment in half an hour.”

“Fucking spoiled bitch,” the boy thought to himself. Dean smiled. He travelled down the short, pebbled path that led to the Singers’ trailer. Two garden gnomes: one male and one female stood sentry on the freshly mowed lawn. A batch of small purple flowers decorated the front windowsills. The trailer itself resembled a white wooden house. Dean liked the trailer’s exterior.

He was about to knock on the metal door, when it was opened by a short and chubby kid. “Hi, I’m here to pick up the Winchester order.” Dean grinned at the boy.

“Yeah, come on in,” the boy said cheerfully.

Dean followed him inside the trailer. “This place is deceptive. It’s actually pretty big on the inside.”

Castiel left the kitchen and entered the cozy living room carrying three pie boxes. “Sorry it doesn’t live up to your standards. Not all of us have the luxury of living in a two story house surrounded by a white picket fence.”

Dean’s cheeks turned beet red. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to sound condescending. Your home actually feels like one. That’s all I meant to say.”

Castiel nodded. “Sorry for jumping at your throat.”

“Here you can take these to your car. I’ll get the rest.” Their fingers touched, when the boxes were exchanged. Electricity raced up Cas’ arms. Dean’s emerald eyes widened. Both teens had never felt anything like it before. Dean’s shocked eyes landed on Castiel’s electric blue orbs. The teens held a staring contest that was interrupted by Gabe, who brought his older brother the other pies.

Dean cleared his throat and waited for Gabriel to open the door for him. The Winchester opened the back door on the passenger side and placed his boxes carefully on the leather seat. “Took you long enough,” Lisa hissed.

Castiel walked to the car and handed Dean the remaining boxes. This time Dean went out of his way not to have any physical contact with the Singer boy. He felt uncomfortable to say the least. Cas handed him the receipt for the pies. Dean handed him a check for $120.00. “Thanks, man. Your mom makes a wicked pie.” Dean waved at the teen and got in the car.

Cas remained standing by the passenger side. Lisa ignored him on purpose. After Dean buckled his seatbelt, she gave him hand sanitizer. “In case you caught something in there.” She frowned while she gazed at the trailer home.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the spoiled princess. Lisa Braeden always made fun of him since kindergarten. The selfish brat also mocked Amelia for being overweight. She was the one, who came up with calling her Roseanne Barr. Dean didn’t seem so bad. What the hell did he see in the insipid girl? Cas slightly shook his head. The Impala soon drove away leaving a cloud of dirt in the air.

Gabriel and Castiel prepared Hamburger Helper for dinner. Their parents and six year old brother, Alfie went to the Target in Marathon to purchase the boy’s school supplies. An hour later, a loud car horn was heard. Gabe and Cas ran outside. Their parents and baby brother stood adjacent a royal blue 6 Speed Derailleur Double Rider Bike. Bobby and Amelia sported beaming smiles. Even Alfie was excited for the present. “Surprise!”

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other. “Don’t just stand there! Come and see your new bike!” Amelia yelled at her oldest children. “Now you have a ride to school.”

“You’re kidding right?” Castiel asked. “Who are we the Wright Brothers?”

Amelia’s wide smile disappeared. “You don’t like it?”

“Mother, we’re already outcasts at school. Can you imagine what the other students are going to say when they see us pull up in a double bike?” Castiel cringed at the thought.

“I got it for free, you ungrateful punk!” Bobby bellowed. “It was impounded at a marijuana bust last week. I thought you two runts would appreciate having transportation for school.” He scowled at the two adolescent ingrates. “Aren’t you complaining all the time about having blisters on your damn feet?” He referred to Gabriel.

“I guess we can ride the bikes to school on Monday,” Gabe relented.

Castiel didn’t want to seem ungrateful. “Thanks, dad.” He gave his dad one of his Mona Lisa smiles.

“Ooh let’s get on it and ride it around the park!” Gabriel clapped his hands. Castiel wasn’t too excited but got on the front seat. He waited for Gabriel to get in the back. As soon as the fifteen year old hopped on the bike, the front end rose a couple of inches in the air. Castiel held on to the handle bars. 

“Oopsie,” Gabe said.

“My book bag will balance us out,” Castiel stated as he turned his head back. “You see…another reason for you to start losing weight.”

“Bite me, Cas! I just jumped hard on the bike.” Gabriel got off and the bicycle’s front end returned to the ground. He got on it gingerly this time and the balance didn’t shift. He stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

“Good thing about riding a bike to and from school is that you will lose weight this way.” The two Singers rode the bike for ten minutes around the trailer park. They waved at a few of their neighbors, who called their names. 

Later that evening, Dean Winchester was bored to death. Lisa danced with her best friends, Ruby and Meg, while he drank Pepsi with a couple of his friends from the football team. His mother’s annual White Party which was an AIDS fundraiser gathered its biggest crowd yet. Dean hated how Mary spent most of her time organizing these events. She tended to ignore him and his fifteen year old brother Sam most of the time. Their father, John was always away on business. He never spoke to his sons about what kind of business he was in.

Dean leaned against the bar. He shook his head at his parents. They were natural born actors. Behind closed doors, John and Mary Winchester were constantly on each other’s throats. Dean discovered recently that John kept a mistress, who gave birth to his son. The kid must be two years younger than Sam. Dean heard Mary reveled in having affairs with pool boys at the country club. Now the golden couple basked in the limelight dressed in designer outfits; making the guests think they were crazy about each other. Dean couldn’t stomach seeing his parents being such fake hypocrites. He scurried out of the huge white tent in which the party was being held, on their vast manicured backyard. Dean entered the industrial kitchen and cut himself a large and thick slice of key lime pie.

As he sat on his king size bed listening to Led Zeppelin, he placed a huge spoonful of the sweet and tangy treat inside his welcoming mouth. He moaned in ecstasy. A pair of electric blue eyes, pink lips and crazy, bed hair popped in his head. Dean remembered feeling electricity brush through his fingers and up his arms. He didn’t like that one bit. Fortunately, he and the Singer kid didn’t cross paths at school. He probably wouldn’t bump into the intense teen during their senior year.

Meanwhile, Castiel finally fell asleep after tossing and turning in his twin size bed. He shared a small bedroom with Gabriel, who snored like a bulldozer. Sometimes Cas felt like stuffing a sweaty sock inside his brother’s opened mouth. Castiel usually threw a rubber ball at the slumbering teen and this would cause him to lay in a fetal position and stop snoring. Tonight was no exception. Gabe’s snoring was so loud; the sky blue drapes practically moved as if caught in a breeze.

Castiel hadn’t told his parents because he didn’t want to worry them, but he’d been experiencing horrible migraines for the last three weeks. He blamed stress over his upcoming senior year for causing them. Castiel needed to maintain his 3.5 GPA in order to get a college scholarship. His parents couldn’t afford to pay for the books, not to mention boarding and tuition. 

Cas dreamed of a dark and isolated swamp area. It seemed familiar to him but he wasn’t able to pinpoint the location. A teenage couple is fooling around on the grassy area. The boy starts getting rough with his date. The girl tries shoving him off but his grip on her pale arms intensifies. Castiel wants to run towards them and help the girl. All he sees is dark wavy hair.   
The boy bites the girl hard on the neck. She screams for help. Castiel witnesses in despair as the male carries the female’s lifeless body to the swamp water. He dumps her body inside and stands to watch an alligator eat her corpse. Castiel wakes up from the terrifying nightmare in a cold sweat. His sheets are drenched. His body continues shivering. He’d never had such a realistic nightmare. Castiel’s migraine intensified even more.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Sunday morning found Dean and his younger brother, Sam going through their closet. It was an annual tradition for the two siblings to donate clothes they no longer wore to the Salvation Army before the start of the new school year. Dean felt sad as he threw his faded old Led Zeppelin t-shirt inside a cardboard box. In no time, he filled up the box with cargo shorts, old jeans, few shirts and three pairs of sneakers; he’d grown out of wearing. Sammy knocked on his bedroom door. “Ready?”  
Dean nodded and carried his box out. He chuckled when his eyes landed on the three boxes stuffed with clothes Sam, the Sasquatch could no longer wear due to his recent three inch growth spurt. “Let’s rock, Jolly Green. We’ll have a late breakfast at the Waffle House.”

Later that evening, Dean and Lisa went on a movie date. Afterwards, he drove them to an isolated area on the beach. Hardly anyone was in the proximity. Tourist season just ended and it was close to ten pm. Dean decided tonight would be the night he lost his v-card. Last year he came close to having sex for the first time with Cassie Robinson, who graduated earlier this year. As things between the two of them got heated in the backseat of the Impala, Dean was struck with painful stomach pain. He drove Cassie home and as soon as he arrived at Chez Winchester, Dean hauled ass to the toilet. The Neptune salad he ate for dinner that evening struck him like a nuclear bomb.

Tonight he would woo Lisa and finally do it. The couple walked hand in hand to an isolated area behind large rocks; their bare feet sinking into the sand, leaving prints along the way. The bright, full moon illuminated their path. Dean set up a sky blue quilt over a dry area of sand. He pulled Lisa down gently after sitting down. She sat on his lap and started nuzzling his neck. Dean placed his bronzed hands inside the girl’s lavender shirt. His fingers trailed down her smooth back. He felt Lisa’s skin prickle. She licked the side of his neck.

Dean closed his eyes. Something was fucking wrong! He was not getting excited. He unclasped her lace bra. Dean cupped one of her C-Cup breasts. He tweaked the dusky nipple. Lisa moaned immediately. The girl bit the juncture between Dean’s shoulder and neck. Lisa unzipped Dean’s cargo pants and palmed his limp dick. Her brows furrowed. She covered his lips with hers. The two teens made out while Lisa stroked Dean’s shaft.

Dean was freaking out big time. His cock was not twitching at all. Shit he better get it up pronto! Lisa was the school’s biggest gossip. Tomorrow was the first day of school and before two thirty pm, the entire student population would know about his current dire predicament. Dean sweated profusely. He kissed Lisa passionately. Dean started thinking about two of his favorite centerfolds from Busty Asian Beauties and his favorite actress, Scarlett Johansson. He pictured the latter completely nude, fingering herself. That was an image that he used frequently during his own masturbation sessions. His dick remained limp.

Lisa ceased kissing him and removed her hand from within his briefs. She stood up and smoothed her wrinkled skirt. “Lisa, I’m stressing over senior year. My parents are pressuring me to choose an out of state university.”

The girl laughed. “Yeah, tell yourself that.”

Dean rose and glared at the spoiled bitch. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re gay, Dean. I mean come on…no one in their right mind would turn me down. Any other boy at school would’ve been fucking me into the sand ten minutes ago.”

“What the fuck?! I’m not gay! Maybe you’re not as hot as you think you are. My dick couldn’t get up because your being a world class bitch turns me off!” He grabbed the quilt and folded it before walking away.

“Dean Winchester, where do you think you’re going?!” Lisa jogged after him. 

Dean turned around. “And another thing, princess…don’t you dare tell a soul about what happened or didn’t happen here tonight.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Lisa vehemently stated. She crossed her arms across her ample chest. Her boobs were also part of her sweet sixteen plastic surgery package.

Dean evilly smirked. “You breathe a word of this to anyone…I will tell your daddy how you lost your virginity.” Lisa’s mouth remained opened. Ruby Cortese confided in Dean, while she was plastered at an end of the school year party that Lisa was the middle of an Alistair and Crowley sandwich. Mr. Braeden would blow a gasket if he ever were to find out his darling princess was into ménage a trois. 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me, bitch,” Dean opened the Impala’s trunk and tossed the quilt inside. He drove the irate girl home. Lisa slammed the passenger door hard on her way out. As Dean drove to his house, he thought to himself this was the best thing to happen in a while. He was worried though about not getting a boner tonight. He shrugged his shoulders and turned the stereo’s volume up. Dean sang along to “Ramble On”.

The following morning, Castiel was dreading having to leave the trailer park on the two seat bicycle. Gabriel was actually looking forward to it. Amelia prepared a pancake breakfast for her three sons. Alfie was anxious about starting the first grade. Bobby rushed his youngest since he was driving him to the elementary school. As Amelia washed the dishes, she reminded Gabe and Cas to show their free lunch cards in the cafeteria. 

The weather was mild at 74 degrees. So by the time, the Singer siblings rode to the white, two story building, they were not sweating or tired. Right before getting off in the bicycle section, Alistair, Crowley and Gordon the “unholy trio” started cackling at them. “Hi there, Kermit and Miss Piggy!” Crowley screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Castiel locked the chain against the fence. “How original, Cartman.”

Crowley grinned and strolled menacingly towards the blue eyed teen. “What did you call me?”

Castiel moved closer. He crouched down a little. His nose almost touched Crowley’s. “You heard me. I called you Cartman…as in Eric Cartman from South Park. The two of you are identical twins; especially when it comes down to your annoying as hell personalities.”

A crowd of over a dozen students surrounded the two boys. “It seems you forgot, who rules the school, Singer.” Crowley shoved Castiel hard causing the taller teen to slightly loose his balance.

Castiel growled and grabbed Crowley by his Polo shirt’s collar. He pushed the annoying teen against the wall. “You can mess with me all you want but stay away from my brother. Capisce?” Cas bared white, straight teeth at the short bully. Crowley nodded. “Now apologize to Gabriel.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry.” The troublemaker said the words with no emotion.

Gabriel swallowed hard. He hadn’t seen his older brother this pissed in ages. Castiel released Crowley. He motioned for his younger brother to walk with him. “That was incredible, Cassie,” Gabriel whispered.

“No one messes with our family.”

Meanwhile, Crowley was ripping a new asshole on Alistair and Gordon. “Why the fuck did you two dicks not stand up for me?”  
“It was so much fun watching from the sidelines,” Alistair responded.

“Who knew Castiel Singer had a pair after all?” Gordon said, as he walked inside the main building.

Crowley yelled fuck you at the top of his lungs before heading to his vintage Cadillac. He needed a blunt right now. Castiel will pay eventually. How dare that hobo humiliate him in front of their peers? 

Lisa and Dean shared Algebra II for fourth period. She ignored him and sat as far away from Dean as possible. Lunch came around. Dean usually ate lunch with his friends but today he wasn’t in a mood for their company. Sam and his girlfriend, Jess joined him at the cafeteria. The young couple was going on about their cool French teacher. Dean’s attention was caught by a disheveled head of hair. Castiel Singer was in line to get his lunch along with his kid brother. 

A gangly kid who resembled Pinocchio was talking animatedly with the two brothers. He waved his hands awkwardly in the air. Gabriel was cracking up and Castiel half smiled. Dean grinned himself. What was it about Castiel Singer that always put a smile on his face? Suddenly, a senior, who shared Auto Shop with Dean last year quietly approached Castiel from behind. The teen placed a finger over his mouth, signaling the younger boys to keep silent. Dean was racking his head trying to remember the boy’s name. It was something French. Benny Lafitte…that was the dude’s name!

Benny covered Castiel’s eyes with his hands. Cas rapidly turned and gave a bona fide smile to Lafitte. The two boys hugged tightly. Dean’s eyes practically bugged out. Benny and Castiel kissed each other lightly on the lips. What the fuck?! “Earth to Dean…hello are you in there?” Sam waved a hand in front of his brother’s face.

Dean blinked. “I didn’t know Benny from Auto Shop batted for the other team.”

Sam and Jess simultaneously stared at the lunch line. “Dude, that’s yesterday’s news. He’s labeled himself pansexual.”

“So he’s dating the Singer guy?” Dean twitched on his seat.

“They’re FWBs,” Jess answered.

Dean crumbled his napkin into a ball. Was he feeling jealous? What the hell was going on with him? “Good for them.”

Benny picked up Cas later that afternoon in his uncle’s old SUV. Castiel needed to buy two outfits for school at the Salvation Army store. Benny was telling Cas about his summer vacation in his hometown of New Orleans. His grandma taught him how to make a wicked pot of gumbo. “You have to make some for me,” Cas said to him.

Benny trailed after him while Castiel headed to the men’s shirts section. He didn’t want to sound snobby but most of the clothes were for senior citizens. Benny tossed a flowered monstrosity at him. “Gross that looks like if someone vomited all over the damn thing.”

“Come on, the blue vomit will make your pretty eyes pop,” Benny said, as he batted his lashes at his best friend. Cas flipped him the bird.

“Eureka I found something!” Castiel smiled triumphantly. He held a Led Zeppelin shirt. It was a bit faded but he didn’t care. Led Zeppelin was his all-time favorite band. The shirt was medium just his size. “I’m so taking this one.”

When it came time to pay at the cashier counter, Castiel was content with his entire purchase. He bought two band t-shirts, a Quicksilver shirt, a pair of Levis, one pair of cargo shorts and two pairs of sneakers for twenty bucks. God bless the Salvation Army and the generous people, who donated their clothes to them instead of throwing them away.

By the time, the two teens arrived at the trailer park; it was close to ten pm. The parking lot was silent and devoid of life. Benny turned off the engine. Castiel scooted closer to his friend and initiated a kiss. “I missed you,” he whispered in Benny’s ear.

“Me, too, beautiful.”

Their kissing got more heated. Castiel jerked Benny off until the teen jizzed in his hand. Cas licked the cum from the palm of his hand and long fingers. Benny kissed him hungrily. All of a sudden, Castiel felt as if he couldn’t breathe and started to panic. A migraine attacked him full force.

Benny let him go. “What’s going on?” 

Cas turned pale as a ghost and didn’t speak. His eyes were glassy. Benny waved a hand frantically in front of his friend. “Cas, you’re scaring me! I’m going to call 911.” As the Cajun started dialing for help, Castiel exhaled heavily and stopped him.

“I’m ok…promise.” He caught his breath. “I’ve been getting migraines recently but I know its stress. I must have had an episode right now.”

“It looked to me more than a migraine,” Benny added. “Maybe you’re developing epilepsy. I have a cousin who fades out during his seizures. There are different forms of epilepsy.” He slid an arm across Cas’ shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright? I can take you to the clinic?”

Castiel shook his head. “I didn’t fade out. It was as if I was seeing through someone else’s eyes. For a moment I felt the sensation I was drowning.” He went on to tell Benny about the vivid nightmare he had recently.

“Well you can count on me for anything, brother.”

Castiel kissed him on the cheek. “I know. See you tomorrow, sexy.”

The following two weeks flew by in a blur. It was the annual seniors’ bonfire. Benny dragged Castiel, who was experiencing migraines on a regular basis there. The two boys sat with Jo Harvelle and Balthazar Wesson. The quartet drank beer. Jo sat on Balthy’s lap. The two of them recently started dating. “Has anyone seen Daphne? She was supposed to come with us.” Jo asked. Her cinnamon eyes scanned the forest area for her friend.

“She is probably on a date with that mysterious college guy she started dating,” Benny responded.

Jo called Daphne’s cell but received a busy signal. She found it odd. It would have gone to voicemail if Daphne didn’t answer. “She’ll eventually show up.”

“You worry too much, sweetheart,” Balthy said. He kissed the tip of Jo’s nose and led her away to be closer to the bonfire.  
Castiel and Benny remained sitting on a fallen log. The Cajun traced circles over Castiel’s lower back. Cas literally purred. At least the migraine was gone. His skin prickled. At first he thought it was due to Benny but then Dean Winchester crossed his line of vision. The two of them stared at each other. Castiel felt a bolt of electricity run through his entire body. He could’ve sworn he read the same reaction on the green eyed boy. Castiel licked his lips nervously.

He told Benny he was going to get them more beer. Castiel stood up. He dropped the empty beer bottles on the ground. One of his hands covered the right side of his neck. Cas felt intense pain emanating from there. He screamed before having trouble breathing. Castiel’s eyes rolled back right before he fell on the grass. For the first time in his seventeen years of life, Castiel Singer suffered a seizure.


	2. Buffy Summers Ain't Got Nothing On Me

Dean had been in a funk since the beginning of his senior year two weeks ago. Tonight was the annual senior bonfire and he literally dragged himself to the event. First he dropped Sam and Jessica off at the movie theatre. He told the younger teens to wait for him outside the cinema at ten pm. Since it was a Friday evening, both sets of parents gave their offspring a ten thirty curfew. Dean handed Sam two twenty dollar bills and a wrapped Trojan condom, as the young moose was about to exit the Impala.

"Gross, Dean! Jess and I aren't having sex. Is that all you think about?" Sam threw the silver foiled envelope at Dean's face. 

"Screw you, bitch!"

"Jerk" Sam flipped him in the bird.

Dean contemplated whether to attend the damn bonfire. He wasn't looking forward in crossing paths with Crowley, Alistair, Gordon, Lisa, Meg or Ruby. For the last two weeks he chose to eat lunch with Sam and Jessica. His so called friends constantly harassed him via cell phone inquiring what the hell was wrong with him. Dean chose to ignore all their calls and texts. Maybe he would go eat a bacon cheeseburger at the diner instead of attending the lame ass bonfire. He turned up the stereo's volume and sang along to "When the Levee Breaks". He tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the Led Zeppelin song. He passed the wooded area, where the bonfire took place. Something within him told him to turn the Impala around. 

Five minutes later Dean was strolling down an isolated torch lit path that led to the bonfire. Loud adolescent chatter and Imagine Dragons "It's Time" played loudly from an elaborate speaker system, Kevin Tran, an AP sophomore most likely set up for the occasion. Dean kicked a rock as he walked into a lit area. Ash, a stoner and computer hacker greeted him by shoving a cold beer bottle in Dean's hand. "Bottom's up, bro!"

Dean nodded in acknowledgement and uncapped the beer bottle with ease. He drank half of the bottle before heading towards a couple of seniors from his Spanish class. Lisa made eye contact with him. Dean inwardly grimaced. Lisa shot him daggers with her dark doe eyes. His skin prickled. Dean turned his head and his eyes clashed with Castiel Singer's electric blue orbs.  
Why the fuck did he always get the same reaction whenever he was in the guy's proximity? As hard as he tried, Dean couldn't stop staring at Singer. He played with his beer bottle for a moment. When Dean's eyes returned to the dark haired teen, he noticed Castiel stood up. All of a sudden, the Singer kid dropped the two empty beer bottles he held. A few seconds later, he was convulsing on the ground. Benny screamed for someone to call 911.

Dean rushed over and knelt down on the ground. He turned Castiel to the side. "Does someone have a comb?!" He bellowed at the large gathering crowd. 

"He's having a seizure. He doesn't need you to fix his mop of hair!" Crowley screamed. A few teens laughed.

Balthazar, a guy Dean had Economics class with handed him a black men’s' comb with shaky hands. Dean instructed him to hold Castiel's head. Balthy did as ordered. Dean placed the comb in between Castiel's teeth. It was a difficult thing to do. Dean was freaking out. Castiel's eyes were open but were completely white. 

Benny knelt on the opposite side. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. "What is happening?"

Dean nodded and glanced at his watch. Forty five seconds passed. Castiel's body stopped convulsing. Jo informed them an ambulance was on its way. Benny wiped the foam that was emitted from his best friend's mouth with his now discarded plaid shirt. Castiel finally closed his eyes. It seemed he fell asleep. Suddenly, he sat upright startling everyone present.

He felt dizzy with the abrupt movement. "I need to get out of here," Castiel said in a hoarse voice. His voice sounded more gravelly than usual. Dean tried not to think it was sexy as fuck. 

Cas tried standing up. Dean and Benny stopped him. "You're not going anywhere, gorgeous," Benny whispered. He kissed the top of Castiel's unruly dark hair. "How are you feeling? You scared the shit out of us."

Castiel licked his dry lips. "I have a migraine but that's nothing new." He tried getting up again. This time Dean's hand remained on his wrist. The contact of the emerald eyed teen's skin branding his sent shivers up his spine. They stared at each other. Benny cleared his throat.

"Please I need to be somewhere," Castiel pleaded.

Jo was starting to worry about her friend's erratic behavior. "Sweetie, the paramedics are on their way. It's for the best that you go to the clinic and have yourself checked by doctors."

Balthazar stood adjacent to his girlfriend. "She's right. You just had a seizure. There has to be a reason why."

"I promise I'll go to the clinic tomorrow. Right now I need to do something."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'll take you then. I don't want you to be alone after what you went through."

Benny's SUV was in the shop again so he couldn't argue with Winchester for offering Cas a ride. "Let him take you then."

Castiel gazed at Benny. He smiled at him and nodded. Dean assisted him in standing up. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Can we please hurry?" Castiel was pale and sweaty. 

Once they were buckled in the Impala, Dean asked Cas where he wanted to go. "Miller's Swamp"

"Are you fucking crazy?! You want to go to a swamp at nine pm. There' no fucking way I'm taking you there!" Dean refused to start the engine.

Castiel inhaled deeply. His left hand landed on Dean's right shoulder. "Then I'm walking. Someone's life is at stake. I can't waste more time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm taking you to the clinic. You're not thinking straight." He smiled slightly. "No pun intended, bro."

"Dean, don't make me punch you and kick you out of your own car. So help me I will!"

The conviction in Singer's voice made Dean start the engine. He drove the Impala down a deserted road at sixty miles per hour. Dean noticed Castiel incessantly texted someone. At first he thought it was Benny but whoever it was, never answered. Less than ten minutes later, Dean parked the car at the main entrance to Miller's Swamp. 

"Dude, I'm going with you."

"No, I need to do this on my own. Thanks for all of your help." Castiel smiled. He stepped out of the black muscle car. He ran into the dark woods. Barren poisonwood trees made up most of the forested area. Castiel ran so fast his lungs burned. An owl hooted, when he ran by the tree it called home. The vision he experienced while he was going through the seizure was more realistic than the nightmare he had two weeks ago. Now he saw who the young girl was. It was Daphne. Castiel had to get to the swamp before it was too late.

Cas could feel he was getting closer to where his friend was at. He prayed to God he wasn't late. Castiel was almost there. Mosquitoes assaulted his exposed arms. The smell of decayed vegetation and dried animal carcasses assailed his nostrils. Castiel fought the urge to vomit. His temples pounded more now.

Suddenly, Castiel heard a girl scream in terror. Daphne was alive! He hauled ass quicker and finally reached the swamp. A tall stranger pulled the girl's long hair backwards and bit her harshly on the side of her neck. Daphne tried kicking him. The man continued biting her. Castiel screamed for the stranger to release her.

The man released Daphne, who passed out. Blood dripped down the stranger's chin. He wiped his mouth and smirked at Cas. "What do we have here?"

"What did you do to her?"

The man grabbed an unconscious Daphne and headed to the water. "No stop!"

Castiel ran towards them. The stranger tossed Daphne into the water. "I was going to sire her but now that you are here, I've changed my mind. You are much prettier than her."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel looked at the water. Daphne's body was floating in it. The girl still had not regained consciousness.

The man laughed eerily. Castiel's skin prickled and not in the pleasant way it did whenever Dean Winchester was around. Shit he shouldn't have told Dean to leave. The creepy man approached Castiel. "Don't you know what I am?" Cas shook his head. He needed to get Daphne out of the freaking water! The man grabbed Castiel's bicep and leaned his face close. A coppery scent clung to him. He opened his mouth wide and revealed sharp and long incisors. 

Castiel's eyes almost bugged out. "It can't be. Vampires aren't real!" He kicked the vamp on the groin. 

The 6'3 blond vamp laughed. "You're making me want you more by playing hard to get."

Daphne woke up at that moment. She didn't know how to swim and panicked. The girl started screaming for help. Castiel begged the vampire to release him. "You will be mine. Leave her...if she doesn't drown a gator will have her for a snack."

"Let me go!" Castiel scratched at the man's face but the vampire's hold on him strengthened. 

"Come on fugly; why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dean walked over to them.

The vamp sniffed the air. "Hunter!"

Castiel's furrowed his brows. What the hell was going on? "You're nothing but a child." The vampire cackled. "I'll be rid of you in a heartbeat." He turned to Castiel. "Don't go anywhere. I'll kill him in less than two minutes." He licked his lips   
suggestively. "The things I'm going to do to you."

"Not if I can help it, you pedo fanger!" Dean yelled. He quickly looked at Cas. "And I don't think he's into necrophilia."

As soon as the vampire turned to face Dean, Castiel ran into the water. He swam to where he'd last seen his friend. Cas swam under the murky water. His heart beat erratically. It was so dark it was difficult to see anything. Fortunately, the Pandora charm bracelet Daphne always wore reflected a miniscule amount of light underwater. Castiel swam swiftly towards her. He wrapped his arms across her torso and swam upwards.

He breathed hard, when he reached the surface. Who knew swamp water was actually deep? He made it to the grass and gently laid Daphne down. Castiel was about to administer CPR on his friend, when his eyes landed on Dean Winchester and the smarmy vampire. The two men were in the middle of a heated fight. Dean was holding his own. Cas snapped out of his daze and started performing mouth to mouth resuscitation on Daphne. After three minutes, the girl's amber eyes opened. She coughed and spat water out. Castiel helped her sit. 

Daphne hugged her friend tight. Castiel stared at Dean and the vamp in horror. He was about to stand up and go help Dean but he remained frozen on the spot. Dean gave the taller man a roundhouse kick and while the vamp was distracted, he plunged what seemed to be a wooden stake into his heart. In a matter of seconds, the vampire was no more; turning into a pile of dust. Castiel gulped hard. Dean wiped the stake with his shirt and pocketed it back in his jeans. His eyes clashed with Cas' incredulous orbs.


	3. But I'm Not Gay!

Castiel sat down incredulously. He rocked a sobbing Daphne back and forth. He kissed her forehead and whispered to his friend she was safe now. Dean wearily approached the two teens. He dusted off his arms and jeans. Dust particles of the cheap ass Lestat imitation clung on him. "We should take her to the clinic," he suggested.

Daphne wiped her nose. The girl stood up slowly. Her legs felt like jelly. "Is he gone?"

Castiel held her arm. "Yes, Dean scared him off."

The two boys shared a look of understanding. Dean nodded. He walked behind the two friends at a short distance. At least the Daphne chick didn't remember the part in which her now dead date was a blood sucker. Dean tucked in his wooden stake more securely in his jeans.

The ten minute drive to the clinic was made in silence. Castiel sat in the Impala's backseat consoling Daphne. "Why would someone think they're a vampire?" She asked in between sniffs.

Dean's eyes met with Cas' on the rearview mirror. "There are tons of sick bastards out there. I hear it's a mental illness that makes them think they need blood."

"What if he comes back to kill me?" Daphne asked.

Castiel rubbed her arms. He could feel goose bumps across her smooth skin. "He won't I promise. Dean gave him a good pounding. Count Chocula will never cross paths with you again."

Dean chuckled hearing Castiel's nickname for the vamp. Castiel scowled at him. Dean cleared his throat. He stopped the car in front of the clinic. Cas helped Daphne descend the car. Her parents waited frantically at the main entrance. Her mother instantly enveloped her sobbing daughter in her arms.

Dean and Castiel explained to Daphne's parents the college student their daughter met at the Duval Street Autumn Festival suffered a mental illness and attacked her. The girl was lucky to have been rescued by the two of them. "What were you two boys doing out in a swamp in the middle of the night?" Daphne's father inquired.

Dean was about to open his mouth but Castiel beat him. "Sir, that is personal." He even managed to blush. Castiel bit his lower lip nervously.

Daphne's mother motioned for her husband to stop interrogating the boys. After all, they just happened to save their little girl's life. She suggested for Dean to be seen by a medic since he sported scratches and bruises on his face and arms. He smiled politely at the older woman. "I'm ok, ma’am." 

The family of three thanked the boys once more before entering the clinic. Dean and Castiel could hear Daphne's father admonishing her for going to an isolated area with a virtual stranger. He informed his daughter she was punished for an entire month. 

Dean and Castiel headed to the Impala. After the two of them were buckled in, Dean turned to the blue eyed teen. "Did you have to imply we were at the swamp for sexy time?"

"It was a good cover, you assbutt."

The Winchester narrowed his eyes at the other teen. He started the engine and drove out of the small parking lot. Castiel was fidgeting nonstop on the leather bench seat. "What the hell happened back there? Was that idiot really a vampire? They don't exist! But why did I watch you stake the creep? He turned into a pile of dust for fuck's sake!" He tugged at his dark unruly hair.

"Calm down first," Dean said, as he turned on the radio. "Stairway to Heaven" played. The song always managed to calm him down. 

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?" Castiel seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Dean drove the Impala off the road and into a secluded wooded section. He left the headlights on and turned the radio off before shutting the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt to make himself comfortable. He turned sideways to face Castiel.

"You should've stayed at the clinic to be seen by a doctor. That seizure was due to something. You might have a serious condition."

Castiel breathed in deeply. For the first time in almost a month, he wasn't suffering from a mind splitting headache. He laughed. "Actually this is the first night I feel good. I don't have a mind numbing migraine."

"You have been suffering from bad headaches?" Dean asked. He really felt concerned for the guy. 

Castiel played with the hem of the Led Zeppelin shirt be bought at the Salvation Army store. For the first time that night, Dean finally noticed the Singer kid was wearing one of the band t-shirts he'd donated. He smirked. He inexplicably felt possessive of Castiel. Dean wanted to see him wearing more of his clothes. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"I bet you have a ton of questions." He traced symbols over the Impala's dashboard.

Castiel unbuckled his own seatbelt and turned towards Dean. The full moon cast a bluish light inside the vehicle. Castiel's eyes were ultra-blue. Dean let out a breath. The guy was ethereal at times. He reminded Dean of a marble statue at the cemetery. It kept vigil over a young child's grave. Dean would patrol the cemetery several times per week. He would always bump into an ugly as fuck supernatural being and exterminated it.

"How did you know how to kill that vampire? You held your own in the fight and then staked him as if swatting a fly." Castiel's eyes were wide.

"What I am about to tell you needs to stay between the two of us. No one else knows about this; not even my brother, Sam, who is the closest friend I've got."

Castiel furrowed his ebony brows. He licked his semi dried lips and nodded. "You can trust me."

Dean believed the boy's words. He'd never felt this comfortable in confiding anything to anyone. Dean began to feel the strange tingly sensation run across his entire body. This only occurred when he was in Castiel's presence.

"As you witnessed, supernatural beings such as vampires exist. There is a small group of hunters that go back many generations, who are assigned the task of protecting the human race against things that go bump in the night. I'm one of them."

"So there are other creatures out there besides vampires?" Castiel hugged himself. He plopped his feet on the leather seat. Dean usually scolded anyone, who sat this way in his baby but he didn't mind that Castiel was doing it. He was shocked at himself.

"I've only dusted a couple of vamps and a rugaru since my grandpa Samuel began training me this summer." Dean explained.

"What's a rugaru?" Castiel was fascinated listening to Dean tell him about things he was taught since a child didn't exist in the real world.

"Rugaru are related to werewolves and are mostly found in Southern Louisiana swamp areas."

"Benny is originally from there," Castiel piped in.

Dean growled lowly. He really didn't want to talk about Castiel's boyfriend at the moment. Inside he felt something close to jealousy. Why the fuck should he care who the hell Castiel chose to sleep with? 

"Rugaru genes are passed on in families. At first they appear human, but as time goes by, werewolf like features start manifesting. Once the creature has fully transformed, he or she craves meat and goes in search of humans for food. The only way to kill them is with fire."

"That's amazing," Cas whispered. He gazed at Dean with a dreamy look in his electric blue eyes.

"Now it's your turn to answer something. How did you know exactly where to go to save Daphne?"

Castiel shook his head. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me, man...would you have believed I was a hunter, who went after vamps a few hours ago?"

"You're right." Castiel told Dean everything from the migraines, his vivid nightmare of Daphne and the vamp, to the vision he saw while suffering through the seizure. He fiddled his thumbs after he explained all to Dean.

"So maybe you're some sort of psychic, who knows when someone is in danger. I'll call my grandpa tomorrow and ask him what he knows about psychics and the supernatural."

"That would be awesome. Maybe he can help me deal with the migraines. I'm thinking I will always experience them until the person in danger is saved." Castiel looked as if he was about to cry. "Am I going to live the rest of my life this way? Those migraines are fucking horrible. I don't want to go through another seizure."

Dean felt the boy's agitated state just as if it were him. He moved closer to Castiel and hugged the boy. He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Hey, man...you're no longer alone in this. I'm not going anywhere. I promise my grandpa will have a solution to all of this." Dean's callused hands moved to Castiel's back. He dipped them inside the t-shirt. Castiel pressed his face into Dean's neck. He loved the scent of Dean's aftershave.

The Winchester had never consoled a male before. He wanted to release Castiel but he couldn't. His body pressed closer to the shorter boy's. Dean froze for a few seconds, when Castiel's mouth trailed kisses across his neck. Instead of shoving him against the passenger door, Dean's hands cupped Castiel's face and he kissed him on the lips. Castiel immediately opened his mouth and their tongues swirled around each other. Both boys couldn't get enough of. Dean pressed Castiel's flushed body against the door. The Impala's windows soon fogged up.

Dean reluctantly ceased kissing Cas. He took a second to see the other teen. Castiel's lips were swollen, wet and cherry red. Dean rubbed his thumb across the lower lip. Castiel lightly bit it. His eyes were practically black. God he was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Dean straddled Castiel's lap. He removed his shirt and Castiel soon followed. Dean brushed his tongue along the salty skin of the dark haired teen's clavicle. On the meantime, Castiel's hands explored Dean's well-built torso. As Dean bit and sucked on Castiel's upper chest, he realized what he'd been doing with a guy. He returned to the driver's seat; leaving Castiel confused.

Dean pulled on his shirt and turned the engine back on. "Look, man I don't know what happened between us but I'm not gay. I like chicks."

Castiel scowled at him. "Whatever" He so didn't want to deal with Winchester's denial. Obviously the dude was into guys. No straight man would maul another guy the way Dean did a while ago. Castiel remembered Benny. He felt like an utter asshole. Sure the two of them were friends who fooled around, but Cas knew Benny hadn't been with anyone else since the two of them came up with their FWB agreement. The last thing Cas wanted to do was hurt his best friend.

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone since you're terrified of people finding out that you're gay, but please never utter a word of this to Benny."

"That's right you have a boyfriend, who you obviously forgot about while you basically fucked me." Dean hissed.

"I got caught up in the moment with all the shit that happened tonight."

"Yeah, same here." Dean pulled the car into the trailer park's parking lot. Most of the lights within the trailer homes were off. "Well you're home safe."

"I guess I should thank you for saving me and Daphne. She would've drowned and Count Chocula would have made me a vamp like he said."

"It's my job."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "See ya at school some time."

"We should exchange phone numbers. I'm still going to talk to my grandpa tomorrow."

"My cell no longer works. It got wet when I went in the water to save Daphne. I can't afford to buy a new one." Castiel frowned.

"That sucks...sorry."

All of a sudden, Dean received two texts in a row. He cringed when he saw they were from a furious Sammy. He'd forgotten he was supposed to pick his brother and Jessica up at the movie theater at ten. He glanced at his watch. Shit it was twenty minutes till midnight! "I forgot my kid brother and his girlfriend at the movies. I really gotta go."

Castiel emerged from the Impala. He motioned for Dean to roll down the window. "By the way, I think it's ok if you call me Cas. After all we are on intimate terms now." He winked at Dean before heading to his trailer. Dean blushed.

The following morning, Castiel was helping his mother mix the ingredients for an order of six key lime pies. Someone knocked at the trailer's door. Gabriel got up from the couch where he was eating a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal while he watched Power Rangers. The teen was surprised to see the youngest Winchester at his door.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel narrowed his honey orbs at the Sasquatch. 

"My brother wanted me to give this to Castiel." Sam smiled revealing dimples in the process.

"OK I'll give it to him."

"Thanks, dude." Sam waved bye at Gabe.

Gabriel entered the cozy kitchen and handed the small box to his older brother. Alfie was standing on a stool handing his mother an ingredient for the pies. "Open it, Cassie! I want to see what it is." the small boy yelled.

"Sam Winchester brought it. He said Dean sent you something." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and returned to the sofa.  
Castiel washed his hands and headed to the counter. He opened the box and was surprised to see a brand new iPhone inside. Amelia whistled. "What on earth would compel the boy to give you such an expensive gift?"

Cas swallowed hard. "I ended in the lake last night and my cell died cuz of it."

"That's so thoughtful of him." Amelia smiled.

Castiel read the note attached to the phone. "Turn it on," it read.

Cas followed the instruction. There was a text message once it was on. It was from Dean. "Now you have my number and I have yours. Text me once you get it." 

Castiel felt butterflies in his stomach. He was acting like a total girl. He texted Dean, "Thank you so much. I don' t know how to thank you."

Dean responded in under a minute. "I got the latest iPhone and didn't need that one. Don't worry about the bill. It's still under my family's plan."

Castiel thanked Dean again. The Winchester promised Cas he would call him after he spoke with his grandfather about his visions. 

Dean called his grandpa Samuel. He excitedly told the old man about how efficiently he handled the vamp last night. The eldest Campbell was proud of his grandson. Dean then informed Samuel about Castiel's vision and migraines. He said Cas was the one, who led him to the vamp.

His grandpa remained silent after he heard the last part. "Hello, grandpa are you there? Hello!" There was still no answer. The old man hung up. Dean tried calling him back twice but every time he got his grandfather's voicemail.


	4. How To Give Good Head

Later in the afternoon, Dean was in the mansion's garage, changing the oil in the Impala. He sang along to Warrant's "Cherry Pie". He finished and was wiping his hands with a rag, when the sound of a '68 Mustang permeated the air. Dean threw the piece of cloth on top of a work table before heading outside. Grandpa Samuel descended the royal blue, vintage sports car. It was a replica from the Steve McQueen movie, "Bullitt". An affinity for muscle cars ran in the Campbell family.

"Grandpa, what the hell happened? I tried calling you several times after you hung up on me. I thought you had a heart attack!" Dean stood in front of his 60 year old grandfather.

"Son, my ticker is stronger than most of the students from your school." Samuel didn't know how to tell his grandson the entire truth. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" He led Dean by the elbow towards the back entrance, which led to a spacious modern kitchen equipped with state of the art appliances. The GE refrigerator could house two grown lions. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean started to worry.

As the two of them entered the kitchen, Mary was instructing the cook to prepare crab cakes for the evening. Amongst the plethora of social activities she was involved in, there was a book club. A group of six bored, rich housewives met on a bi-weekly basis to chat about their latest literary endeavor. This week's topic of discussion was Jackie Collins' "The Power Trip". Dean and Sammy already planned to be out of the house before the meeting was scheduled to start.

Mary falsely smiled at her father. "How wonderful to see you in this neck of the woods."

Samuel reciprocated the dishonest smile. "You look as fresh as a dandelion, my sweet girl."

"You better not be here to ask for money." Mary smoothed the skirt of her mustard colored dress. She always relished in outdoing her fellow book club members, when it came to fashion.

Samuel grabbed two cucumber sandwiches from the kitchen island and popped them in his mouth. He winked at the cook and complimented her culinary skills. He faced his daughter again. "I'm here to spend time with my grandsons. Not that it's any of your business, you snobby bitch. Your mother must be rolling in her grave. I'm glad Deanna isn't around to see how vain and selfish you became. We didn't raise you to be this way." 

"Grandpa, let's go." Dean pulled Samuel's sleeve. The older man pinched the cook's ass on his way out. Mary tapped her right heel on the marble floor. Her father could be so crass.

"Son, I need to speak to you and the Singer boy together." Dean noticed the additional creases forming in his grandfather's forehead. Something was up and he probably wasn't going to like what it was.

"What is it?" Dean crossed his arms and plopped his ass on a velvet couch in the entertainment room. "Grandpa, what's with all the secrecy?"

"Call the boy and have him meet us at Kermit's. It should be empty at this time."

Dean gulped hard and nodded. He swiftly sent a text to Castiel, who took five long as hell freaking minutes to respond! "We can go now. He'll meet us in fifteen minutes."

Samuel drove his Mustang and parked it two blocks from Kermit's. Dean noticed the dorky two seater bicycle Castiel and his kid brother rode to school; parked outside the gourmet shop. The palm of his hands started to sweat profusely. Dean wiped them on his jeans.

Mr. Campbell noticed Dean's nervousness and smirked. Poor kid was in for quite a surprise. "Don't just stand there, son...open the damn door." 

Dean and Samuel entered the cozy establishment. The scent of baked goods pleasantly assailed their nostrils. As usual, Dean's skin prickled, when he was in close proximity to Castiel. Castiel stood by the gift baskets. He must've felt Dean's approach because he turned around. His and Dean's eyes landed on each other. Samuel cleared his throat. "I gather this is Castiel Singer."

The two boys were taken out of their trance. Samuel grinned at the blue eyed boy and offered him his hand. "Samuel Campbell...honored to meet you kid."

At first Castiel eyed the older man's hand as if it was a cobra set to attack. He was raised better; so he shook hands with Mr. Campbell. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Why don't I order us key lime pie on a stick? You boys can wait for me outside in the terrace." 

Dean and Castiel didn't want to be alone. The heavy make out session they shared in the Impala still played vividly in each of their minds. Fortunately, they were the only ones in the terrace. At least Samuel would have privacy, when he told them whatever the hell he needed to say.

The boys chose a circular table in a corner. Castiel nibbled his lower lip nervously. He sat down and played with the napkin dispenser. "My mom would kill me if she knew I was here."

"Why?" Dean sat himself down. He bumped one of his knees with Castiel's thigh. The static sensation ran through his entire body. Judging by Castiel's reaction, the dark haired boy experienced the same thing.

"Kermit's is her biggest competitor."

"Oh I get ya." Dean traced symbols over the smooth surface of the table.

Castiel slid the iPhone towards Dean. "I can't accept this."

"Dude, yours got fucked up in the swamp. My dad got me the latest one. I don't need it." Dean slid it back to Castiel.

"It's too expensive. I won't take it." The defenseless phone had become a hockey puck by this time.

"I don't need it. At least you will use it. Stop being so damn proud!" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Trouble in paradise already," Samuel said as he sat on the empty chair. He handed each teen a key lime ice cream bar. 

Dean removed the plastic wrapper from the cool treat and took a big bite. In between chews he told his grandpa to spill the news already.

"Look boys, there is no delicate way of saying this...so here goes. I'm sorry the two of you are in this position you're now in; especially you, Castiel." He gazed at Cas with pity in his amber eyes.

"Stop being cryptic and say it already!" Dean yelled.

"Castiel, you know Dean is a hunter." Cas nodded at the older man. "I started training Dean last summer. The Campbells come from a line of hunters dating all the way back to Henry VIII."

"Are you fucking serious?" Dean asked.

"As a heart attack" Samuel replied. "Stop interrupting me." Dean continued eating the cold tangy treat. Castiel's attention was riveted on Mr. Campbell.

"A group of vampires wanted to kill Henry so the first hunters emerged to protect the king and his family. Anne Boleyn was believed to have been a vampire and that is how she was able to seduce the king. Luckily, a hunter and his seer were able to stop her and her brother from murdering Henry."

"Excuse me, sir but what does any of this have to do with me?" Castiel inquired.

"The seer was one of the former queen's ladies in waiting. She suffered from mind crushing migraines and seizures. At first people called her a witch, but once her visions became reality, and the hunter saved the intended victims, the king's court respected her."

"So she and the hunter worked together as a team...like Batman and Robin?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly, son. The two of them met at court and immediately felt an unexplainable connection towards one another."

"I don't like where this is going," Cas piped in.

"Hunters and seers are bonded to each other. No one can ever come between them. Once the pair has carnal relations, the bond cannot be broken."

Dean felt like throwing up his ice cream. Castiel's eyes resembled a lemur's at the moment. "What the fuck? Are you saying me and Cas have to have sex with each other because we won't be able to with anyone else?"

"The intriguing part of all of this is Castiel's gender. All seers throughout history have been female." Samuel rubbed his chin as he eyed the Singer boy.

"Maybe we can find a chick, who is really my seer. You said it yourself they're always girls."

"My vision was a fluke. It's the only time something like that ever happened to me," Cas explained.

"Dean, has your cherry been popped?" Samuel asked.

"Grandpa, what the hell, man?" Dean narrowed his eyes at him. The boy blushed ferociously.

"Answer the question, boy. Have you had sex or failed whenever you tried to?"

Dean sunk lower in his seat. So that explained why his stomach got violently ill, when he came close to having sex with Cassie Robinson. Plus, the time he couldn't get it up with Lisa. Dean thought it was due to the fact the conceited girl had a threesome with Crowley and Alistair and he was grossed out at the image. Deep inside Dean knew that if he wouldn't have stopped things in the Impala, he and Cas would've gone the whole way.

Samuel turned to look at Castiel. "Yes, I'm a virgin," the boy muttered. 

Dean whipped his head towards the other teen. "You and Benny have never done it?"

Cas shook his head. "The only time we came close to doing it; I threw up all over him. I thought it was nerves." 

"Do you believe me now?" Samuel asked. The two boys remained silent. "Am I right in thinking that your migraines went away as soon as the two of you saved that girl?"

Castiel nodded. "Afterwards it was as if I never suffered from them."

"That's part of the process, kid. I'll show you a couple of things you can do to relieve yourself of them."

"So was Grandma Deanna a seer?"

"Yes, she was. We met in high school just like the two of you. She was the prettiest girl at Lawrence High. Deanna had big hazel eyes and freckles. We had to slow down on hunts once your mom came into the picture. After Mary's birth I would go on hunts alone. Deanna would write down all the information and stay with the baby at home."

"Wow I had no idea."

"That still doesn't explain why I am the first male seer." Castiel was losing patience.

"Did you have any female relatives, who died young?" Samuel inquired.

Cas concentrated for a moment. "My Aunt Teresa died at the age of 16."

"There's your answer right there. She was supposed to be the seer. You don't have any sisters?"

"No, sir."

"That's why you got the short end of the stick, kid." Samuel slapped Castiel on the shoulder.

"Sorry to break it to you, grandpa but I'm not gay. So me and Cas aren't gonna do the wild monkey dance and live happily ever after."

Castiel rolled his eyes. He would need a tractor trailer to pull Dean out of the closet. The child was deep in denial. He didn't have time for this melodramatic shit. He had the worst of things; having to live the remainder of his life suffering from debilitating migraines. The seizures weren't a walk in the park either. 

"Sir, thanks for the talk and ice cream. Your grandson is the biggest block head I know. I don't have time for his sexual insecurities."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Cas fisted his hands. He wanted to punch Dean's lights out. "You almost fucked me in the Impala last night. That's not hetero behavior." Castiel mimicked quotation marks when using the word hetero. "Whether you like it or not you are attracted to me."

"You're full of yourself, Singer."

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with you. Mr. Campbell I would appreciate any tips you could give me to learn how to handle the migraines." 

Samuel accompanied Castiel out. Fifteen minutes later he returned to the table. "Listen up, boy. The two of you already started the bonding process whether you like it or not. You came close to sealing the deal last night. Sooner rather than later it's going to happen."

"You're ok with this? Cas is a guy! I am not gay."

"Dean, there is nothing wrong with being attracted to your same sex. I will always love you as the son I never had." Samuel chuckled. "Don't label yourself then. Consider yourself Cassexual."

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe he and I can work together whenever he gets a vision for a case but that will be the extent of our relationship. I'm not into guys."

"Destiny will prove you wrong, son. Let's go out to dinner...my treat."

That night Benny came over to check on Castiel. He'd been worried ever since he witnessed his best friend convulsing at the bonfire. Cas assured him over ten times he was ok. The two teens lay down on Castiel's twin bed watching the original "Evil Dead". Halfway through the film, they ended up making out. Things started to get heavy, when Gabriel waltzed in the small room he and Cas shared.

"What the fuck, Gabe? How many times do I have to tell you that the rubber band on the door knob means I am entertaining a guest?!" Castiel hurled a sneaker at his younger brother.

"I must be color blind and missed the band on the door." Gabriel grabbed the remote and raised the volume.

He tossed himself on his messy bed. Gabriel fetched a shoe box from underneath his bed. He removed the lid and retrieved a Snickers bar and Gummy Worms from within. Gabe rapidly unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit a huge, savory chunk. He turned to the other room inhabitants and continued chewing. "Oh where are my manners...you guys want some? I have M & Ms plain and with peanuts, Twinkies and Little Debbie's Moon Pies. Pick your poison."

Castiel glared at Gabriel. He held Benny's hand. "Come on, Ben. Let's get out of here. The mood was killed by cock block extraordinaire over there."

Gabe waved bye at the Cajun. He finished off the Snickers bar and opened the Gummy Worms package.

The following Monday at lunch, Dean, Sam and Jessica sat at a table behind Castiel's. The eldest Winchester didn't acknowledge Castiel's presence, when they bumped into each other in the halls in between classes. Jo and Balthazar joined Castiel, Benny, Gabriel and Garth. 

"Why are you walking funny, Balthy?" Gabe asked.

Balthazar glared at his girlfriend. Jo smirked at him. "I used too much teeth last night. Big cry baby jumped out of his bed in the middle of a blow job."

"Well your Jaws impersonation wasn't sexy," Balthazar stuck his tongue out at her.

Benny slid an arm across Cas' shoulders. "My man can host a fellatio workshop and teach you a few tricks." He winked at Castiel.

Dean's ear perked up at the route the conversation took. Castiel could feel Dean's presence. Well he didn't give a shit. The Winchester didn't want to have anything to do with him. Two of them can play the same game. "I would show you the best way to please your man orally but I don't have any props."

The tips of Dean's ears turned crimson. He put down his burger and discreetly looked over to Cas' table. Sam and Jessica were both listening to the latter's IPod, oblivious to what was about to transpire in the adjacent table.

Benny whipped out a banana from a brown paper bag and handed it to Castiel. "I think I'll pass on my bro's blow job lesson," Gabriel said as he left the table.

Castiel leisurely peeled the banana. "Can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered.

"Come on, Cas...help a friend out," Jo pouted at him.

Cas blew at the banana's tip and kissed it a couple of times. He introduced a few inches inside his mouth. Castiel sucked on it until it was shiny with his saliva. He swirled his tongue around it and lightly scraped his teeth on the surface. 

"See Joanna Beth, that is how you do it. Next time don't chomp your teeth on little Balthazar," Balthy told the petite blonde.

Dean felt hot all over. He adjusted his cargo pants. His dick had definitely perked up. Seeing Castiel's full, pink lips wrapped around the banana doing things to it which Dean desired would be done to his own cock was too much. He grabbed his books and sped out of the lunch room. Castiel tossed the discombobulated banana inside Benny's paper bag. He smirked knowing his show had affected Winchester. His friends clapped and Garth even gave him a standing ovation.

Dean was unable to concentrate during fifth period. He skipped sixth and opted to read "The Collector" under the football field's bleachers. The team wasn't practicing that afternoon. He was behind on his English class assignment. Maybe he could concentrate now. "Fuck!" Dean's skin prickled. He didn't have to turn around to see Castiel heading his way.

Cas dropped his book bag next to Dean on the grass. "Why are you in my spot?"

"It doesn't say Castiel Singer anywhere here." Dean didn't remove his eyes from the book.

"I have a free period now and always come here to do my homework." Cas scowled at him.

"Pick another place then."

"God you can be such an asshat at times!"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever"

"Stop it! I know you're scared about all of this hunter and seer shit. I am, too! But I know you're a pretty decent guy. Benny told me about how you were the one, who took care of me during the seizure. You didn't have to give me that expensive phone but you did."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I also gave you that shirt you're wearing."

"What are you talking about? I got this at the Salvation Army store." Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"I donated some of my clothes last week. I bet you'll find my initials inside."

Castiel surprised Dean by removing the AC DC t-shirt. He turned it inside out and the initials DMW were embroidered inside. Dean's eyes were glued on Cas' exposed skin. He relived the sensation of both of their naked torsos writhing against each other in the Impala. Dean licked his lips nervously.

"My mom always has all of our shirts embroidered. I know its lame as hell."

Castiel was about to pull on the shirt but Dean rocketed up and covered Cas' hands with his. He yanked the shirt away from the shorter teen and threw it on the grass. "What the" Castiel was not allowed to finish his question because Dean's mouth attacked his.


	5. When The Levee Breaks

"Here we go again," Castiel thought to himself as Dean caught his lower lip between his teeth and pulled Cas towards him. Castiel trailed his fingers through Dean's short cropped hair and tugged his head backwards. Dean's eyes darkened as soon as they landed on Cas' bruised cherry red lips. 

Dean tackled the blue eyed teen to the verdant grass and straddled him. Every time he and Castiel went into one of their mutual heats it felt as if it was their first time touching and devouring each other. The two boys made out in frenzy. "I don't think it's freaking fair I'm the only one showing skin," Castiel whispered into Dean's mouth.

Dean raised his arms and Castiel pulled his t-shirt off of his sweating form. Cas licked is lips in appreciation. The Winchester had the hottest body he's ever seen. It was all smooth, bronze muscular planes. Castiel traced a group of approximately twelve freckles which were scattered through Dean's upper chest. He felt goose bumps spread like wildfire all over the emerald eyed boy's skin.

Dean rubbed his erection against Castiel's groin. He panted heavily into the shorter boy's neck. Castiel closed his eyes as his hips arched upwards to grind his dick harder against Dean's. "What does the M stand for?" Cas asked huskily.

Dean was so far gone in what his traitorous body demanded, he barely heard Castiel's question. He was close to coming just by dry humping the Singer kid. Cas asked him the same inquiry again. 

"Michael," Dean replied. "Shut up and fucking kiss me," he demanded. His lips devoured Castiel's mouth. Cas panted as he came. The inside of his briefs and jeans felt squishy. Dean soon followed. He bit Castiel's clavicle hard, when he climaxed.   
He leaned on his elbows to stare at Castiel, who remained lying on the grass. His eyes were glossy and his chest raised and lowered itself due to his heavy breathing. Dean removed two pieces of grass that stuck to Cas' unruly dark hair. Castiel held Dean's wrist. The Winchester swallowed hard. He surprised himself and Cas by placing his head over Castiel's chest. Dean listened to Cas' heartbeat slow down. The steady movement of the other boy's chest relaxed him. Dean was about to slide his arm across the seer's waist, when a coach's whistle was heard.

Dean jumped away from Castiel as if the other teen was a scorching branding iron. He frantically searched for his forgotten t-shirt. Cas sat cross legged on the grass. He was beyond tired of Dean's fucking issues. Dean was in so much of a rush to put his shirt back on; he put it on inside out. Castiel didn't tell him. The taller teen tossed him his band t-shirt. Cas didn't catch it. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Put the fucking shirt on, man! People will know what we were up to." He stretched his head out of the bleachers to see if anyone approached where they were at.

"It must be sad being you." Castiel stretched out lazily before standing up. He slowly put on his shirt. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean crossed his arms and glanced at him in defiance.

"Everyone thinks you are the school's golden boy who lives the perfect life. You can't fool me. You're not attracted to me just because of this bond shit we share. I saw you check out Kenny Wiseman's ass last year during a football game."

"You're fucking crazy. Just cuz you're pansexual or whatever the hell you labeled yourself as doesn't mean everyone else swings that way. All of this happens because of the bond! You heard my grandpa."

"Denial is not only a river in Egypt," Castiel said as he picked up his messenger bag. "Keep telling yourself that, Winchester."  
Dean could hear the members of the track team making their way to their vicinity. His eyes widened in fear of being discovered. Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean grabbed Cas by the collar. Their noses almost touched. "This will never happen again. You're the one, who flaunts himself at me. Leave me alone!"

Castiel shoved him hard. Dean's back landed on an iron post. "You are so fucking full of yourself! I throw myself at you?" Cas cracked up for a moment. He wiped tears from his eyes. "FYI, you're the one who always initiates our hot and heavy make out sessions by mauling me! Have no fear, J. Edgar. I will not cross paths with you from now on. If I get a vision...I'll text you." He gave Dean a two finger salute and vacated the bleachers. Dean kicked the iron post before heading in the opposite direction.

Dean was turning a corner on his way to the seniors’ parking lot, when he heard Crowley and Alistair's annoying voices. It sounded as if they were picking on some defenseless kid. What else was new? He froze upon seeing them cornering Gabriel Singer. The kid stood adjacent to a two seater bicycle. "We want some chocolate from Willy Wonka's factory!" Crowley taunted the freshman as Alistair cornered him against the bike.

All of a sudden, a tall blond guy Dean had never seen before stepped out of the main building's front doors. He strolled over to the trio and stared maliciously at the two seniors. "What's going on here?"

"Who the fuck are you… Green Arrow?" Crowley smirked at the stranger.

"No, but I will be your worst nightmare if you keep picking on kids, asswipe!" Green Arrow shoved Crowley against Alistair. The two bullies fell in an undignified mess of limbs on the floor. Castiel chose that very precise moment to arrive on the scene.

Gabriel ran up to his older brother. Castiel scowled at the bullies. "Didn't I warn you about messing with my family? I guess the two of you need to learn a lesson." Cas threw his messenger bag on the ground. The tall blond guy held his bicep.

For the first time Castiel noticed his presence. His eyes raked the teen from head to toe. The 6'3 boy smirked and winked at him. This didn't escape Dean's attention. He clenched his fists to the side. Gabriel told his brother about the stranger coming to his defense. Castiel walked towards the fallen bullies and kicked both of them. 

Crowley and Alistair rose on wobbly legs and jogged to their fancy cars. Castiel returned to Gabriel and the blond guy. "Thanks for sticking up for my brother. That was cool of you." He offered his hand to the newcomer. The taller teen smiled and shook Cas' hand.

"Anyone would've come to the kid's defense. I'm Lars by the way." He still held firmly to Castiel's hand. The blue eyed teen wasn't bothered by it. 

Gabriel piped in. "I'm Gabe and this is my older brother, Castiel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel." Lars grinned revealing the most dazzling smile Cas had ever witnessed. 

"Are you new?" Castiel asked as the two of them released each other's hands.

"Yeah, my sister and I transferred over from Kansas. We start our senior year next Monday."

"I'm a senior, too. Were you given a class schedule?" Castiel inquired.

Lars removed a folded piece of paper from one of his jean's back pockets. He handed it to Castiel. "Awesome we have four classes together!"

Dean's right brow arched upwards. "How cute the two of them would be joined at the hip as of Monday." He leaned against the concrete building. "What the fuck should he care? This was the best thing that could happen. The Eric Northman wannabe would garner Castiel's attention and keep him out of his way." Dean had been so lost in his woolgathering, when he turned around again, the Singers were riding away in their bicycle and the Lars jerk sped away in a wicked silver 1972 Charger. 

Friday night Cas and Benny hung out at a local dive where the two of them hustled money from tourists in pool. The two teens had fleeced four hundred in fewer than two hours. The night was turning into an extremely lucrative one. Benny went to the bar to get a couple of beers. Ash, a fellow senior was able to create two very believable fake IDs for them.

Castiel sat on the edge of a pool table that wasn't being used. Benny handed him his cold mug. Cas thanked him before gulping down half of the frosty beer. Benny sat next to him. "What did you want to tell me?" Cas asked as he wiped his mouth.

"I haven't been honest with you since I returned from Louisiana." Benny put his mug down. "I hooked up with a girl named Marie. She's a real beauty and we're giving it a go at a long distance relationship. My family will be going to New Orleans for the holidays." Benny smiled genuinely.

"Why didn't you tell me? You're my best friend. I want you to be happy."

"Well we were more than best friends and I was afraid you had invested yourself emotionally in what we had." Benny scratched his initials with his car keys on the wood edge of the pool table.

"Now that we're being honest and shit...you should know I've been fooling around with someone." Castiel bit his lower lip.  
Benny scooted closer and pulled at Castiel's collar. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that huge hickey you got there." He chuckled.

"The guy's a douche. He's so deep in the closet...he's most likely in Narnia. I am not putting myself through all of his drama. We haven't been alone since the last time it happened this week."

"Sorry to hear that, Cassie Frass. He doesn't deserve you." Benny wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"I'm happy you found someone. When can I meet her?" Castiel nudged his shoulder with Benny's.

"Come on over Sunday night and we'll Skype. You're going to love her. Marie is already crazy about you."

Saturday nights for teens in Key West were pretty uneventful. Parties thrown by the popular kids were the norm. Once a month, Sloppy Joe's held teen talent night. Local adolescents would participate in a talent show where the winner won $1,000.00. Castiel had a hidden talent which only his family and close friends knew about. Gabriel and Benny always harangued him about growing a pair and signing himself up for the contest.

Jo solved the problem for her friend by signing him up. Castiel was a bundle of nerves as he sat in a corner table waiting for the contest to begin at eight pm. Jo rubbed her hands across his arms and Balthazar slid a Pepsi can over to him. "Relax; you're going to knock them dead."

Benny piped in. "Remember the winner is chosen by audience applause. We're going to be the loudest table here. It's in the bag!"

Sam and Jess dragged Dean inside Sloppy Joe's. He was not in a mood to see a bunch of his peers make asses of themselves in public. "I'll stay for half an hour but if things get lame as hell...I'm outta here."

The establishment was packed. The newly arrived trio was fortunate to get the last available table in the middle of the room. After ordering three sodas and curly fries, Sam gazed around the place. "I can't believe Ernest Hemingway used to hang out here back in the day."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're such a nerd!"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Ok boys, chill. The show is about to start," Jess said as she moved her chair closer to Sam's.

Ash was the master of ceremony and introduced the first act, Kevin Tran, who was going to perform several magic tricks. There weren't anything out of the ordinary but the majority of the audience clapped heartily once he finished. Kevin smiled, removed his black magician's hat and bowed at the audience.

Crowley was next. He said a plethora of raunchy sex jokes which only got laughs from his cronies. He stuck the middle finger out at the audience, on his way off the stage. "Serves the creep right," Castiel told his friends, who all nodded in unison.  
Ash introduced Garth next. When Dean saw the lanky kid bring out a sock puppet; he was half way out of his seat. Sam tried plopping his older brother's ass back down. Poor Garth wasn't allowed to continue after two minutes because he was booed off the stage.

"I've had enough. This is the lamest thing I've ever been to," Dean hissed.

Ash raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, guys and dolls I promise this next act will make up for the massacre we all went through. Please give it up for Castiel Singer!" Cas' friends applauded madly, stomped their feet and whistled, as their nervous friend made it up the stage. Castiel tuned the used guitar he bought at a pawn shop with his birthday money from last year.  
Dean sat back down after hearing Ash say Cas' name. His eyes remained on the seer. Who knew Castiel could play the guitar? Well Dean would be the judge of that. The kid probably stunk badly.

Ash adjusted the mike stand in front of his friend. He gave Castiel two thumbs up for encouragement. Cas pulled the guitar strap over his right shoulder. He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. Cas closed his eyes as his fingers stroked the guitar strings. The intro to Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks" floated through Sloppy Joe's. The audience was silent as Castiel expertly played the guitar. Dean was mesmerized. This was one of his all-time favorite songs. 

“If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break;   
When the levee breaks I'll have no place to stay.”

God Castiel's voice was sexier than it usually was, when he sang. Dean twitched a little on his seat. He was getting a fucking boner! Freaking Cas! The blue eyed teen closed his eyes as he continued singing.

“Mean old levee taught me to weep and moan,   
Got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home,   
Oh, well, oh, well, oh, well. 

Don't it make you feel bad   
When you're tryin' to find your way home,   
You don't know which way to go?   
If you're goin' down South   
They go no work to do,   
If you don't know about Chicago. 

Cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good,   
Now, cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good,   
When the levee breaks, mama, you got to move. 

All last night sat on the levee and moaned,   
Thinkin' about me baby and my happy home.   
Going, going to Chicago... Going to Chicago... Sorry but I can't take you...   
Going down... going down now... going down.... “

Dean's heart moved up his throat. He was more nervous than Castiel. Cas opened his eyes and stopped playing the guitar. The audience went wild. Half of the people in attendance gave him a standing ovation. Ash jumped up on stage and raised Castiel's left hand in the air. "Looks like we've got ourselves a winner!" He turned to Cas and hugged him. "Congrats, man!"

"Thanks, Ash" Castiel was perspiring like crazy. He finally had the cojones to perform in public and to be honest he felt a surge of exhilaration at the moment. 

Cas hopped off stage and was soon surrounded by a swarm of teens. His friends all embraced and congratulated him. Dean observed all of this from his table. The crowd soon dissipated leaving Castiel alone by the bar. He was about to leave his table and go speak to the boy but someone beat him to it. The Lars guy playfully punched Castiel on the bicep. Castiel smiled brightly at the taller teen. 

Lars led Cas to the bar and ordered something for the two of them. He became Castiel's shadow for the remainder of the evening. Dean grinded his teeth and scowled at them. He excused himself and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Dean looked down. He smirked as his eyes landed on a petite girl with curly ebony hair and feline grey eyes. 

She clicked three fingers in front of his eyes. "Hello, Captain Oblivious! You spilled Mountain Dew all over my new shirt!"

"Sorry I was distracted," Dean said. He licked his lips and gave the girl one of his infamous smiles. "But I'm glad to have bumped into a hottie like you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Do those cheesy lines actually work?" 

Dean liked this feisty girl already. "Why don't you go dry up and I'll order you a new drink?"

"Whatever"

Dean waited for the girl at the opposite end of the bar from where Castiel and Lars were at. Ten minutes passed and she didn't   
make an appearance. Dean was about to call it a night, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned. "Couldn't keep away from all of this," he said pointing at himself. The girl ceased scowling at him and chuckled.

"Ooh someone is full of themselves. Where's my drink?" She crossed her arms over an ample bosom. Dean discreetly glanced at her breasts. Tonight was taking a turn for the better. Dean signaled the bartender over and ordered two Mountain Dews for them.

"I would've remembered seeing you around here. Please don't tell me you're a tourist." Dean placed a hand over his heart. 

"No, I'm not a tourist, dumb ass. My brother and I moved here from Kansas. We're staying with our guardian. He owns one of the historical homes by Duval Street."

"You're Lars' sister?" Dean motioned at the tall teen with his head.

"Yep, the Viking wannabe is my twin brother."

"You're twins?"

"Yeah, we get that all the time. I'm really a blonde but prefer to dye my hair black. The inches I lack in height, Lars got." She   
turned her grey orbs towards her brother. "Seems he's already fallen for Jimmy Page over there"

Dean turned to her. "You're a Zeppelin fan?"

She shrugged her dainty shoulders. "Who isn't?"

Dean liked her even more. "Why don't you join us at our table? We can talk more about music. By the way, my name is Dean."

"Tara"

Dean led her to the table. Castiel had felt Dean's presence since the tawny haired teen stood at the bar. He was ecstatic over winning and enjoyed Lars' company but when he saw Dean flirting with the pretty girl, he inwardly growled. Poor girl had no idea she was going to be Dean's beard. He decided to ignore Dean for the remainder of the night and focus on Lars.


	6. Eating the Floor

Castiel sipped some of the creamy and frosty caramel frappe he’d picked up from McDonald’s on his way to school Monday morning. His art teacher Ms. Barnes allowed her students to bring in caffeinated beverages for first period art class. Castiel finished adding the finishing touches with a charcoal pencil to his art project. The tardy bell rang. The majority of the students focused on their individual canvases. The front door opened revealing Lars. Ms. Barnes raked the tall blond student from head to toe. 

The new student handed her his class schedule. She motioned for him to take a seat. There were two available ones; one in the front and the other in the back of the vast and colorful classroom. Lars smirked as he strolled towards the back. Castiel stared at his final product. He heard Meg and Ruby giggle at something. Cas tilted his head to the side and arched one brow. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands landed on his shoulders.

“My morning just got better,” Lars whispered in his ear. The skin behind Cas’ neck prickled. Lars plopped his messenger bag on the floor adjacent to an empty seat. “Dude, that is fucking amazing. It looks like Greg Land’s version of Nightwing.”

Castiel grinned. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I don’t like to bullshit. When I say something I mean it.” Lars retrieved a sketchpad from his bag. He placed it on Castiel’s lap.  
The seer flipped through the pages and whistled. “I’m impressed. Looks like I’m not the only graphic novel geek around here anymore.”

“Is there a comic shop in the Keys?” Lars asked scooting his chair closer to Castiel.

“There’s a used books shop in Fleming. The owner sells vintage comics and on the second Thursday of each month, he has the latest issues of X-Men and Batman titles. That’s where I get my Nightwing fix.”

“Mind showing me the place on Thursday? I’ll treat you to the latest issue.” 

“You don’t have to.” Castiel nibbled his lower lip.

“It’s the least I can do to pay for your tour guide services. This weekend you’re going to show me all the hot spots in town.” Lars winked at Cas. Meg and Ruby continued eavesdropping on the two boys.

Ms. Barnes ordered the duo to be silent and for Lars to start on his project. The new kid asked Castiel to let him borrow a charcoal pencil. Their fingers touched as soon as their fingertips grazed. Cas dropped the pencil to the floor. He swallowed hard. Goosebumps spread through his entire skin. He was supposed to get this reaction only with Dean. What the hell was going on? 

His electric blue eyes landed on Lars’ grey orbs. The tall teen must have received an identical reaction because his eyes were wide as flying saucers. Lars cleared his throat before picking up the pencil. He sat straight facing his blank canvas. Castiel gulped down the remainder of his frappe and chose to ignore the newbie for the remainder of art class.

As opposed to Dean, Lars didn’t fight his magnetic attraction towards Castiel. The newcomer asked Cas and his friends if he could join them for lunch. The group rapidly said yes. Lars sat next to the blue eyed teen. He fit in with the small group right off the bat. Benny discreetly winked at his best friend. He actually wanted Castiel to hook up with the blond hottie.

Dean sat at a table located across from Cas and Company. He couldn’t remove his gaze from the Eric Northman wannabe and Castiel. The two of them were sitting too close for comfort. A petite female form blocked Dean’s view. “Mind if I join you? I don’t want to regurgitate my food by watching my brother flirt with Jimmy Page over there.”

Dean blinked. “Sure” He reintroduced Tara to Sam and Jess, who’d previously, met the girl at the talent show at Sloppy Joe’s. 

A group of sophomore girls walked over to Castiel’s table. They congratulated Cas on his performance at the talent show. Castiel blushed. He wasn’t used to the attention. Dean had been debating with himself whether to go and give accolades to the seer. Cas was an amazing performer. He stood up and headed over. The teens at the table stopped what they were doing and gawked at the oldest Winchester.

Dean focused on Castiel. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to tell you…you rock. When the Levee Breaks is one of my all-time favorite songs and you totally nailed it.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. Dean and he hardly spoke to one another. Most of the time they had their tongues down each   
other’s throats. “Uhm…thanks”

“Later then” Dean marched right back to his table.

“That was awkward,” Balthy whispered. 

Thursday afternoon arrived. Lars drove to the bookstore in his ’72 Charger. Castiel fell in love with the sleek auto at first sight. The two teens sat in a secluded area at the back end of the shop. They leaned against a shelf in the biography section. Castiel perused the latest Nightwing while Lars checked out Ultimate X-Men. The teens sat on the carpeted floor that smelled like potpourri. Their shoulders touched.

Dean and Sam entered the bookstore. “Hurry up, you big nerd. I don’t want to be seen in here.” Dean told his baby brother. 

“Bite me, Dean…we both know you’re going to get the Busty Asian Beauties annual special edition.” He rolled his eyes.

“Hellz yeah, Sammy boy!” 

Sam headed to the single comic book stand to get the latest Batman. Dean strolled over to the office which was located in the back. The store manager always had his magazines ready for him. His skin jolted. Shit! He knew exactly what that meant. Dean heard laughter being emitted from one of the aisles. He found Cas and Lars cracking up at something one of the big geeks read from a comic book. Lars’ head rested on Castiel’s shoulder. Dean growled. The sound quickly garnered Cas’ attention. He sobered up. 

Lars waved at Dean. The Winchester scowled at him and continued on his way to the office. “What the fuck is his problem?” Lars asked Castiel. The dark haired teen shrugged his shoulders. 

Five minutes later, Dean was on his way out. He couldn’t help overhear Lars asking Castiel on a date. “Batman: Under the Red Hood is going to play on Saturday night at Regal Cinema. You want to see it with me?”

“Fuck yeah!” 

Dean hurried Sam out of the store. “What’s put your panties in a bunch?” the Sasquatch asked,

“Just get in the freaking car, Samantha!” 

Dean walked into an empty Sloppy Joe’s. Guitar music echoed in the eating establishment. Dean’s emerald eyes landed on the stage. A bright spotlight shone on Tara, who sat on a high stool playing “Stairway to Heaven” with an acoustic guitar. The girl was nude. Her breasts, torso and vagina were barely covered by the instrument. Dean smirked as he approached the frisky girl.  
Tara giggled. “I know Led Zeppelin is your favorite band, Dean.” She licked her bee stung lips provocatively. “Why don’t you get that pie and I’ll feed it to you?”

Dean whistled as he turned around. There was no fucking pie at the bar or on any of the tables. He frowned and returned to Tara. The girl was no longer on stage. “Looking for this?” a gravelly masculine voice inquired.

The young hunter swallowed hard. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then Dean turned around. Lo and behold; Castiel sat on the bar counter shirtless. The seer wore only a pair of black leather pants. His hair was more disheveled than ever. Stubble covered his lower face. As Dean approached him, he saw black eyeliner outlined his bright blue eyes. Castiel bit his lower lip; causing it to turn cherry red.

“I made this key lime pie myself…followed my mom’s personal recipe.” Castiel dipped a finger in it. He smeared the tangy confection over his lips. Dean was on him in a flash. He sucked the merengue from Cas’ mouth. Dean joined Castiel on the counter. In no time his body covered Cas’ entirely. He grabbed the pie and smeared most of it all over Castiel’s torso. Dean held on to the waistband of the seer’s leather pants while his long tongue swiped the dessert from the other boy’s body.

Castiel’s fingers dug deep into Dean’s hair. He moaned as the Winchester unbuttoned his black leather pants. Dean’s hands eased their way inside. Castiel’s hands cupped Dean’s face. His mouth devoured the hunter’s while Dean jerked him off. Castiel moaned into the other teen’s mouth when he climaxed. Then Cas flipped Dean so he was the one covering him. He rubbed his dick against Dean’s hard on. “Now it’s my turn,” he whispered into Dean’s ear. The hunter eagerly anticipated for his seer to jack him off. As Castiel’s hands started pulling off Dean’s jeans, the alarm clock started buzzing.

Dean groaned out loud in frustration. He had the worst case of morning wood ever. Dean could feel sticky jeez within his underwear. He cursed before rocketing to the bathroom. As soon as he exited the shower and got dressed, the Winchester texted Tara if she wanted to go to the movies Saturday night. Ten minutes later, the girl responded yes.

Saturday afternoon Castiel arrived at Lars’ and Tara’s historical two story home. Bobby dropped his son off since it was on his way to the station. Tara opened the door before Cas even knocked. “Hi Cas…bye Cas!” She waved at the dark haired boy.  
Lars appeared and invited Castiel inside. “Sorry about that; she’s excited because Dean Winchester asked her out.”

Castiel grinded his teeth. Here we go. “Good for her,” Cas said as Lars asked him if he wanted something to drink. Castiel asked for a Pepsi.

“Hello there, you must be Castiel Singer.” A 6’ tall blond man with blue eyes came out of an adjacent room.

Castiel stood up and offered the man his hand. “You must be the twins’ uncle.”

“Lucifer Milton at your service. I have heard such great things about you, Castiel.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Lars is smitten with you. He can’t stop talking about your musical and art talent. Also, about how devoted you are to your family and friends.”

Castiel blushed. “He’s exaggerating.”

“Not at all…my nephew always speaks from the heart.” Lucifer didn’t remove his gaze from the seer. He was starting to make the teen feel uncomfortable. Cas felt like a bug underneath a magnifying glass. “So Castiel what do you do on your free time besides play the guitar and draw?”

“I help my mom with her baking business.” What the hell was taking Lars so freaking long?

“Are you seeing anyone?” Lucifer continued with his interrogation.

“Uncle Luke will you please leave Cas alone. He must feel like one of the perps from Law and Order.” Lars finally returned. He handed Castiel a cold can of Pepsi and a bowl of Doritos.

“Sorry that wasn’t my intention,” Lucifer waved his hands in surrender. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He stared at Castiel again. “It was an honor to finally meet you, Castiel Singer.”

Castiel nodded. “You, too, sir.”

Once Lucifer left them alone, Lars spoke. “My uncle is overprotective of us ever since dad died.”

“I get it.” Castiel munched on three Doritos and gulped them down with half of the soda.

“Are you ready to go? The movie starts in half an hour.”

Dean and Tara arrived at the movies before Cas and Lars. Tara wanted to see the new Jennifer Aniston romantic comedy. Dean gagged. No way in hell was he going to see a generic chick flick. After he gave the girl Sam’s trademark sad puppy eyes, Tara caved in. Dean bought her Twizzlers, a tub of popcorn and soda. She wanted to sit up front but Dean convinced her to sit in the last top row. This way he would have an eagle’s view of the entire screening room.

He wore a Kansas City Royals baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. This way it wouldn’t be easy to be recognized by the lovebirds in the dark movie room. Tara munched loudly on the popcorn. Dean was going to tell her to stop chewing like a freaking cow, when Lars and Castiel made their way four rows below them. 

The lights went off and the WB logo appeared on the screen. Approximately forty teens littered the room. Dean had never seen this particular DC Comics animated movie. The Joker kicking the shit out of Robin was pretty cool. Tara whispered to Dean she had enough of the violence and was going to the bathroom. She left the tub of popcorn on Dean’s lap. Dean instantly noticed Lars sliding an arm over Castiel’s shoulder. The Winchester narrowed his eyes at them. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and hurled it at them since hardly anyone sat in between their rows. Dean swiftly ducked.

Lars and Castiel jumped and turned backwards to see, who the culprit was. Dean counted to fifty and sat back on his seat. At least Lars no longer rested his arm on Castiel’s shoulder. Dean smirked in triumph. The movie got even better and captured Dean’s attention. Tara returned and also enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, the sides of Castiel’s temples started to throb. Fuck no…please God not another migraine! Cas knew the last couple of weeks were too good to be true. This meant something bad was going to happen again and he would have to work with Dean. Cas inhaled deeply and rubbed his aching head. Lars immediately noticed. “Everything ok?”

“I’m getting another head splitting migraine.”

“Turn around,” Lars ordered.

Cas obeyed. Lars massaged the back of his neck. Dean’s eyes caught the touchy session. These two needed to get a room! Castiel closed his eyes and leaned backwards. Lars’ long fingers slid upwards until they gently massaged Cas’ forehead. 

Castiel moaned in appreciation. Dean actually heard him. He saw red. Dean rocketed out of his chair and excused himself. He didn’t want Castiel to know he was here. Jeez he wanted to kick Lars’ smug Viking ass from here to whatever Scandinavian country his ancestors came from. 

Dean was making his way down the stairs slowly. His treacherous eyes crashed upon the exhibitionists. Castiel had glued his body to Lars’. Knowing Cas had no problems with PDA, Dean wouldn’t be surprised to see the two of them play tonsil hockey any moment now. There was no way in fucking hell he was going to stay here and witness that. The shoelace in Dean’s right boot became untied. As he took another step, Dean tripped. He rolled down several steps. All the movie goers’ attention went from what was transpiring on the screen to the stunt show offered courtesy of Dean Winchester.


	7. Serious Competition

Missiles comprised of oily, salted movie popcorn and colorful Gummy Worms rained on top of Dean. “Fuck off!” He screamed at an obnoxious group of freshman from his high school. The immature kids cracked up from getting a rise out of their fellow fallen teen. Tara was on her feet and scowling.

Lars and Castiel turned around to see what caused the commotion. Tara assisted a pissed off Dean from the middle steps. A freshman yelled “Loser!” inciting a laugh riot again. Once Dean got up, more candy and popcorn was thrown at him. He let out a savage war cry. His eyes crashed with Castiel’s big baby blues. Dean gritted his teeth. As he tried walking, throbbing pain lanced up his ankle. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Tara gingerly sat him on a carpeted step. 

Lars and Castiel approached the couple. “What the hell happened?” Lars inquired as he sat next to Dean. Tara was in the process of tying Dean’s bootlace. Dean remained quiet. He was seething inside. He so didn’t need Lars turn out to be a cool guy. 

Tara spoke to her twin. “Dean needed to go to the bathroom and tripped on one of his laces.”

“So you took a swan dive from up there?” Lars asked. Dean nodded. He continued eyeing the floor. “Ouch”

“I think he sprained his ankle. He can barely walk.” Tara piped in. She ran her fingers through Dean’s hair. Castiel’s nostrils flared. 

“Let me take a look,” Cas offered.

“No! Since when did you take over for Dr. Sexy MD?” Dean jumped a little. If Castiel touched him, who knew what would happen.

“Relax, dumb ass. I took a CPR and first aid course.” Castiel knelt in front of the hunter. He gently removed Dean’s combat boot and accompanying sock. Castiel’s long fingers traced the red and slightly swollen skin. He felt goose bumps form on Dean’s skin. His own digits tingled. Dean licked his lips nervously. Please don’t let me get a boner in public. Wasn’t it enough with me falling and making a spectacle of myself?

Castiel checked the swollen ankle thoroughly. “It’s just bruised. Ice and elevate it for a couple of hours and you’ll be back to your normal ass butt self by tomorrow morning.”

Lars chuckled. Castiel made eye contact with the tall blond and grinned at him. Tara placed the discarded sock and boot back on Dean’s foot slowly. Lars assisted the hunter in standing up. “You guys can stay and finish watching the movie.”

“Who is going to drive your precious baby home for you?” Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. This was something Dean found adorable for no reason. Ugh! Please Cas go away! 

“He’s got a point. Why doesn’t Cas drive you to our place in your car? You can ice and rest your ankle there. Then you’ll be able to drive yourself home,” Lars suggested.

“Great idea…we can watch the blu rays I got from Amazon earlier today!” Tara said enthusiastically.

Castiel popped two Excedrin Migraine pills and washed them down with water from the fountain outside of the screening room. He was the first to come out; so Dean didn’t see him do this. Tara held the door open for her brother and Dean. “Give me your keys so I can bring the Impala outside. You can’t aggravate your ankle by walking too much.” Cas held his hand out. Dean threw him the keys. “Be gentle with my baby.” Castiel smirked.

Less than five minutes later, Dean was nestled comfortably in the Impala’s shotgun seat. Cas buckled his seatbelt for him. “Dude, I’m not an invalid.” Dean glared at him.

Castiel efficiently handled the muscle car. This didn’t escape Dean. It was if the seer had driven her plenty of occasions. “No one has driven Baby besides me since dad gave her to me.” Dean gazed out the window which he had rolled down. He inhaled the ocean breeze.

“Wow I am honored then.” Castiel turned on the radio. Dean bit his right cheek. He himself had come up with the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts their pie hole rule. So Dean crossed his arms and didn’t say a word.

“I didn’t take you for the clumsy type,” Castiel said in his intoxicatingly gravelly voice. He stopped at a red light. They were less than two minutes away from the twins’ home. 

“Well I didn’t want to puke. You and the Northman wannabe were dry humping each other. I was going to vomit the pie I had earlier.” 

Castiel chuckled heartily. “You are so transparent, Winchester.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Dean turned sideways to stare at the seer.

“You’re jealous.”

“Ha! In order to be jealous the person has to have feelings of some sort towards the other person.”

“Blame the stupid bonding process if it will make you feel better. But admit it once and for all, you’re jealous. I can’t say I blame you; Lars is freaking hot.” Castiel licked his lips purposely. Dean’s eyes darkened and he dug his fingers into the leather seat. He loved getting a rise out of the hunter.

“For the last time I am not jealous. You can fuck whoever you want to.” Dean gulped hard. “Oh I forgot, you can’t…sorry!”  
Castiel threw daggers at him with his eyes. “Maybe I will test out your grandpa’s theory about the two of us only being able to be intimate with each other. I have a feeling Lars is a tiger in bed and would be the ideal person to show me the ropes in Sex 101.” He parked the Impala in front of the Miltons’ house. 

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and in a flash threw Castiel against the driver’s door. He dug his nose into Cas’ neck and inhaled deeply. “I can smell him all over you. You’re a fucking cock slut, Castiel. Now that you and Benny are only friends and I don’t want you…you’re willing to open your legs to the new guy.”

Cas slapped Dean hard. His handprint remained on the hunter’s bronzed cheek. A tap was heard on the driver’s window. Dean managed to get himself out of the car. His ankle was hurting like crazy. Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose. The migraine was getting worse. He turned the headlights off before exiting the vehicle.

Lucifer Milton stood outside the Impala. “Everything ok, son? Looked like things were getting out of control in there” He motioned to the car with his head.

“I’m alright, sir. Dean and I are always at each other’s throats. You’ll get used to it.” He laughed nervously.

Lucifer placed a hand over Castiel’s stiff shoulder. “If that boy ever hurts you…you come and tell me. I’ll put him in his place.”

The man was not bluffing. Cas became frightened. Dean would probably take care of himself due to his hunter training but he didn’t want to cause any trouble for Lars’ uncle. “Thanks, sir but that won’t be necessary.”

“Call me, Lucifer or Luc, kid. My late father used to be called sir.”

Cas smiled. Lars and Tara stood at the front porch waving at him to enter. “Go ahead, Castiel. I’m meeting an old friend at the pub. The kids have been looking forward to a movie night.”

Castiel nodded. As he opened the front iron gate, Lucifer stopped him. “Castiel, one more thing” Cas stopped and turned to look at the older man. “I’m glad my nephew found you.”

Cas arched his eyebrows in confusion. What did Lucifer mean by that? He shrugged his shoulders and made it to the porch. Lars waited for him with a smile on his handsome face. “Dude, I’m sorry but Tara wants to watch Magic Mike first.”

Castiel grinned. “I actually wanted to see it in the theater but none of my friends wanted to go.”

“Awesome, after you” Lars gallantly stretched his left arm, inviting Cas inside. Dean sat on a recliner with his ankle elevated. 

Tara entered the large living room with an ice pack. She gently placed it on Dean’s ankle. The hunter hissed but then got used to the ice making contact with his bruised skin. Tara sat on the floor besides the recliner.

Lars asked Cas to accompany him to the kitchen to get snacks. “This place is huge. At least four of the motor homes from the trailer park could fit in perfectly.”

The tall teen retrieved four cans of Coke from the refrigerator. “How’s your head?” He opened the pantry and fetched a large bag of Doritos and a container of brownies.

“It got worse after my fight with Dean. He can be the biggest dick.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Lars walked over to him. “Poor baby…come over here.” He patted the kitchen island.

Castiel smirked. He leisurely walked towards the blond teen. Lars’ hands circled his waist. He plopped the seer on the island. “I have a remedy for migraines. In less than ten minutes it will be gone.”

“Are you serious?”

“But you must reward me for taking the pain away.”

Castiel bit his lower lip. “What do you have in mind?” He couldn’t explain why he really liked flirting with Lars. It was like a natural instinct on his part.

“A kiss,” Lars grinned revealing two rows of straight, white teeth. Butterflies flew frantically inside Castiel’s stomach. The guy had the most devastating smile. 

“Let’s see if your remedy works, Dr. Quinn.” Castiel placed his hands behind him on the island.

Lars excused himself and returned a minute later. “Tell me exactly where it hurts.” Cas pointed at his temples and the back of his neck. Lars opened a container of peppermint oil. He dipped two fingers inside and gingerly massaged the side of Cas’ temples with it. His skin felt as if it was lightly electrocuted. The smell and soft ministrations already relaxed the seer.  
He closed his eyes as Lars applied the peppermint oil to the back of his head. Castiel moaned. “Why do you happen to have peppermint oil?” 

“My mother used to suffer from migraines and this would help ease the pain.” Lars frowned. Castiel felt the boy’s sadness.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” He held on to the belt loops of Lars’ jeans.

“She died of a brain aneurysm two years ago.” Tears formed in Lars’ stormy eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Cas’ grip on the taller boy tightened.

Lars cleared his throat and grabbed one of the Coke cans. He opened it for Castiel. “Drink the soda along with this.” He handed the seer two ginger capsules. “This will finish doing the trick.”

Castiel popped in his mouth the two capsules and drank a few sips of Coke. “Thanks for everything.”

“No problem, beautiful” He tweaked the tip of Castiel’s nose.

The other boy laughed. They talked about art class and Bates Motel which happened to be their favorite new addiction. All of a sudden, Castiel froze. Lars became concerned and asked what was wrong.

Cas gifted him with the brightest smile Lars had ever seen. Castiel felt his temples and then the back of his neck. “OMFG, the migraine is gone! You’re a freaking miracle worker!” He pulled the blond teen closer to him. “You so deserve your reward, mister.” Castiel cupped Lars’ jaw. The two of them halfway met. Cas wrapped is legs around Lars’ tapered waist. The taller   
teen’s hands slid under Castiel’s t-shirt. His fingertips trailed down the small of Cas’ back. 

Castiel felt as if his back was doused in lava. He hungrily kissed Lars, who couldn’t get enough of the blue eyed seer. Cas mewled as he threaded his fingers through Lars’ straight blond hair. “What the hell is keeping the two of you in there?!” Tara bellowed. “We’re hungry!”

Lars laughed into Castiel’s mouth. The seer ignored the girl and continued making out with his new friend. Fuck the guy was an amazing kisser! Suddenly, a vision of him and Dean making out heavily in the Impala swam in front of his eyes. Dean’s natural earthy scent assailed his nostrils. Castiel opened his eyes. He blushed ferociously. Why should he feel as if he was being unfaithful to the dick of a hunter? Dean had made it very clear he wasn’t gay. Cas was entitled to live his own life. Fuck the hunter-seer bond! He gave everything he had to the kiss. Lars removed himself from the seer. He was breathing hard. He licked his lips still savoring Castiel on them. “That was better than I imagined.”

Cas blushed. “Ditto” 

“We should go out there. I don’t want to face the wrath of Tarzilla, when she’s hungry.” He helped Castiel get down from the island. Cas kissed him chastely on the lips before they vacated the kitchen.

Dean sniffed the air as soon as they returned to the living room. “Where the fuck did the two of you go…a candy store. It smells like peppermint candy.” He glanced at the newly arrived couple.

“Cas had a bad migraine so I rubbed some peppermint oil on him.” Lars pulled Castiel to sit next to him on the sofa. 

Dean sat up straighter. “You had a migraine and didn’t tell me! Are you feeling better?”

“I feel great now and it’s all thanks to Lars’ magical fingers.” Castiel inched closer to the taller teen, who slid an arm across his waist.

Dean dug his fingers into the recliners armrests. His eyes landed on Castiel’s and Lars’ swollen and crimson lips. “Migraine, my ass,” he muttered under his breath.

“What did you say, Dean?” Tara asked from her position on the floor.

“I said when are you going to start the damn movie. I’m falling asleep here!”

Tara pressed play. Dean rolled his eyes as the movie started with Mathew What’s His Face telling a room full of horny club dwellers the strip club rules. Dean preferred action movies where things blew up. His eyes were closing, when Lars spoke. “You know, Cas, Matt Bomer reminds me of you.”

“You think so?” The seer got bashful all of a sudden. Dean perked up. Ugh it was so obvious Castiel was flirting with the   
Northman wannabe.

“The two of you have dark hair, the same built and amazing baby blues.” Lars caressed Castiel’s chin with his right thumb.

Tara threw Doritos at them. Dean wanted to vomit. “Get a fucking room!” He yelled at them. Everyone froze and stared at him. “You’re distracting us from the movie.” Dean swallowed hard and glued his eyes to the screen.

Every time the Bomer guy appeared on screen, Dean automatically thought of Castiel. He got a boner imagining the blue eyed teen wearing nothing but black Speedos giving him a lap dance. Tonight things were definitely not going his way. Dean discreetly placed the ice pack over his groin.

Finally, the movie was over. Lars grabbed the ice pack and quickly returned with a fresh one. Dean thanked him and placed it on his ankle which already felt better. Tara went to get pizza from a local joint. Dean felt uncomfortable being in the same   
room with the two horn dogs, who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

“So what are the two of you an item now since you’re like horny octopi all over each other?” Dean said through clenched teeth.

Lars and Castiel looked at each other. “We’re getting to know each other. I hope we’ll become boyfriends soon,” Lars answered. He placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh. The shorter boy smiled at him.

Tara returned rapidly from the pizza place. The quartet sat around the coffee table to eat. They ordered meat lovers which Dean ate half of and a veggie pizza. Lars and Castiel ate most of the latter. The teens opted to watch Return of the King since Castiel had never watched the last part of the Tolkien trilogy. Lucifer returned fifteen minutes after midnight. The older man was surprised to see Castiel and Dean still there. He quickly replaced his slight scowl with a smile. Lucifer was happy to see Castiel and Lars snuggled together on the couch.

“Kids, I’m sorry to be a party pooper but it’s time for these two gentlemen to go home. It’s pretty late.”

“Party pooper, Uncle Luc? No one uses that term anymore,” Tara said as she picked up the pizza boxes from the coffee table.

Lucifer’s ice blue eyes landed on Dean’s form. “We haven’t been introduced. And you are?”

“Dean Winchester”

Luc narrowed his eyes at the green eyed teen. “Are you related to Samuel Campbell?”

Dean stood up and placed the ice pack on the table. “Yeah, he’s my grandpa.”

“Hmmm…well its late kids. Say good night”

Castiel got the weird vibe from Lucifer again. He waved bye to Tara. “I’ll drop you off,” Lars said.

“No, I’ll drive him. It’s on my way home,” Dean interrupted.

“Are you sure?” the tall teen asked. Dean nodded.

Cas and Lars hugged before the former hopped inside the Impala. Lucifer stood at the front porch watching everything unfold. When his nephew joined him, he hit him playfully on the shoulder. “That Castiel is a keeper, son. Don’t let him get away.”

“I plan on keeping him,” Lars said before disappearing inside the house.

Starting the following Monday Lars would take Castiel and Gabriel to and from school. He was invited to the Singers for dinner Friday evening. Bobby and Amelia took an instant liking to the blond boy. He volunteered to clear the table and wash the dishes. Amelia mouthed to Cas she liked him. Her son blushed.

The migraines came and went. Lars bought the seer ginger capsules and peppermint oil. Whenever Castiel felt the beginning of a migraine, he would pop two capsules and rub the oil over the parts of his head that hurt. Lars left the Singer’s home at ten on Friday night. Castiel and Gabriel watched X-Men cartoons before falling asleep. 

Cas incessantly tossed and turned that night. Finally, he was able to fall asleep around two am. Castiel walked over mist covered ground. He found himself walking through the front gates of Key West Cemetery. Cas strolled through two white-washed above ground graves. He gazed upwards and saw a tall angel statue keeping sentry over one of the tombs. An owl flew out of a gnarled tree scaring the shit out of Castiel. His heart beat accelerated as he heard people fighting at a distance. Castiel ran until he reached the southernmost point of the historical cemetery.

His blood turned cold. A bruised Dean was being held by two vampires while another fanged creature approached the downed hunter. Castiel woke up panting harshly and covered in sweat. Cas knew he had to get to the cemetery ASAP! He put on Dean’s old Led Zeppelin shirt and black sweatpants along with old, battered sneakers. Cas made sure not to wake up his nosy little brother. He silently crept out of their shared bedroom. The trailer was pitch dark. He tip toed his way into the living room to fetch Bobby’s car keys. 

Castiel drove like a madman to the cemetery. He carried with him a stake that he himself had carved. Cas was a tad paranoid with all the supernatural shit he’d learned about recently. The vision he experienced earlier that evening played out in front of him. Castiel swallowed hard as he approached the three vamps and Dean. He heard bone crunching as one of the vampires punched Dean’s nose. From where he stood, Castiel saw blood spurt out and heard Dean growl.

Dean must have felt the seer’s presence because his eyes landed to the bougainvillea bush, Cas hid behind. Castiel prayed silently before making his presence known. The vampires rapidly smelled him. One of the ones holding Dean licked his lips in appreciation. “Looks like we’re having a banquet tonight, boys”

“Cas, get the hell out of here!” Dean yelled.

“I’m not leaving you,” Castiel glared at him. He approached the oldest vampire, who grinned evilly at him. “Come closer, my   
pretty.” 

Castiel’s legs shook. He was going to die right here in a cemetery. Oh the irony! He held on to the wooden stake. It was hidden inside his back jean pocket. “Let him go,” the seer commanded. The vampires cackled.

“I get it. He’s your boyfriend. How sweet. I’m going to torture you in front of him before I drain him of his blood.” The leader approached Castiel. 

“Not if I can help it,” a voice was heard close by. All Dean and Castiel saw a black clad figure land on top of the older vamp.   
The two combatants fought for several minutes until the stranger stabbed the creature with a sharp iron stake in the heart. The vamp immediately turned into dust.

Dean took advantage of the situation and was able to kick one of his captors. He fought with him and when the fanged creep fell, Dean removed a sword from within the black overcoat he wore. He showed no mercy in decapitating the vampire. The remaining idiotic vampire approached the hunter. Castiel knew this was his chance and he held on to the vamp before plunging the wooden stake in his heart. The creature howled before turning into dust.

Castiel fell on the ground. He was in shock over killing someone. His body shivered. A large hand hovered in front of him. Castiel took it and got up. His eyes travelled upwards. Castiel’s eyes were rounder than lollipops as they landed on their savior’s face. “Lars?”


	8. Bizarre Love Triangle

Castiel’s fingers tingled incessantly, when his hand was held within the warmth of Lars’ gargantuan hands. His body trembled. The seer couldn’t get over the fact he had just killed a living being. The sound of boots crunching on gravel signaled Dean approaching them. “Cas, are you alright, man?” Dean’s voice was raw. Castiel glimpsed at the hunter. He withdrew from Lars’ grasp. 

Dean you’re hurt,” Cas gingerly placed two fingertips over the front of Dean’s neck. Purple hand prints painted the Winchester’s bronzed skin from the juncture of his shoulders and neck to his clavicle. “Does it hurt?”

As soon as his fingers leisurely traced the bruised skin, the two teens felt the usual electric rush scatter all over their bodies. Castiel removed his t-shirt; startling the two other boys. Lars walked next to him. “What are you doing?” Castiel ignored him. 

He folded the Led Zeppelin shirt and placed it over Dean’s nose. Close proximity to the seer was making Dean dizzy. He breathed hard and stepped away. Castiel visibly winced. Every time Dean pulled away from him, he felt as if was being stabbed in the heart. 

Dean licked his dry lips. “Looks worse than it feels” He turned around and directed his attention to Lars. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean pointed his index finger at the tall teen. “And more importantly where did you learn how to fight and use an iron stake on a vamp?”

“My question is directed towards Cas. What are you doing here? Seeing this was your first kill, you are not a hunter.” Lars crossed his muscular arms and stood against the angel statue. For the first time in the hectic night, Castiel’s eyes took full inventory of Lars. He donned a skin tight black sweater with matching cargo pants and combat boots. Cas would be a freaking liar if he didn’t admit the guy was hot as fuck. 

Dean stared at Cas, who remained gawking at Lars. He rolled his eyes. These two were pathetic. “Yeah, Cas, why don’t you answer your boyfriend?” He plopped his ass down in front of an above ground grave and rested his bruised back against the cold stone.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Cas glared defiantly at him. Dean smirked.

“You will be, beautiful. Come over here, you’re still shaking.” Lars offered Castiel his large hand. The seer slowly paced towards him and allowed his smaller hand to be enveloped in his once again. Lars pulled him to sit on his lap.

Castiel swallowed hard. Why couldn’t Dean the closeted idiot be caring like Lars was? The tall blond rubbed Cas’ shivering arms. Castiel leaned closer to his body heat. Lars placed his chin over Castiel’s right shoulder. “Are you ok now?” Cas nodded.

Dean yanked a chunk of grass from the damp ground. “Enough of this Dawson’s Creek bullshit! Someone better start talking right now!” 

“I’m a hunter. My dad was before being killed in a vamp nest by a master vampire. That is when my Uncle Luc gave me the whole rundown on what dad and mom were.”

“Mom?” Dean inquired as he stretched out his legs. He removed the bloody t-shirt from his nose. At least he was no longer bleeding. Lars gently sat Castiel adjacent to him. He pulled his tight sweater over his head and offered it to the seer. Cas smiled at him before putting it on. Lars had been wearing a black wife beater beneath the sweater. 

“Sorry about the shirt,” Dean said gazing at Castiel. The blue eyed teen shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head against Lars’ bicep. 

“My mother was a seer. She died due to a brain aneurysm. I think after she passed away…dad lost his will to live and purposely walked into the vamp nest. My uncle is obsessed with finding dad’s killer. That is why he moved us down here. There have been many reports about vampire activity in Key West. He believes the master vamp has settled here.”

“How ironic; I mean this place is best known for its sunny weather. Why would a master vamp make base here?” Dean asked.

“That’s exactly why. Hunters wouldn’t suspect that this would be where vamps would make their new home.” Lars ran his long fingers through Castiel’s hair. He was relieved to see the shorter boy had calmed down.

Castiel raised his head. “Is that why your uncle acts weird around me? Does he know I am a seer?” Cas bit his lower lip. “Did you know I was a seer all along? Are you using me, Lars?”

Dean stood up and clenched his fists. He was not going to tolerate this Northman wannabe hurting Castiel. The guy had been through enough recently. “Hey, douche nuzzle…Cas ain’t no magic eight ball. If you and your freaky uncle think he can take you to the master vamp; that’s not how things work!” 

Lars was up in an instant. In a few long strides he was standing two inches away from Dean. “Listen up, pipsqueak. I had no idea Castiel’s a seer but I can’t say the same thing for my uncle.” He turned to Castiel, who now stood with his hands inside the sweater. “Cas, please believe me, I would never lie to you,” Lars pleaded with his voice. The seer could see sincerity in his silver eyes.

“So is Tara a seer?” Dean asked moving away from Lars. He wanted to bust up the guy’s pretty face.

“No, she doesn’t know about hunters and the supernatural. And I want to keep it that way. I’m the only hunter in the Milton family. My uncle trained me with the help of Sam Campbell.”

Dean’s eyes were wide upon hearing this new nugget of information. “My grandpa helped train you?”

Lars nodded. “That is why my uncle asked if you were related to him.”

Dean laughed. “Now I know why good old Lucifer hates my guts.”

Castiel and Lars looked at each other. The two teens thought Dean was losing his mind right in front of them. “Dean, you are scaring us,” Castiel said.

“Uh hello, dumb asses! Lucifer knows I am a hunter and is afraid I will be competition to Lars.”

Castiel furrowed his brows. “That doesn’t make any sense.” Realization dawned on him. “Oh”

“Yeah, oh…anyways Lars, Cas is all yours. I’ve said about a dozen times already; I don’t swing that way.”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission, Winchester. If I want Castiel, I will have him,” Lars hissed the last words out.

“Excuse me, I am standing right here!” Castiel was fuming mad. “FYI, I am not a heroine from a historical novel, who has to choose between two suitors. I don’t need you.” He pointed to Lars. “And I certainly don’t need you!” He stuck his tongue out at Dean before leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the cemetery. 

Castiel’s nostrils flared. Ugh! He acted really immature there but Dean always brought his ire out! Cas breathed in deeply and exhaled while he sat in his dad’s car. He felt like he was trapped in an episode of the Vampire Diaries. Castiel loathed that show with all his being. He wasn’t in honor roll for nothing. Cas knew eventually he would have to choose between the two   
knuckleheads. Although the choice was simple: Lars. Dean clung on so tight to the closet not even a T-Rex could remove him out of it. 

And if yummy Lars thought he would have an easy road ahead of him he had another thing coming. Castiel was determined to play hard to get. He chuckled. At least Lars was a hottie. Imagine if he looked like Garth? Yikes he didn’t want to live the rest of his life with a Pinocchio doppelganger. 

Lars arrived home twenty minutes later and he was seething. His uncle waited for him in the front porch as he usually did whenever his nephew went on his nightly cemetery patrol. The teen glared at him before rocketing inside the house. Lucifer quickly followed the irate boy. Lars exited the downstairs bathroom holding a first aid kit.

“Were you injured? You weren’t bitten were you?” Lucifer sat on the couch next to Lars. 

“No, but one of them scratched me real bad. I need some antiseptic.” The young hunter expertly applied Neosporin on the vividly red scratches. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me Cas is a seer?” Lars threw the first aid kit on the coffee table.

“I wanted to see if the two of you were compatible first. Samuel was raving about his snot nosed grandson having his own seer. That’s one of the reasons I moved us down here so fast.” He placed a hand over his nephew’s knee. “I didn’t lie to you about the main reason. I know Marius is here.”

“So you want me and Cas to become bonded to see if he becomes our own vampire detector and guides us to him.” Lars couldn’t stand being in the same room with his deceitful uncle. He got off the couch.

“No, nephew…I want you to be happy just like your parents were. Finding your own seer is not an easy feat. I can tell the two of you are perfect for each other.”

Lars didn’t believe his uncle. “Well he’s pissed off at me and Dean; so I don’t see us getting together any time soon. And it’s your fault!” 

“Calm down, son. I haven’t seen you get this way since your parents’ deaths.”

“Don’t call me son! My father was the late Michael Milton and you will never replace him.”

“Okay, Lars…I admit a part of me wants you and Castiel to be bonded so he can help us find Marius but I truly want you to be happy.”

Lars gulped hard. His eyes watered. “I don’t need your help. We’ll find Marius but I won’t involve Cas in any of this. I care too much for him and wouldn’t put him in danger.” The tall teenager went up the stairs two at a time.

Tara opened her bedroom door. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. “What were the two of you fighting about?” 

“I got home after curfew. You know how overprotective he can be. Go back to sleep, sis.” Lars entered his adjoining bedroom and slammed the door shut.

“What crawled up his ass?” Tara murmured under her breath as she closed her door.

Castiel crept inside his trailer home like a thief. The seer headed to the small bathroom he and Gabe shared. Fortunately, an atomic bomb could go off and Gabriel wouldn’t wake up. Castiel slowly removed Lars’ sweater. It smelled of the silver eyed hunter. Cas brought it to his nose and inhaled it deeply. His cock was already half hard. He turned on the showerhead and waited for the water to get warm. The stall was the size of an old school phone booth.

Cas allowed the water to pound on his tense shoulders and back. He still was affected after having killed his first vamp. Castiel knew he acted on adrenaline. He only thought about saving Dean. Cas knew he would feel an empty void in his heart if Dean Winchester died. He hated himself for it. Dean would probably be somewhat sorry if Castiel died but wouldn’t be devastated. Cas allowed his thoughts to lead him to Lars, who was Dean’s polar opposite in so many ways. For one, the blond hunter was not ashamed to touch him in public. He was also nurturing towards Cas. 

Castiel leaned against the slick and wet tiles. He was not going to talk to Lars for a while though. He didn’t appreciate the way the hunter assumed he could have Cas at the drop of a hat. Castiel knew it was the bond that was making Lars territorial and possessive. The bond seemed to draw the seer closer to him since Dean continued to pull away. 

The dark haired teen remembered the hot and heavy make out session he and Lars shared in the latter’s kitchen. Castiel closed his eyes while his right hand slid over his semi hard shaft. He flicked at the slit and smeared pre cum over the head. Cas panted as he jerked himself thinking about Lars hot body and sinful kisses. He was close to coming but wasn’t there completely. 

A pair of mischievous forest green eyes removed Lars from his imagination. Castiel envisioned Dean kneeling in front of him giving him oral. His vision turned blurry and then white before two long stripes of jizz decorated the tiles. Cas cried out Dean’s name. Water from the showerhead washed most of the semen away. Castiel slid down the tub until he sat on it with his knees folded in front of him. He banged the back of his head against the tiled wall. Cas made up his mind, starting Monday he would avoid Dean like the plague. He was tired of the sea saw routine the two of them always embarked in. Castiel remained sitting under the running water until it turned freezing cold.

Dean arrived home ten minutes after four in the morning. He was furious ever since discovering Lars, the jackass was a hunter. His chest clenched whenever he recalled the way Cas and the jerk looked at each other longingly. Dean could tell Lars was really worried Castiel didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He grinned at that. When Cas left them, Lars sat on top of a grave and tugged at his hair. The guy looked as if someone shot his puppy. Dean didn’t say a word and resumed his patrol.

Dean was unable to sleep. He headed to the rec room to play one of the vintage arcade games John got him and Sammy for Christmas last year. His head was not in the game and he lost real fast in Frogger. Dean kicked the defenseless machine. He wanted to destroy something. Dean strolled over to the foosball table. He tossed it over. His eyes landed on Sam’s baseball bat. The hunter grabbed it and attacked the overturned table until it was smashed into hundreds of pieces. 

Dean’s arms ached afterwards. Large beads of sweat adorned his forehead and underarms. He tossed the bat to the side and plopped himself on a beanbag chair. He rubbed the back of his neck. What the fuck is going on with me? Dean wiped a lonely tear that trailed down his freckled cheek. He hated feeling this way.


	9. I'm Casexual

Dean was wiped out after his tantrum which resulted in the young hunter destroying the foosball table and vintage Pac Man arcade machine. Sam woke up in the middle of his brother’s breakdown. The eldest Winchester sibling had been so caught up in destroying the games that he didn’t even notice his baby brother witnessing his freak out session. Sam was frightened and was about to call the cops, when Dean finally ceased his demolition frenzy once and for all. Mary was away at a spa weekend with two of her plastic friends from the country club in Atlanta. John was most likely spending a few days with his second family. 

Sam observed Dean wipe a stray tear from his freckled face as he stood in the dark hallway outside the rec room. The seventeen year old eventually fell asleep. Sam treaded on bare feet inside the room which resembled a tornado zone. He fetched a discarded quilt from the leather couch and covered his slumbering brother with it. Sam tiptoed out of the rec room and headed to his bedroom. He instantly called Grandpa Samuel, who upon hearing what his youngest grandchild told him, said he was catching the next flight to Key West.

Dean felt a hand lightly tapping his left cheek incessantly. He cursed at the extremely uncomfortable crick in his neck. The hunter flicked his tired eyes open. Grandpa Campbell knelt in front of him. Dean yawned and stretched out his legs. “Grandpa, what are you doing here?” Samuel gave his grandson space to stand up.

“Sam called me after you tore up the rec room. What the hell crawled up your freckled ass, son?” 

Dean stretched his arms before answering his grandfather. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He vigorously rubbed the back of his stiff neck.

“I know you better than anyone, kid. Does this have anything to do with Castiel?” Samuel sat down on top of the pool table. Dean bit his lower lip hard. “I’m waiting.”

“The Miltons moved here a couple of weeks ago,” Dean was going to continue but Samuel stopped him.

“Son of a bitch! Unbelievable…so the red ass baboon had the cojones to bring his family down here. Guy is fucking obsessed.” Samuel glanced at Dean, who paced up and down the rec room. “Sit still, son, you’re giving me whiplash.”

“So a seer can be attracted to more than one hunter?” Dean rolled a ball down the smooth surface of the pool table. He couldn’t look at his grandpa.

Samuel grinned. Dean was so transparent. At least the kid was starting to come around. Bad thing Dean was taking baby steps and with the Milton kid in the picture, Castiel wouldn’t be waiting in the wings. “I’m afraid so. As long as the seer hasn’t completely bonded with any hunter, he or she is up for grabs.”

Dean’s shoulders visibly tensed. He placed his hands inside his jeans’ pockets. “That’s great, Castiel deserves to be happy and have a hunter to protect him.”

Samuel stood up. “He’s lucky that Milton boy is a fucking GQ model.”

“Whatever,” Dean mumbled.

“The first three months after they fully bond will be the honeymoon stage. The two of them will be like jack rabbits; not being able to keep their hands off each other, even in public.” Samuel chuckled. “You won’t mind, right? You must be relieved a handsome and brave boy like Lars will be Castiel’s protector.”

Dean ground his teeth. His jaw started to throb. “Good for them” It irritated Dean to no end imagining the couple making out all over school. “Well good old Lars is in the doghouse right now. Cas doesn’t want to see him after he pulled some He-Man shit last night.”

Samuel stood in front of his grandson and placed a warm hand over his right shoulder. “You can’t lie to me, son. The reason you trashed this room was because you’re jealous of Castiel and Lars getting close. You’re scared of admitting it but deep down inside you know the truth.”

Dean swallowed hard. “I’m scared, grandpa.”

Samuel tilted Dean’s chin upwards with two callused fingers. “Hey, I didn’t help raise a coward. You’ve always been a tough little guy. Is it the gay thing that bothers you?”

“Kind off…it’s just I am scared. What if we end up like mom and dad…regardless of the bond. Castiel is special and I don’t want to hurt him.”

Samuel hugged his grandson. “Sorry for breaking your no chick flick moment rules,” the older man said in between chuckles. “Believe me, kid. Once the bond is complete, you will never stop loving your seer. The feeling is indescribable. Take it from me…when Deanna and I became mates was the happiest day of our lives. You won’t regret it.”

“I want to take things slow with Cas though. But freaking Lars is in the mix now and Castiel lights up like a fucking float at a gay parade whenever the douche is around.” Dean scowled.

“Lars is a good kid. If Castiel is meant to be his seer destiny will tell. Right now you need to support Castiel through any visions he might experience from now on. I know they can be debilitating to say the least.”

Dean licked his dry lips. “I was fucking scared when he had the seizure.”

“But you knew exactly what to do because of the bond. Give the seer time. I have a feeling he has already chosen his mate but is waiting for him to make the first move.” Samuel released his grandson.

“I wouldn’t be so sure it’s me. You haven’t seen him and Lars together.”

“Why don’t you call Castiel and ask him if he wants to hang out with you today?” Samuel suggested as he led Dean out of the rec room.

Samuel stood outside his bedroom scraping his right flip flop on the marble floor. “Dean’s ok now, Sammy. You did the right thing in calling me.” Samuel ruffled his youngest grandkid’s shaggy hair.

“Sorry I scared you, bro. It won’t happen again.” Dean smiled at Sam.

“Get dressed and we’ll have a late lunch at Denny’s,” Samuel told Sam. The youngster nodded and disappeared in his room.

“Are you going to call Castiel?” Samuel asked Dean.

“He’s mad at me, too.”

“I have a perfect excuse for you to see him today.”

Dean’s eyes brightened. “What is it?”

“Has he been inked with a protection tattoo?”

Dean’s mouth formed an “O” shape. “Grandpa, you’re a freaking genius! I don’t think he even knows about anti demon possession tats.”

“There you go kiddo. After lunch I’ll take Sammy fishing at the pier. That way you will have more than enough time to spend time with your seer.”

Dean blushed. “Thanks, grandpa.”

“Anything to see my grandchildren happy”

Two hours later, Dean debated whether to knock on the Singers’ trailer home’s door. He held on tight to a flat box he held in his right hand. Dean breathed in deeply before rapping his knuckles on the door. Alfie, the youngest member of the Singer family opened the door. The short boy eyed the teen curiously.

“Is Cas home?” Dean asked the six year old. He felt like a bug trapped under a magnifying glass. 

“Who wants to know?” the kid asked.

“Tell him Dean is here. I really need to talk to him.”

Alfie ran down the short hall and entered a room which Dean surmised was Castiel’s. Two minutes later the little boy returned to the small living room. “Cassie says for you to go to H-E-Double Hockey Sticks.”

The kid was damn adorable. “Tell your big brother I’m not leaving until he sees me.”

Alfie rolled his expressive sky blue eyes before leaving again. Five minutes passed and there was no sign of either Cas or Alfie. Dean was about to walk out the door. Alfie ran out of Cas’ room and went inside his own. Dean tapped two fingers on the box he still held. Castiel stuck his head out of his bedroom door. He frowned upon seeing the hunter standing by the front door.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Winchester?”

“I came to apologize. I’ve been acting like a total dick.”

“At least you admit you’re an ass butt.” Castiel left his bedroom and leaned against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He arched a raven brow.

“Also, I want to thank you for saving me last night. I really appreciate you putting your ass on the line for me.”

Castiel’s eyes softened. Did Dean have an epiphany last night? “Are you feeling alright, Dean?” He strolled over to the hunter and placed a hand over the taller teen’s forehead. Their skin prickled upon contact. “You don’t have a fever.”

“I want to start over on a clean slate. Even though we are not bonded and all that shit…I think we need to work together. I really want us to be friends.”

“OK I’m listening.” Castiel’s cell phone buzzed indicating a text message was received. Before the seer started reading the message, a large frown adorned his face. By the time, he finished it; Castiel was trying his best not to smile. Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry…you were saying?”

Dean slammed the gift box against Castiel’s chest. “I got you this to make up for the Zeppelin shirt I ruined last night.”

Castiel opened it and smiled. “This is pretty sweet, Dean. But you didn’t have to get me a new band t-shirt.”

“It’s the least I can do. You saved my life last night, man.”

“Well Lars also lent a hand. It wasn’t only me.” Castiel folded the shirt and placed it inside the box.

“Can we not speak about Northman, Jr.?” Dean hissed.

Castiel smirked. Dean was so damn cute, when he was jealous. “Whether you like it or not; the two of us will have to work with him some times.” Cas’ cell buzzed again. The hunter waited for the blue eyed teen to finish reading it. He silently crept behind Castiel to read over his shoulder. The seer shut the screen off immediately. “Nosy much!”

“Looks like Snoopy is still in the doghouse. You’re going to reply or not?” 

“Nah, I’m going to make him suffer for a few more days.” Cas smirked. “What were we talking about? Oh yeah…I think the three of us make a great hunting team.”

“Whatever, man but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Hey put the shirt on and come with me.” Dean grinned at the seer.

“You’re still in the doghouse yourself, Scooby. Why should I go with you?” Cas inquired tilting his head to the side.

“Because I’m taking you to Paradise Tattoo and I am not taking no for an answer”

“No way in hell I’m getting a tat!”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cas, sit down. I need to tell you about demons.”

Half an hour later after giving the seer a full history of demons and possession and answering a plethora of questions from Cas, Dean drove the Impala down Duval Street. He held the door open for the seer once they arrived at the tattoo parlor. “By the way, the tat’s on me.”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean shushed him. He greeted a blue haired chick named Pandora. The tattoo artist bared a striking resemblance to Pink, the artist. “Winchester, what brings you to my lair?”

“My friend here wants to get the same tattoo I got.”

“Cool…I’ve never seen that design before you came,” Pandora smiled at the seer.

“What’s your name sexy?” She motioned for Cas to join her in a back room. She held a red velvet curtain for him to go through. The seer glanced at the hunter, who nodded his head to go in.

“I’m Castiel.”

Pandora nodded. “Cool name” She winked at him. “So where do you want the tattoo?”

He motioned to the center of his lower back. Dean smirked. “Cas, you kinky bastard. Who knew you’d get a tramp stamp.”

“Do you want me to give him the same coloring, as well?” Pandora asked as she prepared all the items she would need to ink Castiel’s skin.

“Make the sun sky blue and put angel wings on the top edges. Is that alright with you, Cas?”

The seer nodded. Pandora instructed him to remove his Zeppelin shirt. Dean tried not to look too much at the blue eyed teen. He always turned into putty seeing Cas shirtless. The dude had a swimmer’s build and drove Dean insane. Dean sat down on a vacated chair and started reading Inked Magazine. He was shocked with himself. For the first time he wasn’t freaking out over thinking Cas was sexy. He would take things slow and see where they led.

Three hours later, Pandora instructed Castiel to lather Neosporin on a regular basis for at least one week and keep the tat dry. Dean paid her two hundred dollars right before the two teens were on their way out of the parlor.

As Castiel waited for Dean to open the driver’s door from within the Impala, he nibbled his lower lip. He shouldn’t have allowed Dean to pay for the tat. He was starting to feel like Pretty Woman with Dean giving him the expensive phone and paying two hundred bucks for the tattoo.

Once he sat himself gingerly inside the muscle car, Castiel turned to Dean, who patiently waited for a group of a dozen tourists to cross the street. “I’m going to pay you back.”

Dean turned to look at him. His emerald eyes bore into Castiel’s electric blue orbs. The Winchester licked his lips. “No way, dude. How about your mom makes me one of her mouthwatering key lime pies and we’ll call it even?”

Castiel nodded and gave Dean a gummy smile. “Deal” Dean’s heartbeat accelerated. Shit he was so fucking screwed! Cas’ gummy smile out of all things made him feel all tingly inside. He would have ovaries within a few days at the rate he was going.  
Dean dreaded dropping Castiel off at the trailer park. He wanted to spend more time with the seer but Dean had promised Sammy they would hang out tonight. The two of them hardly hung out lately. Right before Cas exited the Impala, Dean cleared his throat. Castiel turned back towards him. “Grandpa thinks it’s a good idea if I started training you.”

“In what?”

“Self-defense and you need to pick a weapon to use on hunts.”

“I would really appreciate it. I don’t want to be a damsel in distress.” Cas eyes became wide as saucers. “Ooh can you please show me how to use a crossbow? I’ve always wanted to learn after watching Buffy.”

“Hell yeah, dude! You can give Daryl Dixon a run for his money.”

“Shit he’s a hot motherfucker,” Castiel whispered.

Dean never thought about it but Cas was right. Ugh! Now he would get wood watching the Walking Dead. “When do you want   
to start?”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’ve got no plans. I’ll pick you up at two o’clock. Sammy won’t be home being a nosy rosy.”

“See you tomorrow then and thanks again for the tattoo and shirt,” Cas said bashfully.

“You’re welcome, man.” Dean made sure the seer entered his home before reversing the Impala and leaving the trailer park.

The following day at noon, Gabriel was on his way to the local Piggly Wiggly to buy a Snickers ice cream bar. Mrs. Peterson stopped him as he strolled by her trailer home. “Gabriel, sweetheart do you think you can help Geoff mow the lawn and trim the hedges outside my trailer?”

“I was going to run an important errand,” the short boy said.

“How about I prepare a chicken pot pie for each of you and for dessert you can have a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream?”

Gabriel’s mouth salivated at the thought of the yummy meal. “Mrs. Peterson, you had me at chicken pot pie. Where is young Geoff?” 

The tall and gawky woman, who had hair rollers all over her head and donned a flowered dress yelled for her thirteen year old son to get his ass outside. Two minutes later a gangly pre-teen, who looked like Alfalfa from the Little Rascals, joined them in the sweltering heat. “Bring the lawn mower outside and the hedge clippers. Gabriel is going to help you with your chores.”   
Gabriel noticed Geoff scratched his head nonstop.

“What’s wrong man? You look like that crazy bag lady that hangs outside of the Chevron station.” He eyed the kid suspiciously.  
Geoff stopped scratching his head and went to get the lawn mower. Once they were done a few hours later, the two youngsters wrestled on the grass. Mrs. Peterson came outside to tell them the pies were ready. Gabriel licked his fingers after wolfing down the entire chicken pot pie and bowl of ice cream. He thanked before leaving the Petersons’ home.

The sun was still out and the craving for a Snickers ice cream bar continued plaguing Gabriel. He went inside his house and searched for a cap. The sun was stronger now. He scratched his head desperately. Now he was just like Alfalfa, oops Geoff. Gabriel couldn’t find his Miami Heat cap so he settled for Castiel’s Red Sox hat.

Meanwhile Dean and Castiel arrived at Chez Winchester. The duo went directly to the yard where Dean had set up flour bags eight feet away from where they currently stood. “Those will be your targets.” Dean brought over a large black duffel bag and handed it to Castiel. “Open it”

Cas unzipped the bag and retrieved a shiny sleek crossbow from within. Dean came back with a leather bolt holder. A dozen iron bolts gleamed with the sun light. “This is freaking wicked.” Castiel grinned as his long fingers traced the small crossbow.  
“It might not look like much but this baby packs a solid punch. Grandpa says it’s the easiest to use and you can carry it with you everywhere.”

The hunter was patient in teaching the seer how to place the bolts correctly. “Never fire your crossbow until you are 100% sure of your target and what’s beyond. Always keep the safety engaged until you are ready to shoot. The safety has to be released in order to fire the bolt.”

Dean handed Castiel a pair of safety goggles and covered his eyes with a pair of his own. “We need to be careful during our training sessions.” The Winchester grinned at Cas. He ordered the seer to place a bolt on the weapon. Castiel was a quick learner. Dean instructed the dark haired boy to stand with his legs spread slightly apart. He stood behind the seer and held Castiel’s elbows to steady them. Cas bit his lower lip, when he felt the hunter’s warm breath brush against his neck. Dean subconsciously pressed his groin against Castiel’s denim clad ass.

“Focus on the sack in the far right corner.” Dean’s voice came out husky. Cas was having hard time concentrating. His vision was focused on the sack and he envisioned himself alone. Dean’s hands covered his. The hunter’s body was plastered to his. Castiel could feel Dean’s perspiration cling to his back. The boy’s manly scent was driving him crazy. Dean leaned his face closer to Cas’ neck. He inhaled the shorter teen’s evergreen smell. Dean’s fingers led Castiel’s digits to release the crossbow’s safety. He rubbed his hard on against Cas’ hard ass. The startled seer shot the bolt. The piece of iron flew through the air and landed on a palm tree adjacent to the sack he was aiming at.

“Try again,” Dean whispered less than an inch away from Castiel’s sensitive earlobe. Cas was already breathing hard. Dean’s hands guided him again. This time the hunter’s hands traveled downwards until they enveloped the seer’s hips. Castiel was on fire. He shot a bolt and this time it caught the edge of the targeted sack. “Atta boy,” Dean rubbed himself harder against the blue eyed seer. Cas gasped and closed his eyes.

Dean shocked himself. This was not his intention. He planned on training Castiel in using a crossbow and then inviting him for a burger at the diner. The Winchester just couldn’t control himself around Cas. Dean said fuck it as his lips descended on Castiel’s perspiring skin. His mouth sucked hard on the side of Cas’ neck. He continued grinding his dick against the blue eyed teen’s ass. 

Castiel turned the tables on the hunter. He inched away from him and shoved him to a lawn chair. He straddled Dean. Cas’ mouth landed hard over Dean’s. The hunter threaded his fingers through the seer’s wild dark hair. Castiel rubbed his erection against Dean’s groin. “Fuck, Cas don’t stop.” Dean attacked the seer’s mouth. He couldn’t get enough of the cherry pie he tasted inside Castiel’s moist mouth. God cherry pie and Cas were his favorite flavors now. Dean traced the roof leisurely with his tongue. Castiel whimpered and remained dry humping the hunter fervently.

Eventually the duo needed to stop for air. Dean opened his eyes to the sinful vision of a debauched Cas. The boy’s lips were swollen and cherry red. Saliva coated them. Dean leaned closer and licked them. Their foreheads touched as Castiel unzipped both of them. Dean’s swollen dick curved upwards into his toned abdomen. Cas was in the same state. The seer swiftly held on to their cocks. He placed three fingers inside Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked them hard and circled his tongue around the tips; never losing eye contact with Castiel. He released them with a wet pop because his dick was in need of some tender loving care.

Castiel smirked as he held on to both shafts and stroked them slowly. Dean kissed Cas’s neck as the seer increased his moves. “What are you waiting for, babe? Go faster,” Dean mouthed into Castiel’s bruised skin. Castiel was the first one to come and Dean quickly followed.

“Shit we’re covered in jizz!” Dean exclaimed.

“That’s all you can say after what just happened?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

Dean blushed. “That was fucking awesome.” He pulled Castiel to lie on top of him in the lawn chair. Cas relaxed feeling the slow rise and fall of Dean’s chest. 

“That’s better than ‘I’m not gay.’ I guess.” Castiel chuckled.

Dean tilted the seer’s chin up with two fingers. “I’m not gay.”

Castiel’s entire body became tense. He promised himself he was not going to go through the same shit of Dean being in denial. The seer was going to get up but Dean held on to his wrist with an iron grip. The hunter smirked. “I’m Casexual.” 

Cas grinned brightly and kissed Dean hard. They made out for several minutes. Dean suggested, “Want to go clean ourselves in the guesthouse? We can use the bathroom in there.” Castiel eagerly nodded. Dean surprised Cas even more by taking his hand. The hunter led the seer to the guesthouse. All of a sudden, Sam’s voice rang through the yard. “Are you out here, jerk?!” Fuck Sammy arrived earlier than expected.


	10. Hellhound Ticks

Dean banged the guest house’s front door with a closed fist. “Fucking kid is the king of cock blocking,” he murmured under his breath. Castiel chuckled. Dean cornered him against the door and kissed him hungrily. “Kissing you can become a serious addiction, angel.” Dean nibbled Cas’ shiny and swollen lower lip before gently tracing it with his tongue. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean’s hair and tugged a few strands. 

Sammy’s footsteps sounded closer. Dean opened the door for the seer. He gave Cas directions to where the linen closet and bathroom were located at before pushing him inside. Dean quickly closed the door and turned around just in time to come face to face with his baby brother. “Hey Sasquatch! I thought you’d be at Jess’ working on the English class project.” Luckily for him his boner had disappeared. He removed his t-shirt and held it in front of his jeans’ zipper. 

Sam eyed him suspiciously. “The family had a baptism to attend…so I came home. Why are you here?” 

“I was going to get a towel and swim trunks to take a dip in the pool but changed my mind. What I’m in the mood for is a big fat juicy bacon cheeseburger from Sloppy Joes. Want to join me, Moose?” Dean tapped his left foot nervously on the ground.

“Awesome cos I’m starving! Give me ten minutes to change,” Sam said smiling, revealing dimples in the process. The gawky moose ran to the main house.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I thought he’d never leave.” He entered the guest house and was startled to see a scowling Castiel standing adjacent to the door.

The seer crossed his arms. “So you are not going to tell your family about me. What a shocker…not! I should’ve known better.” Cas tossed the maroon towel he fetched earlier in the linen closet over Dean’s head. 

Dean quickly removed it and threw it on the marble floor. “Cas, please give me a couple of days to come clean with them. My family has always believed me to be straight. It’s going to come as a shock to them to hear me tell them I’m Casexual.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the blue eyed teen.

“You’re not cute, Dean. I already told you I don’t want to be involved with someone, who is in denial and wants to remain in the closet. That is being a fucking hypocrite!” Castiel slammed his shoulder against Dean’s on his way out. 

The hunter grabbed him by the arm and slammed Cas against the wall. His gaze bore into Castiel’s electric blue eyes. Goose bumps rose all over the seer’s body as soon Dean held him. “You think what happened between us earlier didn’t mean a thing to me?” Dean’s mouth was an inch away from Castiel’s bruised lips. 

Cas breathed hard. “I don’t know what to think, when it comes to you. You’re the most exasperating person I’ve ever met.” Castiel glanced at the floor.

Dean positioned one of his knees in between Cas’ thighs. He inhaled the side of the seer’s neck and licked a trail down the smooth skin. Castiel’s body trembled. Dean rubbed his erection against Cas’ boner. “I get hard so fucking fast, when I’m around you.” The hunter tugged the seer’s right earlobe in between his teeth. “We’re going to finish what we started real soon, angel.”

Castiel managed to compose himself and shoved Dean away from him. “You will not come near me again until you finally come out to your family. Until you do so…to quote MC Hammer ‘You Can’t Touch This’.” Castiel pointed to himself.

“Fine but please give me until Friday. My dad won’t be back until then. I want to tell my parents and Sammy all at the same time.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Cas could tell the hunter was being sincere. He narrowed his eyes at him. “Very well you have until Friday.” He turned and headed back to the backyard. Dean sat on a black iron bench. Fuck his parents were going to blow a fuse once he told them about him and Castiel.

That evening Castiel was unable to sleep thinking about his time with Dean earlier that day. Also, whether the Winchester will truly grow a pair and tell his parents the truth. Cas got up at one in the morning and warmed a cup of milk in the microwave. He drank all of it to see if it helped him sleep. As luck would have it, he remained wide awake in bed. He resembled a night owl. Cas noticed Gabriel tossed and turned incessantly in bed and spoke gibberish in his sleep. The kid probably watched a horror movie before going to bed.

The alarm rang at six am. Castiel rocketed out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare a pot of strong black coffee. He was going to need it in order to stay awake during morning classes. Amelia joined her first born in the kitchen. “Good morning, sweetheart,” she said before kissing Cas’ cheek. 

“Hey, mom” Castiel prepared a PB & J sandwich for Alfie. “Coffee is almost done.”

“Smells great…your dad left at four. Oh by the way, Lars came by last night.”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and continued making his baby brother’s lunch. “What did he want?”

“Did the two of you have a fight? Until recently you were crazy about him. You even introduced him to us and invited him over for dinner. Did he hurt you, baby? I will hit him on the head with my rolling pin if he broke your heart.” 

Castiel laughed. “No, mom; he’s really sweet and I like him a lot. It’s just complicated.”

Amelia hugged her son. “You can tell me anything, sweet heart. Remember I am always here for you.” 

Castiel reciprocated the embrace. “I know.” He kissed her plump cheek before going to take a shower.

Ten minutes later, Cas entered his bedroom. He witnessed Gabriel sitting on the floor scratching his head vigorously. The kid reminded Castiel of a dog biting itself, when littered with fleas. “Gabe, what the hell?!”

Gabriel ceased scratching his head and ran into the bathroom. The boy rapidly undressed and hauled ass into the shower stall. He poured all of the green apple shampoo over his hair. The teen lathered it deeply in his honey colored hair. His fingernails scratched his burning and itchy scalp. Some of the discomfort went away as he rinsed the shampoo out. 

Gabe returned to the bedroom. Castiel was already dressed in black cargo shorts, blue flip flops and an STP t-shirt. “Feeling better, little man?”

Gabe nodded and rummaged through his and Castiel’s closet for his outfit. “I’ll get dressed and join you guys for breakfast.”

Castiel and Amelia asked Gabriel if he was feeling ok when he barely touched the stack of pancakes his mother put in front of him. They were his favorite: chocolate chip pancakes covered in Nutella. Gabe told them he was nervous over a math test he had during third period.

Lars didn’t show up to pick the Singers up for school. The hunter knew he was on Castiel’s shit list. Castiel observed Gabriel was fidgety all through their bicycle ride to school. Before the siblings separated, Cas stopped his brother. “I’m in art class for first period. Come and get me if you’re feeling sick and I’ll take you home.” The freshman nodded and was on his way.

A text message came in for Cas. He smiled seeing it was from Dean. “Hey, sexy meet me in the second floor janitor’s closet. I need some Cas time. ;)”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I told you…not until you come out to your family. :P”

Dean replied with a frown icon. Cas entered art class and turned off his cell phone. He looked around the room and relaxed upon not seeing Lars there yet. Castiel placed his messenger bag on the floor besides his chair and removed a sketch pad from within. The teacher instructed the students to work on a landscape of their choice. Castiel chose the sunset seen from Mallory Square. The seer was so into his sketch, he didn’t hear Lars approach him. The tall teen placed a tall caramel Frappuccino in front of the seer. He waved a white sheet of paper in front of him, as well. “I come in peace.” 

Lars sat next to Castiel. “I’m sorry for being a ginormous dick the other night. I had no right talking about you as if you were an object and not a person. Am I forgiven?”

Cas gazed at the hunter for the first time since the night in the cemetery. Lars grinned at him. Why was he such a sap when it came to the blond’s sexy smile? “I guess so.” Castiel took a sip of the Frappuccino. “We need to talk.”

Lars dazzling smile instantly turned into a frown. “I don’t like the serious tone you’re using. Why do I get the feeling you’re about to say the infamous it’s not you it’s me spiel?”

“We’ll talk during lunch.” Castiel returned to his sketch.

Lars settled in his seat and started his assignment which was of the Grand Canyon. That had been the last place the Miltons went on vacation before his mother became ill. It was the last time he and Tara were truly happy.

Halfway through first period, someone knocked on the glass window of the art room’s back door. Fortunately, Castiel sat next to it and saw Gabriel’s pale face. The boy was scratching his head aggressively again. Cas asked the teacher permission to speak with his brother, who was sick. 

“Gabriel, what’s the matter?” Castiel pressed his palm against the fidgety boy’s sweaty forehead. “You’re burning up! I’m taking you home.”

Cas returned to the classroom to gather his stuff. Lars noticed his worried expression. “What happened?”

“Gabe is sick and has been acting weird since last night. I’m taking him home.”

“In your bike? Let me take you.”

“I don’t want to bother you.” 

“Hey what are friends for?” Lars placed his sketch pad inside his messenger bag and brought the strap over his head. “Let’s go, beautiful.” The two seniors explained what was going on to the teacher and she told them to turn in their assignments tomorrow.

As soon as Lars and Castiel entered the hallway, the duo saw Gabriel banging his head against a locker. “Dude, stop!” Lars said as he held the freshman.

“Gabriel, tell me what the hell is going on with you. You are scaring me!” Castiel held on to his brother’s arm and escorted him outside of the building. Lars walked ahead of them to start the car.

“My head itches and burns like crazy.” The boy continued fidgeting.

“Maybe you have lice.”

“I was hanging out with Geoff yesterday. That family is not known for its hygiene.”

“Yet you hang out at their place all the time,” Castiel said rolling his eyes.

“Mrs. Peterson’s chicken pot pie is the best.”

“Food is going to be your downfall, kiddo.” Cas assisted Gabriel in walking to Lars’ Charger.

Now that they were out in the sunlight, Castiel glanced down to see Gabe’s head. His eyeballs almost bulged out. Brownish puss oozed from the boy’s scalp. A funky sulfurous odor was emitted from Gabriel’s head. Castiel covered his nose. He motioned for Lars to come outside.

“Gross…it smells like someone ate a sulfur sandwich and farted,” the Northman doppelganger stated. He covered his nose with his shirt’s collar. Castiel shook his head and gave him a thunderous glare. He motioned towards Gabriel. Lars took his time getting closer to Gabe. He knew exactly what afflicted the kid. That meant trouble with a capital T had arrived in Key West.

He gently guided Gabriel to the backseat on the passenger’s side. Lars rolled down all the windows. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him a few feet away from the car. “I know what’s wrong with your brother.”

Castiel’s eyes became rounder. “What is it? Can we fix it? Is it a case of super lice?” He bit his lower lip. He hated seeing his kid brother in distress.

“I wish it was lice. Those are hell hound ticks.” Lars headed to open the Charger’s trunk. Castiel whistled seeing the vast array of hunting items the teen had.

“Please tell me you have the stuff necessary to save him.” 

“Of course I do, beautiful. You know I got your back.” Lars threw a bottle at Castiel, who barely managed to catch it. “Holy water” The blond fetched a small pouch and closed the trunk. “I’ll show you what to do when we get to your home. Are your parents there now?”

Castiel shook his head. “Mom’s volunteering at the homeless shelter and dad’s at work.”

“Good…let’s rock and roll.” 

Lars broke all speed limits driving to the trailer park. He got them there in less than ten minutes. Gabriel had passed out right before they arrived. Lars carried him while Castiel unlocked the front door. He frantically led the tall teen inside his room. The seer indicated to him which bed was Gabriel’s.

“Is he going to be alright? Fuck hellhounds? I thought they were fictional characters in Viking folklore.”

“I wish. Hand me the holy water.” Lars held out his large hand. “Hold him while I pour the water over his head. It’s going to burn like crazy.”

Castiel sat on the twin bed and positioned his brother on his lap. Lars opened the bottle cap and poured the holy water all over the unconscious boy’s head. He massaged it deeply into the scalp. Smoke tendrils rose from Gabriel’s scalp. He yelled in pain due to the intense burning sensation. Castiel held the thrashing boy down. Tears slid down his face. Cas had never seen Gabriel in so much pain.

The brown puss cascaded down Gabriel’s temple and the back of his neck. The foul smell permeated the small bedroom.   
Castiel and Lars were close to gagging. The blond ran to the window and opened it. He breathed deeply before returning to finish the rest of the ritual. Lars instructed the seer to hold on tighter to his brother. He went on to rub basil and rose petal powder all over Gabriel’s hair and scalp. “This will kill any remaining ticks and will ward off evil energy from him.”

Gabriel screamed louder and thrashed his legs. Lars had to sit on them. “Ok done; he’ll fall asleep soon.” 

Castiel sang “This Little Light of Mine” to Gabriel. His soothing voice calmed his kid brother and before the song was over, Gabriel was sound asleep.

“Thanks so much, Lars. I wouldn’t have known what to do on my own.”

“No problem”

Castiel hugged him. “Maybe we should air out the entire trailer. The smell must have stunk up the whole place.” He stopped on his way out. “What should I tell him when he wakes up?”

“He won’t remember a thing. You can tell him he had a fever and leave it at that.”

Castiel nodded. Lars really came to their rescue today. He would wait to tell him about Dean. Anyways the other hunter still had one foot inside the closet. They weren’t officially a couple. And Cas was not looking forward in breaking Lars’ heart. 

Meanwhile at school it was lunch time. Dean planned on sitting at Castiel’s table. If he and the seer were going to be a couple then he should get to know his friends. His eyes landed on the spot Cas usually sat at but he was disappointed not to see him there. Dean looked at his watch. Lunch started fifteen minutes ago. Where the hell was Cas?

Tara playfully pushed him against a table. “What’s up, Winchester? Where have you been? I thought we were going to hang out yesterday.”

“Sorry I made other plans. Have you seen Cas?” 

“He and Lars ditched school during first period. You know what they’re up to.” She elbowed him and arched a brow. 

Dean saw red. Would Cas choose Lars so quickly? He asked him to give him a couple of days to officially come out. Dean pinched the bridge of his freckled nose. He really didn’t want to think bad thoughts of the seer. Dean couldn’t help but overhear a conversation Jo and Garth were having over at Castiel’s table.

“Things are pretty serious between the two of them. Cas even invited the hottie over for dinner,” the petite blonde told Pinocchio.

“They are fucking hot together,” Garth said.

Dean kicked a chair and left the cafeteria. He texted Castiel asking where he was but the seer never answered. 

Castiel sliced a thick piece of key lime pie for Lars and one for himself. He poured two tall glasses of milk and handed them to the hunter. The two teens ate in comfortable silence on the counter.

“Your mom makes the best key lime pie.” Lars wolfed his large slice in three bites. 

“I’ll tell her you said so. Now tell me about hellhounds.” 

“They usually reside in Hell and are owned by demons. The fuckers are extremely aggressive and fast. Hellhounds are invisible to the human eye and are the ones that drag human souls to Hell.”

“Then why would a hellhound be at a trailer park?” Castiel shook his head.

“I think the hound might have seen you at the cemetery and followed you here. While on earth the hellhounds dwell in cemeteries.” 

“So this is my fault! My brother could have died because of me.” Cas banged his head on the counter.

“Hey it’s not your fault, man. We have to be more vigilant from now on. What we need to do is hunt down that mother fucking hound and smoke its ass.” Lars stood up.

Castiel remembered something. “OMG Gabriel hung out with Geoff Peterson yesterday. The kid probably is afflicted with the ticks, too!”

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go see if he’s home now.” Lars got more holy water and basil and rose powder to perform the ritual again. He handed the items to Castiel inside a duffle bag. “We need to find a way to enter their trailer.”

Castiel came up with an idea. Lars was not too enthused but he needed to help save the Peterson boy’s life. So he went along with Cas’ crazy plan.

The seer made his way to the back of the Peterson’s trailer. He rose on tiptoes and gazed inside one of the windows to see if it   
was Geoff’s room. Unfortunately, it was the bathroom. He continued searching. 

Lars removed his buttoned down shirt and left a white wife beater on. He tossed the shirt inside the Charger and headed to the Peterson’s trailer. He rolled his silver eyes before knocking in the door. A skinny beady eyed woman with rollers on her head and heavily made up face opened the door. She arched a thin brow, when her eyes landed on the delicious dish at her doorstep.

The blond teen managed to blush and gave her a devilish grin. “Good day, ma’am. Please forgive me for interrupting your stories but my father was in a car accident that left him paralyzed. I need to make money to support my family while he waits for his first disability check.”

Mrs. Peterson held her ample bosom. “You poor thing; I wish I could help you but we are going through a dire economic crisis ourselves.” 

Lars stretched his arms backwards. He made sure the woman got an impressive view of his chest. 

Mrs. Peterson licked her lips. “Can you mow the lawn for ten dollars?”

Lars glanced at the dry recently mowed lawn. He fought the urge to laugh. “Thank you, ma’am... You’re a good Christian.”

Mrs. Peterson showed him where the lawn mower was. Lars scanned the area for any sign of the seer. Castiel must have been able to enter the trailer. Hopefully, he was already with the Geoff kid. 

“Here, the machine needs gasoline.” She handed him a container. Lars bent down and poured the gas. Mrs. Peterson ogled his ass. He mowed the lawn in approximately ten minutes. The sun was beating down on him. He was a sweaty mess. Mrs.   
Peterson had the decency to bring him a tall glass of iced tea. He guzzled it all down. 

Lars looked at his watch. Castiel should be finished by now. He handed the empty glass back to Mrs. Peterson. “I have to get going.” She went back inside to get his money.

The woman came back outside in a flash. “When can you come back, sweetie?”

Lars was saved from answering by Castiel, who appeared from across the lot. “Hey what are you doing here?” Cas approached them.

Mrs. Peterson gave him the stink eye. “Are you skipping school, Castiel? Your parents won’t be happy about that.” 

“I had to bring Gabriel home because he has a fever.” Castiel glared at the nosy woman. 

Lars smiled at her. “I will be back next month, ma’am.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Mrs. Peterson huskily said as she ogled his body. Castiel felt like gagging.

Once the two teens were at a distance where Nosy Rosy couldn’t hear them, Castiel told Lars Geoff was in a really bad condition, when he found him. “The kid was banging his head against the wall and the smell was stronger. It seems dumb ass Mrs. Peterson thought her son had a bad case of lice. His hair had been drenched with alcohol and a towel lay on the floor. She probably tried wrapping it around his head.”

“You didn’t have a hard time then?”

“Alfalfa is a skinny little fucker. I was able to hold him down while I performed the ritual.”

“Look at you…I will make an honest to God hunter out of you yet.” Lars ruffled Castiel’s hair.

“It feels good to help others. So are we going to kill us a hellhound?”

“Hellz yeah, kid”

Castiel and Lars made sure to have enough rock salt to shoot the hellhound with. The blond teen carried a shotgun in his trunk. “This was my dad’s.” Castiel noticed the initials MM engraved on it. 

“I’m so sorry you lost your parents,” he said.

“This is what we are going to do. Go to the church and get as much holy water as you can. Then tonight when your neighbors are asleep pour a generous amount around their homes. Just in case the hellhounds left ticks behind. I will come and pick you   
up at eleven.”

“Where are we going?”

“Cemetery”

Gabriel’s fever broke early that evening. Amelia made chicken noodle soup for her sick baby. Lars had been right; Gabe didn’t recall anything. Cas felt immense relief. His parents went to bed early and Gabriel was asleep, when he went to check on him. Castiel grabbed two full gallons of holy water and left the trailer.

He silently made his way around the trailer park and poured holy water around each trailer. His arms hurt a little once he was finished. The seer felt immense satisfaction knowing he was keeping his neighbors safe. He decided to wait for Lars outside the trailer park’s entrance. Twelve minutes later, the Charger drove up. The seer rapidly got inside.

Dean had been unable to concentrate in his last two classes. He kept imagining Castiel and Lars fucking like jack rabbits. He felt like throwing up. Dean even skipped dinner and skulked the entire evening in his room. Sammy asked him if he was ok and he told him to fuck off.

There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. So the hunter got dressed for hunting and headed to the cemetery for a sweep. Maybe killing a vamp or two would keep his mind occupied. 

Lars and Castiel arrived at Key West Cemetery. They climbed the tall black iron gates. Fog enshrouded the ground. Lars handed something to Castiel. “Why are you giving me hipster glasses?”

“These were scorched with Holy Fire and this is the only way to see the bastards.” Lars put on a pair of his own.

Castiel had to admit the guy looked hot wearing them. He shook his head. Now was not the time to lust over anyone. He also wore the glasses now.

“Looking hot, Clark,” Lars said before winking at him. “Ready? You can stay in the car; you know.”

“No, I am going with you. I want to become a hunter.” 

“Here carry this salt with you. If a hellhound approached you don’t hesitate to throw the salt at it. Salt slows them down.” The hunter pumped the shotgun so he could fire it, when the time came.

The teens walked to the center of the cemetery. Suddenly, the skin on the back of their necks rose, when the howling of a hellhound ripped through the air. Castiel walked side by side with the hunter. His frantic heart thumped against his ribs. “Get ready,” Lars whispered. “They’re quick so you have to be alert,” he informed the shorter teen.

Castiel was the first one to see the hellhound as it stood behind a grave. The creature resembled a large black furry wolf. It had red eyes and long sharp fangs. The hellhound growled and was getting ready to attack them.

Lars got his shotgun ready. The hound ran lightly fast towards Castiel. “Throw the salt at him!” 

Castiel tossed the entire bag towards the hellhound. The creature mewled and howled in pain. “Run, Cas!” Castiel stayed were he stood.

“I’m not leaving you!”

“Damn it, Cas!” Lars wasted no time and shot the eight shells of rock salt into the hellhound just as it was in midair ready to attack the seer. The creature wailed as it took its last breath. 

Lars approached Castiel, who swallowed hard. “Are you ok?”

The seer nodded. He retrieved two folding shovels from his trench coat. The teens dug a grave under a tree and tossed the hellhound in it. Once they were done, the boys’ adrenaline was sky high. Lars grinned at the seer. “We make a kick ass team, beautiful.” He cupped Castiel’s jaw and leaned down. Cas was on a euphoric high due to helping kill the hellhound. He rose on tiptoes and kissed Lars hard on the lips. 

Dean heard voices coming from a few feet away. He kicked a stone on his way there. The hunter hoped it was a pair of dumb ass vamps. He was so ready to dust vampire ass tonight. Dean stealthily made his way closer. He held a wooden stake in his right hand. The hunter remained behind a tree to get a better view. His heart dropped. Dean stabbed the tree with the stake. Fucking Castiel was playing tonsil hockey with Lars, the dick. So he wasn’t wrong in assuming the two of them skipped school to fuck each other’s brains out. Dean growled as he left the cemetery.


	11. You're A Cock Slut

Lars was an awesome kisser but Castiel couldn’t help himself in comparing him with Dean. In the long run, the Winchester came out the winner. The latest hot and heavy make out session he and Dean shared continued playing in the seer’s mind. Lars’s large hands clung to Cas’ hard ass. The blue eyed teen gently pushed him away. Castiel and Lars were both flushed from head to toe and out of breath.

Lars composed himself. “Why did you stop?” He walked closer to the seer, who shook his head and waved his hands at the tall hunter to back off.

“I can’t do this. Dean gave me his word he was going to tell his family that he and I are an item.”

Lars laughed sarcastically. “Yeah and when does he plan on telling them; when Keanu Reeves wins an acting Oscar?”

Castiel glared at Lars. “Hey Keanu isn’t that bad!” He hopped on top of an above ground grave and sat with his legs crossed. “Dean’s lived his entire life thinking he was straight. It’s going to come as a shock to his family. He asked me to give him until Friday.”

Lars ran his hands through his straight blond hair. “You’re a fool, Castiel. That idiot is not going to come out and you know it.” He ran his right thumb across Cas’ jaw. 

Castiel pulled away. He couldn’t afford to remain in such close proximity to Lars. He truly desired for Dean to become his hunter. All they needed to do was complete the bond by having sex. The two of them were more than halfway there. Castiel hated seeing the hurt look on Lars’ handsome face. “I’m sorry, Lars. You’re a great guy but I am not the seer for you. You’ll find him or her, when you least expect it.”

Lars swallowed hard. He started gathering the shovels and other hunting items they brought to dispose of the hellhound. “I really want you to be happy.”

Castiel felt like a piece of shit but he wanted to be frank with the hunter. Cas didn’t want to give the teen false hope. The hunter, who always called out to him like a bright beacon of light was Dean. “I am sorry.” 

Lars zipped the duffel bag closed and began to walk out of the cemetery. Castiel followed him in silence. The two teens jumped the black iron gates and headed to the hunter’s Charger. The drive to the trailer park was done in extremely uncomfortable silence. Lars played Iron Maiden really loud in the car’s stereo. The seer wished him a good night and he barely acknowledged him.

Cas felt a huge lump form in his throat. He felt the urge to cry as he crept inside his small bedroom like a thief in the night. Luckily, a snoring Gabe remained oblivious to what transpired in his surroundings. The text message light in Castiel’s neglected cellphone blinked incessantly. The seer picked the phone up from his night stand. His tired eyes read several messages Dean had sent him, up to lunch time. Cas rubbed his aching temples. He had forgotten to turn his phone back on since the morning. 

He sent Dean a message apologizing for not responding until now and that he would explain everything tomorrow during lunch. Castiel constantly checked his phone for any replies from Dean. His eyes began to close due to exhaustion forty five minutes later. Dean was probably asleep and that was the reason he didn’t respond. 

The following morning, Castiel and Gabriel bicycled to school. Lars and Tara walked by them as the brothers chained their bicycle. Lars didn’t acknowledge the seer. Tara was very peppy in the mornings. “Hey boys, ready to tackle another week at Hell High?!”

Gabriel smiled at the petite girl and said hi to Lars. The older teen nodded and practically jogged away. Gabe furrowed his brows and glanced at Lars’ twin. Tara shrugged her shoulders. “Tell me about it. I asked him this morning who pissed in his Wheaties.”

“It’s probably his time of the month,” the freshman said. He and Tara chuckled. Castiel remained silent. He excused himself and headed to his locker. On his way there, Cas noticed Dean talking with Ash. As soon as their eyes met, the Winchester rocketed away from the area. Castiel frowned. Why would Dean do that?

During art class Lars sat as far away as possible from the seer. Cas was unable to concentrate on his drawing of two angels in battle. He tried in vain to capture their wings in flight. The seer was so frustrated his charcoal pencil snapped in two pieces. When the bell signaling the end of first period rang, he quickly packed his art supplies inside his messenger bag and zoomed out of the room.

Castiel texted Dean during the last fifteen minutes of fourth period because he wanted to meet Dean to talk about what happened yesterday. The lunch bell rang and Dean had not replied. Castiel wanted to scream. He needed to get his fifth and sixth period books from his locker. Castiel was in the middle of taking out his French and American Government books, when he noticed Dean walking by without acknowledging him. Cas shoved his locker door hard and locked it. 

Lars stood close by. His locker was across from Castiel’s. He was chatting with Daphne. Castiel ran up to Dean. “Dean, why are you ignoring me?” Castiel held on to Dean’s bicep and turned him around. The hunter scowled at him.

“Are you mad?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“Fuck off, Cas!” Dean headed towards the cafeteria.

“Not until you tell me what I did that has you so upset.” 

Daphne stopped talking to Lars and watched the altercation with wide saucer eyes. Lars instinctively stepped closer to the arguing duo. He wouldn’t allow for any harm to come to the seer. 

“You want the truth, Castiel. I am sick and tired of your whorish ways!” Dean bellowed right in front of Castiel’s face. He cornered the shorter teen against a locker. “First it was Benny, who you were always sucking face with in public. Now you and Lars were almost fucking at a cemetery.”

Castiel felt like throwing up. Dean witnessed him and Lars kissing last night. He ran a shaky hand through his unruly black hair. “Dean, I can explain.”

“No, there is nothing to explain. The truth is you can’t keep it in your pants. You’re a cock slut. And to think I was so close to coming out to my family for you. Shit…I am fucking glad I didn’t. You’re so not worth it.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand. “Please let me explain. It’s not what it looked like.”

Dean shoved Cas against the locker. “Never touch me again.” He started walking away. Castiel slid down to the floor where he remained sitting.

Lars’ nostrils flared. He strolled over to Dean and pushed him hard. The Winchester extended his hands on the floor to stop himself from falling. “What the fuck?!” He got up and fisted his hands.

“Apologize to Cas,” a furious Lars said through grinding teeth.

“Defending your slut’s honor?” 

Lars barreled into Dean sending the two of them to the floor. Gordon happened to pass by and yelled, “Fight!!” In less than thirty minutes over fifty students surrounded the fighters. Dean punched Lars in the nose and the taller hunter retaliated with a roundhouse kick that knocked the wind out of Dean’s sails. 

The crowd cheered madly whenever one of the boys landed a hit on the other. Dean managed to encircle his hands around Lars’ neck. The boy was turning blue but in a smooth and lightning fast maneuver he smashed Dean’s face against a locker. The Winchester’s arms were being held roughly by Lars behind his back. “You’re going to apologize to him.” He hissed in the shorter hunter’s ear.

“Fuck you!” Dean hurled back at him.

The other students chanted for the fight to continue. Suddenly, Lars was yanked away by a security guard and Assistant Principal Kripke. Another security guard held Dean up. Kripke gave the two students, who were bruised and bloody a stern look. “Mind telling me why you two gentlemen re-enacted a scene from Fight Club?”

Dean and Lars chose not to answer. “Fine, you will be escorted to the school clinic and then taken to my office. I will let you know what your punishment will be.”

The hall was now devoid of the other students, who opted to return to the cafeteria to finish their lunch. Daphne sat on the floor consoling her friend, who resembled a statue since Dean said those mean things to him. “Come on sweetie, I’ll get you something to eat. Ms. Barnes won’t mind if we eat in the art room today.” 

Castiel’s appetite evaporated and he barely touched the ham and cheese sandwich and chips Daphne procured for him. He told his mom he wasn’t feeling too good and headed to his room at an early hour. He removed his guitar from under his bed and played Led Zeppelin’s “Tangerine” over and over.

Gabriel entered their room to finish up his algebra homework. He threw a led pencil at his brother, who sat on the floor in front of the closet. “OMG, Cassie! I am going to smash your beloved guitar if you don’t stop playing that depressing song right now!”

Castiel opened his eyes. His fingers stopped thrumming against the guitar strings. He switched over to Zeppelin’s “Since I’ve Been Loving You”. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He finally finished his math homework. The boy brought out a Twix chocolate bar from beneath his pillow. He heartily ate it in four bites before calling it a night. Gabe covered his face with the pillow.

Meanwhile, Dean Winchester lay in bed listening to Zeppelin’s “Heartbreaker” on his IPod. He punched his mattress imagining it was Lars’ smug face. The jealousy flowing through his veins was making him do and say terrible things. Castiel seemed so hurt, when he hurled those ugly words at him. But Dean couldn’t stop himself from speaking. He himself had been hurt immensely upon seeing the seer and Lars, the douchebag all over each other last night. Castiel had played him for a fool. Did he realize overnight Lars was the hunter he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? Why couldn’t the bastard tell him this in person? 

Sam knocked on Dean’s bedroom door. “Dean, is everything ok?”

Dean raised the volume of the IPod and sulked in the darkness. He listened to “Heartbreaker” three more times before turning the music off. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. All of a sudden, a rock was thrown against his window. Dean stood up and glanced down. Castiel stood in the backyard. The hunter was going to return to bed but Cas’ movements caught his attention.

The seer withdrew the cellphone Dean had given him and tossed it on the floor. He stomped on it with the heel of his boot. The blue eyed teen then removed the two shirts the hunter had given him from his messenger bag and tossed them over the shattered phone. Finally, he retrieved a small container of barbecue fuel and poured it over the shirts and pieces of cellphone. He lit a match and threw it on top of the items. In no time, a small fire burned the items Dean had given him. Dean gulped hard. Castiel was telling him he was cutting all ties between them. Well good! Dean was tired of all of this Dawson’s Creek bullshit! 

Castiel saluted Dean and flipped him the bird before leaving the backyard. He walked through the dark Key West streets. The seer ended up in the cemetery. He found Lars playing with a wooden stake. “Slow night?” the seer asked as he wearily approached the hunter.

Lars shrugged his shoulders. “I want to thank you for coming to my defense earlier today. You didn’t have to.” Cas flinched seeing Lars’ swollen nose and raccoon eyes. 

“Well Winchester was being a bigger dick than usual. Someone had to put him in his place. And I think he needed to apologize to you.” He placed the stake inside his jacket’s pocket and jumped off the grave stone he was perched on.

“From now on I want nothing to do with that ass butt,” Castiel mumbled. He leaned against a tree. 

“You deserve better than him.” Lars joined him and leaned on the other side.

“Right now I only need a friend,” the seer sincerely stated.

Lars closed his eyes. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to have what Dean and I shared. It all happened in such a short period of time but I can’t explain what I feel for him.” He dug a nail into the tree bark.

“It’s probably the same way I feel about you.” 

“Lars, please don’t make things more difficult than they already are.” Castiel walked over to him. He held the hunter’s left hand. As soon as he felt the usual tingling sensation, Cas released it. “Can we be friends?” His eyes landed on Lars’ Adam’s apple which nervously bobbed up and down.

“Yes, we can be friends. Come on, it’s late and we have a test in art class tomorrow morning. Let me drive you home.” Castiel smiled at the hunter and said thanks.

“Hey what punishment did Kripke hand out to you?”

“I have to volunteer at the soup kitchen he runs for four consecutive Saturday afternoons and one week’s worth of after school detention. I thought it was going to be worse.”

“Again I’m sorry…this was my fault,” Cas said as they reached the Charger.

“And once again, I would do it all over again. Dean deserved a good ass kicking for being an asswipe.” 

That evening Castiel had a nightmare in which he saw a woman he didn’t know jump through the third story window of a historic home. The dwelling seemed familiar to Cas but he couldn’t pinpoint where it was located at. He sat up in bed drenched in sweat right after he literally felt most of the bones in the woman’s body crack. Now he had to figure out which house the woman would suffer the accident that would lead to her horrific death. Cas wiped sweat from his damp hair and removed the t-shirt he donned.

The following day at school the student body was talking about the upcoming Halloween Party which was annually held at Skeleton Lake. The area received its name for being where hundreds of pirates’ skeletons were found in the late nineteenth century. Every year the students of Key West High School held a Halloween party on All Hallows Eve there. Balthazar and Jo were already making plans on what costumes they would wear. Castiel rolled his eyes at them. The last thing he needed now was to see his two friends making gooey eyes at each other. Lars noticed his sullen demeanor and slightly bumped Cas’ shoulder with his. “You better eat today,” he said as he shoved a wrapped sandwich and apple towards the seer. 

Dean showed up and ignored all of the people at the table except for Tara. “Hey Tara, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Skeleton Lake party with me?”

She smiled. “Of course, Dean; I would love to.”

“Cool…want to join me at my table?” Dean motioned for the table behind that one. 

Tara looked at her twin. She heard about the fight he and Dean had been involved in yesterday. Although Lars refused to tell her what caused the physical altercation. Tara would always be loyal to her brother. Lars nodded for her to go. She smiled at him and went with Dean. Castiel growled. Dean was such a heartless dick. He acted all hurt and betrayed yesterday. Now he was asking Tara out and in front of him. Castiel ate his lunch in a hurry and picked up Lars’ tray. On his way out he passed by Dean’s table and bumped the tray over the hunter’s head on purpose. 

“Watch where you’re going, dumb ass!” 

“Sorry it’s not my fault your melon sized head got in the way,” Castiel said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Dean gazed at Sam, Jess and Tara. He touched his head. “My head is not big…right?” The three teens laughed. 

There were five minutes left for fifth period to begin. Dean headed to his locker on his own. He felt his body temperature drop as he walked closer to his locker. His eyes zoomed in on Castiel, who was putting a book inside his messenger bag. All of a sudden, the seer’s eyes rolled to the back of his head before his body fell to the floor like a lifeless marionette. Dean ran towards him as Castiel’s body started convulsing.


	12. Robert the Doll

Dean placed Castiel’s head over his lap and turned it to the side. The hallway was devoid of life. Tears formed in the hunter’s forest green eyes. Dean hated seeing Cas like this. The Winchester’s body vibrated as the seer’s body convulsed frantically. Foam was emitted from Cas’ mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Baby, please stop. I need to see your beautiful baby blues again. Come back to me,” Dean whispered. 

The convulsions started to diminish in speed as the Winchester started speaking to Cas in a soothing voice. Once the seizure came to a complete halt, Dean was able to breathe normally again. He held on tight to Castiel’s unconscious form and kissed his forehead hard. Dean inhaled the seer’s wintergreen scent. He gently ran his right thumb across the seer’s cheek. “Cas, can you hear me?”

The seer’s closed eyelids flickered. Castiel slowly opened them revealing his gorgeous incomparable electric blue eyes. Dean wiped the foam and drool from Cas’ chin and neck with the sleeve of his hoodie. Castiel blinked three times. He tried to get up but Dean halted his movements.

“How do you feel?” a still frantic Dean asked.

“My head is pounding and I feel a bit dizzy but otherwise nothing else hurts.” Castiel stroked the left side of his temple. 

“Will you be able to stand up and walk to my car?”

Castiel nodded. With Dean’s aid he was able to stand up. The hunter held his arm as he guided Cas leisurely towards the students’ parking lot. Dean unlocked the front passenger door and gingerly placed Castiel on the leather seat. He buckled the seer’s seatbelt and closed the door. Every time Dean stopped at a red light, he would turn towards Castiel to make sure he was awake.

The Impala was parked at the trailer park’s lot in less than ten minutes. When he opened the front door with keys provided by Castiel, the seer invited him inside. Cas plopped himself on the couch. “You can sit down.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “You scared the shit out of me.” His eyes were glued to Castiel.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue again. You’re always around, when I need you the most.” Cas blushed. He nervously dug his fingers into a cushion. 

“Hey man, I’m glad I happened to be around.” Dean licked his lips. “Do you need anything?”

“Yes, you,” Cas thought to himself. The seer cleared his throat. “Some water and there is a bottle of ginger tablets in my room.” He pointed towards a closed door. Dean nodded and headed that way.

The hunter smiled as he entered the small bedroom. He surmised the first twin bed belonged to Castiel because that part of the room was tidy and organized. Gabriel’s section was a complete pigsty. The bed was unmade and candy wrappers littered the floor. He searched for the tablets. The bottle was on Cas’ night stand. Dean noticed a framed picture of the Singers.   
It looked to have been taken last summer. Gabriel and Alfie made goofy faces at the camera. Castiel stood in the middle between his parents. A Mona Lisa smile adorned his face. Dean traced the seer’s face with his right thumb. His heart raced. “God, I’m gonna have to schedule an appointment with a gynecologist cos I have grown ovaries.” He placed the frame back on the nightstand before exiting the bedroom.

“Here you go, Cas. I’m going to get you a glass of water.” 

“Help yourself to a slice of key lime pie. There is some left over from an order my mom had this weekend.” Castiel knew the hunter had a pie fetish.

Dean grinned widely. That would be another perk of dating Castiel. He would always be guaranteed a delicious pie whenever he came over. The hunter frowned. Right now things between him and Cas were shitty to say the least. 

He returned to the living room and gave Castiel the glass of water. The seer downed two pills and washed them down with half of the water. “Thanks, Dean.”

The hunter nodded and rocketed to the kitchen. He cut himself a generous slice of key lime pie. “There’s milk in the fridge!” Cas bellowed.

Three minutes later, the Winchester sat on the living room floor wolfing down the decadent pie. “Did you have a vision during the seizure?” Dean asked. He wiped his mouth with a paper towel.

Castiel nodded as he crossed his legs on the couch. “It was the same vision I had last night in a dream.”

“Was it the same pattern as with Daphne’s case?” Dean put the empty paper plate on the floor next to him. He finished drinking the cold glass of milk. 

“Yeah, I guess it will always be like this: migraines, nightmare vision and clearer seizure vision.”

“I am so sorry you have to go through all of this shit, man.” Dean said sincerely.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “That’s part of being a seer; I guess. As long as we get to save the intended victims I will learn to deal with it.”

“So what did you see?” Dean moved himself to the couch. He made sure to keep at least six inches between them. 

“I see a woman in her forties with short red hair screaming for help. She is in a dark room that smells like mothballs. The woman is petrified at something or someone. The room seems to be an art studio. She tries desperately to escape through the door but its sealed shut. Then someone pushes her down the window and she falls to her death.” Castiel is pale and sweating profusely.

Dean yearned to hold him in his arms. “Are you able to see the exterior of the place she’s at?”

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. Dean’s jeans were becoming tight upfront. He fidgeted on the couch. “It looks familiar. The house is white and lavender with a large front porch. On the right side there is a turret which is where the woman is pushed from.” Cas tries to remember more details from the house. “It is Victorian and has three floors including the turret.”

Dean’s eyes were wide. “Dude, you just described the Artist House!” 

“Shit you are right.” Castiel ran his long fingers through his messy hair.

“You don’t think Robert the Doll is going to kill this woman? I thought all those stories about the possessed doll were bullshit.” Dean stood up and started pacing across the living room.

“Dean, can you honestly look at me and say that you are surprised? We deal with all kinds of weird shit on a weekly basis.”  
The hunter chuckled. “You’re right but how do we prevent the woman from getting killed. Do you know when it’s going to happen?”

“Probably tonight…remember when I got my first seizure. The vamp was ready to suck Daphne dry that same night.” 

“Do you have a laptop we can use for research? We need to get as much info on the doll’s history as possible,” Dean said.

Castiel got up and went to his bedroom. A minute later he returned with a black DELL laptop. He set it on the kitchen counter. Dean sat in the stool adjacent to his. As Castiel typed in Robert the Doll in Google, Dean’s left hand landed on Cas’ thigh. Castiel ceased typing and faced him. Dean swallowed hard.

“I want to apologize for being a major dick yesterday. I had no right saying those nasty things to you. I wish I could take it all back. You’re not a cock slut. I was so fucking jealous, when I saw you and Lars, the douchebag making out at the cemetery the other night.” Dean clenched his jaw and punched the counter.

“If you would have let me explain things yesterday’s ugly episode wouldn’t have occurred.”

“I’m listening.” Dean crossed his arms.

Castiel told the hunter how Gabriel was afflicted with hellhound ticks. “That’s the reason we ended up in the cemetery…to kill the hellhound.”

Things started to make sense to Dean but that was still not a reason for the tonsil hickey he witnessed. “Go on”

“Once we killed the fucker our adrenaline was on overdrive. One thing led to another and we ended up kissing.”

“So are you two dating now?” Dean asked. He dreaded to hear the answer the seer was about to give him.

“No, I told Lars I only want to be friends. I stopped the kiss because I felt guilty.” Castiel’s eyes landed on Dean’s lips.

“Guilty?”

“Yes, you idiot! I kept thinking about you as I made out with him. There are you happy?!” Castiel returned his attention to the   
screen. The tips of his ears were red.

Dean wanted to jump on the counter and start dancing. Now Cas had turned him into freaking Tom cruise. He rolled his eyes. “Whoa, you can’t just tell a guy something like that and leave it there.”

The hunter pulled the seer from the stool. “Dean, we are in the middle of important research. A woman’s life is…” Dean kissed Castiel hard on the mouth. Cas closed his eyes. His hands clung to the hunter’s belt loop. 

“Cas, baby you have no fucking idea how devastated I was when I saw you with Lars. Please tell me you’re mine. You belong to me and only me,” Dean mouthed into the seer’s mouth. 

“Dean, it’s always been you. Fuck I want you so bad,” Castiel said in between frantic kisses. Dean sucked hard on Cas’ clavicle. He plastered his body against the seer’s on the counter. Dean rubbed his boner against Castiel’s groin. The seer already sported his own erection. 

They kissed passionately as the hunter unzipped both of their jeans. Dean licked the palm of his right hand twice before holding both of their dicks. He jerked the two of them off simultaneously. Castiel breathed hard. He bit Dean’s shoulder while his hands sunk into the hunter’s denim clad ass. 

Castiel came first, quickly followed by Dean. The seer’s body slid languorously down to the floor. The Winchester went to the kitchen to grab a roll of paper towels. He swiftly returned to Castiel and wiped the jizz that covered his stomach. Then he repeated the same motions on himself. 

“I think we need to change,” the seer suggested. He led the hunter to his room. Cas rummaged through one of his drawers. He handed Dean a pair of sweatpants which were always a bit big on him. Dean removed his jeans and pulled on the jogging pants. Castiel tossed him a Guns N Roses t-shirt. Dean smirked before putting it on.

He appreciatively stared at Cas as he pulled off his jizz stained shirt. Dean enveloped his arms around the seer’s tapered waist. He kissed one of his shoulders. “You are so damn sexy. Maybe we can seal our bond now.” He led Castiel to his bed. 

The seer playfully punched him. “We need to find a way to save the woman from my vision. Once we know she is safe and that ugly little diabolical doll is finally destroyed; we can think about sexy time.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s nose before getting   
out of the bed. Dean tried holding on to him but Cas was quicker.

An hour later the two teens found a way to destroy the possessed doll. “So how are we going to do this? One of us needs to break into the Fort East Martello Museum and the other has to go to the Artist House.”

“No way am I letting you go alone to either place,” Dean said.

“Well someone has to go to the museum to check and see if Robert is in his display case.” Castiel crossed his arms.

Dean banged his head against the counter. “I can’t believe I am going to say this but we need Lars’ help.”

“You know that we will have to work with him eventually.”

“Doesn’t mean I am going to throw confetti because he’s going to help us,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

Castiel embraced him. “You have no reason to be jealous. I’m not interested in him. The times we made out were because of the pull between hunter and seer.”

Dean covered his ears. “Ok zip it, babe.” He kissed Castiel to shut him up.

“Lend me your cell so I can call him.” Cas opened his hand.

“Oh that’s right. You stomped on the phone I gave you like a spoiled brat.” 

“I overreacted alright. Please lend me your cell.” Castiel made grabby hands.

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. He was so freaking adorable. The seer was able to contact the other hunter. Castiel hung up. “So what did Eric Northman say?” Dean inquired as he leaned against the counter.

“He’s in. After detention he will come by.”

“Oh shit I forgot about detention! I gotta go.” Dean kissed Castiel. He didn’t want to leave his seer. Cas had to push him outside. 

“You’ll be back in two hours. I am going to continue doing research while you’re gone. You can be very distracting, Dean Winchester.”

“I’m hot what can I say?” Dean winked at him.

At five o’clock Castiel waited for the two hunters outside of the trailer park’s main entrance. His family was home and he didn’t want them to become aware of what they were dealing with. He gulped down two ginger tablets and two Excedrin migraine pills before heading out. He told his parents he was going to spend the night at Lars’.

The Impala pulled up to the curb where Castiel stood at. “Where’s Lars?” Cas asked.

“He’s meeting up with Ash.” Dean replied. He leaned towards the seer and kissed him hungrily. Cas reciprocated the kiss enthusiastically. 

He gently shoved Dean away. Their lips were red, swollen and moist. “We need to concentrate on the case, Dean.”

“Ok whatever” Dean shifted gears and started driving.

“Why is Ash involved in any of this?” the seer asked.

“He will hack into the museum’s security system to disable the alarm and cameras. That way Lars will not be detected when he breaks in tonight.”

“Won’t he squeal on us?” 

“Nah, I gave Lars two hundred bucks to give the pothead for his services.”

Castiel scooted closer to Dean. The hunter grinned. He continued driving using his left hand. Dean slid his other arm across the seer’s shoulders. He needed to be constantly touching Castiel. Cas kissed the side of his neck. Dean tried to concentrate on the road ahead.

“Hey, Cas I was thinking. You should come over to dinner Friday night. I want to introduce my boyfriend to my parents and Sammy.”

Castiel looked up at him. “Are you serious?” 

“As a heart attack, babe” 

“Yeah, I’ll go to dinner at your place.” Castiel interlaced his fingers with Dean’s. 

Dean poured strong black coffee from a thermos into a paper cup for Cas. The seer gazed at his watch for the sixth time. It was two forty five in the morning. Dean sent a text to Lars instructing him to go to the museum now. Three am was the witching hour, when ghosts preyed on their victims.

Both teens drank the coffee. Dean glanced across the street. “What are the odds that the Miltons home is in the same block as the Artist House? Too bad Robert didn’t choose Uncle Lucifer as his next victim.”

Castiel’s skin crawled as he stared at the Artist House’s turret. That was where the art studio which Eugene Otto used to paint was located at. He was given the evil doll by a young girl, who was a house servant. The girl claimed Eugene’s parents mistreated her. So as revenge she created the emotionless looking ragdoll which wore a sailor outfit for Eugene. The girl dabbled with voodoo and cursed the doll. She gave it to a young Eugene. The boy claimed the doll came to life at night and moved furniture around. His parents blamed Eugene for the mess every time. He would always say, “Robert did it.” Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears.

Decades passed, the Ottos died and Eugene married. Robert was jealous and tried killing Eugene’s wife because he wanted Eugene all to himself. The wife convinced Eugene to sell the house. After years of trying to convince her husband, she was finally able to. They sold it to a foreign couple. The only special stipulation was for the doll to remain in the house.

The new owners reported strange occurrences happened late at night. They had enough and sold it to a gay couple, who turned the house into a bed and breakfast. At first Robert was up to his old tricks but the new owners were not going to be intimidated by a ragdoll. They brought in a priest who blessed the house. Then one of the boys was adamant in getting rid of the doll. His sister suggested the doll be donated to the East Martello Museum and which is where the doll has resided since then.

“Why would Robert kill someone after all this time?” Cas asked Dean.

“Get ready cos we are going to find out, babe. It’s five minutes before three.” 

Dean opened the Impala’s trunk. He removed an iron poker and handed it to Cas. “Iron grounds ghosts’ electric charge. This disrupts them and wards the suckers off until they’re able to recover.”

Castiel traced the cool surface of the iron poker. Dean continued, “While the ghost is recovering, I will shoot it with salt and then burn its Casper ass.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. “All you need to do is swing the iron poker at it.” Dean traced his fingers across Cas’ jaw. “Will you be able to handle that?” Cas nodded again. “That’s my boy…come on let’s rock.”

All of the lights to the Artist House were off. Dean scanned the area and luckily no one was in sight. He instructed Castiel to keep watch while he used a dull knife in between the doorframe and the lock to open the back door. Once he unlocked the door, Dean grabbed Castiel’s shirt sleeve and yanked him inside.

The atmosphere was ominous as soon as they set foot in the kitchen. The aura of evil enveloped them through the darkness. Castiel used a small flashlight to guide them. “We need to find the current guest list somewhere in the front desk,” Dean whispered.

The teens walked through the dark main hallway. A small boy’s giggles echoed throughout the house. Castiel held Dean’s hand. The freckled teen found a laptop on top of the front desk. “Fuck I need to enter a password.”

“Try Robertthedoll,” Castiel suggested. 

Dean received a text from Lars. “Babe, type that to see if it works.” Dean saw the pic of the empty display case from the museum. “Little fucker is not at the museum,” he whispered to Cas.

Castiel finished typing and pressed enter. He kissed Dean. “I got in.” He clicked on guest list and scrolled down. Dean crouched down to see the screen. “Fuck…Adria Otto is staying here. I bet you a blow job she’s the redhead from your vision.”

“You think the servant girl’s ghost somehow possesses the doll and wants to have revenge on any remaining Ottos?” 

“Make sense to me.”

All of a sudden, they heard a woman screaming in terror. Dean and Castiel ran up the stairs all the way to the third floor. The door handle of the art studio rattled as Adria tried in vain to escape. “Relax, lady we’re here to help. Step aside!” Dean took the iron poker from Cas’ hands and started banging it against the knob. In less than five minutes the door caved in. He covered his face with a ski mask and Castiel did the same. They couldn’t be seen. People would have them institutionalized. 99% of the human population had no idea the supernatural actually existed.

The furniture was in disarray, when they went in. Adria cowered crying in a corner. The doll sat on the windowsill staring at her with glassy dark eyes. Castiel held her hands and told her to stay outside. The window opened and a strong gust of wind blew in the turret. The furniture flew in every direction almost knocking Dean and Cas down. The seer pulled Dean down with him in the nick of time. The door banged shut. 

Childlike giggles were heard again. “You shouldn’t have interfered.” All of a sudden, a young caramel skinned woman flickered in front of their eyes. It was the ghost of the mistreated servant.

She grabbed Dean by the neck and threw him against the wall. He flew several feet before ending up there. He banged the back of his head hard against the wallpapered wall. Castiel took advantage that she was focused on Dean. He held the iron poker in his hands and swung as hard as he could against her. It felt as if he didn’t touch anything. The girl screamed as she started to disappear.

Castiel ran to Dean and made sure he was alright. He helped him get up. “Bring me the duffel bag.” Cas did as he was told. 

Dean inserted salt rounds inside the shotgun. Castiel stood in front of him waving the iron poker. The girl reappeared with a murderous scowl on her face. “You will pay for this!” She screamed out loud emitting a swarm of flies from her mouth. Castiel and Dean fell to the wood floor. They hid behind an overturned table. “This bitch is going to be hard to salt and burn!” Dean positioned himself. Castiel rounded out of the table to garner the angry ghost’s attention. She shrieked again. This time Dean was prepared and shot four salt rounds at her. She finally disappeared.

The swarm of flies all dropped dead; covering the entire floor. “Grab the doll and let’s get the hell out of here!” Dean ordered the seer, who wasted no time in doing so. 

Dean fled out the door with Cas at his tail. Adria stood shaking outside the turret. “It’s over,” Dean told her before descending the stairs.

“Wait…who are you?” Adria screamed. Suddenly, the lights went on in the entire house. Dean and Castiel made it out just in time. The duo jumped on the Impala and zoomed out of the neighborhood. Once they were two blocks away, the teens removed the ski masks. 

“We ganked the bitch but to be on the safe side, we need to salt and burn this little fucker,” Dean said as he drove to the cemetery. The hunter told Cas to get a hunting knife he kept in the glove compartment. “Slice the torso open and tell me what you see.”

Castiel efficiently cut the middle of the doll open with the knife. “It’s stuffed with human hair.” 

“I was afraid of that. The hair must have belonged to the voodoo chick. Her spirit will be around unless we burn it along with Robert.”

They arrived at the cemetery. Castiel retrieved a small container of kerosene from the trunk. The boys jumped the gate and headed to the Ottos mausoleum. The door was unlocked. Castiel tossed the ragdoll on a corner. Dean poured salt on it and motioned for Cas to pour the kerosene. Dean lit a match and threw it on the doll. Within seconds it went up in flames. The shrieking screams of the servant were heard as the flames turned Robert into ashes. 

“Fuck I thought this would be an easier gig,” Dean said as he stumped on the ashes. He poured holy water to be on the safe side. He texted Lars telling him the mission was complete and a success. 

“I’m proud of you, Cas. You handled yourself like a pro.” He ran his thumbs across Castiel’s head. “Migraine gone?”

Castiel licked his lips and nodded. He hugged Dean tight. Electricity rushed through their entire bodies. They hungrily kissed. Dean led Castiel to an above ground tomb. He sat the seer on it. Castiel pulled off his black t-shirt and Dean did the same. Their other clothing covered the dewy grass shortly after. 

Dean plundered Castiel’s mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue. Finally, clothes were no longer a barrier between their nude bodies. He grinded his dick deliciously against Castiel’s hard on. The hunter and seer couldn’t get enough of feeling their skin sliding against each other. “Dean, isn’t it sacrilegious to fuck in a cemetery? We’re getting freaky over someone’s remains.” He continued rubbing himself against the hunter.

“Are you telling me you’re willing to get dressed again and go somewhere?” Dean mouthed into Castiel’s throat.

“You have a valid point,” Cas moaned as Dean nibbled his earlobe. “We don’t have lube.”

Dean held Castiel;s right hand and brought into his mouth. He took his time sucking each finger. Dean released them with a wet pop. He guided the seer’s fingers to his entrance. “You want me to top?” Castiel’s gorgeous baby blues went wide.

The hunter nodded and kissed him hard. “I trust you.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s hard buttocks and massaged them tenderly before inserting two fingers inside his puckered hole. The hunter flinched and gasped. Castiel kissed him soft and tender. Dean swallowed hard. “Keep on”

The seer trailed kisses down Dean’s torso. He continued scissoring him. Dean relaxed when Cas whispered in his ear, “I am yours…always and forever.” 

“I’m ready,” Dean murmured.

Castiel stroked himself before his cock entered Dean as slow as possible. Dean grunted when Cas started stretching him. The seer held on to his biceps. “Let go, baby…I will catch you.” Castiel kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead. Dean wrapped his legs around the seer’s waist. 

He started to get used to the intrusion. It didn’t hurt and burn as much as before. “You can move faster,” he instructed the other teen.

Castiel loved feeling Dean’s warmth. “God, you’re so hot and tight,” he said fighting himself not to thrust deeper and quicker into Dean. He didn’t want to hurt the hunter.

Dean dug his feet deeper into Castiel’s ass cheeks. “Dude, I’m not going to fucking break!”

Cas didn’t require anymore encouragement. He held tighter to Dean’s biceps and intensified his thrusts. He was already close   
to coming. His body was on fire. He noticed Dean was drenched in sweat. The hunter stroked himself as Castiel fucked him hard against the stone surface of the tomb.

Dean tossed his head to the side as his vision turned white. Castiel came inside him. He could feel his jizz within him. The hunter yelled Castiel’s name as he came to climax. A thick long rope of semen ejaculated from Dean. Castiel’s hand burned the skin on Dean’s shoulder. The hunter screamed in pain. His own hand clung to the seer’s chest. Cas hissed in pain as his skin scorched under Dean’s touch.

Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder. A handprint was seared into the bronzed skin. The seer gazed at his chest where Dean’s hand had been a moment ago. A handprint was also branded there. Dean waited to breathe normally again. “I guess the bond is complete now.” He smirked at Castiel, who lay next to him. 

“You’re mine now, Winchester.” Castiel kissed him tenderly.

Dean slid his arm over Cas’ stomach. He was tired and his eyes closed involuntarily. “Mine,” he whispered before falling asleep.


	13. The Bond

Castiel felt several drops of water land on his face. He opened his eyes and was startled to find himself sleeping outside. His body was sore and he felt a large warm body clutching to him. The seer’s mind was clear now and no longer groggy as he took in his surroundings. Shit him and Dean finally had sex! They did it in a cemetery, of all places. Rain drops continued to fall over their nude bodies. As he moved, the concrete of the above ground tomb scratched his exposed skin.

Castiel felt sticky due to the dried jizz which adorned several parts of his body. The blue eyed teen turned and stared at the hunter. So now that they completely mated and were fully bonded; did this mean Dean was ready to accept that they were soul mates? Cas rubbed his eyes. Dean whimpered in his sleep, when Castiel edged away a little to take a better look at the handsome devil.

Cas traced the freckles that scattered across Dean’s cheeks and nose. God he was beautiful. Dean whispered, “Take a picture, it will last longer.” He opened his eyes which happened to resemble a forest at the moment. “Come here,” he said as he dragged his seer closer to him. He snuggled as close as possible to the dark haired boy. 

Dean didn’t give a shit about morning breath and kissed Castiel longingly. Cas reciprocated the kiss with all of his being. The sky turned grey and a light downpour descended upon them. “We should get dressed and head home,” the seer suggested.  
The hunter wanted nothing more but to remain with Castiel right where they were at. He kissed the seer’s shoulder tenderly; before reluctantly sitting up on the tomb. “My ass is sore as hell,” he murmured.

Castiel gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry”

Dean winked at him. “Totally worth it, man” He jumped to the ground and searched for all of his clothes. Castiel did the same. Five minutes later, the two teens were fully dressed and running to the Impala under torrential rain. 

The Winchester surprised the seer by opening one of the backdoors for him. He nudged Castiel inside and quickly joined him. All of their clothes were soaked thoroughly. Their hair plastered to their heads. Castiel wiped drops from Dean’s forehead. The hunter stretched his body over the front bench seat to turn the ignition on. Then he turned the heater on, as well. 

Dean grinned at the welcome sight he witnessed upon turning around once again. Castiel was undressing. Dean didn’t wait for an invitation and within seconds was nude, along with the seer. He bit his lower lip before covering Cas’ splayed out form with his. They made love again. This time the teens took their time and learned every dip and valley of each other’s body. A while after the two of them came, the alarm in Dean’s cell phone went off; signaling it was time to get ready for school.

“Fuck! We have school today. Want to play hooky?” Dean nibbled Castiel’s lower lip; tugging at it with his teeth. Cas’ hands clung to Dean’s hard ass. 

“I have an English test today. I can’t miss it and you need to tell Tara you won’t be taking her to the Halloween party.” 

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Shit, I forgot about her. I guess I do have to tell her…huh?”

“And I need to talk to Lars.” Dean released Castiel and started to get dressed. His eyes landed on his baby’s upholstery and he winced. After school today he would take it to be cleaned at the car wash. Dean really didn’t care because having sex with his seer in the backseat was freaking amazing. 

“So I’m gonna tell my parents and Sammy about us, when you come over to dinner Friday night.” Dean gulped hard.  
Castiel held his hand. “Hey I’m going to be there for you.”

Dean kissed him hard. “I know, babe and if my parents don’t fall in love with you; they’re fucking idiots. Who wouldn’t love my angel?” 

Castiel chuckled. “Your angel…cheesy much?”

Dean flipped him the bird before jumping over the leather seat. He drove to the trailer park to drop Cas off. Every time the Impala stopped at a red light or stop sign, Castiel would kiss Dean on the lips. Now that they were completely bonded, the magnetic pull between the two of them was stronger than before.

When they reached their intended destination, Dean sucked the pulse point on Castiel’s neck hard. Cas was about to come. “Dean, we are going to be late for school. I’ll see you during lunch.”

Dean kissed him one more time before Castiel left the car. His family sat at the small eating table enjoying their breakfast. Amelia and Bobby frowned upon seeing their son’s unkempt appearance and bruised lips. “Where have you been, boy? Weren’t you at the Milton kid’s house?” Mr. Singer asked.

“Yeah, he dropped me off because I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me.” Castiel hated lying to his parents. He would tell his family about Dean after Friday’s dinner. “Excuse me; I need to shower before heading out to school.”

Amelia and Bobby shared identical concerned looks. They would talk to their first born sometime this week. He needed to set a good example for his two younger brothers. 

Gabriel sniggered after stuffing his mouth with a large spoonful of Lucky Charms cereal. “Someone got lucky last night.”

“Did Cassie play games and won?” Alfie asked.

Bobby smacked Gabe across the head. “Ow! What was that for?”

“What game did Cassie play?” Alfie inquired.

“Naked Twister,” Gabriel answered. Amelia pinched his bicep hard. “What the helk, mom?!”

Her eyes moved over to the baby of the family. Gabriel understood now. “Oopsie…I was kidding, little man. What I meant to say was that our big bro got lucky last night playing poker.”

Alfie nodded and continued eating his smores Pop tart. “Gabriel, tell your brother to hurry up. Your father is going to drop you off at school since it’s raining.” Amelia started clearing the dishes from the table.

Castiel drank orange juice and grabbed an apple for breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the seer was already settled in his art class. He was the first one to arrive. Cas studied for the English test before class actually started. He was so involved in reading Hamlet; the seer didn’t hear Lars enter. The tall blond squeezed Castiel’s shoulders on his way to his seat. He froze. 

“You and Dean finally did it.” Lars frowned and his shoulders slumped.

Castiel’s eyes were bigger than usual. “How could you tell?”

“My skin didn’t tingle, when I touched you right now.” Lars looked devastated.

“Lars, I never would hurt you intentionally. I couldn’t help it. Dean is the one for me. This is going to sound corny as hell but I believe we were destined for each other.”

The hunter gave him a half smile. “As long as the jack ass makes you happy; I will try my best to get used to this.”

“Thanks…I don’t want to ever lose your friendship.”

“Wait a minute. Winchester asked my sister out. Now he’s going to break her heart. Tara has a huge crush on the dick.”

“He’s going to let her down gently. Dean is not a bad guy. Give him a chance.” 

“Whatever” Lars was desperate to change the topic. “So tell me how the two of you got rid of Chucky last night.”

Castiel felt that some of the tension in the classroom started to evaporate. He went on to enthusiastically tell Lars everything from how they broke into the Artist House up to the part where they salted and burned the creepy doll at the mausoleum. At the end of the story, their fellow classmates were seated and the teacher arrived.

Dean texted Tara and instructed the girl to meet him at the bleachers. The hunter felt like a donkey’s ass. She was a cool chick. Maybe if he and Castiel weren’t meant to be hunter and seer; Dean would have pursued her. Tara waved at him and smiled. The girl stood up and hugged him. “I was browsing for couples’ costumes online and found kick ass Spock and Uhura outfits!”

This was going to go worse than he pictured. He sat Tara down on the lower bleacher bench. “About the party…I am so sorry Tara but I can’t lie to you and string you along.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Winchester?” Tara scowled and crossed her arms.

“I have feelings for someone else and used you to make them jealous. We hooked up last night and are dating now.” Dean wished the ground would swallow him.

Tara stood up and glared defiantly at him. “So that time at the movies was part of your plan in using me to get that person   
jealous?”

Dean nodded. Tara’s eyes became wide as Frisbees. “Gross are you interested in my brother?”

“Hellz to the no! Why would you think that?”

“He happened to be at the movies that time.” Tara fisted her hands at her sides. “Castiel! That is who you have the hots for? So you were spying on him at the movies. No wonder you were acting all weird at my house. You were jealous of him and Lars.”  
“Please don’t tell anyone. Cas was going to tell Lars today during art class but no one else knows.”

“I should to get even with you. It wasn’t cool of you to use me as your beard.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

Tara walked closer to him and slapped Dean hard in the face. “There now you’re forgiven. I feel better now.” She sauntered away. Dean knew he totally deserved the bitch slap.

Castiel found Dean by his locker. The couple waited for the hallway to become empty and swiftly went in the janitor’s closet. The boys exchanged how it went telling the Milton twins about their new relationship status. Afterwards Castiel fucked Dean against a metal shelf where the custodian kept the cleaning products. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. “So I told my parents not to make plans for Friday night cos I was going to bring over the person I am dating. Mom was all giddy since she is going to plan a dinner party.”

“The shit’s going to hit the fan, when they see me walking inside their home instead of a teenage girl,” Castiel said. He kissed Dean one last time.

Friday night arrived and Castiel felt like throwing up as Dean parked the Impala in front of the massive driveway in front of the Winchesters’ two story mansion. He wore beige khakis, a navy blue button down and dark loafers. This was his only Sunday service outfit. The hunter was a bundle of nerves himself. He opened the front door. “Mom and dad, we’re here!” His voice echoed throughout the vast living room. Cas felt like a hillbilly in such a fancy dwelling. 

Dean held on tight to his seer’s hand. John appeared first. His eyes immediately went to his son holding hands with a boy he had never met. “Dean, what is the meaning of this?” Are you playing a joke on us?” 

Mary came in the living room wearing one of her Chanel dresses with matching Gucci stilettos. She clutched the pearls which adorned her swan like neck. Mary bumped into her husband. The woman was visibly in shock. “Where’s Lisa? I thought you said you were bringing her over.”

“I never mentioned her. I said I was going to bring the person I am dating to introduce them. Mom and dad, this is Castiel Singer.” Dean was more scared of this situation then of combating a vampire. “Castiel is my boyfriend.” Cas looked at the marble floor. Mary and John glared at him.

“You’ve always dated girls, Dean. This has to be a phase you’re going through. I hear about teens experimenting all the time. This will pass.” John headed to the bar and poured himself a generous amount of whiskey in a crystal glass.

“This is not a phase. Cas is not going anywhere.” Dean kissed Castiel’s hand. Cas smiled at him.

“What about Lisa? I was going to plan a wedding to rival Kate and William’s. Now you have ruined that for me.” Mary ordered John to make her a martini.

“Mom, you should be thrilled that I found someone that I’m crazy about. Castiel makes me really happy.” 

Sammy and Grandpa Samuel entered the living room. Mr. Campbell’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He clapped Dean on his back. “I am glad you heeded my advice, son.” He turned to Castiel and shook hands with him. “Welcome to the family, kiddo.” Samuel winked at him.

“You knew about this and didn’t tell us!” John spat out.

“Wasn’t my tale to tell? Dean is almost an adult and gets to make his own decisions. Dean and Castiel have liked each other for some time and your son was being stubborn about coming to grips with his feelings. I am fucking glad he did!” Samuel poured himself some bourbon and downed it all in one gulp. “I’m proud of my grandson.”

Sammy strolled over to Castiel and extended his hand. Cas shook it. “As long as you make my brother happy, I’m down with you two going out.”

“Thanks, Sam” Castiel grinned at the younger teen.

Dean hugged Sam. “Thanks, Sasquatch.”

The cook made her presence known and informed the family dinner was served. Dean pulled Castiel along and made sure his boyfriend sat adjacent to him. He didn’t want his parents aka the vultures to prey on the poor guy. The cook poured wine for the adults and apple cider for the teens. Mary told her she was excused.

All of the china plates and plethora of forks and spoons became overwhelming for Castiel. Dean whispered for the seer to follow his lead. Mushroom barley bisque was served as the appetizer. Sam and Cas found common ground in Batman comics. So the two teens discussed the latest two issues. They even planned to visit the book shop in two weeks to purchase the next issue.

John tried to make small talk with Dean and asked him how school was going. Dean was grateful that his father was not being a dick to Cas. Mary dropped her spoon hard on the bowl. “Everyone at the country club is going to talk behind my back. I will be known as the gay boy’s mother.” 

“Shut up, Mary,” Samuel warned his daughter.

“My friends are going to shun me.” Her eyes got watery.

John gulped down the remainder of his wine. “You and your superficial plastic Barbie friends can go fuck yourselves! You are such a selfish bitch and people wonder why I have had a mistress for all these years.” 

Castiel held Dean’s trembling hand underneath the table. If this was how most rich people’s lives were; he prefers to remain living in his trailer. At least his family was normal and loved each other. Dean clung to Cas’ hand.

“John, how dare you speak that way in front of a stranger,” she stared at Castiel.

“Cas, is not a stranger. He is my boyfriend and you better get used to him.” Dean glared at his mother.

The cook came back and removed the soup bowls. No one hardly ate the grilled salmon, mashed squash and mixed vegetables she served as the main entrée. John told her not to bother in serving dessert. Samuel and his youngest grandson said goodnight to everyone and went to watch a movie in the entertainment room.

Dean excused himself and Cas. He told his parents they were going to the rec room in the second floor. John stopped the teens as they were leaving the dining room. “Castiel, I sincerely apologize for the first impression we gave you. I don’t care if my son is dating a boy. You seem like a nice kid. Just don’t break my son’s heart.” He offered his hand to the seer. 

The hunter couldn’t believe his father was accepting of his relationship with Cas. Castiel shook hands with the head of household. “I promise I will always make your son happy, Mr. Winchester.”

“Okay, boys go ahead.”

Once they were inside the rec room, Dean locked the door from inside. He gave his boyfriend the tour of all the vintage arcade machines they had. Castiel felt as if he was in an arcade. The seer stopped in front of an X-Men pinball machine. “Can I play?”

Dean kissed the tip of Cas’ nose. “Babe, you don’t have to ask. Mi casa es su casa.”

“You’re even hotter, when you speak in Spanish, Senor Winchester.” He winked at him before turning to the machine.

Castiel was pretty good and was getting a high score. Dean’s eyes remained rooted on the teen’s firm ass. “Sorry about my mom, dude…she can be a grade A bitch.”

The seer shrugged his shoulders. “Hopefully, she’ll come around.” He was focused on the machine. 

Dean plastered himself against the seer’s body. Castiel remained playing. This caused Dean to growl in frustration. He leaned his head down. Dean nibbled the sensitive skin behind Castiel’s ear. He smirked hearing his seer gasp. Dean’s tongue fucked the inside of Cas’ ear while he unzipped the seer’s pants. “You’re already hard for me, babe…like always.”

“Dean, I have never gotten such a high score. Can’t we fuck later?” The hunter moved to Castiel’s other ear. He jerked the seer off efficiently. Cas came all over the front of the machine. Dean hastily removed a packet of lube from his pants’ pocket before pulling them down. He also lowered his boxers. Castiel’s khakis were already at his ankles along with his briefs. 

Dean squeezed the lube into his hard on and fingers. Castiel stopped playing, when the hunter bent him against the pinball machine. Dean slid one of his knees in between Castiel’s thighs. A lubricated finger leisurely entered the seer’s tight and hot hole. Castiel’s body flinched. “Relax, baby I promise not to hurt you.” Dean nibbled Cas’ earlobe.

The hunter prepared his seer before his cock finally entered him. Dean peppered kisses on Castiel’s back allowing the blue eyed teen time to adjust to the hunter being inside him. Cas held on to the cool surface of the machine. The burning sensation started to recede. He arched his hips backwards. Dean’s hands held on to his waist as he drove his dick deeper into the seer’s puckering hole. “Babe, this feels like freaking Heaven.” 

Castiel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dean jerked him off and increased his thrusts. The side of his face was plastered to the machine’s glass. He moaned loud as he climaxed. Dean bit his seer’s shoulder as he spurted inside him. Dean’s body felt as if it were made of jello. His legs gave out and he brought Cas down on the floor with him. 

“That was fucking awesome. I think we’re going to have to take turns on being the top cos that was out of this world.” Dean kissed Castiel’s disarrayed hair. 

Dean and Castiel decided to patrol the cemetery before the Winchester dropped the seer off at the trailer park. They made out in the Impala before stepping out. Dean helped Cas climb the iron gate. Once the two of them were inside the cemetery, the hunter asked the seer if he had experienced any migraines or had visions. Cas shook his head no. Dean kissed him lightly on the lips before they walked deeper into the cemetery.

Mark Crowley happened to be strolling outside the cemetery walking his beloved hound, Lilith. He hid behind a mural and heard the entire conversation. So Dean Winchester was a hunter and Castiel Singer a seer? Hmm…interesting

The teen grinned and called someone. “This better be bloody important, Mark. I am in the middle of an auction!” Fergus Crowley screamed at his son through the cellphone. 

“Daddy dearest, remember when you promised to buy me the vintage Porsche I wanted.” Mark said as he tugged at Lilith’s leash.

“The only way you will get the Porsche, my dear diabolical son is if I ever get my greedy hands on a seer. Many people would kill to buy a seer’s eyes. I would make a bloody fortune.”

“Today is your lucky day, old man. I happen to know where you can find the seer and he has the prettiest eyes you’ll ever see…no pun intended.” Mark envisioned himself driving the Porsche of his dreams with Lisa and Meg at his side. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“A male seer?” the eldest Crowley asked.

“Yes, so you will get more money for the eyes of the first known male seer, daddy dearest.”

“Tell me more about this phenomenon, Marcus.”


	14. Meet the Parents

Castiel remained asleep late the following morning. His entire body hummed, when he woke up to Gabe obnoxiously jumping on his bed. Cas opened one blue orb to stare angrily at his pest of a brother. “Gabriel, if you don’t get out of my bed in the next five seconds I will grab the stash of Twinkies you think you cleverly hid under your bed and burn them!” Castiel covered his head with a pillow to block out Gabe’s chirpy voice. “Get up, Cassie! You know the family has brunch together every Saturday!” Gabriel yanked the pillow away from his brother.

“Shit! I forgot its Saturday!” Castiel rocketed out of bed. The seer realized he shouldn’t have made such a sudden movement due to his lower body being extremely sore from Dean fucking him against the pinball machine last night. 

“I invited someone over for brunch,” Cas told his sibling while ruffling through his drawer for something remotely decent to wear. Today was his turn to introduce Dean as his boyfriend to the family.  
Gabriel sucked on a grape flavored Blow Pop. “Lars coming over? The two of you haven’t been hanging out much lately.” 

“No, it’s someone else.” Castiel found his nicest pair of jeans sans tears or holes on them and a dark blue Polo shirt his mom bought him at a Goodwill store. 

“Then who the hell is coming over? I bet its Benny. Is he finally coming over to ask for your hand in marriage? I almost had to douse my eyes with kerosene after finding the two of you swatting spit a couple of times.”

“Shut the hell up, Gabe!” Castiel found a pair of Adidas flip flops and put them on. He headed to the door mirror and tamed his wild bed hair. 

“So who is it? Come on spill already!” Gabriel stomped his feet.

Castiel thought to himself perhaps he would be better off if the hellhound ticks would have left his annoying sibling like a vegetable. A knock on the front door interrupted their minor argument. Cas ran out of the bedroom. His father was opening the front door by the time he entered the living room.

A fidgety Dean stood at the door holding a grocery bag. “Good morning, sir. Castiel invited me for brunch.” 

“Hi, Dean,” Castiel whispered. 

The hunter beamed at him. Cas held his hand. Dean interlaced their fingers. “Dad, this is Dean Winchester.”

Bobby nodded at the teen. “I know exactly who he is. Everyone knows the Winchesters.”

Amelia came out of the kitchen. She smiled at the hunter. She knew Dean since he would sometimes come to pick up orders for one of his parents’ infamous shindigs. “Hi, Dean” Amelia scrunched her brows. “Your mother didn’t place an order.” She wiped her hands with an apron.

Bobby turned to his wife of twenty years. “Cas invited him over for brunch.”

“Oh that’s alright. There is more than enough food to go around.”

Gabriel sat on a counter stool. He wanted a front row seat of what was about to transpire. He bit into a peach. So Cassie and the Winchester were going steady? It had to be since the two of them were holding hands. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Mom and dad, Dean is my boyfriend.”

“What happened to the Lars kid? I liked him we talked about hunting,” Bobby said. Amelia elbowed him in the stomach. He glared at his wife and stayed quiet.

“Lars and I are just friends. Dean and I really like each other.” Castiel glanced at Dean, who had remained silent.

“As long as he makes you happy and doesn’t hurt you, we’re ok with it,” Amelia stated. 

Bobby was silent and only stared at his first born son’s boyfriend. Amelia stomped on his foot. He rolled his eyes. “Whatever… if you two idjits are happy then who am I to interfere.”

The Singer patriarch shook hands with Dean. “Just remember I work in law enforcement and have an extensive array of weapons at my disposal.” 

Dean licked his dry lips. “There won’t be any need for that. Castiel means a lot to me, sir.”

Gabriel joined them. He stood in front of Dean. “Well you need to pass the Gabe Singer seal of approval.”

Amelia and Bobby returned to finish preparing the brunch food at the kitchen. “Gabe, shouldn’t you be annoying someone else,” Castiel hissed at the short teen.

“Have a seat, Deano; make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz” He patted the empty space beside him on the couch.

Dean grinned at Castiel before joining the kid. “Tell me which chocolate bar is your favorite: Snickers, Kit Kat, Three Musketeers or Twix?”

“I guess I like them all,” Dean answered. This kid was weird.

“A man after my heart…that was the correct answer! We are going to get along, Deano!” Gabriel patted the hunter on the shoulder.

Castiel was losing his patience. Alfie ran into the living room. He barreled into Castiel sending him to the floor. The six year old stared at Dean. “I know you. You’re that guy who stopped by the other day.”

Dean nodded. “How you doing, little man?”

“Great I got an A in my reading class yesterday! Mrs. Hotchkiss says I am the best reader in my group.”

Castiel ruffled Alfie’s hair. He was really proud of his baby brother. He was going to be tested next month to see if he belonged in the gifted program. “Why don’t you bring Dean one of your books and show him some of your mad reading skills?”

“Okay!”

Gabriel retrieved two chocolate bars from his pockets. He offered one to Dean, who declined. The Winchester was startled watching the younger teen stuff the two chocolates in less than two minutes. “Dude, ever heard of diabetes?”

Castiel sat on the floor by Dean’s legs. “We’re tired of telling him to give up on junk food but the little weasel always hides his stash somewhere.”

“Hey who you calling a weasel, bush baby!”

Amelia and Bobby appeared in the nick of time. “Gabriel, get Alfie please.”

Brunch with the Singers was thoroughly enjoyable for Dean. He honestly could say the Winchesters never partook of a harmonious family meal. Bobby and Amelia asked their kids about their week at school. Mr. Singer surprised his family, when he informed them he was scheduled to get a salary increase the following month. Castiel held Dean’s hand under the table. 

“So Dean, what are your college plans?” Bobby asked as he grabbed another of the apple muffins Dean brought.

“I applied to Michigan State. It has the best automotive engineering program in the country.”

“You’re into cars then?” Bobby inquired.

“My grandpa taught me everything he knows. I changed my first carburetor last week on a ’67 Impala.”  
Bobby whistled. “That’s what I call a classic.”

“Would you like to see her?”

“You mean, you drive an Impala, kid?” 

Dean nodded. “She’s my pride and joy.”

“Well what are you waiting for, idjit…take me to her!”

Castiel chose to remain inside and help his mother with the dishes. Gabriel and Alfie headed to the market to buy popsicles. “He seems like a sweet boy,” Amelia told her eldest. “Are you happy, darling?”

“More than I’ve ever been, mom.” 

“Then you have my blessing.” Amelia enveloped her son in her arms. Castiel kissed her plump cheek. 

“Thank you, mama” At least his entire family was on board. They knew he was pansexual but Castiel had never brought anyone   
home and told his parents they were dating. Lars came over once for dinner but Cas introduced him as a friend.

The following Monday morning, Dean picked up the Singers for school. The boys were nervous wrecks due to it being their first day as a couple at school. Sam and Gabriel waved bye and left their older brothers inside the Impala.

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked a frazzled Dean. “Our families know…so if you want to wait a while longer to make it official with everyone else I understand.”

Dean shook his head. “No, babe I’m ready.” He leaned close to Castiel and kissed him longingly. 

The hunter exited the car first and opened the door for his seer. Group of juniors saw Castiel vacate the Impala and whispered amongst themselves. Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and didn’t release it. The couple headed inside. Voices died down in the hallway as soon as they walked in.

“I’m here with you,” Castiel whispered at Dean.

The Winchester heard Lisa hiss at Meg and Bela, “I fucking knew he was gay! Only a homo could say no to this,” she pointed at herself.

Dean held Castiel’s hand tighter. “Ignore her, she’s just hating cos you didn’t give her the time of day.”

“Hey, brother over here!” Benny waved to capture his best friend’s attention.

Dean and Cas joined the latter’s friends by a row of lockers. “What’s up, guys?” Castiel voiced at his friends.

Jo pulled Cas to her side. “Someone has been keeping secrets from his friends.” The petite blonde glanced at Dean.

“Uh yeah, we’re dating now.” Cas scratched the back of his neck. Dean waved at the group.

“You’re so cute together!” Daphne screamed.

Benny stood close to Castiel. “Where did you find a tractor big enough to yank him out of the closet?” Cas chuckled.

“I heard that!” Dean said. 

Castiel kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “He’s only teasing you.”

The seer introduced his boyfriend to all of his friends, who instantly made the Winchester feel like he had been a part of the gang for ages. The school didn’t throw confetti to celebrate their new relationship status but most of the student body was ok with it. Crowley, Alistair and Gordon threw a stupid remark here and there but it didn’t go further than infantile taunts. Lars and Tara surprised Dean and Cas by joining the gang for lunch. Tara acted her normal self and Lars was still getting used to seeing them together. 

The Friday night before All Hallow’s Eve, Dean invited Cas to stay over at his house. As usual his parents where away for the weekend and Sammy was having a sleepover at Kevin Tran’s home. They had the mansion all to themselves.

Bobby embarrassed the shit out of his son, when he tossed a packet of condoms at him before he got in the Impala. “Dad, what the hell?!”

“You can never be too careful, son. I am looking out for you.” Bobby grinned at his first born before heading to the driver’s side. The officer leaned in since Dean had rolled down the window. “Remember, kid, I own a shotgun.”

Dean nodded and managed to smile before pulling the car out of the parking lot. “Your dad scares me more than a wendigo.”

The boys ate pizza before playing a few games of pool in the rec room. Afterwards, Dean led his boyfriend to his room. Four of Cas’ bedroom could fit in it. Built in shelves covered an entire wall. They were stacked with vintage vinyl records of Dean’s favorite bands. Castiel ran his long fingers through them. “Pick one,” Dean suggested.

The seer plucked out Led Zeppelin’s “Physical Graffiti” and placed it gently on the record player. Dean waited for him on his king size bed. Castiel was soon at his side. They kissed hungrily for a while. “The girls told me you said hearing me sing, turns you on.” Castiel sucked hard on the side of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“You have no fucking idea, babe. I almost came just listening at your rendition of When the Levee Breaks.”

Castiel straddled Dean. He began to sing. 

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand 

The seer stopped and kissed each of the hunter’s closed eyelids. Dean’s hands held on to his boyfriend’s belt loop. 

That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you

Castiel kissed the freckles on Dean’s face. The seer’s gravelly singing voice stirred something inside Dean. Cas rubbed his dick against the hunter’s.

I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter   
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes

Dean’s mouth covered the seer’s lips. He desperately held on to Castiel’s hips as the two of them dry humped. The hunter removed both of their shirts. Their bodies burned as the two of them grinded harder against each other. Dean bit Cas’ shoulder.

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

Dean pressed his hand to the print he left on Castiel’s chest. The seer covered his handprint on the hunter’s shoulder. They both were so close to climaxing.

That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

Dean kissed Castiel hard right before the two of them came simultaneously. The teens undressed and hit Dean’s shower where Cas fucked Dean against the slick tiles. The hunter came close to passing out when his seer fucked and fingered him at once. Dean never thought he could be stretched as much as he was at the moment. 

They reluctantly removed their pruney bodies from the shower. Castiel dried them both. Once he and Dean were snuggled comfortably in bed, the hunter chuckled. “This was the first time we fooled around in an actual bed. We usually end up doing it in weird places.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck. They fell asleep with the seer’s face cushioned against the hunter’s neck and Dean’s body wrapped around Cas’.

The following evening at nine, the majority of juniors and seniors met at Skeleton Lake to celebrate Halloween. Jo and Balthazar went as mustard and ketchup bottles. Balthy loathed his costume but his girlfriend scared at him at times and he caved. Benny wore a green army jacket and claimed to be a soldier. Daphne went as a zombie along with Garth. 

Dean and Castiel went as Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street. The hunter thought it would be funny since everyone knew the muppets were more than roommates and best friends. Since Dean was taller he was Bert. Amelia painted a thick black unibrow on him just like the character. Dean went all out and got himself a wig that resembled the muppet’s hair. 

Their friends cracked up when they saw the couple approach them; especially Dean. “LMAO you look exactly like Bert!” Garth laughed.

“OMG you two can’t be any cuter!” Jo piped in.

Benny brought a cooler and handed each of his friends a can of Coors beer. Lars and Tara finally arrived. She came as an 80’s punk rocker and her twin wore tight black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black tank top and leather jacket. He slicked his hair back. “Dude, you look exactly like Eric Northman!” Balthazar shoved a beer at the tall teen.

The gang had a blast dancing and getting buzzed. Castiel drank three beers and was drunk. He started grinding against Dean as they danced to “Light Them Up” from Fall Out Boy. “Babe, chill we’re in public.”

“I want you…even though you look ridiculous in that costume.” Castiel giggled and trailed kisses down Dean’s neck.

“Tell you what; go wait for me by the lake. I’m going to get us a blanket from the Impala and catch up with you.” Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead before leaving. 

Cas continued giggling as he swayed from side to side on his way to the lake. The area was isolated and the only sound heard were crickets chirping. Suddenly, the seer fell on his knees and held on to his head. He saw a vision of himself in danger. Castiel panicked. As he stood up, someone pressed a knife against his neck. Two men wearing werewolf masks stood in front of him. “Scream and we’ll gut you like a fish,” the person behind him hissed in his ear. 

The last thing the seer saw before a syringe was pressed into the juncture of his neck and shoulder was the two werewolves coming closer to him.


	15. Seer's Eyes

Dean slammed the Impala’s trunk shut after fetching a picnic blanket from within. He anticipated fucking his seer against a tree by the lake. Luckily, none of their school mates were skinny dipping in the lake; so the two of them would have the isolated and tranquil area all to themselves. As the hunter walked to his destination, Castiel’s handprint started burning and throbbing like crazy. Dean dropped the checkered blanket and placed his hand over his shoulder. 

A feeling of dread plagued Dean. Something was wrong with Cas! Dean ran by his new group of friends. Balthazar screamed his name but the hunter’s sole intention was to get to Castiel and make sure he was safe. “Castiel…babe where are you?!” 

The eerie noises of night crawlers were the only response he received. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His hands sweated profusely and shook. The hunter scanned the grass for any clues. Castiel was somewhat drunk. Did he walk into the lake? What if his seer drowned? Dean was about to remove his long sleeved t-shirt to get in the water, when Lars appeared.

“What the hell are you doing, Winchester?” the tall blond asked. He instantly noticed the frantic look on the other hunter’s face. “Where’s Castiel?”

Dean swallowed nervously. “I told him to meet me here. I can’t find him anywhere.” 

“Chillax, Winchester. I’ll help you find him. Give me a couple of minutes to find a flashlight in my car. We’re going to need it.” Lars quickly jogged away.

The Winchester yelled his boyfriend’s name until Lars returned. His voice was hoarse. Lars turned on the flashlight and focused it on the ground. Dean stood next to him. “Wait a minute. Call his cell,” Lars suggested.

“Fuck why didn’t I think of that?” Dean called Cas. The Doors’ “Hello, I Love You” played approximately twelve feet away. “That’s his ringtone, dude!”

The two teens combed the ground for the ringing cell phone. Dean saw a light being emitted from a patch of overgrown grass. “I found it!” Dean frantically grabbed the phone. He searched for outgoing text messages and found one directed to him. Three letters were displayed on the screen: CRO. 

Dean showed the phone to Lars. “What the hell was he trying to spell out?” the blond asked. The green eyed hunter shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe he was trying to spell out the name of the person, who got him?” Dean racked his brain. “Shit Crowley!!”

“You mean the rich dick, who resembles Mr. Toad from the Wind in the Willows? What would he want with Cas?” Lars inquired.

“First we need to verify that bug eyed bastard is behind all of this.” Dean and Lars returned to the party. They asked around if anyone had seen Crowley. Unfortunately, no one had. 

Lars threw his keys at Tara and instructed her to go home in an hour. He was going to help Dean find Cas. He cared too damn much for the seer and needed to make sure he was unharmed. Lars hated knowing he was in love with the blue eyed boy. He knew the seer was off limits because he was bonded to the other hunter. 

“We can’t just barge into the Crowley residence, Winchester. We need a plan.” Lars observed the crazed look in Dean’s eyes.   
Who knew what the furious teen would do once they reached the mansion?

On their way to the Impala, the boys bumped into Ash, who was high as a kite. He tossed the charred remains of a blunt on the ground. He giggled and waved at them. His eyes were bloodshot red. “You guys want to join me at Denny’s? I am craving a Grand Slam breakfast.”

Lars rolled his silver eyes. The guy reeked of marijuana. Dean resisted the urge to throttle the mullet haired pothead. “Dude, pay attention please,” Dean grabbed Ash’s collar. The stoner laughed. “By any chance has Crowley been here?”

“Yeah, he was with two werewolves. The dude was dressed as a mortician in a kick ass Men in Black suit.”

“I don’t give a shit what the fucker wore. Was anyone else with them?” Dean growled in Ash’s face.

“The two wolves carried a body bag.” He cackled.

Dean’s blood froze. Oh God where they carrying Castiel’s corpse inside? No, he would have felt if Cas was dead. He cleared his head. He shoved Ash hard against a blue pick-up truck. “What’s so God damn funny?!”

“The body bag was moving.” Ash remained laughing.

Lars pulled Dean away from the stoner. “That’s our proof right there. Let’s get going.”

Dean wasted no time in getting inside the Impala. He opened the passenger door from the inside. Lars faced him as soon as he buckled his seatbelt. “No offense, but you need to change out of that ridiculous costume. Go to your place and put on your hunting clothes.” Dean nodded. He dialed Grandpa Samuel’s number and pressed speaker. He handed the phone to the other hunter.

Samuel picked up after the third ring. “Hey, son what’s going on?”

“Grandpa, you got anything on the Crowley family? One of our classmates kidnapped Cas tonight. I have no fucking idea what he’d want with him.”

“Please tell me I heard wrong and you didn’t say Crowley?” Samuel remained silent.

Lars and Dean exchanged identical worried expressions. “Grandpa, you’re fucking scaring me!”

“The Crowleys have made their fortune by holding supernatural auctions for over two centuries. They are vile money hungry bastards, who would trade their own mother for a nice piece of change.”

“Hello, sir. This is Lars. What do you mean by supernatural auctions?”

“Hey, kid. The sons of bitches hire thugs, who apprehend supernatural creatures for them. Then they hold private auctions in which they sell them for a hefty price.”

Dean licked his lips. “But Cas ain’t a supernatural creature?”

“Someone must have discovered he is a seer.” Samuel paused. “God son, they probably plan on removing his eyes.”

“What?!” Dean and Lars yelled at the same time.

“Legend says a seer’s eyes bring endless luck and can aid you in seeing the future.” 

“You mean to tell me those fuckers are going to gouge out my angel’s eyes?” Dean punched the steering wheel.

“You’ve got help, son. The two of you will be able to save Castiel. I know you will stop at nothing to keep your seer safe.”

Dean reached his house’s driveway. He thanked his grandfather for the information and hung up. He handed the Impala’s keys to Lars. “Open the trunk and get whatever we’ll need. There is a duffle bag which you can use to carry the stuff.”

Ten minutes later they were parked two blocks away from the Crowley mansion. The two story brick house was situated half a mile from the Winchester’s house. “Mr. Crowley must have guards posted in the front and rear entrances of the house. We need to be careful going in,” Dean stated as he readied a crossbow.

The Winchester sniffled. The sound caught Lars’ attention. “Hey…we’re going to find him.”

Dean hated having his former rival see him like this. A tear slid down his freckled cheek. Dean cleared his throat. “I never told   
Cas I love him. What if he dies not knowing that?”

“That’s not going to happen. Let’s go kick some toad ass,” Lars said before exiting the Impala. He covered his blond hair with a black skully hat. 

The two hunters hid behind a massive ginger bloom bush. “There are two guards in the front and I bet my left nut there are two more in the back. We need to disable the security system.” Dean retrieved a kit with tweezers of all kinds.

“I’ll handle that and the two front guards. You go find your seer,” Lars stated as he pushed Dean towards the front gate. Lars retrieved a laptop from the duffle bag to hack into the mansion’s security system.

The pain of his skin being carved with a blunt instrument drew Castiel out of his drugged slumber. He opened his eyes to complete darkness. The seer surmised he was blindfolded. He was thirsty like hell. Cas screamed as the person dug the weapon deeper into his skin. The bastard was carving around Dean’s handprint over his chest.

“How the fuck did you get that, seer?” someone whispered into his ear. Castiel’s skin crawled.

Blood seeped down the handprint. Cas screamed in pain. “Stop, you asshole!” He wiggled in a chair. His wrists were tied behind his back, as well as his ankles.

“Stop fidgeting or I will cut the entire handprint out of your chest!”

“Fuck you, Crowley!” Castiel spat. At least the fat ass hadn’t muzzled his mouth shut.

“I can see why Winchester is head over heels for you. The things you must scream while he makes you come.” Crowley moved the sharp dagger down the seer’s body. He cut off a button of Cas’ jeans. 

The door was slammed open, revealing Fergus Crowley and one of his henchmen. “What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, you stupid git?! Step away from the seer, Mark!” 

The youngest Crowley swallowed hard before standing up. “I was having a little bit of fun, father.” He gazed at the floor while he spoke to his father.

The sharp dressed man walked closer to Castiel. “He needs to look in pristine condition for the auction. Look what you did to his chest!” Fergus removed the handkerchief from the seer. Cas blinked like an owl before he was able to adjust his sight.

Mr. Crowley cupped his jaw firmly. “My…such beautiful eyes; I have never seen that shade of blue before.”

The seer scowled at him. “Feisty, too; this one will fetch us at least five hundred thousand.” He turned to his henchman. “Raphael, bring the first aid kit and clean him up. We want our prized possession to look pretty at the auction.”

Fergus backhanded his son. The teen tumbled against a wall which had mounted heads of wendigo and werewolves on it. A werewolf head fell on the floor. 

“Why did you kidnap me and what do you mean by me being a prized possession at an auction?” Castiel asked.

“It’s real simple, laddie. We are going to sell you and then remove your beautiful baby blues for the highest bidder.”

“You’re fucking crazy!” Castiel tried moving his chair to the side.

“There are guards stationed all over the mansion. You will not be able to escape, lovey. Sit tight and wait to be escorted to the ballroom where the auction will take place.” Fergus playfully slapped Castiel’s right cheek.

Mark waited for Raphael, the goon to disinfect the seer’s wound and bandage it. Once the two of them were alone, he knelt in front of Castiel. “You’re going to pay for making father hit me.” He touched the side of his face which throbbed like crazy.   
Crowley punched Castiel in the stomach. The seer breathed hard. “Untie me you bug eyed bastard and let’s see if you’re a real man!” 

Mark kicked him hard on the stomach causing the chair to fall to the side. Castiel’s head hit the floor hard. This made the migraine he was experiencing hurt even more. “I should finish you, you piece of trailer trash shit but I need father to sell your pretty eyes in order for me to get a vintage Porsche.”

Crowley’s face was two inches away from Cas’. The seer spat on Mark’s face. Crowley became enraged. He grabbed a fistful of Castiel’s black hair. The door was opened and Raphael’s unconscious form was thrown ungracefully on the ground. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dean walked in. His eyes were thunderous as they landed on Crowley, who had his beefy hands over Castiel’s neck.

“Winchester, how the fuck did you get in here?” a stupefied Crowley inquired.

“Doesn’t matter, Cartman; move away from my boyfriend or else.”

“Or else what, you wannabe Calvin Klein model?” Crowley’s wrapped his hands around Castiel’s neck tighter.

Dean removed the small crossbow from the back of his black jeans. He pointed it at Crowley. “Don’t hate me cos I’m beautiful, bitch.” 

“Your boy toy’s pale skin will look so pretty with my finger marks all over it.” Crowley traced Castiel’s Adam’s apple with his thumbs.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Dean said menacingly as he shot a bolt right on Crowley’s left butt cheek. The evil teen howled in pain and scurried away from the injured seer. 

“I can’t believe you shot me in the ass, dick wad!” Crowley screamed sending spittle across the dark room.

“You had to pay for hurting what’s mine, douchebag.” Dean narrowed his eyes at the fallen boy as he made his way to   
Castiel. “Baby, you ok?” Dean asked as he untied the rope from the seer’s wrists and ankles. Cas nodded.

“Am I glad to see you,” he said as Dean hugged him fiercely. He kissed his seer’s forehead. “Baby, I thought I lost you. I have never been so fucking scared in my life.”

Castiel flinched. The cuts on his chest hurt like a bitch. Dean saw the bloody bandage for the first time. “Who did this to you?”

Cas remained quiet. Dean turned his head towards Crowley, who was in the process of vacating the room. “You fucking dick…you are so going to pay for this.” Dean shot Crowley’s right butt cheek this time.

“Son of a witch!” Crowley howled.

Lars entered the chamber. His eyes immediately landed on the seer. “You ok?” He asked Castiel, who smiled at him and nodded.  
The tall blond punched Crowley. The teen passed out. “I called the police saying Fergus Crowley has a sex dungeon in his house and he kidnapped Castiel to torture him there.”

“Gross, Milton…couldn’t you have come up with something else?” Dean asked as he held Castiel’s hands.

“Hey he actually has a dungeon with some freaky shit in there. Cas, all you need to say is that you were kidnapped at the lake and brought here and woke up in the dungeon.”

“That’s actually the truth; except for the sex dungeon part.” Dean was actually impressed with Lars’ plan. “Where is old Fergus anyway?”

“I tied him up in his office. He was setting up the instruments to remove Castiel’s eyes. Good job in handling most of the guards,” Lars told Dean.

“Thanks for all of your help, dude.” Dean helped Castiel get up. They walked towards the other hunter. Dean offered him his hand. Lars shook it. “Anything for Castiel,” he said as he grinned at the seer. 

“Thank you, Lars.” Castiel rose on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

The sound of police sirens were heard heading their way. “I said I was you when I called the popo. So you better greet them. Also, tell them you called us afterwards and since we were close by, we got here first.” Lars handed Cas his cell phone just in case.

The trio greeted the police in the front lawn. Bobby was one of the officers on the scene. He ran over to his first born and gave him a huge bear hug. “Did they…” Bobby was unable to continue. 

“No, dad; Dean and Lars saved me before anything happened.” Castiel hugged his dad harder. 

“I can’t believe someone really has a sex dungeon in their own home,” Bobby removed his policeman cap and scratched his head. “I’m going to castrate the fucker for kidnapping you!” 

“Dad, his son got a little violent with me but Mr. Crowley never got a chance to touch me,” Castiel hated lying to his dad. But   
they couldn’t afford to involve him in the supernatural hoopla they dealt with. 

“Do you want the ambulance to take you to the clinic?” His eyes took visual inventory of his son’s body to check for more bruises besides the obvious ones. 

“I’m ok, dad I just want to go home.”

Dean brought his leather jacket over and covered Castiel’s shoulders with it. “First you need to give a statement and the crime scene unit will want to take pictures of your injuries. Then Dean can drop you off. Your mother is a mess right now. I need to call her to let you know you are safe.” Bobby turned to Dean and Lars. He shook both teens’ hands and thanked them for saving his son’s life. 

Two hours later, Dean helped Castiel get into bed. The police on the scene kept repeating the same questions to the three teens. Dean gathered it was to see if they caught them in a lie. Miraculously the trio came out unscathed after their interrogations. The head officer instructed the teens to stop by the police department to give an official statement tomorrow morning at nine. 

Dean had to bite his lip hard as the youngest Crowley was wheeled into the ambulance with his butt in the air. Fergus was escorted into a police cruiser. He hurled insults at the teens as he passed by. Four of his thugs were handcuffed, as well and taken to the local jail.

Lars had been smart and was able to put the security system back to normal before the cops came. Dean told the police that he carried the crossbow in his car for hunting deer. He was frantic, when he received Castiel’s desperate call and grabbed the only weapon he owned. The female officer nodded in understanding. 

They dropped Lars off first and then drove to the trailer park. Amelia waited for them outside the front door. She cried as soon as her eyes landed on her bruised son. “Oh baby, why did they choose you for something so vile?” She hugged him and ruffled his hair. “I’m going to make you some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. You must be starving, too, Dean. I’ll make enough for the two of you.”

Dean smiled and led his boyfriend to the bathroom where he bathed him. Gabriel witnessed the Winchester tenderly drying and dressing his brother for bed. “Cassie, I’m glad you’re ok.” Gabe couldn’t help himself and he sobbed loudly as Castiel embraced him.

“Hey, everything’s ok. I’m here now.” 

Amelia entered carrying a tray. Gabriel left with his mother. Dean and Castiel ate half of the food. Their appetites weren’t so hearty after the ordeal they just went through. Dean placed the tray over the small desk. “Dean, can you stay with me tonight please.” Castiel held tight to his boyfriend’s hand.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” Dean pulled off his black t-shirt and toed off his boots before joining his boyfriend in the small twin bed. They barely fit. He spooned Castiel; being careful not to press on his injured chest.

Dean chuckled. “Those cops were kind of dumb thinking the mounted wendigo and werewolf heads were made of paper mache.” His seer laughed, too. 

Their fingers interlaced. Dean kissed Castiel’s shoulder. For the first time in that nightmare of a night, both hunter and seer felt peace. “I have never told you these three words before, Cas but I want you to know I love you. I don’t know what I will do if I ever lose you.” He kissed the top of Cas’ hair.

“I love you, too Dean and as long as we’re together; we’ll be fine.” Castiel closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come. Dean fell asleep listening to his seer’s even breathing.


	16. Spell Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you not into threesomes, there is one in this chapter. So skip it when you get to that part.

Mark Crowley puffed hard on a Marlboro cigarette stub. The pudgy adolescent leaned casually against a ten foot basketball post in the small athletics area of the Monroe County Juvenile Detention Center. The blazing sun was giving him a horrendous case of sunburn on his pale skin. A basketball rolled next to his feet which were encased in smelly old sneakers provided by the county. Jesus, a fifteen year old fellow inmate, who was in for grand theft auto asked for the ball.

“Come and get it yourself, Taco Bell,” Crowley glared menacingly at the youth. He puffed one last time before tossing the barely visible cigarette butt on the cement floor. 

“Fuck you, Richie Rich! Just cos your Olympic size pool is stuffed with one hundred dollar bills doesn’t give you the right to treat us like shit. All of us are equal in here, Papi,” Jesus said as he stood nose to nose with Crowley, who blew at his finger nails. Crowley winced. He was past due for his bi-weekly manicure. Every Saturday morning he would accompany Meg and Lisa to Solar Spa of Key West to get manicures and pedicures.

“Bite me, Paco.” Crowley adjusted the atrocious red shorts which comprised the juvenile detainees’ athletic ensemble. The ugly things always gave him wedgies. Crowley cursed the Three Stooges for landing both him and his father behind bars. Mark’s current two week stay in the juvenile detention center was almost at an end. His family lawyer informed him during his last visit; Crowley was set to be tried as an adult for kidnapping.

Dumb ass Ash witnessed him and his father’s goons carrying the seer in a body bag the night of the party. The stoner’s account along with the Three Stooges was enough for him to be accused of kidnapping. He was allowed to speak to his father once on the phone. The eldest Crowley informed his son not to worry because their attorney was the best money could buy and would get them a non-guilty verdict. 

Jesus shoved Crowley against the basketball post. “I wouldn’t have done that if I were you, you filthy beaner.” 

“Your racist views are going to land you in hot water, son,” Jesus said as his nose touched Crowley’s. 

A loud shrieking whistle sound was heard in the court. “Crowley, you’ve got a visitor!” A beefy acne riddled guard yelled across the court. 

“I’ll take a rain check, Paco,” Crowley told Jesus. He swatted the boy’s cheek and winked at him.

Meg Masters placed a sweater over the plastic chair she was going to sit on in the visiting section of the detention center. She covered her nose. The smell of urine and stale sweat was suffocating. Crowley requested for her to pay him a visit today. It was a bitch to get here. The sole visiting hour for the entire week was on Saturday from 1 pm to 2 pm. Juvenile inmates were only allowed visits from their lawyers and parents. Mark’s mother died two years ago and his father was being held at the Miami Pre-Trial Detention Center. The Crowleys paid their slimy attorney extra cash for him to arrange Meg’s visit. The teenage girl wondered why her FWB was so adamant in seeing her.

A gross looking guard, who resembled a sumo wrestler, opened the door which led to the visiting room. Mark closely followed. Meg cracked up as soon as she saw Crowley’s PE outfit. Mark flipped her the bird. The wrestler wannabe shoved Crowley roughly on a chair. “You have fifty minutes.” He gave the two teens privacy and stood sentry by the door; watching them like a hawk.

“Son of a bitch,” Crowley found a comfortable position. His ass cheeks still hurt like the devil after Winchester shot him with the damn crossbow.

“I was going to ask you how you’re doing but I’ll pass,” Meg smirked. “Why did you send for me?” She tapped her French manicured fingernails on the worn Formica table. 

“I missed you, too, Peaches,” Crowley scowled at his friend/lover. “I need you to do a big favor for your favorite Froggy.”

Meg arched a perfectly shaped brown eyebrow. “You want me to smuggle in a couple of boob magazines and a carton of cigarettes?”

“No, you insipid Cupid Doll!” Crowley banged a hand over the table.

“Treat me nice or I’m out of here, Froggy.” Meg twirled a long curl with her right index finger.

“I want you to have revenge on the Three Stooges for me. Who knows how long I’m going to be behind bars? Those losers need to pay ASAP.” Crowley whispered all of this to Meg.

The petite brunette leaned closer. “What do you have in mind? I refuse to do something that will land me in the slammer.” She rolled her eyes. “You were so stupid allowing yourself to get caught.”

“Ash fucked us. I can’t believe the police took the word of a well-known pothead.” He tugged at the short and thin hair strands on his head. “Fucking Billy Ray Cyrus wannabe ruined everything. You, Lisa and I would be cruising down the seven mile bridge in a vintage Porsche. But no Ash opened his big old ganja smelling mouth.”

Meg gazed at the oval wall clock. She was desperate to leave this cesspool of disease. Crowley continued yapping his gums. The boy sure loved to talk. She missed most of what he said last and picked up on him talking about being tired of stale bologna and cheese sandwiches.

“Get to the point, Froggy. I have a hair appointment at three.”

“Sneak into the mansion tonight and get my mother’s spell book.” Meg’s brown eyes widened. “Don’t play innocent with me, darling. I know you and Lisa have been dabbling with the black arts.” Meg stuck her tongue out at him. “The book is hidden underneath a worn tile inside my closet.”

“What do you want us to do with the book?” Meg crossed her arms.

“There is a spell which one recites when preparing sex pollen made out of powder from the following plants and herbs: rhodiola, maca plant, American White Ginseng and Dong-Quai extract.”

“Sex pollen…I thought that shit was fake and was found only like in Star Trek fan fiction?” 

“It does exist and the two of you are going to help me get revenge on those three idiots with it.” Crowley’s nostrils flared.

“Your revenge plan is for the three of them to have sex?”

“You are going to find a way to afflict Castiel and Lars with it. Then get Winchester to find them in the act. Believe me he is going to lose it and kill Lars.” He folded his arms behind his neck and leaned his head against them. “I will be a happy little camper once Winchester lands in jail. Maybe we’ll be bunk mates and I will slit his throat while he sleeps.”

“I don’t know about this.” Meg nibbled her lower lip nervously.

“What’s the worst that can happen? Lars and Castiel fuck for twenty four consecutive hours. That’s how long the spell lasts. I was joking about Dean killing the Viking hunk. They’ll probably beat each other to a bloody pulp but sweet doe eyed Cas will come between them and stop the fight. And then he’ll go back to fucking Lars.” Crowley cackled. He just wanted to stir a little trouble in Destiel Paradise. Those two needed to be brought down a notch.

For some reason Crowley wanted Dean to suffer more. It probably had to do with the fucker shooting him in the ass twice. What better way of hurting him than through his beloved seer? Crowley wished he had a front row seat to see the look on Dean’s face, when he finds his beloved and Lars fucking like bunnies. Crowley rubbed his hands. 

“You in, babe?” He asked Meg.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Why not? I’m getting sick of the Destiel Love Show in the school halls. And I’ll be doing Lars a favor. The guy reminds me of a lovesick cow whenever he’s around Castiel. Anyone in a mile radius can tell he has it bad for the blue eyed cutie.”

“You can break in through the kitchen sliding door. The security system was shut off since the night we got arrested. It will be a walk in the park.” 

“Gotta go, Froggy. The stench here is stomach turning.” Meg got up and waved bye to Crowley. He whistled “Cocksucker Blues” on his way to the bedroom which housed ten individual twin beds. He was in need of an afternoon nap. All this plotting gave him a headache.

Meg and Lisa waited for the perfect moment to exact Mark’s revenge. The opportunity came during Jo Harvelle’s Winter Break party. Her mother was the manager at Sloppy Joe’s and closed down the establishment for a Friday night in December. All the seniors were invited. The place was made to resemble a Winter Wonderland. Ellen, Jo’s mom even got a snow making machine.   
The two wiccans sipped virgin pina coladas by the bar. Getting their hands on the ingredients to make the sex pollen had been freaking hard. The girls had to visit a botanica in Miami to fetch rhodiola and the Dong-Quai. The elderly Cuban woman, who managed the botanica grinded all the flowers and herbs making them into powder, which Lisa and Meg would place in the their intended victims’ drinks.

“Did you memorize the damn spell?” Lisa asked her best friend.

“I wrote it down. There are some large ass Latin words I can never remember. We’ll recite it together from an index card.” 

Lisa nodded. After she heard about the plan, the spoiled teen was excited. She wanted Dean to suffer for turning her down. Lisa still was in a stupor over the Winchester choosing insignificant Castiel Singer over her. “I am going to volunteer us to tend the bar for a few hours. That way it will be easy for us to mix the sex pollen in their drinks.”

Meg and Lisa exchanged high fives. Lars entered and luckily without his annoying sister. She went away with her uncle to Lawrence for Christmas Break. His silver eyes scanned Sloppy Joe’s. Lisa and Meg exchanged smirks. They knew exactly, who the sad sack was searching for. This was going to be extremely easy.

Meg licked her lips in appreciation. Lars walked their way. “It’s a fucking shame he bats for the other team. Check out his package. Dude can play golf with it.” Lisa giggled. 

Lars loathed the two shallow bitches at the bar. He was thirsty and needed a cold drink. He plastered a smile that would make Daniel Day Lewis proud. “Hi, can I get a Pepsi please.” He flashed the brainless duo a Colgate smile.

“Anything you want, gorgeous. You can have anything on and off the menu,” Meg licked her upper lip. Lars wanted to gag. The entire school knew of her sexcapades with Crowley, Alistair and Lisa. He wouldn’t touch these girls with a ten foot pole.  
Meg handed him a plastic cup filled with ice cubes and Pepsi. “Enjoy, hot stuff.”

Lars nodded and was about to leave, when Lisa placed a hand over his bicep. “Why aren’t you dating Castiel Singer? The two of you would make a hotter couple than him and Dean.”

“They’re together and are happy.”

Meg sidled to his other side. “So…you’re in love with Castiel. Who can blame you? The boy is a modern day Dudley Do Right and don’t get me started on those big baby blues and rock hard ass.”

Lars scrunched his brow. What were these two witches up to? Luckily, Balthazar and Jo came up to them and dragged Lars to the dance floor. “You saw the sad puppy dog look he gave, when we mentioned he’s in love with Castiel?” Meg asked Lisa. The other girl nodded. They returned behind the counter and waited for Destiel to finally make their appearance.

The couple arrived half an hour later. The two witches ran off to the ladies’ room. Lisa made sure no one else was inside and signaled Meg to lock the door. They set up a bowl and dumped the powder inside. Meg retrieved the flash card with the spell written on it from in between her cleavage.

Lisa lit two red candles and placed them on both sides of the bowl. Meg waited so the two of them could recite the spell. The girls had to repeat a couple of the big words several times. It turned out to be a simple lust spell. Translated in English it meant the following:

Let thoughts of lust abound  
By this firelight, lust surround  
Their gentle smile and smoldering gaze  
Make them alluring in all ways  
Make their spirit yearn for each other  
Hunger for one to the other  
Let their body crave   
By my words, so mote it be.

When it was finally over, Lisa blew out the candles. Meg left the bathroom first holding the bowl discreetly behind her back. She relieved Gordon from bartender duty. She noticed Lars and Castiel conversing amicably. Dean danced with Jo and Daphne. Now was her chance! She prepared two lemonades in which she poured all of the sex pollen in for the sexy fuckers and headed their way. 

“A little something to refresh your sexy selves,” Meg said in a sultry voice.

“Ah thanks,” Castiel eyed the glass as if it were a two headed serpent. He’d known Meg Masters since kindergarten and the bitch barely paid him any attention. Lisa appeared with two cups of pina colada. She gave her BFF one. 

“Cheers, boys” She tapped Lars’ and Castiel’s cups with hers. Lars gulped down all of his lemonade. Castiel drank half of his cup. The Pink song stopped. Dean walked over to the group. He scowled at Lisa and Meg. He grabbed Cas’ cup and gulped the remaining lemonade down. The girls gasped simultaneously. Fuck this wasn’t how things were supposed to play out! Crowley was going to be majorly pissed.

Lars was the first one to feel the effects of the sex pollen since he drank the entire cup. His face and neck were flushed. A huge tent was clearly seen in the front of his skinny jeans. His body was on fire. His mind screamed for him to grab Castiel and yank him inside the supplies room where he would fuck him hard and long against the wall.

He ran inside the supplies room and closed the door. Lars body shook nonstop. What the hell was wrong with him? He was making progress in accepting Dean and Castiel as a couple. He and Dean were civil to each other now. Lars erection throbbed like crazy. He swallowed hard and wiped his drenched brow. 

The tall blond removed his jeans and boxer briefs. He enshrouded his swollen throbbing cock with his large right hand. Lars leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He bit his lower lip hard as he pictured himself fucking Castiel against one of the metal cases which held a plethora of cans. Lars jerked himself off for five minutes and was no way close to climaxing. He panted hard. 

Meanwhile, Castiel rubbed his hand discreetly over his groin. He felt hot all over. The seer noticed Lars disappeared, who knew where. Dean was at the bar ordering them sodas. Cas was embarrassed at the raging boner he now sported. What the fuck? He made his way to the supplies room which was towards the back.

Cas heard someone moaning and the seer could’ve sworn he heard someone say his name. He scurried to the door. He needed to jerk off pronto! Castiel entered the dark room and the moans were coming from there. Cas turned on the lights and was shocked to see the hunter in the same predicament as himself. 

Lars jerked himself ferociously. “I can’t find release,” he whispered.

Castiel felt hotter seeing Lars going at it. He wasted no time and dropped his pants and underwear. This was so freaking wrong but the seer’s body demanded this of him. He wanted to cry out Dean’s name but the music and various conversations were too loud.

He met Lars halfway and the two of them kiss hungrily. Castiel led Lars to the wall. His hands clung to the hunter’s hipbones. Their engorged cocks rubbed deliciously against each other. Castiel moaned loud in Lars’ hot and moist mouth. Cas tried stopping himself but his body couldn’t do it. He hated himself for doing this to his boyfriend. He never imagined he would two time Dean. Their bond was supposed to make them mates for life.

“I’m sorry, Cas but I can’t stop.” Lars said into Castiel’s mouth. 

“Believe me I know.” Castiel’s fingers dug deeper into Lars’ exposed skin. He helped the tall hunter pull off his black t-shirt. He ran his tongue down the other teen’s long toned torso.

Dean returned with their drinks to find an empty space. He drank his cold soda because he felt flushed all of a sudden. His emerald eyes searched for his seer among the dance crowd but there was no sign of an unruly head of dark hair. Dean’s eyes became wide as saucers, when he felt a boner come to life. Where did that come from?

The Winchester made sure no one had seen him in his current predicament; before he slipped into the supplies room. The sight of Castiel licking Lars’ nipples and scissoring him; froze him for a moment. “What the fuck, Cas?!”

“Dean, I’m so sorry! We can’t control ourselves!” Castiel bellowed. He continued biting Lars’ left nipple and fingering him with two digits.

Dean should be furious but he got hornier witnessing his boyfriend getting freaky with his former rival. Lars remained with his eyes closed. He arched his neck. Dean wanted to bite and suck on it. Ok something was definitely going on if he wanted to fuck Lars.

The hunter cleared his mind for a moment. He recalled all the drinks he had that evening. He took Castiel’s lemonade. Could it be someone laced it with something? Dean dialed his grandpa’s number. This was beyond embarrassing.

“What’s up, kid?” Samuel greeted Dean.

“My dick actually,” Dean mumbled.

“What did you say?”

A mortified Dean went on to explain to Samuel what was transpiring. Samuel pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down. “Son, sounds to me like you were hit by sex pollen of some sort.”

“You fucking kidding me? I thought that shit only existed in Trek fan fiction?” Dean rubbed his swollen dick. Cas and Lars were still at it. “What’s the cure?”

“There isn’t any.”

“What you talking about Willis?” Dean walked closer to his boyfriend and Lars.

“Sex pollen usually lasts twenty four consecutive hours. All participants exposed to it have to fuck or essentially they die. Your body shuts down a day after coming into contact with the agent; if you don’t have sex. Who are you with, son?”

Dean didn’t want to answer the question. That meant one of them had to fuck Lars. This was getting worse by the minute. Dean wasn’t President of the Lars Milton Fan Club but he didn’t want the guy to die. He was actually turning out to be a good friend.

“Don’t matter, grandpa; Cas and I will deal with it? Thanks again for all of your help. I’ll call you once this nightmare is over.” Dean turned off his cell phone.

The other two were already naked. Castiel was prepping Lars with the blond’s jizz. The other hunter was barely able to speak. “So sorry, Winchester; I so didn’t plan this.” His body arched off the floor as Castiel hit his scrotum with one finger.   
Cas’ hard ass was in midair taunting Dean. Lars was now lying sideways. Castiel covered his back like white on rice. The seer kissed the back of Lars’ neck as he started fucking him. Dean splayed his boyfriend’s ass cheeks opened. He tentatively licked inside causing the seer to buck forward. “God, Dean don’t you dare fucking stop!”

Dean had never thought of doing this to Castiel but how he felt right now, the hunter wanted to try everything. Shit they had twenty three hours and fifteen minutes to go! Dean inserted one finger into Cas’ hot tight hole and licked around it. Once he knew the seer was ready, the hunter grabbed on to his tapered waist and fucked him hard and fast.

Lars wrapped his hand around his aching dick and stroked himself. “Did your grandpa tell you what the hell is going on?” Lars’ voice cracked on the last two words. Castiel found his sweet spot. 

Sweat slid down Dean’s torso. The veins in his neck bulged as he slammed harder into Cas. “Sex pollen…twenty four hours…no cure…fuck or die.”

“Dean, shut the hell up and fuck me harder!” Castiel yelled.

Ten minutes passed and the trio simultaneously came to climax. Two minutes later, they were ready for round two. “Guys, we should move the show elsewhere. We can’t be here for like an entire day,” Lars stated.

Dean was already giving his boyfriend a blowjob and Lars enclosed his hand around his never ending erection. The teens got themselves dressed and ran out from the back door. Dean and Castiel drove off in the Impala and Lars followed in his Charger. Their destination was the Winchester residence. Sammy was on a date with Jess. John was out of town most likely with his second family and Mary was at a function at the country club.

Once Lars parked behind the Impala, Dean motioned for them to head to the guest house which was unoccupied at the moment. The trio ended in the bedroom’s king size bed. This time Castiel ended being the middle of the yummy sandwich. Lars fucked him from behind and he was fucking Dean. His callused hand jacked off his boyfriend. 

After six hours and approximately an equal amount of rounds, Castiel sat between the two hunters. “My fantasy has always been to see the two of you make out.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Dean stared at his boyfriend incredulously.

“Pretty please” Cas pouted and batted his eyes at him. The seer kissed Dean softly and pulled Lars closer. He nibbled the tall blond’s lower lip before slickly maneuvering them together. Dean and Lars kissed. Dean was so fucking horny he didn’t care. The Northman wannabe was a good kisser. Although Dean preferred to die than admit it. He never thought three people could simultaneously kiss but they ended up doing just that. Their bodies became one as the trio continued pleasuring each other.

By the time, nine pm arrived, the three of them were dehydrated, starving, chafed and sore beyond belief. Dean ran a thumb across Castiel’s battered lips. Their bodies no longer felt as if they were on fire and their perpetual boners finally disappeared. Cas gave a sigh of relief. Dean held tight to his seer. Lars glanced at his watch. “Twenty four hours are over…thank Jesus H Crist.”

Lars felt extremely uncomfortable. Dean and Cas held each other and gazed at each other tenderly. He had never felt like such a third wheel in his entire life. Lars glanced at the seer. He finally had him. At least Lars would not have to imagine how it would feel like to hold Castiel in his arms and make love to him. For one entire day, Cas was his. So yeah Winchester did partake of the activities. But Lars’ entire focus belonged to the seer.

Dean and Castiel rose from the bed. “You can shower in the bathroom here. There are clean towels in the closet. Me and Cas can shower in the main house. We’ll meet in half an hour. I don’t know about you guys but I’m starved. We can go to Denny’s.”  
Cas grabbed his boyfriend’s arm. “Hello…aren’t we going to talk about who the hell is responsible for this?”

“Meg and Lisa of course; the two little sluts handed us those lemonades. I mean since when have they been so nice to us,” Lars piped in.

“Why would they do that though?” Dean asked.

“Aren’t they part of Crowley’s orgy crowd? I bet you anything he had a part in all of this.” Castiel stated.

“Do you think he wanted the two of you to be hit with the sex pollen? Then when the two of you were at it like cats in heat; I was to find you and lose it. He wanted to get back at me through you guys,” Dean said. “Wait till I get my hands on his toad neck!”

“That’s awesome but can we hurry up. I think I am about to pass out if I don’t eat and drink something pronto,” Lars said.

“Sure” Dean turned towards Lars. “One more thing bro, you tell anyone what happened between the three of us, I will fucking castrate you myself…capisce?”

“You don’t have to worry about anything, Winchester.” Lars held his hands up in surrender.

Dean nodded and led Castiel out with him. The tall hunter headed to the guest bathroom.


	17. Friend in Danger

The trio made it to Denny’s and each teen gobbled down a Grand Slam, burger, fries and drank two milk shakes each. The non-stop 24 hour sex-a-thon resulted in three dehydrated and starving boys. Lars finished slurping the last of his second vanilla shake. He put the glass down and started laughing. Dean and Castiel sat opposite him in a booth. The couple exchanged identical baffled expressions.

The seer smiled. “What’s so funny?”

Dean gulped half of his chocolate shake and eyed the other hunter. Lars wiped tears from his eyes. “I never thought Winchester would have so many freckles on his butt.”

The green eyed teen spat out some of his milk shake while his boyfriend laughed out loud and stomped the table. Lars cracked up even more after witnessing the Winchester snort half of the shake through his nostrils. Dean wiped his nose and chin with a paper napkin and scowled at the Northman doppelganger. 

“Dude, don’t talk about anything related to you know what in public. You never know who is around.” 

“LOL it’s true though. Cas, back me up on this.” Lars stretched his long legs as much as he could underneath the booth. 

Dean glared at the two of them. Cas kissed Dean’s jaw. “You have the finest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Lars cleared his throat. Castiel winked at him. “Yours is a close second.”

“Thank you and the tiny freckle you have by your left nipple is freaking cute.”

Dean kicked Lars’ ankle. “What the fuck? Didn’t I tell you not to ever talk about the sex pollen?” He whispered as he leaned across the table.

Lars’ silver eyes scanned their vicinity. “Man, relax will you. There are two elderly couples in the diner. We don’t run in the same circles; so they won’t go blabbing anything to anyone, who might know us.”

Dean gazed at the other two occupied tables. His shoulders dropped a little. He played with the napkin dispenser. “Several months ago I would never have believed myself to be gay. Not only am I dating a dude but I had a fucking threesome with two guys.”

Castiel held his hand. “It’s not like we invited Lars into our sex life. The sex pollen caused all the hoopla.”

“I know. It’s just all of this shit is so bizarre.”

Lars was coming to terms seeing Dean and Castiel together before the sex-a-thon but now after being intimate with the seer, all of the feelings he kept locked in an imaginary box resurfaced at full speed. His eyes remained glued to the hunter’s and seer’s interlaced fingers. Lars swallowed hard. 

“I am heading home. Tara has sent me six texts asking where the hell I am. I’ll see you guys around.” He dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table along with four singles. 

Castiel stood up. “I know your family is spending Christmas in Lawrence. So I am cordially inviting you to spend Christmas Day with mine. Dean is coming over since he is going to be solo, as well.”

“I don’t know.” Lars needed to spend time away from Castiel.

“I will not take no for an answer, Bubba.” Cas held his hand.

Lars still felt his skin prickle, when he touched the seer. “Alright…thanks.”

Castiel beamed at him. He rose on tiptoes and kissed Lars’ cheek. “It’s going to be wonderful, you’ll see.”

Lars nodded at Dean and left Denny’s. The two lovebirds vacated the eating establishment less than five minutes later. Dean drove Castiel home. The time was close to one o’clock in the morning. Dean shut the Impala’s engine off. Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer to Dean. 

The hunter turned to his seer. The full moon illuminated Castiel making his electric blue eyes pop. The dark haired teen kissed his boyfriend’s neck. “You know I love you right?”

Dean grunted in response. His jaw was tense. Castiel knew his hunter was feeling insecure at the moment. Dean was the king of the knuckle heads and was most likely thinking Castiel felt something towards Lars. “Kiss me,” Castiel demanded.

Dean gazed through the driver’s window at a rusty tricycle that leaned against the fence which surrounded the trailer park’s entrance. “Babe, you can be so obtuse sometimes.” Castiel cupped his jaw and made Dean look at him.

“You are the only one for me and that will never change. Lars is a good friend. That is it. I will never have feelings for him of the romantic kind.” He traced Dean’s cheek.

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds and exhaled. “You have no idea how I felt while the three of us where under the effects of the sex pollen. It was fucking hard having to see my boyfriend moaning out a former rival’s name while the guy fucked him.”

“Dean, that wasn’t us.” Castiel kissed him softly on the lips. “Your lips are the only ones I ever want to kiss.” He held Dean’s right hand. Cas kissed each finger tenderly. “And these hands are the only ones I want to touch me.” He clasped Dean’s hands in his. 

“God, Cas I love you so fucking much it scares the shit out of me.” Dean clung desperately to his seer. Castiel ran his hands across his hunter’s back. He kissed his neck affectionately.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe.” They kissed each other hungrily. Dean possessively sucked and bit Castiel’s neck. As a result, three hickeys adorned the seer’s neck. 

Cas brought the hot and heavy make out session to a stop. “I need to go in. My parents must be worried to death about me. Yours, too.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah right…I bet you my AC DC cd collection they don’t know I’ve been gone.”

Castiel kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s freckled nose before exiting the Impala. Dean made sure his seer was safe inside the trailer home before turning on the engine.

Cas tip toed inside his house. He was startled, when the living room lights were turned on. An irate Bobby Singer sat in a recliner with his arms crossed. “Dad, you scared me.” Castiel ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

“I scared you? How about you scared the shit out of your mom and me? You should have had the decency to call us to let us know you were alright.” Bobby stood up and tied the sash of his flannel robe tighter around his pudgy middle.

“I’m sorry, dad. I promise it won’t happen again. A friend had alcohol poisoning and we took him to the clinic. He was doing pretty badly.” Cas was turning into Christian Bale recently. What the hell was he supposed to do? Tell his dad he fucked two guys at the same time for an entire day. 

“You bet it won’t happen again. For the two week break you’re coming with me to work.” Bobby headed to his bedroom.

“But dad, Dean and I,” Cas started saying.

“But nothing, you idjit! You and the Winchester kid are taking things too fast. I know you invited him for Christmas so he won’t spend it alone and I understand. The rest of the break you’re spending it with me at the station.”

“I invited Lars, too. His family went up to Lawrence.” Castiel bit one of his cuticles.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Great…I feel as if I’m trapped in Days of Our Lives.” He was turning the doorknob to enter his room. “One more thing…you need to apologize to your mom tomorrow. She was a wreck worrying over you. Amelia thought the   
Crowleys managed to get you for good this time.”

“I really am sorry for worrying you two. First thing in the morning I will apologize to mom.” Cas didn’t want to cause any further stress on his parents.

Bobby mumbled, “Idjit,” before closing his bedroom door.

Dean parked the Impala in his house’s driveway. John’s black Range Rover and Mary’s cherry red Mercedes Benz were already stationed there. Dean was stunned to see them come home earlier than expected. His parents and Sam were heading to the family’s cabin in Tennessee to celebrate the holidays in two days. 

Dean jumped a few inches, when he passed his dad’s study and the door was abruptly opened. A frazzled John appeared. He sported dark circles underneath his eyes. “Dean, are you ok? Was Castiel kidnapped again?”

“No, everything’s fine.” Dean told his dad the same lie Castiel said to Bobby about having a friend, who suffered from alcohol poisoning. John hugged his son hard. “I’m so relieved, kid.” This was not the reaction Dean was expecting.

Mary passed by holding a martini glass. “Where you with that white trailer trash?”

“His name is Castiel and don’t ever speak about him like that ever again.” Dean snarled at his mother.

“That boy is using you for your money! It’s because of him you are homosexual. He turned you into one.” She drank a tiny sip of the martini and ate the olive.

“We love each other.”

“Please you are children and do not know the real meaning of being in love with someone.”

John leaned against the doorframe. “And you are an expert of knowing what being in love is. The only person you have ever been in love with is yourself. Your parents should have named you Narcissus.”

“Shut the hell up, John!” Mary glared at her husband of twenty years. She turned to her first born child. “That Castiel boy is a deviant, who turned my son into a homosexual. Before Dean met him, he was straight and dated only girls.” She finished   
drinking her martini.

“Be quiet, Mary…no one is interested in what you are selling.” John’s face was thunderous.

“It’s the truth! Dean was going to marry Lisa and give us grandchildren.”

“Sorry to disappoint you mom but I can’t stand Lisa Braeden. She is the shallowest bitch I have ever known. Her personality is as fake as most of her body. Castiel didn’t turn me gay. I think I knew for a while I wasn’t into girls but was in denial. So spare me the theatrics. And one more thing, the only reason you wanted me to marry Lisa was so you could throw the biggest wedding in Key West history. Show off in front of your snobby friends.”

John clapped. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, son.”

Mary told her husband to fuck off and went up the stairs to her bedroom. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the entire two story house. 

Meg and Lisa drove to Miami, where Crowley was being held waiting for his upcoming trial. The Crowleys’ attorney was able to allow the two girls to visit the teen at the same time. The nervous girls waited for Crowley inside a room which was used for conjugal visits. The chamber was bare. The walls were white and red and brown stains covered certain parts. A small metal table with two plastic chairs stood at a corner. The only other remaining piece of furniture was a full size cot. The girls gazed up and noticed a security camera.

The door opened and Crowley was shoved inside by an officer. The boy donned an orange inmate jumpsuit. Once they were left alone, he spoke. “I didn’t hear anything about Dean killing Lars on the six o’clock news.”

Meg stood up and sauntered over to him. She kissed him softly on the lips. “How are you, Froggy?”

Crowley pushed her to the side and sat on a plastic chair. “I bet you two stupid bimbos messed my plan up.”

Lisa finally spoke. She explained to the boy everything. “Then Dean showed up and drank the remainder of Castiel’s drink.” 

Crowley rose from the chair and back handed her. Lisa landed on the cot. He slapped Meg, too. The boy turned to the camera and waved. “It’s alright fellas. They get off this way!”

“I should’ve known better than to trust the two of you. You’re like the female version of Dumb and Dumber.”

“Then you’re more stupid than us for getting us involved,” Meg said defiantly.

“Shut your pie hole or I’ll knock your teeth out!” 

“We’re sorry, Froggy,” Lisa said.

“I will think of another way to get even with the Three Stooges. This time I will do things myself. I should be out of here in a month or two.”

“What can we do to make it up to you?” Meg asked.

Crowley grinned. “For starters you’ll do each other so I can jerk off before joining you. I’m tired of jacking off without lube.”  
Both girls stared at the camera. “Oh please like you have never been videotaped before. Get going, duckies…we only have thirty   
minutes left.” As Meg and Lisa kissed, Crowley unzipped his orange jumpsuit.

Castiel was sharpening pencils for all of the officers from the police station, when a migraine hit him. The teenager cursed. He wanted to spend the holiday’s migraine and vision free. Now something supernatural was going to ruin his vacation. It wasn’t bad enough that he barely spent any time with Dean because he was at the station for over eight hours a day. 

As soon as he got home, the seer ran into his bathroom and retrieved the pills Lars had given him. He swallowed two and went to bed. Castiel noticed each round the migraines got more painful. The seer could barely move his head, when he lied down. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Soon he fell asleep.

Castiel was terrified. His heart beat so fast, he could hear its loud thumping. He tried screaming but his vocal chords chose not to work and no noise came out. He felt strong arms hold on to him tight. Castiel fought the person to release him. The seer knew the person clinging to him was Dean. When the blue eyed teen set himself free, he ran towards an ambulance. A cart was being taken into the vehicle. Castiel pushed one of the EMTs aside. He needed to see with his own eyes, who was inside the body bag which was to be taken to the coroner’s office. 

Dean tried stopping him but Castiel lowered the zipper. He was finally able to scream, when his eyes landed on Lars. The hunter’s eyes were closed and his face was pale. The skin underneath his eyes was turning blue. Castiel fell on his knees. Dean held him as he sobbed hysterically.

The seer woke up drenched in sweat. He ran into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. He emptied his stomach until all he vomited was water. Castiel’s vision turned black right before he fainted.


	18. Marius

Barking from the adjacent trailer’s Doberman woke Castiel up. He wiped drool from his chin. His temples and back of his neck throbbed incessantly. Metallic and bitter aftertaste flooded his mouth. The seer held on tight to the bathroom sink. Nausea and dizziness assailed him on his way up. This migraine was different from the others. His head felt as if long, sharp nails were being hammered into it. Castiel opened a bottle of Scope to rinse his mouth. He breathed in deeply before vacating the small bathroom. 

He silently walked through the dark living room on his way to the kitchen. Cas grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Lars’ cell number. He licked his dry, chapped lips as he waited for the hunter to answer. “Please pick up, Lars,” he pleaded mentally. 

A sleepy Lars answered after the sixth ring. “Cas, did something happen?” 

A lump formed in the seer’s throat. Tears threatened to spill from his electric blue eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” He racked his head with something believable to come up with. “Things were awkward at the diner yesterday.”

Lars chuckled huskily. “I’ll get over it, Cas.” Silence hung for half a minute. “I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t think I’m ever going to get over you.”

“Lars, please don’t go there.” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

“Now that I had you; I want you even more. I know I shouldn’t be telling you this but I hate lying.” He swallowed hard. 

“Well I called to check in on you. Please be careful,” Castiel said before ending the call. His heart beat in an erratic fashion as he recalled the vivid and terrifying nightmare. Every time Castiel closed his eyes he would see Lars’ corpse in the body bag.

“I won’t be able to make it for Christmas. You know why.”

“You should reconsider. I don’t want you to spend the holidays alone.” Castiel hated being in this predicament. 

“Tara called and convinced me to meet up with them. So I’m leaving this afternoon.” Lars lied through his teeth.

“Merry Christmas then,” Cas whispered.

“Merry Christmas, gorgeous.”

The following days were torture for Castiel. He was in constant pain. Nothing made it go away; neither ginger pills or ointments of any kind. Any time he ate something, the seer would regurgitate it. Cas didn’t sleep at night because he was petrified of having nightmares involving Lars. Dean noticed, as well as Castiel’s parents. He shrugged things off saying he had a bad stomach bug. 

Lars remained in the Keys for the holidays. He kept himself out of sight and wandered out at night. Since he procured himself a fake ID, the tall blond was able to gain access to local bars and drink alcohol. The night after Christmas, Lars happened to be nursing a bottle of Heineken, when he heard two bikers talk about a club that supposedly catered to humans, who believed themselves to be vampires. Bottled blood was even sold at the bar. The hunter’s ears perked up. Uncle Luc was convinced Marius and his nest mates settled in the Keys. Plus there had been an increase in vamp activity recently. 

The hunter drank the remainder of the beer and headed to Hellfire, which was the name of the vampire bar/club. His adrenaline was on high gear. He checked to make sure the iron stake was inside his black leather jacket. If he found Marius, Lars would douse him in holy water and wrap him in iron chains. Then he would wait for the sun to make its appearance and drag his father’s killer outside so he could burn slowly and experience an agonizing death.

He parked his Charger a block away from Hellfire. What a fitting name for a vampire nest. Before exiting the vehicle, Lars sent Castiel a short e-mail telling him what he was about to do. In case he didn’t make it out alive, he wanted the seer to know what he really meant to him. Lars placed his cell phone in his jacket’s pocket. 

The teen showed his ID to the bouncer, who stood close to seven feet tall. The man was pale with light green eyes and long curly brown hair. He reeked of vampire. Lars fought the urge of grabbing the stake and stabbing the bastard in the chest. The vamp licked his lips as his eyes travelled appreciatively over the hunter’s body. He motioned for Lars to enter.

The blond walked slowly into the club and took in his surroundings. Deep red velvet curtains and matching furniture was the establishment’s theme. Techno music blared out of the speakers. Lars passed a corner table. He observed two Goth vamps, one male and one female drinking blood from a pretty auburn haired girl’s wrists. The teenager’s eyes were glazed as the fanged creatures fed from her.

Lars made his way to the bar. He cringed upon seeing two humans order two bottles of O positive. The shorter man drank first and gagged. Lars rolled his eyes. What a douchebag. The bartender approached the blond. Lars ordered a Bloody Mary. When the bartender returned with his drink, Lars started pumping him for information.

“I’m searching for work. Any openings…I am willing to clean toilets.”

The bartender shrugged his shoulders. “The master is the one, who decides if we’re hiring.”

Lars’ brows rose. “Master?”

“The owner refers to himself as master. He’s some eccentric European dude. He pays his employees decently…so I don’t mind his narcissism.” The bartender left to see to other clients’ needs.

Lars bit his lower lip hard. A rivulet of blood trailed down the slightly punctured skin. The vampires in the vicinity sniffed the air desperate to find where the blood was coming from. Lars wiped his mouth with a cocktail napkin and left the bar. He nervously tapped two fingers on his thigh. Marius had to be the master. He couldn’t believe he was close to avenging his father’s death.  
He headed to the men’s bathroom. Lars splashed cold water on his face. He needed to come up with a plan which could bring him face to face with the monster. Lars rubbed his hands across his face before he exited the bathroom.

The hallway outside of the bathroom was pitch black except for flickering crimson lights emitted from the dance area. His vision blurred as he made his way out. A cold hand landed on his shoulder. Lars turned around and came face to face with two tall as hell vamps. He was trying to get the stake out of his jacket, when one of the creatures yanked his hands behind his back   
and handcuffed his wrists. Lars struggled to no avail, as he was escorted to the back of the club.

Dean and Castiel were taking advantage of being alone in the seer’s bedroom. Gabriel and Alfie were staying over at the Petersons and Bobby and Amelia were out on a double date with an old married couple they had been friends with forever.  
The hunter had been extremely worried over his seer the last couple of days. Castiel must have lost at least four pounds. Dean hated seeing his usually vibrant eyes perpetually dull now. He kissed him softly on the bed. “We’re going to Denny’s tomorrow to eat a big ass breakfast whether you want to or not. You’re becoming Jack Skellington and that is not sexy, man.”

“I told you guys it’s a stomach bug.” Castiel didn’t look him in the eye.

Dean straddled his boyfriend. “I know you’re lying. Tell me what the hell is going on. I am fucking worried!”

“I had a nightmare in which I saw Lars dead in a body bag. The migraine has not gone away ever since and it’s the most painful one I have gotten.” 

Dean embraced him tight. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel clung to his boyfriend and sobbed. “I am so freaking tired of all this shit. Dean, I don’t want to live the rest of my life with these migraines and seizures. What kind of life is this? I’m not strong enough.”

“Shh…I’m always going to be next to you at your side…every step of the way, babe.” Dean kissed the top of his seer’s head. He rocked Castiel’s tired body until the boy calmed down. “Why don’t we watch X-Men: First Class on DVD in your laptop? I know you have a thing for Fassbender.” He wiped tears from his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Castiel smiled and cuddled closer to Dean, as the hunter prepared the laptop. The sound of an incoming e-mail was heard. Cas opened Lars’ message. He gulped hard and fresh tears spilled down his face. 

“What is it, Cas?” a worried Dean asked.

“Lars went to a place called Hellfire where he tracked down Marius.” The seer was on his feet already.

“Isn’t that the psycho dick, who ganked his old man?” Dean put on his sneakers.

Castiel nodded. “Oh my God! My vision is coming true! Why the hell did the idiot go by himself? Marius is going to kill him. This is my fault! I shouldn’t have allowed him to spend Christmas alone.”

Dean held his boyfriend’s elbows. “This is not your fault! Lars is the dumb ass, who chose to go by himself, knowing how dangerous Marius is. He should’ve called us for help.”

“Dean, we can’t leave him.” Castiel gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes Dean had ever seen. 

“We need to go there armed to our teeth,” the hunter stated. “At least you are a pro with a crossbow now.” He kissed Castiel softly on the mouth before the two of them vacated the trailer.

Lars was handcuffed to a rail that was hung from the ceiling in a dark and musty chamber in the underground of the club. His bare feet dangled three inches from the ground. Large grey rats littered most of the floor. Lars tried to wiggle his wrists free of the handcuffs. All of a sudden, he heard an evil laugh.

A tall man of medium muscular build dressed in a black Tom Ford suit entered the chamber which resembled a dungeon. He smoothly ran a large hand through his curly short cropped hair. He smiled causing crow’s feet to appear on the corners of his violet eyes. “Good evening, Lars Milton.”

“Fuck you, Marius!” 

One of the vampire guards punched Lars in the stomach. The teen was out of breath. He glared at Marius. “Why don’t you untie me? That way I can have a better chance of dusting your evil ass.” 

Magnus approached the enraged teenager. He cupped Lars’ face. “You are truly a beautiful specimen.” He licked his lips. “The things I plan on doing with you.”

Lars spat on the master vampire’s face. Marius wiped his face with the sleeve of his tailored jacket. “You shouldn’t have done that.” His accent was more noticeable now. Lars surmised the creature originally hailed from an Eastern European country.  
“I kept tabs on your family after I killed your father. He would still be alive if he and his brother wouldn’t have burned down a nest which housed six of my children.” He wrapped his long elegant fingers around Lars’ neck.

The young hunter tried kicking him but two vampires held his legs in tight grips. “You see I don’t go around creating children. The last time I sired someone was over a century ago. I love my children tremendously.”

“You’re all monsters, who have no right to live. You’re an abomination,” Lars said in a hoarse voice. Marius tightened his hold on the boy’s neck.

The master vampire nodded at one of his lackeys. The burly vamp placed gloves over his beefy hands and opened the handle of what seemed to be a sort of furnace. Burning coals were inside. The vampire placed a poker in. After making sure the poker sizzled, he turned around and stood next to his employer. 

Marius also covered his hands with gloves. He couldn’t afford for his hands to burn upon contact with the iron metal. The guard handed him the poker. Marius pressed it deep into the middle of Lars’ torso. The teen screamed and mewled as the burning object burned and seared his skin. Marius smirked. Once he was satisfied with his work, the master vampire threw the poker to the rat covered ground. 

“Now you are my property,” he whispered in Lars’ ear as he tugged the hunter’s head back. “You were pretty stupid to come here on your own. But we know you Miltons are stubborn bastards. That is exactly what led to your father’s demise.”

Smoke wafted out of Lars’ burned skin. “This is the mark of the House of Marius, a sun. I know… it’s ironic.” 

“Go to hell,” Lars mumbled. 

“Too late…been there; done that.” Marius grinned, revealing white even teeth.

Dean drove over eighty miles per hour on the highway. Hellfire was situated on a small island next to the Keys. Castiel sat on the front passenger seat with his knees tucked under his chin. The seer remained quiet throughout the entire drive. Dean tapped the steering wheel nervously. Suddenly, Castiel tipped to the side and started convulsing.

“Fuck…I so don’t need this!” Dean drove to the side of the freeway. He held Castiel’s head to the side and waited two eternal minutes. Dean prayed for the episode to come to an end. The seer’s body finally stopped convulsing. Dean wiped the foam from Castiel’s chin. 

He waited for Cas to open his eyes. This time it took longer than the previous times. Dean lightly tapped Cas’ cheek. “Babe, can you hear me?” The hunter was scared. What if Castiel didn’t wake up this time?

He saw Cas’ eyelids flicker. Finally his boyfriend opened his baby blues. “God, I thought you were never going to wake up.”

“Dean, hurry up. I think Lars is dead already.” Castiel propped his knees under his chin again and wiped a tear from his eye. He related to Dean everything he saw while he suffered the seizure; from Marius branding Lars to three vampires drinking from him and ripping his skin open in the process. Castiel felt the skin on his torso burn and his own skin being ripped. He was living through the ordeal as if he was Lars.

“We’ll save him, babe. Haven’t we rescued all the people you saw in trouble?” Dean tried to convince his seer. He gulped hard because he had a bad feeling that wouldn’t go away.

Dean parked the Impala half a block away from the club. Castiel donned a black trench coat in which he held a crossbow and a dozen bolts. Dean carried two wooden stakes and a bottle of holy water in his leather jacket. 

“Dean, I believe they are holding him captive in a dungeon like place. It must be underground. The place is swarmed with vampires. Maybe we should think this through. We will be ambushed.” 

Dean nibbled his lower lip as he concentrated on what to do. “Got it! Follow me, babe.”

The two of them told the bouncer that they were here to be snacks for Marius. The vampire smirked. “The master is in for a treat tonight.” He motioned at them to enter.

Dean held Castiel’s hand. “These vamps aren’t too bright.” Cas nodded in agreement.

“So what’s your plan?”

Dean pulled his boyfriend along. His eyes scanned the crowded place. “I am going to discreetly make my way to the back and start a fire. When I give you the signal, you’re going to pull the fire alarm that is right over there.” Dean motioned to the stage.  
Castiel kissed Dean’s jaw. “Be careful.”

Dean nodded and disappeared into a dark hallway. He retrieved a lighter he always carried with him and lit drapes which separated the bathroom area from the actual club. The flames rapidly licked across the velvet material. Dean escaped before the drapes completely caught on fire. Castiel stood by the stage. Dean nodded at him. The seer swiftly pulled the fire alarm. The club dwellers resembled rats stuck in a maze as they noticed the spreading fire. 

Five minutes earlier, Marius tapped his forefinger on his chin. “What shall I do with you, boy? You are too beautiful to be killed   
so young. It would be a pity.” He sniffed Lars’ neck. “Your blood is intoxicating.”

“I prefer you killed me,” Lars hissed.

Marius laughed. He licked the hunter’s skin over the carotid artery. “Please kill me already, you dead fucker.”

The master vampire’s fangs protruded from his upper gums. The sharp teeth sunk into Lars’ skin. The taste of cinnamon assailed his taste buds. It was intoxicating. He slurped the teenager’s blood. His fangs ripped the skin. Lars was becoming weaker due to the blood loss.

Marius ceased drinking from him. He turned towards the two guards. “You are allowed to take a sip. Hunter’s blood is an aphrodisiac for a vampire.”

The two vampires greedily drank from the hunter. He was so weak Lars was unable to move. His heartbeat was slow and his eyes were closing. One of the vampires became greedy and bit out a piece of his neck. Lars inwardly screamed. His last thought was of Castiel before he took his last breath.

Marius yanked the vampire away from the dead hunter. “Look what you’ve done, you greedy imbecile!” He grabbed the discarded iron poker and in a flash rammed it through the vampire’s chest. The creature turned into dust.

All of a sudden, the fire alarm went off. Marius instructed the remaining guard to unlock the cuffs on Lars’ wrists. “Leave him in the alley. Someone will find him. I know where he’ll be taken.” The guard quickly obeyed his master.

In less than ten minutes a fire truck and two ambulances were stationed outside the club. Fortunately, there wasn’t much damage to the structure. The fire did not spread too much. Dean and Castiel stood across the street waiting for the frenzy to die down. Three police patrol cars soon came. Two officers headed to the back of the building. A few minutes later, one of them came out yelling for assistance. They’d found a corpse in the alley.

Castiel held Dean’s hand tight. “Hey, it’s not him.”

The two teens walked across the street. Two cops were in the process of placing the yellow do not cross tape across the perimeter. Fifteen minutes later, a van from the coroner’s office parked outside of the club. Castiel noticed the same two men from the original nightmare wheel a stretcher to the back of the building. 

Castiel hugged his boyfriend. Dean’s chin rested over Cas’ head. He rubbed circles across the seer’s back. The Winchester prayed the corpse that was found wasn’t Lars. He was afraid of what all of this would do to Cas.

Half an hour later, the men returned with a large body bag on the stretcher. As they neared the coroner’s van, Castiel could not stand there any longer and ducked under the tape. A young cop tried stopping him but the seer was faster. The men from the coroner’s office stopped right as they were putting the stretcher inside the van.

“Please I need to see if that’s my friend.” His large pleading eyes must have struck the men’s heart chords because one of them lowered the zipper.

Dean stood behind his seer. He gasped as soon as his eyes landed on Lars’ corpse which was pale. The hunter’s lips sported a blue tinge. A piece of his neck had been ripped out and several puncture wounds were scattered through his neck. 

Castiel fell on his knees. He opened his mouth to scream but no noise came out. Dean’s fingers dug deep into his shoulders. His hunter clung desperately to him as they witnessed their friend’s dead body being taken inside the van.


	19. Awaken

Castiel pleaded with Dean for them to follow the coroner’s van. He wasn’t willing to leave Lars alone not even when he was already dead. The seer told Dean he would remain by his friend’s side until Tara and Luc arrived to claim the body. Cas threw up water on the sidewalk. His stomach had been empty so transparent acidic bile was the only thing his body emitted.

The emerald eyed hunter was frantic with worry over his boyfriend’s debilitating state. Castiel was white as a sheet of paper now and the skin underneath his eyes was dark blue. He gently cupped his seer’s elbow and led him to the Impala. Castiel remained silent as a grave. Dean buckled the seatbelt for him. 

Once they drove away from the club and his dull eyes landed on the yellow police tape, Cas finally broke down. He bawled loudly, as he placed his wobbly chin over his knees. He sounded like a wounded animal. Dean’s skin crawled. He pulled the Impala to a curb. The hunter unbuckled his seatbelt and slid on the leather bench seat to hold his hysterical boyfriend.

The seer’s fingers dug into Dean’s t-shirt. He ran his hand soothingly down Castiel’s back. “Shh…I’m here baby. Let it all out,”   
Dean whispered into Cas’ thick dark hair. The hunter unclasped his seer’s seatbelt.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve had the vision sooner. He suffered so much. I felt when Marius branded him with a hot poker and when his thugs beat Lars.” Castiel caught his breath. He clung harder to his hunter. “And oh my God, the pain he felt when his skin was ripped.” He wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Hey, angel, you can’t control, when to get a vision. You did all you could.” Dean kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. 

“You know what his last thought was?” Castiel closed his eyes.

“It was of when I fucked him. He had been a virgin until that point. He shouldn’t have lost it that way.”

“Cas, we were under the pollen’s control. I bet you Lars would have never regretted things going down the way they did. I know he had feelings for you.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. He rocked the sobbing boy.

“He loved me. That was his last thought…’I love you, Castiel.’ He didn’t deserve to die so fucking young.” 

“I know, baby.” Tears slipped out of the corners of Dean’s eyes. Lars didn’t deserve to die so young and in such a horrible way. That was the downfall of being a hunter. The poor guy was not even able to avenge his father’s savage murder.

Dean sang Damien Rice’s “Delicate” to his seer as he continued rocking him. Halfway through the song, Castiel’s body no longer shook. When Dean gazed at his face, his seer’s eyes were closed and the boy emitted low, gentle snores.

The hunter wiped the tears from his freckled cheeks and gingerly positioned his slumbering boyfriend against the passenger door. He made sure to buckle his seatbelt again. Dean swallowed hard. Castiel’s emaciated state worried him like crazy. He turned the Impala’s ignition on and started driving away from the nightmare.

Dean turned on the radio to a low volume. He lightly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to “Stairway to Heaven”. Dean snorted. He never believed in Heaven but if the place actually existed he hoped Lars was already there reunited with his parents. The hunter concentrated on the road. Rain drops landed on the windshield. Lightning flashed in the indigo sky. Shit just what they needed an approaching storm?

Dean put the windshield wipers to work. The rain started pelting the Impala harder. The hunter lessened the pressure of his foot on the accelerator. “Dean, turn around!” Dean must have leapt at least three inches. His heart was on his throat.   
“What the fuck, Cas? You scared the shit out of me!” He glanced at his boyfriend swiftly with a horrified look.

Castiel breathed in deeply. “We need to get to the coroner’s office! Please, Dean now! I’ll explain everything, when we get there.”

The medical examiner/coroner’s office was located in a one story brick building at the rear of the dwelling. The EMTs, who brought in Lars’ body already left. A police officer was on guard duty at the front desk. He was the remaining employee. The sap was stuck with the graveyard shift this evening. Lightning flashed clearly visible through the front glass door. Thunder boomed loudly causing the windows to rattle. The lights chose to go out that very moment. Oscar, the officer searched for a flashlight in the top desk drawer. He sighed, when his fingers found what he was looking for. 

Oscar headed to the small lounge area. The fuse box was located there. He raised the flashlight over his head to illuminate his path. The temperature dropped exponentially in the corridor. The officer couldn’t stop the eerie feeling someone was following him. Oscar heard the distinct sound of boot heels on the old linoleum.

He turned around and dropped the flashlight. A behemoth of a man with onyx eyes and blood covering his mouth stood a few inches away. Oscar’s gut screamed for him to flee. He headed back to where he was originally going but another man appeared. This one was handsome and in his early thirties. The man chuckled before grabbing Oscar’s neck. The officer’s feet dangled in the air. He tried prying the man’s hands away to no avail.

In less than a fraction of a second, Marius twisted the man’s neck as if it were a skinny twig. He tossed him on the floor. “Help yourself to dessert, Sebastian.” The burly vamp wasted no time and pounced on the fallen officer.

Marius smirked. This was definitely his lucky night. The freakish storm popped out of nowhere and knocked out the entire block’s electricity which meant the cameras or alarms were working. He sniffed the air deeply and immediately knew where the Milton boy’s body was being kept.

He trotted quickly to the end of the hall. A Do Not Enter sign hung above double doors. The master vampire kicked the doors in. Finally, after roaming the Earth for centuries, Marius had found the perfect person to make his eternal mate. He admired the fire that flashed in young Lars’ eyes. Once he created him into his vampire companion, the boy would no longer have a soul and would not hate his maker for killing his father.

Marius entered the refrigerated chamber and immediately knew in which holding drawer Lars rested in. With his vampire strength he yanked the lid off and sent it hurling across the room. He slid the table which held the boy out. A thin light blue cover enshrouded Lars’ body. Marius leisurely lowered it; exposing the teen’s pale face. His lips were completely blue as well as his eyelids. Marius gently smoothed the boy’s straight bangs backwards. 

He caressed the cold skin of the teenager’s jaw with a thumb. “We will pay your pest of an uncle a visit. I will teach you how to suck a victim dry slowly using him.” 

Marius’ fangs protruded from his upper gums. He bit into his own left wrist. As soon as the dark crimson blood streamed down his porcelain skin, Marius descended his hand to Lars’ closed lips. He slightly opened the blond’s mouth with his right hand and presented his bleeding wrist to him. Rivulets of drops fell into the dead boy’s mouth. Marius waited what felt like an eternity for any movement by the teen. The master vampire moved his wrist closer and squeezed as much blood as possible into Lars’ mouth.

The arrival of two humans brought him out of his present trance like state. Marius remained focus on creating a new vampire. He knew Sebastian would take care of the unwelcomed pests. Suddenly he felt the flickering of Lars’ tongue over his wrist and scratching of the boy’s teeth. Marius grinned. His eyes landed on Lars, who remained with his eyes closed. His lips were no longer blue and the same thing could be said of his eyelids. 

“Cas, babe, are you sure that wasn’t wishful thinking while you dreamt? This is insane. You’re telling me Marius, the king of all psycho vamps is going to make Lars a blood sucker?” Dean asked his boyfriend for the second time in under ten minutes. The teens walked towards the building that housed the coroner’s office.

Castiel rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead of his hunter. “Yes, now shut your trap and hurry your ass up. We are wasting valuable time!”

Castiel wasn’t shocked to discover the front door unlocked. He turned on a flashlight and entered the dark, empty reception area. He started walking down the hallway and instantly saw a dead body sprawled over the dirty checkered linoleum. The flashlight emphasized the huge gash in the front of the dead man’s throat. Cas felt the urge to gag.

He took a deep breath. Now was not the time to act like a puss pop. He needed to find his friend before he was late again. He already let Lars down. Cas would not do that again. His skin crawled, when he took another step. “Are you lost, little boy?”

Castiel turned around and saw one of the vamps that was responsible for Lars’ death. The seer rapidly fetched a bottle of holy water from his jacket. The vampire knew his intention. He was in mid-air, when Castiel opened the cap and flipped the bottle’s content at the vamp’s face. Upon contact the skin on the fanged creature’s face turned into a replica of Freddy Krueger’s. Sebastian became enraged and barreled into Castiel.

“You’re going to pay dearly, boy. I’m going to take my time draining you dry while I fuck you.” The vamp’s putrid breath was one of the most disgusting things Cas had ever had the misfortune of smelling. He turned his head which was the wrong thing to do. The sharp tips of the vampire’s fangs lightly sunk into the seer’s exposed skin.

Castiel kneed him in the groin but the vampire chuckled. The seer was about to scream for his hunter. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel the pressure of the husky vampire’s body on him and dust covered his form. Cas opened his eyes and was relieved to see his boyfriend standing next to him holding a wooden stake. Dean helped his seer get up. 

“Come on we need to find Marius before he turns Lars,” Castiel said as he held his boyfriend’s hand and ran through the dark hallway.

Marius screamed, when he felt Sebastian’s death. He glared at Lars still unconscious form one last time. The stubborn boy didn’t stir. The master vampire was on his way out the refrigerated chamber but two adolescents barged in. The tallest boy held a stake. This runt killed Sebastian. The other teen stared defiantly at him. His eyes soon betrayed him as they landed on Lars’ corpse. So things got more interesting. Was the boy with the magnificent blue orbs intimate with his soon to be mate? Marius detested him already with a passion.

“Jig’s up Count Chocula. There will be no vamp making tonight. Not on my watch, you psycho blood sucker!” the blond one said. Marius rolled his eyes at the boy’s cockiness. 

“Boy, your cocky attitude doesn’t amuse me. I was you two centuries ago.”

Dean gripped his hold on the stake. Castiel inched closer to the master vampire. His fingers were already on the trigger of the crossbow hidden inside his black trench coat; ready to strike the master vampire. Marius laughed heartily. “You think the two of you are going to stop me? You’re just children playing hunters. I have disposed of over two dozen hunters in a span of two centuries.”

Castiel retrieved the crossbow and rapidly shot a bolt at the master vampire. The creature shocked the two of them by catching the bolt as it was four inches from him. Both hunter and seer stared at each other. Dean hurled himself at Marius. The vampire cackled as he swatted the stake from Dean’s hand as if it were an annoying fly. Castiel loaded another bolt. While he was doing this, Marius threw Dean against the wall. The young hunter’s head crashed hard against the tiled wall. He lost consciousness.

“Dean!” Castiel bellowed in fear.

Marius approached him and tossed the crossbow to the floor. He cornered the seer. “Lars will miss you, when you are gone. But no worries I will soon make him forget you.” Marius sunk two long fingers into Castiel’s carotid artery. He relished feeling the boy’s erratic hear beat. Castiel removed the holy water container and hurled the bit which remained on the vamp’s neck. Marius released him.

Castiel fetched the crossbow and ran towards Dean. “Babe, open your eyes.” He finished placing a bolt in the crossbow.   
Lightning flashed inside the room illuminating it for a moment. Thunder boomed two times in a row. Castiel placed Dean’s head on top of his lap. He aimed the crossbow at Marius, who scurried over to them. The seer swallowed hard.

“Oh I am going to enjoy sharing you with Lars. He should be waking up any moment now. He will obey his maker and follow my   
orders.” 

“Come any closer and I will not hesitate in using this!” Castiel’s heart beat so fast he could hear it thump fast in his ears.

“Stupid boy,” Marius was on him in a flash. He grabbed the crossbow from Castiel and hit him across the face with it. The seer came close to blacking out. His vision blurred. “I am going to shoot your friend in the heart,” the master vampire threatened. He pointed the crossbow at Dean.

“Please do anything you want to me but leave him alone,” Castiel pleaded.

Marius arched a raven brow. “Aren’t you and Lars lovers?”

The teen blushed. “Interesting…it seems I have stumbled into a teen soap opera.” Marius knelt in front of Castiel. He pulled the boy’s unruly hair; causing the seer to hiss.

“You will watch me kill your boyfriend now,” Marius turned his head towards the fallen Winchester.

“Not if I can help it.” Lars’ large body covered his maker’s. Castiel quickly grabbed the crossbow and shot the master vampire on the neck. Blood oozed from his neck. The scent intoxicated and disgusted Lars at the same time. The newly made vampire’s mouth was soon over Marius’ neck sucking on it hungrily. The master vampire clawed at his childe for a few seconds. 

Castiel leaned against the wall. He held Dean against his chest. His eyes widened as Frisbees. He couldn’t believe he was witnessing Lars having a master vampire for dinner. Lars finally had his fill and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He could hear Castiel’s frantic hear beating. He crawled next to the seer and sniffed his neck. “You smell like four leaf clovers.”


	20. Eric Northman to Your Sookie

Castiel plastered his form against the cold wall while Lars continued sniffing his neck. “You smell like four leaf clovers.” Lars mouthed against the seer’s prickling skin. Cas ran shaky fingers through Dean’s hair. He fervently prayed for his hunter to regain consciousness but he remained unresponsive. 

“Lars, I need to check up on Dean. He received a heavy blow to the head courtesy of Marius.” Castiel swallowed hard. 

The newly made vampire gently nipped Cas’ sensitive skin. He released the seer and scurried to the other side of the room. Lars inclined his tall form against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. The lower portion of his face was smothered in Marius’ blood. He covered his eyes. The blond teen’s body convulsed. The seer’s sweet warm blood pulsing through his body beckoned to him. 

Lars’ greedily salivated at the thought of him fucking Castiel while he drank from him at a laggard pace. The blond teen shook his head. Cas was the most important person in his life. The last thing he wished to do was cause the beautiful boy any sort of harm.

Castiel gingerly laid Dean’s head on the floor. He leisurely strode towards his friend. Lars removed his large hands from his face. “Don’t get any closer!”

The seer observed two red streaks roll down Lars’ cheeks. He had done extensive research on vampires and one of the first things he learned was the fanged creatures cried blood. “I want to help you.”

“I won’t be able to control myself if you come any closer.” Lars got up and grabbed Cas’ crossbow. He tossed it at the seer. “You have to kill me. It’s the only solution.”

Castiel stared at him incredulously. “No, I won’t do that.”

Lars loomed over him. He covered Cas’ hand with his to guide the crossbow towards the area which housed his non beating heart. “Do it, Cas or I’ll walk into the sunlight first thing in the morning.”

“I won’t let you. Please Lars, allow me to help you. There has to be a way to save you.”

Lars frowned. “I’m a monster now. It’s too fucking late!”

“I won’t give up then for the two of us.” Castiel approached his friend.

“Your ferocious loyalty is one of the qualities I love about you but right now I am battling myself not to rip Dean’s throat in half.” Lars dug his fingernails on his palms. He glared at the unconscious hunter. Now more than ever he felt putrid hatred rolling through his body towards the boy, who stole the seer from him. 

“Wait…Dean has handcuffs made of iron in the Impala’s trunk. I will handcuff you until we find somewhere to keep you. The cuffs will weaken you.” The downpour continued falling outside. Lightning crashed near the building. 

The seer grabbed one of the tall vamp’s wrists and ran outside with him. He didn’t trust Lars to be left alone with a vulnerable Dean. Castiel felt a wave of sadness transcend through him upon feeling no pulse in Lars’ wrist. The seer couldn’t believe his friend really was a vampire now. What the hell will they tell Tara and Lucifer? Uncle Luc was the biggest vampphobe he knew. Would the man kill his own flesh and blood now that he unwillingly became one of the creatures he detested?

As the duo ran down the dark deserted hallway, Lars laughed. “Shouldn’t we find something for me to wear?” He motioned at his naked lower extremities.

Castiel blushed. In his frazzled state, the seer completely forgot Lars was in his birthday suit. “We need to search for the employees’ locker room. I know the medical examiner’s staff dons scrubs while they perform autopsies.”

Ten minutes later the two of them stumbled upon the locker room. The teens ransacked the place until they found a pair of dark blue scrubs that were a close fit to Lars’ size. Luckily, the pair of nurse shoes they discovered fit the boy comfortably. 

Cas appeared with several wet paper towels. He lightly removed the blood that stuck to Lars’ skin. The vampire closed his eyes and allowed the seer to continue his tender ministrations. All of a sudden, a large hand yanked Castiel’s wrist tight. Lars deeply inhaled Castiel’s skin and circled the wrist with his tongue. 

“I trust you and know you won’t hurt me,” Castiel said. He continued wiping the blood from Lars’ face with his other hand.

“I can hear your blood flowing. The scent is addictive. It reminds me of leaf cloves and cinnamon.” Lars mewled before he flung the seer away from him. Castiel tripped.

“I’m sorry, but we need to get the hell out of here before I commit a heinous act.” Lars wasn’t able to look at the seer. He ran out of the building, Castiel trying to keep up with his friend’s new vampire abilities. 

By the time he reached the Impala, Lars had already yanked the trunk open. His straight blond hair was plastered to his scalp. “The cuffs are in the right corner.” He licked his lips.

Castiel wasted no time and placed the handcuffs around the tall teen’s wrists. The iron burned Lars’ skin at first contact. “I’m sorry,” the seer whispered. “But it’s the only way to refrain you from harming any one.” He opened the back passenger door and Lars entered. He sprawled himself and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could in the confined space. 

Cas jogged back to the building. He removed his black trench coat since its current sodden state made it difficult for him to move. He ran a hand across his wet hair. Castiel relaxed a little as soon as his eyes landed on his boyfriend, who was finally waking up. Cas ran up to him. “Dean, can you hear me?”

Vibrant emerald eyes gazed at him. Dean shook his head which throbbed like crazy. Now he knew how his boyfriend felt when he was assailed with the mind numbing migraines. “Babe, you alright?” He touched the back of his head and found a huge lump.

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Castiel inquired. He helped his hunter get up.

“Nothing a few aspirins and a glass of whiskey can’t cure,” Dean leaned against his boyfriend for support. His legs were wobbly and the room spun around him in circles. He started to remember the chain of events that transpired that evening.

“Shit Cas where is Marius?” He stopped walking by the door.

“Lars killed him.” The seer had no idea if Dean remembered anything else.

Dean held on to the wall. He waited for the room to stop spinning. “Whoa! Where’s Lars?”

Castiel looked at the floor. Lightning crashed loudly causing the windows to rattle. Cas jumped a little. “He’s in the Impala.”

“Wait a minute; was Count Chocula able to sire him? Cos last thing I remember was him taunting us about making Lars his childe.”

Cas finally glanced at his boyfriend. “Actually Marius was successful in turning Lars.”

“What the fuck, Cas?! And why didn’t you dust him then?” Dean was livid.

“He saved our lives. Marius was about to suck me dry and Lars attacked him.” Castiel was dreading this conversation. Dean was trained as a hunter and of course he would want to eliminate the newly made vampire.

“He’s a fucking blood sucker now. Lars doesn’t have a soul which means he will turn against us at the drop of a hat.” Dean walked without his boyfriend’s assistance out of the building.

“Dean, wait up!” Castiel slid on the slippery pavement. The hunter ignored him. He quickened his pace to the Impala. 

The seer wiped rain from his eyelids. What he saw made his skin crawl. Dean held in his right hand an iron stake. Castiel screamed for him to stop. The hunter marched diligently to the black car. Cas ran at full speed and tackled Dean. 

The Winchester laughed. Castiel wrestled him for possession of the stake. “This is too damn funny. Now he’s really Eric Northman. You know he will kill me so he can have you and make you his own Sookie.”

“Dean, shut the fuck up. You’re not making any sense. That blow to the head is making you think insane things!” 

“We both know I’m saying the fucking truth! He’s always been in love with you and now that he doesn’t have a soul; he will stop at nothing to make you his.” Dean won the wrestling match and stood up.

“Dean, believe me please. I know he won’t hurt me or you. And I can never be his because you’re the only one, who I will ever love.” Castiel held on frantically to the hand in which Dean held the stake.

The rain intensified as Dean yanked the backdoor opened. Lars was in a weak state due to the iron enshrouding his wrists. The hunter entered the vehicle and slid across the leather backseat. Castiel pleaded for him to come to his senses.

Dean raised the stake in midair. It was now approximately six inches away from Lars’ heart. “Dean, if you hurt him; we are through. You hear me? So help me God…I will never speak to you ever again! Remember he's our friend and has helped us!”


	21. Froggy's Back

Castiel hopped on Dean’s back. The hunter dropped the stake on the car’s floor. He stumbled awkwardly outside. Cas fell on the cold and wet pavement. The rain pelted harder on the two teens. Dean plopped his ass on the ground and leaned his back against the Impala’s open back door. He breathed heavily and wiped fat raindrops from his face. 

His seer stared at him. Castiel crawled towards Dean. His dark bangs covered his weary blue eyes. “Don’t kill him…please do it for me. We need to contact your grandpa and see what he can do.” Cas made his way to his boyfriend’s lap. “I wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt you if you were in Lars’ shoes right now.” 

The Winchester remained still like one of the marble statues in the cemetery. Castiel kissed his temple. “He’s our friend and we need to help him.” Dean interlaced his fingers with Cas. The seer felt relief at getting a positive reaction from his hunter.

“I’ll call grandpa but where the hell are we keeping Lars? We can’t just glue shades over his eyes and haul his ass inside school once classes start again. How are we going to explain his Michael Jackson skin tone and sudden craving for O positive?” Dean rambled as he moved Castiel and stood up.

“I know where we can take him while we find a way to help him. We better hurry up before our families start to worry about us.”   
Castiel closed the Impala’s back door before sitting in shotgun. Dean started the engine and soon the muscle car headed south on Overseas Highway. The seer would occasionally turn around to check on Lars, who remained silent.

The newly made vampire scared the front seat occupants, when he finally spoke. “Thanks, Dean for not dusting my ass.”  
Dean glared at him through the rearview mirror. “Yeah whatever, dude.”

“We’re taking you somewhere safe. Dean is going to talk to his grandfather. I know he will be able to help you.”

“It’s too late, gorgeous. I am a monster and there is no cure.” Lars closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. He stared out at the Atlantic Ocean.

“So where is Northman going to be until we can fix this shit?” Dean inquired. He turned off the windshield wipers since the rain had stopped. 

“There is an underground cell in the police station which hasn’t been used since Al Capone was held there in 1931.”

“You’re fucking with me right? I thought that was an urban legend?” Dean asked as he drummed the steering wheel. 

“My dad gave me the tour, when he first started working at the station. We can sneak Lars in through the sewers.”

Dean crinkled his nose. “Gross”

Castiel knew his dad was not on duty. So he motioned for Dean and Lars to follow him to the back alley. He lifted the circular sewer manhole. He turned on a flashlight in order to see in the dark and damp sewers. He slowly climbed down a moss eaten ladder. Dean shoved Lars. The tall teen followed the seer. Dean was the last one to go down. He gagged upon smelling the foul stench.

“I think I’m going to be sick. This place stinks real fucking bad. It’s like a lethal combo of Sammy’s farts, dirty diapers, rotten eggs,”

Lars rolled his eyes. “We get the fraking picture, Winchester! How the hell do you think I feel? My senses are heightened now. So I get to smell the stench more than you.”

The seer was several feet ahead of them. “Come on guys, we’re almost there.”

The trio crawled through a short tunnel which led to the underground cell. The place was depressing to say the least. A moldy sink and matching toilet stood in one side and an old as hell cot was located against the opposite wall. “Well sweet dreams, Eric. Sookie and I need to get our beauty sleep.” Dean was heading back out.

Castiel didn’t want to leave his friend alone in this pitiful space. He unlocked the cuffs from Lars’ wrists. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked. He scurried over to his boyfriend.

Cas left one cuff around Lars’ right hand and wrapped the other one on the sink’s pipes. “I’ll come back early tomorrow morning to bring you some clothes and something to eat.”

“Like hell you are!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, you are living up to your role as Bill Compton in all of this. He happens to be my least favorite character in True Blood,” Castiel told his hunter as he gritted his teeth.

“See you tomorrow, Lars.”

“Thanks for everything, gorgeous.”

“And another thing… stop calling my boyfriend gorgeous; especially in front of me,” Dean said before leaving the cell. Lars raised his free hand in surrender.

The seer smiled at the vampire before exiting the cell, as well. Cas ignored Dean, who tried to make small talk, as the duo made their way above ground. “Stop giving me the silent treatment, Sookie.”

“Enough with the TB shit. It got old already!”

“Someone’s on the rag.” 

“Fuck you, Dean! How could you be making jokes at a time like this? Our friend really needs our help and you are being an STD riddled dick with him. To tell you the truth I am ashamed of your behavior tonight.”

“Whoa…you’re ashamed of my behavior? What else did you expect me to do? The dude is a freaking blood sucker. Who knows when he’ll start sucking us dry like fucking Bloody Marys?! It’s my job as a hunter to keep people safe from monsters like him.” Dean got in the Impala. “You coming or what?!”

“I rather walk to the trailer park. It’s not too far from here.”

“You’re being a little bitch.” Dean started the engine and drove off.

Cas felt like crying. As soon as he got home, he planned on contacting Mr. Campbell. Dean’s grandpa would know what to do. The seer would not leave his friend to rot in the underground cell. 

Castiel woke up the following morning at eleven. He didn’t feel as hopeless today as he did last night. After having a lengthy conversation with Mr. Campbell, Castiel was able to sleep for a few hours. The old man was a walking encyclopedia of the supernatural. He instructed the seer on what to get the vampire to eat. 

Cas paid a visit to Franco’s Hero and Deli. One of the kids from school worked in the butcher shop. Castiel was nervous about asking for a container of pigs’ blood. The kid looked at him funny. The seer scratched his head. “My mother is making blood pudding tonight.” The boy, who’s known as Pee Wee at school nodded and went to the back of the butcher shop to fetch the pigs’ blood.

Castiel went home and nuked the blood in the microwave. Fortunately, his family was at church that afternoon. He’d snuck in the Miltons’ home before returning to the trailer park and grabbed some of Lars’ clothing and personal grooming items. Did vampires need to shave? The seer wondered. 

He rode his old bike close to the police station and chained it outside a donut shop. Castiel found Lars sleeping on the dirty floor. His heart broke for his friend. Vamps slept during the daytime. The seer wasn’t surprised to find Lars in a slumbering state. The vampire must have sensed his presence because he opened his eyes. They were now light silver.

“Hi, I bought you some stuff.” Castiel placed a stuffed duffel bag next to his friend. 

Lars unzipped the bag and retrieved clothes, tooth paste and brush, shaving razor and cream. He grinned when his eyes landed on a couple of comic books. Cas smiled. “I remember you didn’t get a chance to catch up on the latest Batman and   
Nightwing issues.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Here before it gets cold. I got you some pigs’ blood. Dean’s grandpa says you can get used to drinking pigs’ blood since you only drank from Marius.” Cas handed the container to Lars.

The vampire didn’t open the lid. “What’s wrong? Isn’t it warm enough?”

“I don’t want you to see me drink it.”

Castiel knelt next to his friend. “Hey, I won’t be grossed out. So eat up, mister. I don’t want you to start bleeding from the ears due to not feeding.” The seer lifted the lid and brought the container to Lars’ lips.

The vampire reluctantly took a small sip. It wasn’t exactly what his body craved but it would do. Lars preferred to drink pigs’ blood for the remainder of his life, however it would last, than to drink from a human being. “Go on drink more. I know you’re starving,” Castiel encouraged him.

Lars drank heartily until the container was empty. “Feeling better?” Castiel asked.

The blond vampire nodded and thanked him again. “Do you mind removing the handcuff? I need to change.”

Castiel was reluctant at first but something told him to trust Lars. The vampire undressed in front of him in a flash. Lars moved fluidly and swiftly now. In less than a minute he was already dressed in black sweatpants and a grey wife beater. The two friends sat on the floor with their backs against the wall. Castiel told Lars of everything Mr. Campbell informed him. 

Hours flew by. Castiel read to his friend the latest Nightwing issue. “I fucking hate Jason Todd,” Lars interrupted the seer. “He is becoming Nightwing’s Joker.”

“Yeah, we’re stuck with him I guess.”

“How long have you been here, Cas?! I have been going crazy looking all over for you.” An incensed Dean entered the cell followed by his grandfather. The older man had dark circles beneath his eyes. It seemed he had also burned the midnight oil   
after receiving the seer’s phone call.

“I told you not to be alone with him and it’s the first thing you do!”

Castiel chose to ignore his boyfriend, who continued acting like a major assbutt. “Thanks for coming so quickly, Mr. Campbell.”

Samuel nodded at the seer. He headed towards Lars. “How you handling things, son?”

“As best as I can but it’s really difficult, sir,” Lars swallowed hard. 

“Things are going to get easier. I found a way that will keep you from harming humans and craving their blood.”

Lars stood up. “What is it? I’ll do whatever you tell me.”

“There is a spell which has been used for centuries to anchor souls.”

“He doesn’t have one anymore,” Castiel stated.

Samuel stared at the seer for a few seconds. “Exactly, kid that is why someone else’s soul has to be anchored to him; as long as   
Lars shares a soul with this person; he will not become a full vampire. He will still need to avoid daylight and drink pigs’ blood but at least he won’t crave human’s blood and kill anyone.”

“That’s awesome!” Castiel beamed. Things were starting to look up.

Dean leaned against the bars. “So who is going to be the innocent victim willing to anchor their soul to Northman here?”

“Me”

All the cell’s other three occupants gawked at the seer. “Hell to the no!” Dean yelled.

“I make my own decisions, Dean and I want to do this.” Castiel crossed his arms.

“I won’t allow it,” Lars said as he stood adjacent to the seer.

“I want to, Lars. We can’t go around asking people now can we? I will not take no for an answer.” Castiel turned towards Samuel. “OK so when do we do the spell?”

Mr. Campbell scratched the back of his bald head. “Well there is a slight hitch. We need to locate a witch, who has the book, where we can find the spell in.”

“That won’t be a problem. We know two witches. They kind of suck at it but they owe us,” Castiel said.

Dean couldn’t remain quiet any longer. “So what does these two being anchored entail?”

“It means that while Castiel is alive Lars will not be a blood thirsty evil monster,” Samuel replied.

“That’s it? There won’t be a bond between them like me and Cas’?”

“No, son..you don’t have to worry about that. They will have strong sibling feelings towards each other at most. I promise.”   
Samuel volunteered to stay with Lars while Dean and Cas went in search of the Bopsy Twins. “You jumped at the opportunity to be anchored to Lars,” Dean said as he drove to the spa, where the two dumb ass witches hung out on a regular basis.

“Dean, there is no need for you to be jealous. You and I are bonded for life. You heard your grandpa…things won’t change between Lars and I. There will be nothing sexual going on.”

“The dude is in love with you. Now he’s going to share your soul. I don’t fucking like it.” 

Castiel waited for Dean to stop the car at a red light. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid close to his boyfriend. He trailed kisses down the hunter’s jaw. “I love you so much it hurts and have missed being with you these last couple of days. My body craves for yours whenever we’re not together.”

Dean closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. “I feel the same way, babe. It’s just because I love you so damn much that I’m scared of losing you.”

“You never will. I have told you that several times. I need you to be on board with this. Lars is our friend and he has saved our asses a couple of times. We can stop him from becoming a real monster.”

“You’re right. I don’t like this soul anchoring shit but I respect your decision.” 

“Thank you.”

As the boys drove up to the spa, Lisa and Meg were leaving the place. Dean honked the Impala’s horn. The two teens stopped to glare at him. “What do you want, Losechester?” Meg asked.

“Actually we need all the spell books you bitches…oops sorry I mean witches own,” Dean said flashing them his Colgate smile.

“Why would we do that?” Lisa asked.

“Because you two idiots owe us for the sex pollen incident,” Cas replied. “We know it was the two of you.”

The girls blanched. “You don’t have any proof.”

“There are hidden cameras in the restrooms at Sloppy Joes.” Dean informed the girls.

Meg and Lisa looked at each other. “You wouldn’t want your parents to discover their little princesses dabble in the dark arts; do you?” Castiel asked.

“OK you creeps…follow us first to my place and then we’ll go to Lisa’s.”

Four hours later, the boys along with Samuel and Lars poured through the six books the witches loaned them. Samuel was the one to find the soul anchoring spell. “We’ll need some specific herbs and candles in order to perform the spell.”

Once the required ingredients were brought, Samuel drew a circle with some weird symbols on the floor with chalk. He instructed Castiel and Lars to sit in the center facing each other. Dean was told to light the candles and wave a white one with one hand and the herbs doused in holy water with the other. Samuel chanted the spell. 

As soon as the old hunter finished speaking, Lars threw his head back and his eyes shone with a bright white light. The light was soon gone. Castiel approached his friend. “Do you feel any different?”

Lars smiled widely at him. “I don’t feel like ripping Dean’s throat open any longer.”

“Hey, I resent that!”

The room’s three other occupants laughed at his response. Lars hugged Samuel and Castiel. “Thank you so much. I don’t know how I will be able to repay you for all that you have done for me.”

“What are friends for, kid?” Samuel tapped the blond’s shoulder.

Lars approached Dean and offered him his hand. Dean rolled his eyes before shaking it. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever; I am glad you’re a defanged vamp now.”

Later that evening Meg and Lisa arrived at the latter’s house. Her parents were away on their twentieth anniversary Mediterranean cruise. The girls planned on drinking an entire Patron bottle while watching a “Sex and the City” marathon.

The two witches received quite a scare after Lisa turned on her bedroom’s lights. Crowley sat in the middle of her canopied bed. “You’re out of jail, Froggy?”

“Well duh, you twit!”

“Where your charges dropped?” Meg asked as she sat next to him. 

“Father took all the blame and signed a statement saying I was innocent in everything.”

“That’s wonderful news, Froggy!” Lisa bellowed.

“I wanted to celebrate with my two favorite gals but my good mood evaporated, when I heard what the two of you were up to today.”

“What do you mean? We went to get mani/pedis.”

“Shut your herpes infested mouth, Meg! I was told by a close friend of mine, the two of you gave Heckle and Jeckyl all of your spell books. Why are you working with my sworn enemies?”

“They were on to us about the sex pollen,” Lisa answered.

“You two cupie dolls are no good for nothing!” 

“Sorry, Froggy but they said Sloppy Joes got us on tape,” Meg said.

“You two are dumber than a bag of rocks! Those two played you for the fools you are.” Crowley wanted to throttle both of their pretty little necks.

“Meg, go downstairs and make me something to eat. I am tired of eating stale bologna sandwiches!”

“Since when did I become your personal Rachel Ray?” 

“Since now, bitch! At least be good for something,” Crowley yelled.

Lisa was going to join her friend downstairs but the boy ordered her to stay. She cringed. Crowley sat on the edge of the   
bed. “Kneel down in front of me,” he commanded.

He unzipped his black trousers and slid his dick from the opening in his old school boxers. He yanked Lisa’s long hair forward. “Blow me, sweetheart. Froggy hasn’t gotten some in a while.”

Lisa licked her plump lips which received collagen treatment two days ago. It was part of her Christmas present this year. “Hurry up will, you? Before my dick emits spider webs instead of jizz”

The Braeden girl licked the base of Crowley’s dick. “Nice and slow,” he instructed.

She licked pre-cum from the slit and took Crowley’s entire four inch penis inside her mouth. The boy always had issues with his small size. She hummed as her head bobbed back and forth. Crowley tangled his fingers through her hair. 

He closed his eyes. He was close to coming. He removed Lisa’s shirt and bra. He fondled her massive silicone filled breasts. Crowley commanded Lisa to stop blowing him. She released his swollen cock with a wet pop. The brunette wiped drool from her chin.

“God your tits are magnificent…a modern day work of art.” Crowley held on to her creamy bronzed shoulders as his dick entered in between her cleavage. He fucked her boobs right before his jizz burst all over her ample chest. “I always wanted to   
do that.”

“Clean yourself and go join your BFF in the kitchen. I’m in the mood for a grilled rib eye steak and fries.”

Lisa dried her boobs with her shirt. She rummaged through her drawer and found a lavender Hollister shirt. The witch didn’t even bother to put on a bra. She quickly left her bedroom. A satisfied Crowley lay back down in the center of the bed. He was going to find out why the hunter and his seer needed to perform a spell. Crowley would lay low for a while until he set up his next evil plan against Destiel.


	22. Happy New Years

It was New Year’s Eve and Castiel felt like literally pulling his hair out. He’d lost count of how many times he called and texted his boyfriend and received no reply. The seer started to worry. What if something happened to Dean? The hunter was a stubborn son of a bitch. Maybe he went to hunt some kind of supernatural creature on his own and was bleeding to death somewhere. Cas called Sam. The teenage Bigfoot answered after the third ring. “Hey, Castiel; what’s up, man?”

“Sam, I’ve been trying to contact your brother but he hasn’t answered. I am worried about him.” Castiel bit his right thumb’s cuticle. 

“Dean has a pretty bad cold. He resembles a six foot stuffed burrito with the way he’s all wrapped up in his bed.”

Castiel breathed deeply. “Thank God…I’ll be there later tonight. I don’t want him to spend New Year’s all by his lonesome.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him before I head out.”

“No! I want to surprise him.” Castiel was feeling guilty over the way he neglected Dean the last couple of days. He swore to himself that from now on Dean would continue being his number one priority for the rest of his life.

“Alright, man chill. My lips are sealed.” Sam chuckled. “Listen…I’m going to watch the fireworks with Jess over at Mallory Square. As usual our folks are away. So I’ll leave the front door key under the welcome mat. Dad gave the staff today and tomorrow off. Dean will be by himself.”

“Thanks, Sam. I’ll take good care of your brother.”

“I bet you will,” the fourteen year old sniggered.

“Shut up, Sam,” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Anyways Happy New Year, Cas,” Sam said.

“Likewise, Sam.”

Castiel entered the kitchen, where his mother was in the process of mixing the ingredients for an order of six key lime pies. He kissed his mom on both of her apple cheeks. “Is it ok if I spend the night over at Dean’s? He’s sick as a dog and is home alone.”

“We always spend New Year’s together as a family,” Amelia frowned as she continued stirring the sweet and tangy mix in a large wooden bowl.

“Please, mom…I’ll be miserable worrying about him if I stay here.”

Amelia narrowed her eyes at her first born son. “Ok but your dad will not be thrilled about it.”

Castiel hugged her heartily. “Thanks, mom; by the way I need the recipe for your pecan pie.”

“Aw is my baby going to bake his first pie for his man?” Amelia pinched his cheek.

Castiel playfully swatted his mom’s hand away. “Mom, you’re making me blush!”

“I’ll get the recipe for you.” Amelia winked at Cas.

The seer drove his father’s car to the Winchester residence. Bobby was not scheduled to work the following day. He reluctantly handed the keys to his son. Castiel found the house key exactly where Sam told him they’d be. Cas knew his way around the mansion already. He placed the warm pecan pie over the kitchen island. After he gave his boyfriend much needed TLC, the seer would return to the kitchen to boil water to make hot tea for Dean and cut him a thick slice of the pie. It smelled heavenly. The seer would not know if it tasted good until his boyfriend, the pie connoisseur tasted it. 

Castiel took the stairs two steps at a time. His body thrummed with anticipation. He longed to be with his boyfriend. They hadn’t made love for over a week. That was a record for them. The seer knocked on Dean’s bedroom door. He received no answer. “Dean, babe may I come in?” He still didn’t receive a response. 

Cas turned the brass knob to open the door. The chamber was dark. He quickly turned on the lights. The bed was empty and unkempt. There was no sign of the hunter in the bedroom. Castiel jogged to the en suite bathroom and it was also devoid of life. Where the hell could Dean be? According to Sam he was sick like a dog.

The seer swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. He vacated his boyfriend’s bedroom and ran down the stairs. Cas searched all over the mansion and Dean was nowhere to be found. His body was magnetically pulled towards the guesthouse. Castiel wandered through the huge backyard. He fondly remembered his first crossbow training session with his hunter which resulted in them engaging in sexy time before Sam efficiently cock blocked them.

Something told him to walk around the guesthouse to the back veranda. Cas smiled, when his eyes landed on Dean, who slept on a hammock. The only visible part of his entire body was his spiky hair. The rest was enshrouded within a quilt. Poor thing must be really sick. The temperature was in the mid-seventies. 

Castiel removed his flip flops and gingerly sat on the spacious hammock. He pulled off his band t-shirt before spooning Dean. He felt his dosing boyfriend’s forehead to check if he was running a fever. Luckily, his skin was warm and not hot. Cas peppered kisses behind Dean’s neck. He inhaled his hunter’s natural musky scent. 

Dean slightly stirred. He murmured Castiel’s name in his sleep. Cas held on tight to the Winchester. “I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

“Cas, is that really you?” Dean asked in a raspy voice. 

“Yep and I don’t want you to talk much. Does your throat hurt a lot?” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

The hunter nodded. “I’ll go make you some hot tea with honey and lemon.” 

Castiel was about to leave but Dean swiftly turned around and held on to him. “Don’t go yet…I’ve fucking missed you, Cas.”

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, babe but I promise that from now on you’re my main priority.” Cas mouthed against his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I’m surprised you’re not vampsitting tonight,” Dean said sourly. He narrowed his emerald eyes at the seer.

“Since good old Uncle Luc disowned Lars and your grandpa is renting a condo here, our fanged friend is staying with him. Samuel and Lars are getting along well.”

“Good cos I want my boyfriend back,” Dean said as he snuggled closer to his seer.

“I’m sorry for neglecting you. It’s just now that Lars is sharing a soul with me; I feel protective over him.”

He felt Dean’s body stiffen. “Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s the same protective feeling I get over Gabriel and Alfie. I swear to you the only person I am in love with is you.”

Dean’s hand covered the print he left on Cas’ chest the first time they made love at the cemetery. “You better not fucking forget it.”

The seer placed his hand over the handprint he branded on the hunter’s upper arm. “Never…you were my first and will be my last.” Castiel meant every word with every fiber of his being.

“I love you, Cas.”

Their lips met tentatively at first. Dean tasted like cold medicine but Castiel didn’t care. He’d miss intimate moments like this with the love of his short life. They kissed voraciously. Dean stopped for much needed breath. He coughed a few times. Castiel became worried.

“Maybe we should continue this, when you’re feeling better.”

“Hell to the no! I need you so fucking badly.” Dean cleared his throat. “See all better.”

Castiel pulled Dean’s faded Batman shirt over his head. He trailed wet open mouth kisses down his boyfriend’s neck and chest. The seer laughed. “You smell like vapor rub.” He continued showing his hunter how much he loved and missed him.

“I’m going to take good care of my baby tonight. So just lie there and look purty while I make you feel better.” Castiel pulled down Dean’s plaid pajama pants and black briefs. Once they reached the hunter’s ankles, Dean shoved them to the floor with his bare feet.

Cas entwined his long legs with Dean’s. He shrugged off his cargo shorts and boxer briefs. Their bodies felt a familiar electric rush as their smooth, muscled skin slid together. The couple kissed hungrily as their already erect cocks rubbed deliciously against each other. “God how I’ve missed this,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s mouth.

The seer almost came, when Dean’s legs slid around his trim waist. The soles of the hunter’s feet dug into Cas’ ass cheeks. “You better fuck me now or else.”

Castiel tugged Dean’s full lower lip with his teeth. “Or else what? Maybe I should leave you here all hot and bothered.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!?” Dean wrapped his legs tighter around Castiel’s waist.

Cas bit Dean’s clavicle as he smeared pre-cum over his swollen dick. He held on to Dean before slowly entering him. Dean winced a little at the intrusion. He was so freaking horny, the hunter didn’t care they weren’t using KY jelly. Castiel was gentle with him the first few minutes. Dean was grateful because all of the bones in his body hurt due to the cold.

The hunter kissed his seer passionately. “You can go faster now, babe.” 

Castiel thrusted deeper inside his boyfriend and Dean’s hips arched upwards. The hunter’s heat was driving the seer wild. The hammock swung from side to side. Castiel quickened his pace. Both he and Dean breathed heavily. Sweat covered their slick bodies.

The seer’s electric blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. He came inside Dean. The hunter liked feeling his boyfriend’s jizz within him. Castiel continued thrusting. Dean screamed out his name. Suddenly, the hammock collapsed, sending them to the floor.

Both seer and hunter were finally sated. Dean rubbed his bruised coccyx which took the brunt of the fall. Castiel turned him around and kissed it. “Maybe we should head inside. I hope your neighbors didn’t hear or see anything.”

“Nah, the hedges and fence are high and block the view.” Dean slapped Castiel’s hard ass. Cas winked at him. The seer helped his boyfriend stand up. He dressed Dean before putting on his cargo shorts. 

Ten minutes later, Dean was sneezing like crazy. Castiel had tucked him in his bed. The seer returned with a large ceramic mug of hot tea laced with honey and lemon. He handed it to Dean, who was blowing his red nose. “The tea will help you and I brought you a surprise.”

Dean’s mischievous eyes lightened up. “What is it, babe?”

Castiel retrieved a plate with a thick slice of pecan pie from behind his back. “I baked you a pie.” He blushed.

“Seriously, man…you baked something for me?” Dean beamed at his seer.

“It’s my first pie. So feel free to tell me the truth; whether you like it or not”

The blue eyed teen sat next to Dean and broke off a piece of the pecan pie with a spoon. He fed it to his boyfriend. Dean closed his eyes as he took his sweet time chewing. He finally swallowed and moaned.

“So what’s the final verdict?”

“Babe, I can get used to having sex and then eating a slice of pie created by these beautiful hands.” Dean grabbed the seer’s hands and kissed them. “This is so fucking good,” Dean said as he took the plate from Cas.

Castiel smiled at him. Dean wolfed down the baked treat in no time. Cas ordered him to drink the tea while it was still warm. Once he was done, Castiel tucked him in again. This time he joined his hunter. Dean kissed him softly on the lips. He slid his legs around Castiel’s. Dean tucked his head under Cas’ chin. 

The teens heard the distant sound of fireworks. It was officially New Year’s. “Happy 2013, babe,” Castiel happily said.

“Happy New Year, Cas.”

Castiel gazed at his boyfriend until Dean fell asleep with his mouth slightly open. He was having hard time breathing through his nose. Cas clung to Dean. He would never let go of his hunter. The seer fell asleep with a big smile on his face.


	23. Summoning A Crossroads Demon

The last evening of Winter Break found Dean and Castiel kissing lazily on top of the Impala’s hood. The Winchester parked the car underneath a large black mangrove tree. Half of Dean’s body covered his seer’s form. The night sky was a dark indigo freckled by a multitude of shiny stars. Cas pulled his boyfriend closer to his own flushed form. “That watermelon Chap Stick tastes awesome,” Dean said into Castiel’s mouth. He slowly laved Cas’ cherry red and swollen lower lip.

Castiel placed his hands beneath Dean’s Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt. The taller teen’s body shivered as his boyfriend’s callused fingers caressed the dimples located above his ass. “I received a letter from Emory University and another from Johns Hopkins yesterday,” Cas whispered. He arched his neck backwards to grant his hunter better access to the sensitive skin. Dean was in the middle of nibbling Cas’ pulse point, when the blue eyed teen made the sudden announcement. The hunter froze.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel arched a raven colored brow.

Dean removed himself from the seer and scooted a few inches away. He licked his lips. The hunter could still savor Cas’ watermelon Chap Stick on them. “That’s where you applied? I thought we were going to go to Florida State?” 

Castiel melted inside. Dean was so fraking adorable, when he was in a vulnerable state like he was now. “I did apply to FSU but Emory has the top creative writing program in the country and Johns Hopkins isn’t too far behind. You know I want to teach at a university level and eventually become a published writer.” He slid over the vehicle’s smooth surface over to his dejected boyfriend.

Dean traced frowning faces over the Impala’s hood. “I know but I am not too bright and won’t get into any of those schools.”  
Castiel sat on Dean’s lap. Their foreheads touched. His eyes bore into the hunter’s. “Never say that, you hear me? You are smart and I never want to hear you bring yourself down. Any school would be lucky to have you.”

“You always know the right thing to say, babe.” Dean closed his eyes. His seer lovingly kissed each eyelid. 

“Have you heard from Georgia Southern University?” Castiel asked. He kissed all of the freckles scattered through Dean’s face.

“I got a letter from them but don’t know if I’m in. We all said we’d open our letters on our first day back from break.” Dean rolled his eyes right before opening them. Damn Jo and her stupid idea! Now the wait was killing him. “Even if it’s a letter of acceptance, there is a three and a half hour driving distance between the two colleges.”

“Hey we don’t know if we’ve been accepted to them yet. We’ll find out tomorrow. Anyways we still have time to choose. Graduation isn’t until the first week of June.” Castiel gave Dean one last kiss before hopping down from the hood of the car. “Come on, sexy…we have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Lars parked his Charger in the seniors’ parking lot. He nervously tapped his fingers over the steering wheel. The vamp bit a cuticle as his senses adjusted to being in such close proximity to so many human bodies. He could clearly hear his fellow students’ heartbeats as some gossiped about their vacation and others scurried inside the building.

Samuel had been helping him immensely with different coping techniques of how to control his hyper senses and occasional craving for human blood. Sharing a soul with Castiel tamed the beast within but there were still times here and there in which Lars craved human blood. Luckily, Samuel kept the refrigerator stocked with fresh pig and lamb blood.

Tara found out her twin was staying with Grandpa Campbell in a condo a few blocks away from Uncle Luc’s place. She confronted her brother because she was entitled to know why he moved out of the house during break and why Uncle Lucifer refused to acknowledge his nephew’s presence. Lars refused to bring his sister into the dark world he now lived in.

He lied to Tara and gave her a cockamamie story about Lucifer not fully accepting him being bisexual. His sister was hesitant at first because Luc never said anything about his nephew dating Castiel. On the contrary, he was their number one cheerleader. Lars managed to convince her by saying it was all an act and that Lucifer always fought with him, whenever Tara wasn’t around. His twin embraced him heartily and told him he could always count on her. 

Samuel invited her for dinner and the three of them got along famously. Tara thanked the older man profusely for helping her twin. Lars fought back tears, when his sister said her good byes that evening. He surprised himself by crying in Samuel’s arms. Lars knew once he graduated high school he would move back to Kansas and set his life as a hunter there. How ironic life was? He had become a vampire, who hunted his own kind. 

He’d been in a real funk since he was made a vamp. Samuel convinced Dean and Castiel to take him on a patrol sweep at the cemetery last Saturday night. Lars soon learned the biggest advantage he had over human hunters was that vampires approached him as soon as they realized he was one of them. He would gain their trust fairly quickly and dust them in a heartbeat…no pun intended. 

After the three of them dusted four vampires Saturday night, the teens sat inside a mausoleum. Lars promised Dean he would cease calling the seer gorgeous. He knew that didn’t make the hunter a happy camper. Lars assured Dean the only feelings he had with Castiel now were brotherly. After the soul sharing spell, his emotions towards the seer matched the ones he felt for Tara. Dean thanked him but told Lars there was no need to tell him that. The hunter and seer were closer than ever. Lars admitted to himself he envied the intense and unbreakable bond the two teens shared. He wished inwardly to find someone someday to love so immensely.

Now back to the first day back from break, Lars covers his silver eyes with a pair of black Ray Bans. He conducted extensive research on vampires and fortunately discovered they are able to walk under the sun but not for long periods of time. There was no reason for him to burst into a ball of dust. Just to be on the safe side, Samuel paid for his Charger to get specialized tinted windows.

Lars descended his car and walked to the school. Several girls from his English IV class stared at him. He heard them a few feet away saying to each other how hot he looked dressed completely in black. Lars smirked. There were some perks after all to being a blood sucker.

The gang met up in the courtyard for lunch. Everyone waited anxiously for Balthazar to arrive. They wanted to start reading their college letters. “I say we give him five more minutes and if he isn’t here, we start without him,” Benny stated as he stuffed four fries smothered in ketchup into his mouth.

Jo was about to say something but her boyfriend finally made his appearance. He placed a Cobb salad in front of her and plopped himself next to her on the picnic bench seat. “Sorry but the line was long as hell.” 

“Who wants to go first?” Jo asked.

Garth gulped hard. “I’ll go first.” He cackled nervously. He was so nervous he almost ripped the thick envelope in half. He unfolded the papers and his bug eyes became larger as he started to read the letter. “I’m in! Woo Hoo! NYCDA here I come!” He jumped on the picnic table and started dancing. 

Dean pulled him down. “Dude, I had no idea you were into acting.”

“If you would have bothered attending any of our school’s theatre productions you would have witnessed my mad acting skills.”

“Pinocchio here is right. He kicked ass as in Little Shop of Horrors and the Wizard of Oz,” Ash slapped Garth on his back. 

“Congrats, skinny man,” Jo sincerely told her scrawny friend.

Ash was next and was beyond thrilled to have been accepted to MIT and on a full scholarship. The kid wasn’t a computer whiz for nothing. Benny followed and he was accepted into Louisiana State. The Cajun was still undecided on what his major would be but he still had time. Both Jo and Balthazar were happy as clams upon discovering the two of them were accepted into UM.   
Daphne had been informed earlier by her guidance counselor she had earned a full scholarship to Stanford where she planned to study law. Lars joined the group. “Hey man, you’re looking pale. What’s up with the Michael Jackson skin tone?” Ash inquired.

Lars flipped him the bird. He opened his letter and was relieved to see he was accepted into Kansas State University. He was going home after all. He was a vamp now but he planned on living as much of a normal life as he could.

“Ok love birds, it’s your turn now,” Balthy said as he turned towards Dean and Castiel.

“You go first, babe,” Dean gently nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder with his.

Castiel chewed his lower lip. He opened both envelopes and smiled widely. “I’ve been accepted to both Emory and Johns Hopkins! They are giving me a full ride!” 

Everyone applauded. They started cheering for Dean to open his envelopes. “FSU says I’m in.” His emerald eyes scanned the other letter and he frowned. He dropped the papers on the ground and jogged away from the courtyard.

“Damn so he didn’t get into his first choice,” Garth murmured.

“NO shit Sherlock!” Ash smacked him on the head. He turned to Lars. “We need to get you to the beach, son. I can see the veins on the sides of your forehead.”

Lars rolled his eyes behind his sun glasses. “I gotta go and start working on an American Govt. project in the library. Catch you guys later.”

He whispered good luck in Cas’ ear as he scurried past the seer in the hallway. Castiel found his sulking boyfriend leaning against his locker in a vacant hallway. Cas stood in front of him and grabbed his hands. “We’ll figure something out like we always do. I still haven’t heard from FSU. I won’t mind going there.”

Dean extracted his hands from his seer. “I don’t want you to give up on your dreams because of me. I want you to be the best damn writer of the 21st Century. So you go to Emory.” He pounded a nearby locker. “I knew I wasn’t good enough to get into Georgia.”

Footsteps approached them. Dean became tense as soon as his eyes landed on Crowley’s smarmy face. “What the fuck do you want?!”

“Now Dean-o is that a way to speak to someone, who has come to make peace?” Crowley waved a white napkin in front of the hunter. Dean yanked it out of the evil bastard’s hand and ripped it to shreds.

“Go away, Crowley. Haven’t you done us enough harm?” Castiel asked. He crossed his arms and leaned closer to his hunter.  
Crowley smiled. “I really feel terrible for kidnapping you, Castiel. It was my father’s doing. I had to follow his orders.”

“What about the sex pollen shit?” Dean stood in front of the toad. Crowley had to pull back a little to gaze up at the furious hunter.

“That was to test your hunter/seer bond and you should thank me. You passed with flying colors.”

“Bullshit…you wanted to break us up. What’s the matter you still mad at me for shooting twice in your fat ass?” Dean smirked.

“I am turning over a new leaf. My Dr. Evil days are over and I will prove it to you.” 

“Whatever you’re selling…we ain’t buying. So why don’t you take yourself and the small canned Vienna sausage dangling between your legs back to the swamp you were born in.”

Crowley’s lack of size was a sore subject for the teen. He wanted to beat the shit out of the cocky Winchester but he wanted to show the nauseating couple he was a changed man. “Your words don’t hurt me, Winchester. I promise to stay away from the two of you and your loved ones.” He raised his hands up in surrender and walked away.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other. “Yeah right…if he’s turning a new leaf; then I’m going to wake up with a vagina tomorrow morning.”

Cas chuckled. He sidled next to his hunter and kissed his jaw. “Are you still mad?”

Dean gazed at his boyfriend lovingly. “Nah, like you said we’ll think of something. To tell you the truth, I am not too excited about college. I’ve always wanted to work with cars. Maybe I can apply to a vocational school close to where you end up going.   
We can rent an apartment close to campus.”

“If that’s what you really want; then I will support you.” Castiel ran a thumb over Dean’s cheek.

The hunter beamed. “Actually it is...my mom is going to blow a fuse but I don’t give a shit.” He kissed Castiel hard on the mouth before holding his hand. Their fingers entwined as the couple walked back out to the courtyard.

Two months later, Crowley drove his car into an isolated crossroads. He glanced up at the pitch black sky. No stars shined that evening. A possum hung from its tail on a gnarled tree branch. The creature’s red eyes shone in the dark. Crickets chirped as the teenager walked faster into the forested area. He made sure he was alone.

He read a Latin chant from a piece of paper. Crowley finished and waited what felt like a freaking eternity. The wind stopped blowing and the leaves on the trees ceased moving. Even the crickets no longer chirped. An owl flew over his head, away from the crossroads.

Crowley was about to leave, when a strong stench of sulfur assailed the air. An eerie laugh was emitted from behind him. The teen rapidly turned around and came face to face with a tall, lanky man with straight light brown hair, mischievous hazel eyes and a distinguished looking goatee. Crowley eyed the man’s black suit and expensive shoes. Ever since his father was imprisoned, Mark could no longer buy clothes at Armani Exchange. Oh how he missed being filthy rich.

“Nice suit”

“Thanks, kid…I got it made before I killed the tailor. So why did you conjure me over here? I was about to woo two Russian model twins for a ménage a trois. This better be good or I might just end up snapping your neck like a twig.” The man’s eyes turned black.

For the first time that night Crowley felt scared. He had never come to face to face with a demon. But it was too late to turn back. This monster will be the final piece in his master plan. “How would you feel about getting rid of two hunters, one who happens to be a vampire and a seer all at once?”

The demon arched a brow and crossed his arms as he leaned against a fat tree. “Keep talking, kid”

Crowley told him about the supernatural heroes and how they’ve become a thorn on his ass. Mark told the demon he wanted to exact revenge on them for helping land his old man in the slammer. 

“You can call me Holder by the way. That would be quite a prize apprehending those three. They would make a pretty addition to my hunter mantelpiece. I am proud to say I have killed eight hunters in my short life as a demon.”

“If you don’t mind my asking how old are you?” Crowley inquired.

“Not that it’s any of your God damn business but I will turn 86 next month.”

“Amazing…you look like a man in his early thirties.”

“I know. It’s one of the perks of being a demon. Plus my forked tongue makes me popular with the ladies if you know what I mean.” Holder flicked his tongue out and winked at Crowley. 

“Before you make a deal for getting a bigger cock,” Holder stared at the teen’s groin. “You need to know I am not a crossroads demon.”

“Whatever…I just want you to torture and kill the three stooges. I’m not dumb enough to ask for a larger cock and then die ten years later. I don’t think so.”

Holder chuckled. “So when do I strike? My boss might give me a sweet promotion if I bring him the two hunters and seer.”

“I believe the senior prom would be the perfect scenario. So what if half of the senior class goes down with them. I hate them all!” Crowley’s eyes twinkled as he pictured the gym swathed in a river of blood. His fellow seniors mutilated bodies covering the floor. “Will you bring reinforcements with you?”

“Of course, boy; I never come to a massacre by my lonesome. I’ll bring my two loyal hounds with me and my best friends: Pee Wee and Tiny.”

“No offense but they don’t sound intimidating at all.” Crowley scowled at the demon.

“Their names are meant to be ironic. You’ll see.” 

The demon and human shook hands. “We’ll keep in touch, kid.” Holder winked at Crowley before disappearing into thin air.

Crowley rubbed his hammy hands. “The movie Carrie ain’t going to have nothing on our senior prom.”


	24. Change of Heart

The students from Key West High School, who shared the misfortune of ever crossing paths with Crowley were in complete shock during the months which led to graduation. He was cordial to everyone and ceased his bullying ways. It was exactly one week before prom. Crowley tagged along with Meg and Lisa during the frivolous girls’ prom dress shopping expedition to Victoria Prom, the only semi decent dress shop in the entire Keys.

The store was packed to the limit with last minute prom shoppers. Crowley stood outside a dressing room. Meg and Lisa shared it since the rest were already occupied. He smirked and licked his lips. “Need any help in there?”

“Fuck off,” Meg mumbled as she tugged the hem of the red wine gown she was trying on. 

Lisa gasped, when Crowley opened the door and joined them. The girls barely had space to maneuver themselves. “Do you mind?” Meg scowled at him. She was tired of Crowley’s bullshit. Meg couldn’t wait for late August. She was set to move to Boston to attend college there. Meg planned on never contacting these two ever again.

Crowley sat his pudgy form on the small bench designated for the store clients. He crossed his ankles and leaned his head against the mirrored wall. He whistled Imagine Dragon’s “Radioactive”. Meg narrowed her cinnamon eyes at him.

“OK, Froggy…spill the beans already! I know you’re hiding something and I’m afraid to find out what it is.” She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and liked what she saw. The dress hugged her curves generously and it didn’t showcase too much cleavage. Meg decided on the dress for prom. She swiftly changed back into her violet sundress and matching flip flops.   
Meg pushed Crowley to the side. “Move your fat ass!”

“I love it when you’re feisty, bitch.”

“Bite me!” Meg glanced at Lisa, who continued staring at her own reflection on the mirror. Lisa Braeden was in love with herself. Meg laughed picturing Lisa in a wedding gown marrying herself. She returned her gaze to Crowley. “So tell us what’s going on.”

“I am finally going to have my revenge on the Three Stooges on Prom Night.” 

This finally distracted Lisa from ogling herself. She grinned as she thrust her fake boobs forward. “This is the one. See how it showcases my breasts,” Lisa shoved her bosom in front of Crowley’s face. The boy almost drooled.

“You made the perfect choice, sweetheart.” He winked at her. 

Meg stood up and crossed her arms. “What do you have up your dirty sleeves, Crowley?” She wanted no part in the psychotic kid’s plans. 

“I learned how to conjure up a demon and told him I’d give him the Three Stooges heads on a silver platter. Well their bodies will be headless once he and his minions have their way with them.” Crowley cackled.

The skin on Meg’s arms prickled. “This is going to go down prom night?” a concerned Meg inquired.

Crowley nodded. “I’m in a charitable mood so I’ll tell Holder to wait until the king and queen are announced. Ain’t I a sweet guy?”

“No, you’re a fucking psychopath! Don’t you care that there will be almost two hundred innocent people there and basically everyone is going to die?!” Meg grabbed her Juicy Couture handbag and was on her way out.

Crowley beat her to the door and shoved her hard against it. “Blab any of this to the Stooges and I will personally kill you. How about I kill your darling parents? Yes, I will do just that. I will find a spell which will make them die in an agonizing manner and have you witness their demise. Then I will take my sweet time with you.”

Meg’s nostrils flared. “I fucking hate you and regret the day I started hanging out with you.” She spat on his face.

Crowley kneed her in the stomach. Meg fell on her knees. Her right arm slid protectively over her abdomen. She breathed deeply. Meg looked at Lisa, who was removing the gown. When she was able to finally speak, Meg asked her, “You’re ok with his deranged plan and are willing to go along?”

Lisa shrugged her shoulder. “Dean has to pay for choosing that trailer trash Castiel. I hate every single person from our school.” She pulled over head a tight black tank top.

Meg rose on shaky legs. “The both of you are sick fuckers. I never want to see you again.”

Crowley harshly held her left wrist. “I am serious Meg Masters. You tell anyone about my plans I will kill you and your parents. Now that I think about it…I may call my new pal, Holder and have him do the honors. You know I am not fucking kidding.”

“Go to hell,” Meg said through clenched teeth before yanking the door open and escaping the small, confined space.

Across the street at Timmy Tuxedos, Dean and Castiel were fighting with Lars to get the vamp to rent a suit for prom. “I am not going and that’s final. I came here to help you two since you’re hopeless when it comes to dressing cool.”

“This coming from the wannabe Angel, who dresses in black 24/7,” Dean chuckled.

“Hey I’m sexy and I know it,” Lars said. He winked at his two best friends. 

Castiel stuck his tongue out at Lars. “Come on, Lars, you have to go. The whole gang is going. Dean’s throwing an after party in his guest house.”

“I don’t have a date. It’s too late to get one.” Lars perused in a rack for Dean’s suit. The trio had previously agreed on Cas’ prom outfit: black buttoned shirt, cobalt suede vest/matching skinny tie with black sports jacket, black skinny jeans and blue Converse. 

“A ton of chicks would do anything to go with you. We’ll go to Mallory Square tonight and won’t leave until we get you a date with a hot chick.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Lars rolled his eyes.

Lars threw a sports jacket along with a grey vest and tie at Dean. “You’re going to look hot as hell in that. Why don’t you and Cas go to the dressing room? I promised Samuel I was going to clean the condo today. That old bat takes advantage of my vamp abilities whenever he can.” He smirked at his friends and vacated the store.

Castiel dug his fingers into his boyfriend’s belt loop. His electric blue eyes scanned the store which buzzed with teens searching for their prom tuxes. The seer dragged his hunter to an empty changing room located at the end of the store. Dean gazed at him hungrily. Lately the two of them were back to being like horny rabbits. They had sex on a daily basis. Definitely school came in handy. If the two of them couldn’t put the janitor’s closet to good use during school hours; Dean and Cas would fuck after school in the swimming pool. None of the members of the swim team used the pool since the season was over.

Cas locked the changing room door from the inside and tossed the clothes Dean carried on the carpet. His mouth attacked Dean’s lips. The two teens made out frantically while the seer undressed his boyfriend. Dean started pulling up Castiel’s t-shirt but the dark haired boy shook his head. He ground his groin against Dean’s exposed skin.

Dean bit his lower lip as his dick became swollen and red. It curved into his toned abdomen. Castiel bit his clavicle and tugged the skin forwards in between his teeth. Dean gasped and wrapped his long legs around Cas’ hips. 

The seer noticed a dark bruise started to form where he bit Dean. He brushed his tongue along it. “Fuck, Cas…I’m going to cum right now.”

“Not yet,” Castiel whispered huskily as he guided the two of them to the wall across the mirror. He removed Dean’s legs from around him. Dean remained standing against the wall. Cas kissed and licked his way down Dean’s bronzed smooth skin. 

He knelt in front of the hunter. Castiel’s long callused fingers dug into Dean’s hipbones. He licked the base of his boyfriend’s erection. Dean arched his hips upwards. His hands clung to his seer’s shoulders. Cas’ teeth scraped gently on Dean’s dick.   
The hunter closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he heard and felt his beautiful seer hum as he took more of him in. 

Castiel’s tongue swirled around his swollen cock. Dean opened his eyes a little and saw his boyfriend’s big baby blues gazing up at him as he hollowed his cheeks. Dean’s body tensed as an orgasm quickly approached. He dug his bare feet into the shaggy carpet not caring about germs at the moment. His eyes landed on their images on the mirror. Dean became even more aroused.

His fingers sunk deeper into his boyfriend’s shoulders. Dean soon came. Castiel swallowed before standing up. He stretched the kinks in his back before joining Dean on the floor. The hunter’s body sunk languidly to the carpet as soon as Castiel released him. His pupils were blown wide. Dean laved his own jizz from Castiel’s chin. They voraciously kissed and stopped only when they needed to breathe.

“How about you try the clothes now?” Castiel managed to say.

Rain started pounding the Charger as Lars drove back to the condo. The sun was still out shining bright. The vampire adjusted his sunglasses. His eyes zoomed on a petite bedraggled figure walking by the road. He felt bad for the person, who was getting pelted by the impromptu rain. So he drove the car to the curb and stopped. 

Lars rolled down the passenger window and was surprised to discover the sodden person was Meg Masters. He was shocked she was not surrounded by her evil BFFs Crowley and Lisa. “Hey, hop in. You don’t want to catch pneumonia before prom…do you?”

Meg removed a wet curl from her face. Her complexion became pale, when she saw Lars. Her lower lip quivered and Lars smelled tears on the girl. They weren’t visible because they mixed with the raindrops. “Get in already!” Lars was already losing patience with the wannabe witch.

The rain shower intensified. Meg jumped in the car and sat on the leather passenger seat. “Thanks…if I were you, I wouldn’t have stopped; knowing I had a hand in the whole sex pollen fandango.”

“Yeah, you are a bitch but I know Crowley has a hold on you two. Though I have no idea why? The dude is short, chubby, and balding, has a small prick and is the son of Satan. What you see in him I’ll never know.” Lars started the car and drove off.

Meg smirked and glanced at the blond. The boy was the hottest motherfucker in school. According to Crowley, who had the 411 on everything in the Key West supernatural vine, Lars had been turned into a vampire. Poor guy was now estranged from his family and living with Dean’s grandfather. That must be no fun at all.

“You’re right on everything you just said. That’s why I got caught in the rain. I preferred to walk three miles home than to hang with Crowley and his brainless Barbie.”

Lars stopped at a red light and turned towards the petite brunette. She reminded him of a wet kitten at the moment. The vampire knew if he voiced his thoughts to Meg, she would scratch him with her claws. “So what caused the rift between the three of you?”

Meg started to cry hysterically. Lars didn’t know what to do. So he drove to the deserted parking lot of a McDonalds and parked the Charger there. He leaned his long form to scavenge for something in the backseat of the car. He returned to the front and handed Meg a beach towel. Tara left it there the last time the two of them hung out at the beach; before his life changed.

Meg dried her hair as she continued crying. “You don’t have to tell me.” Lars tapped his long fingers on the steering wheel.

The brunette composed herself. Her dark eyes crashed with Lars’ silver orbs. “The fucker blackmailed me but too many lives are at stake.” She bit one of her manicured fingernails.

“I’m waiting,” Lars stated. He was frightened of what he was about to hear. Crowley was a sick son of a bitch and Lars wouldn’t put anything passed the little toad.

Meg went on to hell him everything since the beginning, when Crowley discovered Castiel was a seer and telling his father, who organized supernatural auctions. She delved in next to Crowley’s obsession over getting revenge on the three of them for landing his old man in prison. 

“I am so sorry for being involved in the sex pollen fiasco. I truly am.” Meg placed a trembling hand over Lars’ hand on the steering wheel. A pleasing jolt of electricity ran through his body. He inhaled deeply and smelled a small whiff of arousal coming from Meg. She was clearly frightened and he wasn’t going to take advantage of her.

“It’s ok…so what else happened to get you all scared?” Lars gazed at her with concern in his eyes.

Meg licked her lips. She continued and told Lars Crowley’s macabre plan for prom night and what he would do to her and her parents if she told anyone. 

“He’s not going to lay a finger on any of you; not even his new demon boyfriend.”

“How can you guarantee that?” Meg asked as she closed the ac vent in front of her. Her body shook uncontrollably.

Lars inched closer to her and enveloped her small frame within arms. Meg dug her face in his chest. “I’m going to stay with you until prom night.”

Meg tilted her head backwards and looked at him. “Are you crazy? My parents will discover you there and will ground me until I leave for college.”

Lars smirked. “I’ll be with you at school and Samuel can get two of his hunter friends to keep tabs on your parents during work hours. I’ll stay in your room at night.”

“I don’t know about this,” Meg murmured.

“What are you scared to be in the same room with me for six whole nights?” Lars arched one of his brows.

“No!” Meg pouted.

Lars heard her accelerated heart beat and smelled her arousal which was full blown now. He needed to clear his thoughts and not think of fucking Meg in the backseat. A few months ago he hated her living guts for helping pull the sex pollen stunt but now he was feeling a weird mix of protective and sexual feelings towards her.

“You got a date for prom?” Lars asked as he steered the Charger out of the McDonald’s parking lot. He eyed the petite girl for a few seconds.

“I planned on going solo.” Meg glanced out the passenger window. At least the rain had lessened dramatically.

“You do now.”

Meg whipped her head to the left. She grinned. Inside she was doing the Snoopy Dance. Who knew she was going to end up going to prom with the hottest guy in school? She apologized to Lars again. 

Lars, Samuel, Dean and Castiel met later that evening. Grandpa Sam had contacted two hunter friends of his, who were guarding the Masters’ residence until Lars and Meg arrived later that night. Meg fell asleep on the couch. Samuel covered her small form with a checkered quilt.

The vampire relayed to the three of them all the information Meg had given him about Crowley’s diabolical plan for prom. “I’ll search for a good exorcism to use on the demons. I doubt this Holder guy is high up on the demon chain so he won’t bring more than two or three dates to the prom,” Samuel said.

“What else can we do, grandpa? There will be a whole bunch of people at the prom.” Dean asked as he sat next to Cas on the floor.

“We can break into the school gym the night before and paint a couple of devil’s trap. We’ll find places which will be covered and the demons won’t be able to spot them.”

The quartet planned how they were going to defeat Crowley and his demon goons before midnight. Lars showered and packed a duffel bag for his stay at Chez Masters. He carried a slumbering Meg to his car and woke her until they arrived a block away from her home.

“You go in and I’ll sneak into your room.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“You’ll see.” Lars winked at her.

Ten minutes later, Meg was dressed in a silk pajama set of shorts and shirt. She jumped upon hearing a tap on her bedroom window. Lars stood in front of the window in mid-air. Meg rapidly opened the window.

“You need to invite me in,” Lars said.

“Oh right…come in.”

“I got you an inflatable bed from the garage.” Meg handed it to Lars. He set it up quickly and laid on it. He usually slept between seven am to at least two in the afternoon during weekends. The vampire would be on the lookout for any strange noises while the girl slept.

“Thanks for doing this,” Meg whispered.

“No problem”

“Good night, Lars”

“Pleasant dreams, Meg,” Lars whispered.

“They will be if they include you,” Meg said into her pillow; thinking the blond couldn’t hear her. Lars smirked as he placed his arms under his head.

The week before prom rocketed by. Crowley tried confronting Meg, who was shadowed by Lars wherever she went. Lars growled at the malicious teen and showed him his fangs. Crowley raised his hands in surrender and left them alone.

Crowley wasn’t stupid. He summoned Holder the night before prom and alerted him to the fact that the Three Stooges knew about their plans. Holder told him he had nothing to fear. He was bringing three of his friends and at least two hellhounds. The hunters would be helpless against their small army. Crowley rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Prom night finally arrived. Dean and Castiel arrived in the Impala. They both wore similar outfits. Cas’ Converse were dark blue and Dean’s were grey. The outfits they donned were the ones they bought at the tux shop the previous weekend. The two of them arrived early to make sure the devil traps were still hidden. Luckily, the Class of 2013’s prom theme was “Alice in Wonderland”. Sixteen round tables which sat ten guests were scattered throughout the gym. The place did resemble a psychedelic tea party.

A devil’s trap was hidden under the DJ booth and the other under the buffet table. Grandpa Samuel and his two friends were scheduled to arrive in half an hour and they would keep surveillance outside. Once Dean texted his grandfather, when the shit hit the fan, the trio would come in to help.

Jo and Balthazar approached Dean and Cas. “OMC you look great as Alice!” Castiel yelled at his friend. Dean laughed watching Balthazar dressed as the Mad Hatter. 

“Fuck off, Dean,” Balthy glared at his friend.

Some students opted to come as their favorite characters from “Alice in Wonderland”. Soon the gym was more than halfway filled with excited seniors.

The DJ started playing music. Balthy and Ash slid close to the punch bowl and made sure the coast was clear. The mullet haired teen spiked the punch with Patron. The DJ spun a remix of Robin Thicke’s “Blurred Lines”.

Castiel tugged his boyfriend to dance. He pressed his body to Dean’s and they swayed to the energetic music. Their foreheads touched. “I have a surprise for you,” Castiel said.

“Ooh is it something kinky for after prom?” Dean pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“Get your mind out of the gutter for once.”

“What is it, babe?” Dean mouthed into Castiel’s jaw.

“I got accepted into FSU and will go there in the fall. I already got the ok to live in a dorm on campus.” 

“Are you for real? But what about Emory and your plans?” Dean swallowed hard.

“I want to be where you are. FSU’s creating writing program isn’t that bad. So I guess you’re going to your first choice then.”   
Castiel mumbled in Dean’s shoulder.

“God, I fucking love you,” Dean said before kissing him hard. 

All of a sudden, Castiel got a pounding pain on his temples. A vision of a faceless person being mauled by a hellhound swam in front of his eyes. Cas almost fainted. “Dean, take me to the bathroom.” Dean instantly noticed his boyfriend’s pale demeanor. He guided him to the boys’ bathroom in the first floor of the school.

Thankfully no one was inside. He opened the water faucet and led Castiel to the sink. Dean wet his hands and placed them on the back of Cas’ neck. “Breathe deeply, Cas. Do you feel a seizure coming?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not really…I just saw a vision.”

“What was it?” Dean asked as he massaged his boyfriend’s tense upper back.

Cas licked his dry lips. “A faceless person being ripped to shreds by a hellhound.”

Dean blanched. “Shit!”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply.

“Well we’re going to be prepared for those sulfur breath fuckers so it won’t come true.” 

Dean embraced his seer. “Everything is going to be ok. We’ll save the day and then I’m going to fuck you at the after party so   
hard that you won’t be able to walk right for days.”

Castiel held on tight to his hunter. “You’re right.”

The couple returned to the gym. They joined their friends at a table. Just then Meg and Lars walked in holding hands. Many of their fellow seniors stared at the couple. Jo and Daphne kissed Meg. The three girls became instant friends since Meg started hanging with the gang on Monday. The boys went to the buffet table to get food for the girls. They really wanted to take a good look around to check if Crowley was already in attendance.

“Mini burgers…awesome!” Dean yelled before piling a whole bunch of the little burgers on his plate. 

He was in the middle of chewing the first delicious burger, when Crowley and Lisa traipsed inside the gym like they owned the damn place. Dean gagged upon seeing Lisa’s slutty dress. How could he have ever dated the skank? What an evil, superficial airhead!

Lars, Dean and Cas were on alert now. Crowley and Lisa sat with their rich douche bag friends, who remained glaring at Meg the entire time. They considered her a traitor now. An hour passed with most of the seniors on the dance floor. The DJ stopped playing music, when he was given a signal by Principal Roman. 

The Patrick Bateman look alike cleared his throat as he stood behind the microphone stand. “May I have your attention please, seniors?” The chatter stopped.

“The time you all have been waiting for is here. I am about to announce the king and queen of the Class of 2013.”  
Roman ripped open the envelope and his eyes became wide as dinner plates. He yanked his black tie. “Wow this is a Key West High first. Your prom kings are Dean Winchester and Castiel Singer!” 

The seniors applauded except for Crowley and his crew. Dean mouthed at Cas, “What the fuck?”

Cas held his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the stage. Mr. Roman was given two king crowns by Becky Rosen, the President of the Student Council. She congratulated the boys while she placed a crown over Cas’ dark head. Principal Roman crowned Dean.  
“Now it’s time for the traditional dance by the royal couple,” the principal announced.

Dean and Castiel stood in the center of the dance floor and waited for the DJ to play something. The intro to Pink’s “Give Me A Reason” started playing over the sound system. The couple held each other and danced slowly to the music. Dean pressed a light kiss against his seer’s lips. This perfect moment was ruined by Crowley’s diabolical plan. The two teens needed to be alert. 

All of a sudden, the doors at both entrances/exits to the gym were banged open. The demons made their much anticipated appearance. One of them waved his hand in the air and sent two stoners flying in the air. The two boys ended being pressed against the wall by a strong invisible force. Several girls who witnessed the freaky event screamed. They tried escaping but two   
tall beefy demons blocked the exit.

Dean rapidly sent a text to his grandpa. Lars and Meg instructed their friends to remain hiding under the table. “What’s going on?” Jo and Daphne simultaneously asked.

“Just stay put and we’ll hopefully be able to explain everything later on,” Lars said.

Meg followed him. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I want to help.”

“Oh no…go back to our friends.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Meg blushed.

Lars chuckled. “Sweetheart, I’m a big boy and a vampire…remember?”

“Just be careful,” Meg pleaded.

Lars surprised her by pushing her towards him and kissing her long and hard on the mouth. He released her and gently shoved her towards their friends’ hiding spot.

“I’ll handle two of the demons. You two should go on hound duty. You have the glasses?” Lars asked Dean and Cas. The two teens nodded and placed the hipster looking glasses over their eyes. They were essential in being able to see the hellhounds.

There were four demons in total; including Holder. Crowley smiled malevolently as he gazed at the chaos surrounding him. A hellhound was already attacking the captain of the football team. Dean ran towards the duffel bag he hid under the buffet table last night. He procured a shotgun which had rock salt and nails as its ammunition. Dean readied it and ran to the football player. The hound was seriously gnawing on his left thigh. Dean shot the hellhound twice before it fell dead. 

Lars recited an exorcism in Latin after he cornered two demons in the devil’s trap underneath the DJ booth. The DJ was one of the lucky few, who managed to flee the pandemonium inside the gym. The demons became immobile so the vampire was able to stuff both of their mouths with salt before the demons had a chance to exit their hosts in the form of black smoke.

Grandpa Samuel approached them from behind and shot the two demons in the back of the head. The goons fell dead after   
being shot with bullets which Samuel engraved devil’s traps on them. He chopped the host’s heads and limbs to be on the safe side. Lars nodded at the older man before running off to help his fellow classmates and school faculty members.

Castiel along with the aid of Samuel’s two hunter friends managed to exorcise one of the remaining demons. The smoke puffed out of the host’s mouth and escaped through the ac vent system. The seer saw red, when his eyes landed on an immobile Dean.

Holder held him with an invisible force against the wall. Crowley, the spineless turd pummeled Dean. Castiel’s nostrils flared. He clenched his fists at his sides as he ran towards Samuel. He told Mr. Campbell to give him the pistol. He knew it still carried two bullets with the devil’s traps engraved on them.

Castiel wiped blood from a cut on his forehead. He readied the pistol and pointed it against Holder’s left temple. “Release him or I’ll blow your brains out.” Cas changed his mind and pulled the trigger. Holder’s lifeless form fell on the ground. Garth poked his head out of the table. “I think now is the best time for us to make our exit.” Balthazar grabbed Jo’s hand and led her out. 

Daphne cried when her eyes landed on one of her Geometry classmates, who lay dead in his own pool of blood. Meg told her new friends to haul ass. 

Dean fell ungracefully from the wall as soon as Holder died. Crowley froze. Dean tackled the bastard to the floor and began punching his toady face. Meg’s eyes landed on Lisa, who stood by the bleachers. The airheaded witch was reciting a spell to   
assist Crowley against Dean.

“Oh no you don’t, bitch!” Meg leapt on her former friend and pulled her hair extensions. Several strands fell on the floor.

“Get off me! Because of you, Froggy’s plan was destroyed. I won’t allow it. How could you turn your back against your friends?” 

Lisa managed to extricate herself from Meg’s hold. She elbowed the shorter girl on the jaw. Meg’s fury simmered more.  
She kicked Lisa hard on the ribs. Her right stiletto flew in the air. “Watch it, bitch! You almost got my breasts. Daddy paid eight thousand for them!”

Meg smirked. She quickly got Lisa in a headlock and punched her in the face. Lisa scratched Meg’s arms. Meg moved from punching Lisa on the face to hitting her boobs non-stop. Lisa wailed like a banshee. Meg finally heard something deflate and pop. She smiled in satisfaction knowing she destroyed Lisa’s fake breasts. 

“You’re going to pay for this!” Lisa bellowed.

Meg socked her hard on the jaw. Lisa passed out. 

Dean screamed at his grandpa and Lars to escort the students and faculty members left behind outside. He and Cas could handle the remaining hellhound and Crowley. Dean continued beating the shit out of Crowley. 

Castiel’s glasses to see hellhounds were knocked out of his face, when a sneaky hound jumped on him from behind. He swallowed convulsively since he couldn’t see the canine from hell. The seer crawled but was knocked again; his back hitting the floor. He screamed at Dean for help. 

Dean’s blood curdled, when his eyes landed on the massive hellhound attacking his seer. He kicked Crowley one last time before rushing over to his boyfriend. Dean shot the last round of salt rock and iron nail to the mutt. It hit one of its hind legs. The creature mewled but didn’t remove itself from Cas. Its long sharp teeth sunk deep into the seer’s torso. Dean felt like throwing up. This couldn’t be happening. He remembered he carried a Ziploc bag of salt in his pants pocket. Dean tossed the contents on the hellhound. The beast growled at Dean before setting its sight on its next target, Crowley.

The evil teen was so banged up after Dean’s beating; he was having difficulty standing up. The hellhound wasted no time and pounced on him. The hell beast’s fangs sunk deeply into Crowley’s stomach. Blood spurted out as Crowley begged for mercy. Chunks of skin and intestine flew in the air. The hound moved on to Crowley’s neck. The boy’s screams were no more.

Dean held his seer’s unresponsive body in his arms. Tears rolled down the hunter’s bruised face. Castiel was unconscious after the hellhound ripped into his torso. Two shots rang through the empty gym. Dean felt hands on his shoulder. “Let Lars carry him to the Impala, son. We need to rush him to the hospital to see if he can be saved. He’s lost too much blood and must have severe internal damage.”

Dean removed himself from the floor. He held Castiel’s practically lifeless hand one last time before Lars grabbed him. The seer’s fingers were cold. “Grandpa, he can’t die on me.” Dean gripped Samuel’s collar and cried hard. Samuel led his inconsolable grandson to the Impala.


	25. You Are My Sunshine

Lars drove the Impala way beyond the legal speed limit down the highway. His eyes repetitiously gazed at Dean gripping a still unresponsive Castiel against his blood sodden chest. The hunter wasn’t the one bleeding. The crimson liquid covering the complete front of his shirt belonged to the fallen seer. Samuel called Robert Singer. The man was numb in the other end. Samuel instructed Castiel’s father to meet them at Lower Keys Medical Center. 

Meg, who was silent since entering the car just held Lars’ right hand. She knew Castiel was family to the vampire. Plus she didn’t want to think what was to become of the boy she had become so close to if the seer died. Lars would turn into a soulless monster. Meg caught her lower lip between her teeth. She turned to glance at the backseat’s occupants. Meg smiled timidly at Dean. “He’s going to make it.” Dean clutched Cas closer to his chest. 

Samuel directed his words at Meg. “Girly, you have something extremely important to do after we drop Dean and Castiel at the medical center.”

Meg narrowed her eyes at the old hunter. “Me?”

“You are going to get your Sabrina, the teenage witch mojo going tonight.”

“My black magic days are over. I hurt people with that stuff.” Meg sat facing forward again. 

Lars dug his foot deeper against the accelerator. The Impala was close to 100 mph. A police siren was heard coming from behind the black muscle car.

“Fuck!” Lars exclaimed.

“It’s ok, son. It’s Singer. He’s escorting us,” Samuel responded. 

Bobby’s patrol car zoomed by them and led the Impala down the empty left lane. “What do you need Meg to do?”

“There’s a mind wiping spell used through time which can wipe the memory of hundreds of people at a time. I happen to have the ancient text with said spell at the condo. Meg will be able to perform it.”

“I’ve dabbled with kindergarten stuff. This sounds like Ivy league material.” Meg shook her head.

“I know you can do it. I have faith in you.” Lars glanced at her for a few seconds before returning his eyes to the road.  
Meg gave him a half smile. Whenever the vamp gazed at her it made her toes curl. Meg hated feeling all gushy inside. Dean’s hoarse voice echoed in the Impala. “At least do it for Cas. You still owe him and shit the three of us for the sex pollen shit!”

“I have already apologized profusely for that!” Meg glared at Dean.

Dean spoke to his grandfather. “How do you know this spell will work? I gather you are going to use it on the entire Lower Keys to make sure everyone doesn’t know what really was responsible for the attack at the prom.”

“You got it, son. We’ll make everybody remember it was wild dogs and forget everything else.” Samuel rubbed the back of his stiff neck. These kids and their melodrama were going to be the end of him. Most of his life Samuel believed he was going to die at the hands of a wendigo or rugaru.

“Yeah it all sounds fucking great but will the spell work? We can’t afford to have a bunch of civilians discover that things that go bump in the night really exist.”

“Trust me, kiddo…it will work. Did the citizens of Roswell remember witnessing the UFO crash landing?”

Lars snorted. “So the government has been hiding a UFO conspiracy for like seven decades?”

“Hey, I’m as serious as a heart attack, kiddies. So are you in Sabrina?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m in.”

Lars parked the Impala in front of the medical center’s emergency entrance. The vampire was the first to exit the vehicle. He opened the back door and was going to carry Castiel out of the Impala but Dean stopped him. “He’s my seer and I am responsible for him.” The hunter managed to vacate the car while holding on to his boyfriend.

Bobby was already inside giving his health insurance card to a nurse in the reception area. A stretcher was brought out by two male CNAs. Dean gingerly placed Cas on it. He unruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. He witnessed the two men wheel Castiel into the emergency room through blurred vision.

Bobby joined Dean for a moment. Since he was the victim’s father, he was allowed to enter the emergency room. “What the hell happened at the prom? I intercepted several 911 calls on the radio. There were several injuries and two known fatalities.”

Dean unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. He tossed it in a trashcan. Having Castiel’s blood on him was bringing him close to a breakdown both mentally and physically. Dean had a black tank top on. “It all happened so fast. Several large wild dogs came in and started attacking everything in sight.”

“How did Castiel become one of the victims?” Bobby was close to tears.

“One of the dogs was about to attack a girl from Cas’ art class and he got in the middle. You can guess what happened next.”

“What’s up with all the bruises on you, boy?” Bobby gazed at Dean suspiciously.

Dean swallowed hard. His head throbbed due to conjuring up so many damn lies in a short span of time. “Crowley hurled derogatory remarks to Cas and me. So I punched the slimy toad and one thing led to another.”

Bobby placed a hand over the teen’s shoulder. “Thanks for standing up for my boy.” His voice hitched as Bobby fought tears from falling. “He won’t die on us.” Dean nodded and wiped his nose. “I’m going to tell the kind nurse over there to check on you and tend to your bruises.”

An hour later, Dean’s cuts were clean and a nurse set his nose back. It was somewhat crooked but Dean didn’t care. All he needed to know was that his seer was not going to die. Dean walked around the medical center in dark blue scrubs given to him by hospital staff. He entered a small waiting area which smelled like Clorox. 

Bobby sat on a loveseat consoling a devastated Amelia, who cried uncontrollably. “Mrs. Singer”

Amelia pried herself away from her husband. Her red rimmed glassy eyes focused on her first born’s boyfriend. “Dean, I am so glad you’re ok. Thanks for rushing my angel over here.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

Amelia held her hand out to the Winchester boy, who rapidly took it. Dean sat next to the pleasant woman and allowed her to comfort him.

A female doctor of Indian descent in her late thirties entered the waiting area. She smiled briefly at the trio. “I gather you’re Castiel Singer’s family?”

“Yes, doc…any news on our boy’s condition?” Bobby scratched his beard.

“Please sit down,” Dr. Parminder hated this part of her job.

“I have never seen a case like this. Your son has severe extraneous organ damage and blood loss. We had to bring him back twice because his heart stopped two times. Castiel barely has a brain reading.”

Amelia screamed into her lower arm. “Is he going to die?”

Dr. Parminder felt terrible for the already grieving mother. “We will operate on him as soon as possible but the internal damage is too severe. He’s hanging on by a thread.”

Dean punched the wall until his knuckles bled. Tears slid down his freckled face. Snot came out of his nose. He was an ugly mess but nothing compared to his shredded heart. He closed his eyes and sat on the floor. “I can’t lose you, Castiel,” he whispered to himself. Cas’ big baby blues and gummy smile flashed before him.

Meanwhile Samuel found the memory banishing spell in a dusty ancient tome he had in his expansive library. “OK, sweetheart, sit in the middle of this circle.” Lars placed white candles around the outer circle and turned on an incense burner. 

Samuel put the tome in front of Meg, who grabbed it and placed it on top of her crossed legs. The words were written in Latin. Meg smirked. At least she was fluent in the old language now. The old hunter nodded at her to start chanting. As soon as she started reading the spell, Meg’s entire body thrummed. This was heavy duty magic.

A strong gust of wind opened the living room window. The candles flickered but remained on. Lars spread the incense around the room. Samuel poured oil in an old ceramic tribal bowl in front of the young witch. Meg’s heart hammered against her chest. Samuel instructed her to continue. Right before she chanted the penultimate line, Meg’s eyes became completely white. The young girl finished the spell. As soon as she said the last word which translated to English meant forget, a beacon of light flashed out of her mouth. Then it was gone and Meg fainted.

Sheriff’s Deputy Cooper, a man in his thirties, who resembled a praying mantis, wrote down notes of the bloody scene which met him in the high school’s gymnasium. One of the CSI officers placed gloves over her hands to fetch a bloody leather wallet that lay besides a shredded corpse. The statuesque CSI stood up and opened the wallet. “Hmmm…well isn’t this interesting. This mangled thing is none other than Mark Crowley. Like the saying goes, ‘Karma is a bitch’.”

Boa Vista started snapping pictures of the gruesome scene. Deputy Cooper walked a few feet towards another corpse. His acquaintance, Officer Leonard shook his head. “It’s so sad this had to happen during prom. I never got to go to mine.”

“I’m not surprised.” Deputy Cooper stated.

Leonard was used to his partner’s Asperger’s. No one else on the force dared to work with the outspoken deputy. “Have any of   
the survivors given their statements yet?”

“No, but this wasn’t some random animal attack. I bet my autographed Leonard Nimoy Spock doll on it.”

All of a sudden, a blinding light swamped the gym and the outside area. Cooper and Leonard shut their eyes and landed on their knees. The light disappeared swiftly. “What the hell happened?” Leonard asked.

Cooper shrugged his skinny shoulders. No one remembered the light. A squirrely looking teen approached them. “Excuse me, officers. I am here to give my statement.”

“Come with me,” Cooper led the traumatized teen to his patrol car. “What’s your name?”

“Chuck Shurley and I just want this nightmare to end. Boy am I glad I don’t have dogs as pets. After tonight I never want to come into contact with any canines.” Chuck rubbed his cold arms.

“So dogs are responsible for all of this? What kind of dogs?” Sheldon was ready to write notes on his pad.

“They resembled hyenas and were creepy as hell.”

“Take your time, Chuck. I don’t want to miss any pivotal detail. I am craving Thai all of a sudden. Let me text my partner.” Chuck frowned. This dude was weird as hell.

Dean felt someone shaking his shoulder. That is how he woke up from a four hour nap. He rubbed his gritty eyelids. “Grandpa?”

Samuel nodded and handed his grandson a soda bottle and turkey and cheese sandwich. “I’m not hungry.”

“You need to keep your strength. Cas has already been in surgery for two hours and he has a long way to go.” Samuel led Dean to a small table.

Bobby and Amelia fell asleep in each other’s arms on the loveseat. Lars and Meg entered the waiting area. The couple was out of their bloody and ripped prom garments. Meg handed Dean a small plastic container of apple pie. “We got it at the 24/7 diner.”

“Thanks” Dean forced himself to eat. 

Samuel motioned for Lars to follow him to an isolated corner. “How are you feeling, kid?” With the seer being so close to death, the vampire’s anchored soul was close to being eliminated. 

“I have started to crave human blood. It’s not so bad yet but it’s an uncomfortable itch. My fangs keep fighting to come out.”

“We’ll pull through.”

“Lord forbid Castiel passes away; I need you to give me your word, you’ll decapitate me.” Lars pulled his black coat to the side, revealing a shiny machete. 

“Things won’t reach that point, son.” Samuel hugged the tall teen. He always wanted a son of his own and found one in the confused young vampire.

Meg silently witnessed the exchange between the two of them. She knew exactly what the two men spoke about.   
It was ten am and no news had been given over Cas’ surgery. Dean felt like a squished sardine sitting in between Meg and Lars on the loveseat. His two friends were trying to cheer him up by telling him lame jokes. These two should never aspire to become the next Ricky Gervais. Dean was grateful to the duo though.

“Dean!” his baby brother, the moose entered the waiting area. He wrapped Dean in a bear hug. “We came as soon as we heard!” 

Dean was surprised speechless, when his eyes landed on both of his parents, who followed Sam in. “Mom and dad?” Dean gulped hard.

“We’re so sorry, son. Castiel is a strong boy and will be alright,” John said as he hugged his oldest son tight. 

Mary stood by watching her husband comfort their first born. God what a horrific mother she’d been to her boys. She made Joan Crawford look like Carol Brady. She precipitously made her way to her family. Tears streamed down her face. “I’m so sorry, Dean…for everything.”

Dean gazed at her with wide eyes. His orbs were a replica of hers. Mary awkwardly approached her son and opened her arms wide open. Dean reciprocated the hug and cried on her neck. She soothingly ran her manicured hands over his back. “Everything is going to be ok, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is going to be ok. He really is a lovely boy and I am happy you found someone, who loves you so much.” She kissed her son’s cheek and wiped away his tears. He reminded her at the   
moment of when Dean was three years old and scared of the dark.

Samuel cleared his throat. Mary smiled warmly at her father for the first time in years. “Daddy, I’m so sorry for being such a grade A bitch.” Samuel embraced her and smiled. This felt like the Mary he raised and loved.

Mary glanced at Dean. “I was so relieved upon hearing you were not one of the casualties. I don’t know what I would do without my beautiful boy.”

Dean held his mother’s and father’s hands and led them to Bobby and Amelia. He was going to finally officially introduce his parents to the Singers. What a strange way to finally have their families unite.

At one o’clock Jo, Balthazar, Benny, Daphne, Chuck and Garth arrived. Benny was a blubbering mess. Him and Cas had been best friends since forever. “Those fucking wild dogs came out of nowhere,” Garth said.

Meg, Lars, Samuel and Dean exchanged looks. Well at least the memory wiping spell worked. Dr. Parminder entered the room. Everyone formed a circle around the tired surgeon. She looked sullen. “I was able to fix his internal damage. His spleen had to be removed, as well as one of his kidneys.”

“God no!” Amelia yelled. Mary held her. 

“Castiel received two blood transfusions during the surgery. He’s being taken to a recovery area in ICU.”

“ICU? Tell us the truth, doc. Will my boy make it?” Bobby was terrified of the doctor’s answer.

“Mr. Singer, I am sorry but if I were you I would prepare for the worse. Your son is alive now with the aid of machines. I wouldn’t give him more than 48 hours.”

“No!!! I won’t allow for any plugs to be pulled. I am not losing my baby boy!” Amelia lost it. She shoved anyone, who tried to console her to the side and ran out of the room.

“When can we see him?” Bobby asked. His voice was hoarse and he did not hold back any tears this time.   
Dr. Parminder’s heart broke for the family. “Once he’s settled into regular ICU, I will allow one person to visit him at a time.” 

Bobby nodded and thanked the doctor for being frank with them. He then left to follow his wife. Dean threw up the food that had been brought to him inside a wastebasket. Mary waved her fingers through his hair soothingly. Jo hugged Benny, who was more inconsolable than before. Everyone in the room was in shock. Lars jogged out of the room. Meg followed and cursed, when he disappeared. Fuck his super vampire abilities!

An ICU nurse came to get Amelia several hours later. She told Cas’ friends and family to say their last good byes to the boy while they visited him. He was practically brain dead now. Benny was allowed to go in first. He was unable to finish because he broke down. 

Bobby came in second and sat on a chair next to the bed. He held his son’s cold hand in his warm ones. He blew at it to make it warm but it was no use. “The day you were born and I was told I had a son was the proudest moment of my life. You were a tiny thing and your little fingers grabbed on to my thumb. I was a goner, when I saw those big blue eyes, son.” Bobby wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve. “I want you to know you’ve made me so damn proud, Castiel James Singer. No father could ask for a better son.” 

The Singer patriarch sobbed loudly on the sheet which covered his son, who was quickly being taken from him. Bobby sat up straight and sniffled. “I love you, son.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead and tidied his unruly locks. He glanced at Castiel one last time. He didn’t want this to be the final memory he had of his first born. Bobby smiled as he recalled the first time Castiel played his guitar for the family. The song he chose was “Free Bird” and the kid nailed it. 

Amelia was next. She was in denial that her son was dying. Her beautiful son, who was so caring and loyal; who always had a big smile and hug for his mama every time he saw her. “Oh my darling angel..what will become of me, when my sunshine is taken away.”

Mrs. Singer slid the chair closer to the bed. The beeping noise of the monitors and machine keeping her son alive were forgotten as she sang to Castiel.

My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take  
My sunshine away

The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
And I held  
My head  
And cried

My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you 

Please don't take  
My sunshine away

Amelia kissed her son’s cheek. The skin was so cold. She knew her beautiful angel was gone. “Please God have him be at rest at your side in Heaven.”

Gabriel and Alfie shocked their parents. “We couldn’t stay home and not say good bye to our big bro,” Gabe said in a quivering voice. The boy was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. Alfie’s hand tightened within Gabriel’s.

“We don’t want you to see him this way,” Amelia wrung her hands. 

“Mom, we need to say good bye to Cassie,” Alfie said as he kissed her plump cheek.

“Let the boys say their good byes. We’ll regret it later on if they don’t.” Bobby led his boys to ICU. He managed to convince the head nurse to let the two boys go in together since Alfie was so young.

Gabriel and Alfie were frightened to see their older brother lying on a bed with tubes sticking out from all over. Castiel’s skin tone matched the white bed sheets. Alfie placed a drawing he did on his way to the hospital of the whole family together. In it Castiel threw a Frisbee at him. 

Gabriel told Cas a dirty joke while covering his baby brother’s ears. “I’m going to miss you, Cassie and I promise I will be a kick ass older brother to Alfie as you were always to me.” Gabriel kissed Cas’ hand and Alfie leaned on tiptoes and kissed his brother’s unruly hair. “See you later, big bro.”

Dean was the last one allowed to visit Castiel. He tugged his hair as soon as his eyes captured the heart breaking scene that greeted him. His seer was hooked up to all sorts of machines. His chest barely rose. Dean could feel their bond shattering; the pull that always existed between him and his seer was barely present.

He sat on the chair next to the bed. He held his boyfriend’s hand. “I bet you don’t remember the first time we met. I vividly recall it. It was our first day of kindergarten and I was scared as fuck. It was my first time away from home and seeing all the strangers around me freaked me the hell out. Don’t tell anyone but I cried a little.” Dean traced circles over Castiel’s cold unresponsive hand.

“Then all of a sudden, this adorable kid with pink round cheeks and the bluest eyes I had ever seen walks up to me and offers me a cookie. That was you man. When our fingers brushed as you gave me part of your lunch, I felt the pull.” Dean wiped his eyes and nose.

“You wore a Stitch t-shirt. You told me not to cry because I was going to make a lot of friends. You kissed my cheek and left.” Dean gazed at the blue veins on Castiel’s forehead. 

“Cas, you can’t leave me, man! You’re Robin to my Batman. I won’t be able to hunt without you at my side. Please stay!! I love you!” Dean threw himself at Castiel. Two nurses tried to pry him away but the hunter clung to his seer with a deadly grip.

Lars entered the medical center’s chapel. He hardly remembered the last time he set foot in a church. It was probably after his mother’s memorial service. With all of the things that transpired in his young life, Lars no longer believed in God. How ironic he found himself in a place of worship. Lars knelt in front of the altar. Fortunately, there was no cross at the small makeshift altar.

The vampire cleared his throat. “God, if you do exist. Please don’t take my friend Castiel. His parents and siblings will be devastated. And I don’t want to think of what’s going to become of Dean without his seer. Take me instead.” Lars bowed his head.

Meg heard his prayer as she entered the chapel. She silently walked towards the vamp. The girl knelt adjacent to him. “Miracles do exist. God will save the both of you.” 

Lars’ head snapped to the right to face her. He opened his mouth and his fangs protruded out of the gums. Meg was scared shitless but remained at his side. Lars rapidly yanked the machete from the inside of his jacket. He handed it to Meg.

“I can feel Castiel’s soul withering away. Promise me you will not hesitate in beheading me as soon as I say so. I refuse to become a monster like Marius was.”

“I won’t kill you.” Meg shook her head.

Lars grabbed one of her hands and put the machete in it. Meg reluctantly closed her hand around the handle. “I will end up killing everyone in my path if you don’t kill me. Give me your word, Meg Masters.”

Meg closed her eyes. “Why is God such a heartless son of a bitch?” She thought to herself.

“Fine…I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Lars said as he traced her jaw with his thumb. “It’s a shame I didn’t get to spend more time with you. I have a feeling I would have fallen in love with you for eternity.”

He kissed her hard. Meg sunk her fingers on his hard ass. “I think I already love,” Meg was not allowed to finish what she was saying. 

Lars shoved her aside. “It’s starting!”

The nurses continued trying to pry Dean away from Castiel. The machines monitoring the seer’s heartbeat and brain waves stopped beeping. Cas was officially dead. Dean gave out an inhuman scream. His hands needed contact with his seer’s skin. Dean’s right hand slid beneath the seer’s hospital gown and made its way to Cas’ chest. The hand fit perfectly on the print he had left during the first time they made love and completed their bond. Bolts of electricity ran through Dean’s entire body as two tall male nurses finally yanked him away from Castiel. Sparks flew from all of the machines and a white light enveloped the entire ICU.


	26. The Little Boy in the Stitch Shirt

The smell of burned metal and rubber permeated the air of the ICU area. Dean along with the staff that was pulling him away from Castiel opened their eyes. A male nurse brought over a fire extinguisher to put out the small flames flickering out of the machines which inexplicably blew up. The ICU head nurse ran over to the commotion. 

The small assembled group gasped, when their astonished eyes landed on the boy, who had died a couple of minutes ago. Color began to return to Castiel’s cheeks. His chest rose slowly. The head nurse swiftly held his wrist. “He has a pulse.” She ordered one of the nurses to wheel in another set of machines. 

“How could this be? He’s supposed to be dead!” An incredulous nurse stated.

Dean wanted more than anything to shove the oldest nurse away from his seer. He wished only to lie on the bed next to Cas and hold him in his arms until he woke up. Their bond was too strong. Dean felt the connection between the two of them stronger than ever, when his hand touched the print he’d left on Cas’ chest. Dean was 100% convinced their profound bond was what brought his beautiful seer back from the dead.

The teen hunter felt physically and emotionally drained. He’s unwillingly been a participant in a crazy rollercoaster since prom. “I just saw two of his fingers move!” Dean held the head nurse’s arm.

Castiel responded to Dean’s voice because he moved the same fingers again. His eyelids flickered. Another nurse took Cas’ blood pressure. A heart monitor was brought in and in ten minutes two male nurses set it up and connected it to the patient. The medical staff was more amazed now. Castiel’s heart rate was almost back to normal, as well as his brain activity.

“Disconnect him from the machines,” the head nurse ordered the male nurse, who stood in between the bed and the machines.

The intubation tube was gingerly removed from Castiel’s mouth. The seer sat up in a flash and gagged. He stretched an arm towards Dean, who swiftly latched on to it. Cas waited until his breathing was no longer labored. He licked his cracked dry lips before whispering Dean’s name in a low and hoarse voice.

The nurse nodded at Dean, signaling that it was ok for him to come closer to the patient’s bed. The hunter needed no more encouragement. He plopped himself on the side of the bed and enveloped his seer in his arms. Tears slid down Dean’s freckled cheeks. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming, babe?” He inhaled Castiel’s unique scent and ran his fingers through his bed hair. 

Castiel was weak. He was able to reciprocate his boyfriend’s a little. “You’re stuck with me for a long time.”

Their foreheads touched. Dean could hear the nurses gossiping amongst themselves of the resurrection they witnessed. “Cas, you died on me, man. You were going to leave me alone in this shitty world.”

Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s neck. “I heard you speaking to me, Dean, before darkness overtook me. Then I felt you pulling me back somehow.” 

“I touched my handprint on your chest and then the machines blew up and you came back to me,” Dean whispered in his seer’s ear. He didn’t want any of the nosy nurses to hear his explanation.

“Our bond is too strong,” Castiel mouthed into Dean’s jaw. His eyes started closing. The morphine IV was still attached to his left arm. 

“Sleep, baby.” Dean gently released Cas.

A male nurse was snooping around with the charred monitor cables. “It looks like there was a short circuit in the heart monitor which caused the explosion.”

The other nurses joined him and seemed to agree with his theory. Dean was relieved for this. At least word wouldn’t spread about Castiel’s miraculous resurrection. He decided to remain five more minutes with Cas before going to tell their friends and families the great news. Dean always loved seeing his boyfriend sleeping. He looked like an angel.

Meg fought back tears as she raised the machete. She prayed to God. Meg loathed having to be the one to kill Lars. She should have known better than to believe the vampire was going to become her first love. All of a sudden, Lars fell on his knees and a brief flash of light appeared on his eyes. Meg froze. Tears of blood trailed down his face.

“Lars, is that you?”

The vampire nodded and sobbed loud. Meg dropped the machete and quickly knelt in front of Lars. “Castiel is alive.”

“Now do you believe in miracles?” She peppered kisses all over his face; not caring she got blood on her skin. 

“Thanks for stalling. I think I am falling in love with you Meg Masters. You’re a remarkable chick.” Lars clung to her desperately.  
“I think I already love you, Lars Milton. I do hate you for making me so damn sappy.” She kissed his lips tenderly. “We should go see our friend now that we know he’s alive.”

Dean entered the waiting area with a huge smile on his face. The group of people, who were there for Castiel, gazed at him as if he’d lost his marbles. “Cas woke up.”

“Boy, you better not be pulling my leg,” Bobby growled at the teen.

“He’s alive! Come with me,” Dean held Amelia’s hand.

Gabriel and Alfie argued since they wanted to see their big brother. The parents were the only ones allowed access into ICU. Amelia and Bobby walked wearily towards their son’s bed. The couple relaxed upon seeing their boy breathing on his own.

Cas opened his eyes. “Mama,” he whispered.

“Welcome back, my angel,” Amelia said as she enveloped her first born against her bosom. She sang him a lullaby while she rocked him in her arms; just like when he was a toddler.

Bobby blew his nose with a handkerchief. Castiel’s eyes locked with his. “Hey, Pops.”

“Is there room for one more?” He joined his wife and son on the bed which creaked. He held his son in a bear hug. “I love you so much, idjit.”

Castiel chuckled. “Love you, too, dad.”

“Tomorrow I am going to early morning mass. I have so much to be grateful for,” Bobby said. He continued hugging his boy. He was still in denial that his son was alive. Bobby was terrified that at any moment Amelia would wake him up from this beautiful dream.

“We’re going to church tomorrow. I also need to thank God for giving us our angel back. And no you’re not dreaming,” Amelia said as she grabbed on to one of her husband’s hands.

It took Castiel two entire months to fully recuperate. Jo organized an end of summer bonfire for the Class of 2013. This was a way to celebrate together one last time since prom was a bust. This was Cas’ first social engagement since being discharged from the medical center. His fellow seniors gave him a hero’s welcome.

Ash passed Corona bottles to all of his friends. When he handed Cas his, Dean intercepted it. Castiel narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Dean, I am no longer taking medication. A couple of beers aren’t going to make me sick.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever”

“This is the last time we are all going to be together,” Jo said filled with melancholy. Balthazar kissed the top of her head.

“We can have reunions during spring break and winter vacation,” Benny suggested. They all tapped their bottles. 

Daphne laughed. “Did you guys hear about Lisa?” No one seemed to know what happened to the spoiled bitch after prom.  
“Her father was furious that her expensive boob and nose jobs were ruined. He refused to pay for new ones,” Daphne relayed to her friends. “The sad thing is that she is staying at the Care Center for Mental Health.”

“Are you serious? What the hell happened?” a stupefied Dean inquired. He’d been spending so much time at Cas’ that he hadn’t heard about Lisa.

Meg chimed in. “She claims hell beasts and not wild dogs were responsible for the prom massacre.”

“That’s so sad. She must have not been able to cope with the entire trauma,” Chuck said.

“She’s an evil bitch but I kind of feel bad for her,” Dean stated.

When most of the gang went to dance, Dean and Cas pulled Meg aside. Castiel asked, “How come the memory wipe didn’t work on the Wicked Witch of the West?”

“Lisa must have put a protective spell on herself against spells.” Meg answered.

Lars towered over her petite form. He slid an arm over her diminutive waist. “Castiel, we have a favor to ask of you this evening.”  
Cas arched a brow. “What is it?”

Meg gazed up at her boyfriend and smiled. Lars leaned down and kissed her longingly on the lips. He licked her lower lip before he brought the smooch to an end. “Meg and I agreed to share her soul. We’d like to do the spell after the bonfire. We plan on leaving tomorrow.”

“I guess I’m needed for the actual ceremony,” Castiel gave them a half smile. He was so happy for Lars. 

Dean cleared his throat and motioned at Meg to leave Cas and Lars alone for a moment. “So Meg’s the one huh?”

Lars smirked. His eyes actually sparkled. “I am in love with her. She accepts me for what I am and has proven to me that she is ferociously loyal.”

“I’m so happy for you, my friend.” Castiel hugged him.

“I’ll never forget you, Castiel Milton. One never forgets their first love.” Lars kissed his forehead.

“You better keep in touch, mister!” Cas punched him on his right bicep.

“Duh” Lars grinned at him and left to join Meg. Those two were joined at the hip nowadays. 

Castiel grabbed his guitar case which leaned against a tree. He removed his beloved guitar and adjusted the strings. Benny stopped the music that was playing. He knew what his best friend was going to do. He smirked before capturing everyone’s attention.

Cas wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans. He sat on a log. Dean sat on a picnic blanket surrounded by their friends. The seer cleared his throat. “I am lucky to have found the love of my life at such a young age and want him to know what he means to me. Thank you for bringing me back. I love you.”

Dean swallowed hard and pulled his earlobe. He mouthed I love you to his boyfriend.

Castiel started playing the guitar.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters 

After he finished the song, all the teens present applauded and whistled. Dean walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him long and hard. Many wolf whistles were heard. The couple broke the kiss in order to breathe. Dean smiled. “You always know to choose the perfect songs from my favorite bands.”

“Sam told me I would score brownie points serenading you in public with Metallica’s only romantic song.”

“Way to go Samantha,” Dean said before kissing his seer again.

Four hours later, Meg and Lars shared the young witch’s soul. The vampire surprised his girlfriend. Dean gave him access of the guesthouse. Lars carried Meg through the threshold. The girl gasped as soon as they entered. Lit scented candles were arranged through the master bedroom and vases filled with white tulips, Meg’s favorite flowers were found on top of several tables. 

Lars placed Meg on the bed. He kissed her tenderly. The vampire wanted to take things slow. This would be their first time together. Meg removed his black jacket and boots. Lars pulled over his head a black V-neck shirt. Meg trailed her hands over his smooth cold chest. It reminded her of a marble statue. Her thumbs rubbed his nipples. She licked one and nibbled it.

Meg ordered Lars to lie in the center of the bed. She slowly undressed. Her sundress lied next to his discarded clothes on the floor. Meg remained in a matching set of lacy lavender panties and bra. Lars’ eyes devoured the girl’s beautiful curves. His large hands held on to her hips. Lars’ long fingers unclasped the back of her bra. His mouth covered one of her exposed breasts. 

One of his hands slid down her smooth pale skin until it reached her pussy which was still covered with the lace panties. His palm rubbed her leisurely matching the slow movements of his tongue over her nipple. Meg arched her neck backwards and closed her eyes. She panted loud. 

Lars rubbed her labia harder. The smell of her arousal was driving him wild. He was fighting for his fangs not to come out. Meg was already wet. Her panties were getting soaked. Lars kissed her hard on the mouth. Their tongues mated. 

Meg held his face with both hands. “Never be afraid of being the real you with me. I want to see all of you.” 

Lars ripped her panties of from her. His fangs protruded from his upper gums. Meg pulled him towards her and kissed him hard. His fangs nipped her lower lip. The coppery taste of her blood didn’t disturb her. Her vampire sucked the blood away.  
Meg was going to remove her stilettos but Lars stopped her. “Keep them on.” 

He traced her legs starting from the ankles until he reached her thighs. Lars opened her legs. He pulled off his blue jeans and yanked off his boxer briefs. He kissed his girlfriend longingly as his hands cupped her hips. His large body covered hers. Lars entered Meg slowly. He was above average in size and didn’t want to hurt her. The young witch had informed him that she was a virgin. Meg never went all the way with Crowley. 

Lars was tender with her and when she was about to orgasm; he removed himself from her. “What are you doing?”

The vampire smirked. He placed his head in between her thighs. His fangs throbbed. Lars sunk them in Meg’s left thigh. He   
slowly drank from her. Heat pooled in the witch’s lower abdomen. She was close to the cliff’s edge. Her breathing hitched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. As Lars drank from her and fingered her clit, Meg screamed out his name and her body convulsed. He stopped himself from drinking too much. He licked in between the girl’s labia. Lars couldn’t get enough of Meg’s essence.

Meg pulled him up and kissed him. “God, I love you,” she said into his mouth.

“I love you, too,” Lars kissed her forehead and held her tight.

Dean and Castiel sat at the dock in Mallory Square. The couple gazed at the full moon and multitude of stars littering the sky. The waves were not choppy and their sound calmed the two teens. Dean held his seer in his arms. “I can spend the rest of my life with you this way. Hey you haven’t had migraines, visions or seizures since prom.” Dean massaged his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Thank God,” the seer said. “Are you ready to leave next week?”

“Yeah, I thought I was going to be more nervous leaving home for the first time but since you’re going with me I’m actually excited.” 

Castiel closed his eyes. Dean’s slow and steady breathing was making him sleepy. “I know what you mean.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Ten Years Later…

Lawrence, Kansas

“Harder, Dean…I’m not a fucking Ming Dynasty vase,” Castiel growled into his husband’s ear before he bit the lobe. 

“You don’t have to tell me again, sweetheart,” Dean bit the side of Cas’ neck as he fucked him against a brick wall outside an S & M club they infiltrated to eliminate two vamps earlier that evening. Since Dean saw Castiel wearing tight black leather pants at home, he wanted nothing but to do dirty things to him. 

Cas ordered his husband to remain in his own leather pants. He palmed Dean’s hard ass as the taller man pounded into him. The seer raked his fingernails down his hunter’s back. “Never stop, babe,” Castiel whispered huskily.

He dipped a finger inside Dean’s leather pants and played with his hunter. Cas knew this riled Dean up even more. He developed a fascination of having a semi clothed Dean fuck him in a public place while he himself wore no clothing. The thrill of being caught aroused the seer more. Their sweaty chests slid as they made contact. 

Dean bit Castiel’s jaw as Cas screamed out a few colorful expletives. He thrust harder and deeper into Cas’ warmth. His seer came all over his torso. Dean soon followed. “Your hotter when you start screaming obscenities, babe.” Dean kissed Castiel hard before leaning down to retrieve his seer’s clothes. Cas took advantage and spanked him. Dean turned around and winked at him.

“We should visit Grandpa Samuel tomorrow,” Castiel suggested as the two of them made their way back to the Impala.

“You’re right old goat’s arthritis is acting up. I know he hates life now that he had to retire from hunting.”

“At least your mom is trying to convince him to move to the Keys. It would do him good to live close to family. You and I are always on the road.” Castiel wrote a monthly graphic novel about supernatural elements naturally and Dean taught auto mechanics sporadically at Lawrence Community College. Whenever a hunting case showed up in bordering states, they were the go to guys. Meg and Lars would help when they could. 

Dean didn’t want to be in the vampire’s boots. Meg was obsessed lately with the fact she would grow old and Lars would remain looking like an 18 year old. She tried to convince her lover to turn her. Lars was adamant that he never would do that to her but the manpire was putty in the witch’s hands. Sooner or later Dean knew Lars would relent.

Castiel turned on the car radio and put on a Pink Floyd tape, he’d created for Dean. “Wish You Were Here” started to play. “Dad’s retiring next year from the force and mom’s finally opening up her own bakery.”

“That’s great, babe. Now I’ll know where to go to first, when we go back home. No one bakes better pies than my mother in law. How are my bros in law?”

“Alfie is kicking butt as the high school’s soccer team’s goalie and Gabe’s fitness program was picked up by a Miami TV station.” 

Dean chuckled. “Who would have thought the chubby kid with a huge ass sweet tooth would become a well-respected fitness guru?”

Castiel slid closer to his hunter on the bench seat. Dean slung his right arm over his seer’s shoulder. “Sam is having a miserable time with mom, who has turned into Hitler organizing his and Jess’ wedding. Thank God we eloped.”

The seer enlaced his fingers with Dean’s. He kissed the hunter’s knuckles. “Amen”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Dean asked teasingly.

“Hmm…not in the last twelve hours.” Castiel grinned as he stared at Dean’s perfect profile.

“Well I do, Castiel Singer Winchester.” 

“I love you more, love of my life,” the seer said contentedly as he leaned his head against his hunter’s shoulder.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Twenty Two Years Ago

Autumn (First Day of Kindergarten)

Dean Winchester’s big green eyes searched the area for any familiar faces. Dad said not to be scared on his first day ever of school but Dean was frightened. He didn’t know anyone in the brightly lit classroom. Funny drawings from former students adorned the walls. He sat in the last table that was empty for the first half of the day.

The nice teacher informed her sixteen kindergarten students it was lunch time. Since they were the youngest group in the elementary school, the kindergarteners ate lunch in their classroom. Snacks were provided for the students, who didn’t bring their own lunch.

Dean’s appetite had vanished due to nerves. He fiddled with his Transformers lunchbox. All of a sudden, someone tapped his shoulder. The Winchester turned around. A short boy with the biggest and bluest eyes he’d ever seen and adorable round and pink cheeks looked at him timidly. 

“My mom bakes all the time. Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?” The dark haired boy handed him a large cookie. He gave Dean a big gummy smile.

Dean’s eyes landed on the Stitch t-shirt the boy wore. “Lilo & Stitch is one of my favorite movies.”

“Mine, too.”

Dean grabbed the cookie which really looked yummy. When their fingers brushed, the two boys jumped a little. All of a sudden, a chubby boy with blue eyes held Castiel’s hand and started pulling him away. “Hold up, Benny!” 

“Gotta go…my name is Castiel and don’t cry. My dad says boys never cry.”

“I’m Dean and thanks for the cookie.” For the first time that day Dean wasn’t afraid. 

“Dean, come eat with us!” Mark Crowley yelled from across the room. So now is when the boy, who reminded Dean of a frog decided to include him in his small group. His and Dean’s mother were friends. Dean and Crowley would take part of play dates every once in a while.

Dean headed towards Crowley’s table. He turned and caught Cas’ eyes. The blue eyed boy’s face turned red. Dean waved at him and smiled. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
